Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Danigirl32
Summary: AU Fic. GHSupernaturalAngel Crossover...Darkness awakens in Port Charles as two factions descend on the city in an attempt to stop it
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I decided to post this story, though I have no idea if anyone will want to read it or not. It is a crossover AU fic of three of my favorite shows: GH/Supernatural/Angel. Can that be realistically done? Well, you'll just have to read and let me know.

Before I get started with the first chapter, here's a little history of the shows with a author's note that I tend to manipulate canon as I see fit for my stories. Also, the typical couples from these shows won't exist.

GH history is exactly the same, up until May of last year. Except for one major point, Jason and Carly have a daughter, Kady. She was born before Michael, who is still around and AJ's son. The storyline picks up sort of where it is now, minus hostage stuff that's going on now.

Jason didn't sleep with Liz so there is no baby. Liz won't even be in this fic, except for maybe a mention or two but no appearances. Carly is still engaged to Jax but not married to Sonny, although he is still being an asshole. The AU stuff just sort of blends, so to speak but any other changes will be explained within the course of the story.

Angel history: Because of time gaps, I'm manipulating the history a great deal. Everything is the same up until Holtz jumps with Baby Connor. With one big exception and everything changes after that. It will be explained within story context. I should point out that Buffy died during the Glory battle and stayed dead. I have my reasons.

Supernatural: Picks up where _**My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding**_ left off, all history from there applies. That fic is posted here and is the prequel to this story.

I'm going to try to do explanations for readers who are unfamiliar with any of these shows, but they won't occupy too much of the story because that would take forever. I hope that the story will be enjoyable even to someone who hasn't seen any of these shows.

That's enough from me.

Rated: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. The characters of GH, the Whedonverse and Supernatural are property of their creators. I'm just borrowing them to tell the little the tale in my head.

Feedback: Greatly appreciated.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Chapter One**

_Port Charles, New York_

Cerulean eyes snapped open at precisely five fifty a.m.

His heartrate was slightly elevated but that was nothing new. Waking from this nightmare each morning was almost like waking next to an old lover. Almost a year now, he thought, glancing at the shadows of coming sunrise dancing on the walls from beneath the blinds. In the beginning, he woke with her name on his lips. Sweat dripping from his body and his heart hammering so hard against his ribs it felt like any second it would either explode from the pressure or just burst through the bone.

Anguish would grip his throat as the lingering traces of her scent filled his lungs, the memory of the silk of her skin against his fingers haunted him. And he would be forced to relive the fact that she had died in his arms and there hadn't been a damned thing he could do about it.

Watching her from the terrace, knowing even as she crossed through the resturaunt to him, stopped in the doorway to smile, it would always end the same. She would run to him, he would sweep her into his arms and she would die seconds later.

If only he hadn't spun her in that circle. If only he had gone home after being released from police custody. If only he hadn't tried to surprise her and merely met her inside. Perhaps she would still be alive.

Or perhaps death would have come to her another way. For he had learned that when death came calling, there was usually no way to avoid it.

Now there were simply the nightmares and memories. Funny how things were. Life before her, life after her. His life didn't change, couldn't change, except for the missing piece of his heart that had been torn away. And the guilt that he lived with each day. She hadn't belonged in his world and no matter how hard he had tried to convince her, but she loved him, stood by him.

Died because of him.

It was her choice. It was the code he lived his life by, the only way he could live his life. Choices. Free will. So little by little he let her in, regardless of his doubts. She didn't blink an eye when she understood what being a mob enforcer entailed. She just stood by him, supported him.

She fit so well, stayed by him even when he told her everything. And everything was a tall order for a normal person to accept. Only she hadn't really understood. Thought she had, playing at Hunters and destinies, as if it were like his job as enforcer. She saw the guns, the weapons, the lore. Once she even glimpsed the evil, but still didn't quite understand that his life wasn't something to be taken lightly. Not until that last instant when it was too late to walk away, to change that choice and her eyes closed and her light faded.

And now all that was left of Samantha McCall were a few boxes in storage and a cold grave.

Weary, he rose naked from his bed, turning off the alarm before it had the opportunity to sound. He slipped into a pair of black jogging pants and headed to the bathroom. Brooding didn't change life and wouldn't bring Sam back.

Leaving the light off, he walked toward the sink, caught the reflection in the mirror. A little over ten years ago, he had been in a car crash resulting in a nice brain scramble and a courtesy perk coma. He would never forget drifting in the ether, that place between life and death when he had been given a choice.

Free will.

Only he had known that the question he was being asked was about more than whether he would live or die, it was about what would come after. The path his life would take and the trials he would endure. He had agreed, and that soft light had bathed him, filled him, then ripped the veil from his eyes.

When he woke, the life before was gone and in it's place was this man here. This reflection it took years to really be able to see. The damage to his brain had skewered his perception a bit, left him with gifts that most would turn from in terror, but now when he saw himself he was used to the image projected back at him.

Tall, muscular build, a profile of planes and ridges, medium brown hair, cold blue eyes. A simple band of silver on the thumb of the right hand he scrubbed through his hair. The triquetra, an interlaced form of a trinity knot unified by a circle, tattooed over his heart, courtesy of a powerful Wiccan. The words of protection in a fine script of the old language, wrapping his bicep, a thank you from Tibetian monks. The seal encircling his navel, which he had yet to decide if were gift or curse.

Jason Morgan was a complicated man.

Ten minutes later after morning absolutions, he was walking down the short hall from his bedroom, tapping at another door. "Kady, wake up call, monkey." He waited a minute before twisting the knob and sticking his head in. Morning had come to the pastel blue room with him noting the messy bed, the clothes tossed haphazardly on a chaise sitting by the window and the computer on the desk running it's usual Yuna, Paine and Rikku screensaver.

No Kady.

A smirk curved his lips as he shut the door and headed downstairs to the basement. Three years ago he moved out of the penthouse and into the little cottage that Brenda Barrett used to live in, wanting to give Kady more than life in a drab penthouse condo. He wanted her to have permanence and a sense of home to balance the chaos of his life.

It hadn't been much of a change for him and seeing the delight on her face when she stood in their backyard and twirled in a circle was all he needed to know to assure him that he'd made the right choice.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he found said monkey standing barefoot on a practice mat dressed in a grey t-shirt and shorts. She had pulled her blonde hair into a short ponytail that stuck up wildly at it's blunted edges. He could remember when Kady had taken a pair of scissors to her almost waist length hair shearing it off to it's now chin length. Carly was furious but Kady had given her mother her usual eye roll and politely explained that it was her hair.

Carly glared and blamed it on him, as she always did when their daughter did something Carly didn't like. Began muttering about bad influences and smart mouths, and taking Kady to live with her. That is until Kady gave her the stare. Carly hated that stare. Said it was definetly inherited from him. Leaving him to wonder if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment.

Despite the rocky stops and starts, faults and pits of their relationship over the years, he could honestly say that Kady was the best of them. He met Carly soon after his accident, waking up almost as a newborn, having to rediscover life.

She had been a confusing mix of strength, conniving and vulnerablity with a beautiful face. The sex had been anonomus and good but eventually they developed a friendship. When she came to him pregnant he took her in, promised to do right by her and their baby but then Carly was always for her plans and schemes and there were more important things in life than keeping up with her whims.

"I beat you this morning," her soft voice began, even as she turned around with a smile. There was his little girl. Kady had climbed into his heart from the day he learned of her existence and become the most important person in his world.

"First time for everything," he muttered, crossing the floor to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Morning."

"Morning Daddy," she smiled, wrapping thin arms around his waist and squeezing hard before leaning back with a definite Carlyesque gleam in her blue eyes. "Now unless I'm wrong, you said if I beat you down, I could pick the music."

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned as if pain, "Did I really say that?"

"Yep," she nodded, releasing him and walking over to the stereo system on the wall. "I beat you, so I get to choose something other than that sucky sounds of nature stuff you make me listen to every morning."

Well, he couldn't argue with her there. He just couldn't see himself beating Busta Rhymes with his eleven year old daughter in the same room. Instead he saved that for when he was burning muscle with weights after she was on her bus for school.

"Fine," he shrugged in surrender, "But I refuse to listen some pansy assed pretty boy."

"Justin Timberlake has nothing on you Daddy," she snickered teasingly and pressed play on the CD and something classical began pouring through the speakers. "Firebird Suite from Fantasia 2000. Can't object to that."

The lilting music seemed just right for his mood this morning. He vaguely remembered watching the movie with her on one of their Wednesday movie nights. It's building crescendos would go perfectly with their workout. She joined him on the mat, easily joining in the motions of the katas of the martial arts. After a year, she was getting good and along side the nudge of pride was always the fear.

Always.

The gleam of silver around her neck caught his eye, the triquetra pendant tucked between her lips, her face a study of concentration. The emblem was a gift from the same Wiccan. A gift to the child of a Hunter, a girl who possessed the eyes of a Seer.

Some would think he was a bad parent, but considering the life they led, he knew that turning a blind eye would have made him negligent, not teaching his child how to protect herself. Jason watched her incorporate the gymastics that she had been studying most of her life, into the routine. Her slim body slipping effortlessly into handsprings and flips as he continued on with his own workout.

It would be years before he allowed Kady near his work, but evil had touched his life once and left them devastated. He had already lost one person he loved, he would do whatever necessary to ensure it didn't happen again.

Losing Sam broke his heart. Losing Kady would be the end of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Morning Spinelli."

Kady Morgan walked into the kitchen with a smile and a spring in her step despite the freezing cold temperatures that she would be heading out into soon. A good morning workout with her Dad, a shower and change into her absolute fav outfit, a pair of faded jeans and a thick cashmere hot pink sweater and hopefully some breakfast and her day would have started perfectly.

"Ah, if it isn't the Warrior Princess, child of Stone Cold and the Valkyrie," came that usual if not snort inspiring greeting from the young man who had moved in with them about six months ago. Spinelli was a confusing mix of grunge, computer hacker, gamer junkie and idiot savant. The nicknames drove her Dad crazy, but she had to admit some of them were pretty hilarious. Especially when he called Uncle Sonny The Godfather, but he only dared that when it was just the two of them.

The college freshman had been caught working for Mr. Alcazar trying to hack into the Corinthos/Morgan business interests. One look at the guy though proved he was more a danger to himself than anything else, and he had helped them take Mr. Alcazar down a couple of notches so Spinelli had earned a reprieve from her Dad.

There was something good about Spinelli underneath that slacker attitude and his dated catch phrases, so when she had asked her father if Spinelli could stay he agreed. Dad never doubted her judgement and Spinelli's gratitude had been interesting to say the least. Dad only had two rules, no drugs, no girls in the house and all guests had to be cleared in a background check first.

Boy was she not looking forward to dating.

"What can I get you for breakfast this morning? I'm good with the frozen pancakes and sausages, or I pour a mean bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios."

Kady rolled her eyes and grinned, "You don't have to do that," she reminded him for perhaps the hundredth time as she walked over to the cabinet and took down a bowl. "I can fix my own breakfast just fine." To prove it, she did so, adding a glass of orange juice and one of the apple cinnamon muffins they bought from Kelly's last night. "And you know Dad doesn't want you near his coffee pot."

"I know, I know," he nodded and grabbed a bowl of his own to join her. The memory of the last time Spinelli tried to tamper with the coffeemaker alive in his nervous eyes. It had been one of the rare times she saw her father lose his temper. As all residents of the little cottage understood, Jason Morgan's morning coffee was off limits for fear of lethal reprisal.

"So what does Dad have you doing today?" She spoke around a large spoonful of cereal.

"Just research," he shrugged, but Kady knew how much it meant to Spinelli that he was included. He had happened upon the hidden part of their lives by mistake, his overly curious nature finally getting the better of him when he hacked into her father's locked computer files. When Dad caught him, Spinelli had figured his temporary stay in the Morgan household was over, but she convinced him that Spinelli's skills could come in handy.

Sworn to silence, Spinelli had been eager to join the fight of good verses evil, as he put it. Dad kept him regulated to activities that kept him out of danger. Smart the guy might be, a fighter he definitely wasn't.

"What this time?" Her Dad had been on a real kick lately, his determination to ensure nothing happened to her, that he was prepared for everything the main focus of his life. Ever since her father stopped working for Sonny their lives had changed, mostly for the better but the reason he quit had broken all of their hearts.

She missed Sam, especially the way her father was with Sam.

"That old house on Mill road with all the ghost stories about it." Spinelli had learned that sometimes those stories were true, so if her father had him investigating it, there was probably something about it that registered on the Morgan radar. "Evidently he rode past it last night and got some bad vibes."

"Still talking too much I see," the door of the kitchen swung open and her father walked in freshly showered and dressed in a simple fitted black t-shirt and jeans with his usual boots. Her Dad was a hottie, she giggled softly, all of her friends from school thought so. "I could always find someone to take care of that for you."

Spinelli ducked his head, concentrating on the cereal he was currently devouring and trying to be inconspicuous which was ridiclous considering who he was trying to hide from. Sometimes Kady figured her father had eyes in the back of his head and super vision or something.

"He was just telling me about the house," she kicked him under the table, making him jerk and then shake his head in denial.

"No sir, not at all, I would never-"

"Shut up kid," he grunted pouring a mug of coffee and drinking some before speaking again, "I already heard you."

"Dad, that's just mean, you shouldn't be so nasty to him. Besides, how am I going to learn any of the good stuff if you won't tell me about it." He let her train with him, gave her lore to read but when it came time to actually go, her father would pin her with a look that suggested she'd have a better chance of getting a date with her favorite singing sensation.

"You're eleven," he pointed out. "You're not old enough to be worrying about old houses or ghost stories or whatever. You'll be a kid for as long as I can ensure it."

Before Sam died, this had been a nonissue. She had been kept away from the dangerous parts of his life as much as possible. The whispers about him being in the mob and being a criminal weren't so bad, unless she counted the times he was dragged down to the police station for questioning.

It was the real job. The Hunting. She had worried more about that than any mob rumors.

After Sam died, her father realized that trying to keep her tucked away in a neat little box was impossible. The best he could do to keep her safe was to teach her. Teach her how to protect herself.

Only they both knew there wasn't much he could do to ensure her absolute safety. His gifts had been passed on in her in their purest form. Where her father could sense evil and was given the ability to fight it, she could see it. Had for as long as she could remember.

Her first vivid recollection was being three years old and living with her mother for the summer. Something had entered her bedroom and she had started screaming and no amount of reassurances from her mother would make her stop. It wasn't until Carly called her Dad and he came over that she had felt a little safe. Her father had always made her feel safe and secure. Protected. Her mother had been unable to see the presence in her bedroom that night, but her father had and killed it.

It was that day when her parents decided it might be best if she lived with her Dad full time. Her mother knew some of what their lives entailed, but she preferred to operate under ignorance. If she couldnt' see it, then it didn't exist and therefore wasn't a danger to her peace of mind.

When directly confronted with her abilities, her mother stood by her, was a fount of strength and support. Only Kady knew that if Carly Corinthos had a choice she would prefer not to know.

"Did you find out anything useful, or were you too busy eating me out of house and home," her Dad turned probing eyes in Spinelli's direction, who immediately began stammering out excuses while he poured his third bowl of cereal. "I'd actually like some information before I go out there tonight."

"Um, I don't know really. I was working my way through the owner titles first before I started checking into the weird and wacky. Did you know that at one time the Webber family actually owned that place?"

"Webbers?" Her father frowned.

"As in the blonde one's family, Laura Webber Baldwin Spencer but a few generations before." Spinelli had that excited look in his eyes now, which meant he was gearing up for a big spill of information. Or perhaps it was the massive crush he had on Lulu Spencer.

"The house has actually burned to the ground on three seperate occasions. The first back in the late 1800's as part of that witch hunting stuff that went on during that time. A young woman was branded a witch and probably would have been sentenced, only the town got a little over exuberant and burned her one night in her house."

Enjoying himself, Spinelli crunched around a new spoonful of cereal before continuing on, "Then there was the man who killed his wife and the man she was seeing. He set the house on fire with them inside. That's not to mention all the shootings, stabbings and overall crazy stuff that has-"

"Spinelli, not exactly good breakfast conversation." her Dad reminded him.

Kady huffed in annoyance because she knew that he was stopping because of her. "You never let me hear the good stuff."

"When you're eightteen, I'll let you start hearing the good stuff."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Los Angeles, California_

The men and women gathered around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel had once been a ragged group of loners, come together out of necessity. For the mission. Help the helpless. It became more than just a catchy phrase used to drum up business for a fledgeling detective agency. It was their path, and despite the tragedies that could have broken them, they continued to walk the walk.

And there were tragedies.

Each heart breaking in their own way but the one that hurt the most was the loss of Angel.

_Angel._

The name was hardly uttered around here anymore, despite the fact that this was originally his hotel. Originally his mission. He had been the souled vampire that brought them all together. After him, they had found a way to continue on having learned that the mission didn't end simply because Angel had.

They had no proof of Angel's death, no one actually witnessed that staking, but they all knew that nothing would have kept Angel away short of death.

"So," spoke the eldest voice of the group, Wesley Wyndam-Price, former watcher, rogue demon hunter and the boss of Angel Investigations that continued on despite it's lack of Angel, "Has anyone spoken to her today?"

He looked at the faces, knowing the answer. Gunn answered for them all, rubbing an anxious hand over his bald head, "No. She hasn't come down from Angel's room since she did the whole vision bit." Over the years, Gunn had become his best friend, he had been the first to forgive his betrayal. Now they were as close as brothers.

"It's been five years," Fred tentatively said the words that were the white elephant in the room. Much had changed about Fred in the past years, her confidence grew, she became a better fighter, though her willowy form would always prevent her from possessing much physical strength. Fred's talents lie in her brilliant mind and the amazing weapons she could create with little more than science and ingenuity.

That wasn't all that changed about the once shy Winifred Burkle, proven by the hand that tucked her hair tenderly behind her ear. A loving smile curved her lips as she leaned into the leather clad shoulder for comfort and reassurance. Wesley still couldn't figure out how Fred and Spike had come together but strangely enough every time he saw them together he couldn't help but acknowledge that they made sense.

How Spike came to them was a bit of a mystery. They knew he left Sunnydale devastated after Buffy's death. The whole Scoobie gang there fell apart after that event. Giles went back to England and the Watcher's Council, Willow joined him and now headed a coven. Dawn moved to LA to live with her father and Xander married his former vengence demon girlfriend.

Dawn told them that Spike had been in love with Buffy, a clear eyebrow raiser, and stayed behind long enough to get her to her father before taking off to mourn. In the time between, somehow he managed to get a soul and go insane. Willow found him first contacted them for help figuring that they could help better than she could. Bringing Spike here had helped him but it was Fred who saved the vampire.

"So was the vision about the Poof or not," came the sarcastic reply. Yet beneath it, there was concern. Spike and Angel might have had their issues but he knew how important this vision could be.

"She hasn't said anything to me," Wesley shook his head, "She hasn't said anything and it's been two days."

"Whatever it is must not be life threatening if she's keeping it to herself so long," Gun pointed out. Which was true, normally if The Powers that Be sent a vision, it meant immediate danger, a demon to fight, an innocent to save. So whatever she had seen was different but either way it needed to be dealt with and not ignored.

"I still say we need to go up there and make her talk to us," the last of their group pointed out. He expected this much from Faith. Always more for action than sitting back pondering, doing nothing was probably driving her crazy.

After Buffy's death, a new Slayer was activated and sent to the Hellmouth but Faith had made considerable progress during her incarceration, so the Council pulled strings and had her released into his custody. So far she had been an asset to the team. When she learned about Angel's disappearence, she had been devastated but it had been her who had pulled them together in the end.

Angel would want them to continue the mission. He did what he needed to do and none of them could blame him for it but now it was time to do finish what they were supposed to do.

Despite their anguish, they knew her words were true and it was hard working through the emotions, guilt, betrayal, forgiveness but they somehow emerged on the otherside. A family still.

"It must be difficult for her," he pointed out.

"Yeah, English, we all know that, but given that The Powers gave her the visions, she can't ignore them."

"We always thought the visions were for Angel, to help him find redemption, to lead him to Shanshu, but this," he shrugged, just as confused as all of them at what this could possibly mean. "Does it mean that the Powers have selected a new Champion?"

"Like I said," Faith began again, "We won't know anything if she doesn't talk to us. Letting her hide isn't solving anything, and we aren't doing her any favors by tippy toeing around her."

"The Slayer's right," Spike agreed, "We've got our own help the helpless thing going here and I'm guessing we must be doing some good. Even get a few paying customers, now and again. These vision things, well, they're a whole other bit and hiding isn't going to change anything. Either Peaches is gone, or he isn't. Either way it's time Cordelia started talking."

**xxxxxxx**

She knew they were downstairs discussing her, knew they were worried about her but she just wasn't ready yet. Part of her was furious. Furious that the Powers wanted to interfere in her life again. It took a lot of work to pull herself back together after Angel and now after years of nothing, they wanted to stick these damned things back in her head.

She wanted to rage, to curse them and say no. She wasn't putting her hat back in the Champion/Seer ring. There was no point. She had lost Angel, lost that beautiful baby that she loved like her own, despite the fact that she didn't give birth to him. Now they wanted to drag her back into those painful memories and make her suffer all over again.

Months of nightmares, of seeing Angel jump into that portal after Holtz and Connor and being helpless to stop him. She hated him for that. Then she felt guilty for hating Angel because how could she blame him. Connor was his son, a child that he never dreamed possible, of course he was going to go after him. But the small selfish part of her wept because he had left her behind to realize too late how much she loved him and mourn his loss.

The lack of visions had seemed proof that Angel was dead. He was gone and no amount of her love was going to change that. Now she was so full of rage and hurt because this new vision gave her hope. And hope had no part of her life anymore.

She rolled from the bed and went to the bathroom to shower and dress, knowing that hiding up here was a coward's way out. The room looked much like when Angel left. His clothes still hanging in the closet, Connor's crib on the opposite wall. Normally the room was closed off because she just couldn't bear removing anything. It would be like Angel had never existed. That she had never loved him, never shared a beautiful baby with him.

One thing was certain, Cordelia Chase was no coward and she was done hiding. Doning her personal armor, a flounce sleeved tee in teal and a pair of low riding black chinos, incorporating her usual style and comfort. She twist her hair up in a knot, put on full face paint and hoped no one could see the cracks of weakness beneath.

By the time she reached the stairs and her family gathered in the lobby, her back was braced with steel and a mask of impertubability was firmly in place. "What is this, an intervention?"

Five pairs of eyes glanced up in her direction, all filled with concern and affection. Even Spike's, she thought with an inner smile.

"Did we need one," Faith always abrupt and to the point asked her and she was actually grateful for it because the last thing she wanted was her family treating her with kid gloves.

"Of course not," she lifted an absent shoulder, "I know I kinda freaked there for the last two days, but you have to admit, getting a vision after five years was a pretty good reason to go all hermit girl."

"So everything's okay," the soft southern twang asked and Cordelia managed not to flinch at the vision of Fred and Spike curled up together. Jealousy was unbecoming. But seeing the souled vampire and the brunette madly in love was sometimes a bitter knife twist to the gut.

"No it's not," she admitted, "But that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the big bad getting ready to come through a portal from it's little hell dimension." And that got the reaction she knew it would.

"So, a portal hun?" Gunn asked after she had finished telling them about the vision. None of them knew exactly what to make of it. Two kids, one a young boy the other a young adult. Both human, so what were they doing living in a hell dimension?

"Yes," Cordelia sipped from the mug of coffee that Fred had handed her only moments before. "The demon is coming through, there is nothing we can do to stop that unfortunately, which is a bad thing. But the fact is, we have to let it through if we're going to get them out and it's vital that we get them out."

"Are one of boys a Champion?"

And that had been the question that she was dreading answering, so of course Wesley would jump right in and ask it. "I don't know. Possibly. I mean, the visions were always meant for a Champion of the Powers so maybe one of them is going to be a Champion, or maybe lead us to the next Champion."

"So where are we going and when do we leave?" For Faith it was simple. Sometimes she wished she could see things in such black and white terms. Being a Slayer came with no exceptions to rules, no ambiguities. She was a Slayer, a Chosen One. Faith's acceptance of her path is part of the reason why she was shaping up to be a damned good one.

"New York, small city named Port Charles," she muttered.

"Okay, what's wrong with Port Charles, New York," Spike asked and for no reason at all, she wanted to tick him with something sharp and pointy.

"We aren't the only ones going, remember," Cordelia answered, her voice clear with it's displeasure. She didn't know why the people she saw in the vision bothered her, they weren't evil, so that was no excuse. All she knew was that she didn't like the feelings that hummed in the pit of her stomach whenever she recalled their faces.

"So you said, we'll just have to be prepared in any case," Wesley always trying to be the voice of reason.

"You aren't going," Cordelia finally said, "Neither are you Gunn, it's only supposed to be me, Fred, Faith and Spike. Don't ask me why, I don't make the rules, I only pass along the message." And if her voice sounded bitter well too damned bad. She might be the Seer for the Powers but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Then we should get ready," Fred said after the shock had finally settled. It was clear from the expressions on Wesley and Gunn's faces that they didn't like this but knew enough about the Powers not to go against one of their visions. "We need to book flights out to New York, rent a car, find a hotel. Okay, I'm getting a little overwhelmed just thinking about it. It's a logistical nightmare and we're clearly walking into unfamiliar territory."

"It'll be fine. The Powers would never send anyone into a situation beyond their ability."

"Uh, remember visions that almost blew my brain out the back of my head," Cordelia felt obligated to point out.

"That you weren't supposed to have, if I recall correctly," Wesley countered, "Doyle was to be the Seer. Passing the visions to you was probably quite a glitch in the Powers plans."

"Which they promptly corrected by making you all glow girl," Gunn chuckled, to which she stuck out her tongue.

"Cordelia still didn't say when this was happening," Faith went back to business at hand, "I don't mean to be inconsiderate, but she did do that hermit thing for two days. How much time do we have left before this big entrance."

"Two days," she muttered, knowing that Faith was right and she endangered them all by her inability to cope. "Actually a little more than two, almost three."

"Then we need to be on a flight tonight." Faith stepped up, as Slayers were wont to do, taking charge of the situation now that she knew that Wesley wasn't coming. Fine with her, she didn't want to lead, she didn't want the vision and she didn't want to even be there. "Can't have Spike bursting into flames mid flight. Or in the middle of an airport."

"What are we going to do for weapons?" Fred was right, security in the airports made it impossible to carry a sharp nail file, let alone an axe.

"We'll have to deal when we get there," Faith shrugged, "Bound to be some kind of store there."

"Stakes'R'Us?" Spike joked, which Faith smiled along with, appreciating his dry humor. "No seriously, if we fly into New York and drive into this Port Charles, I have a few connections where we can get some stuff."

"I won't have to kill any of them, will I?"

"Not unless you want to luv," Spike shrugged. "But at least wait until we get the stuff before going all Slay-happy on them."

"Then you should get packed," Wesley stood, displeased about not playing a vital role, but still their leader here in LA. "I'll take care of the flights out as well as the car."

"Oh, joy," Cordelia snarked, her less than enthusaistic voice making them all frown, for which she felt guilty. For about thirty seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

"Damn it Sammy, can we please listen to something other than that crap!"

The annoyed voice came from the back seat, with the same complaint from two hours ago. The soft feminine sigh in the passenger seat, had him turning his head slightly to glance at the fatigued face of the woman who accompanied them. They were all on edge, tired, wounded and hanging on by a ragged thread.

Two days they had been on the road, stopping only for food or to sleep in the car at rest stops. Due to their problems with the law, they had to be extra careful and not draw any attention to themselves, which meant sticking to the crawling speed limit. When all of them wanted nothing more than to slam the pedal to the floor and run the Impala pass a hundred miles per hour all the way to New York.

Sam reached over and turned off the radio, enveloping them in silence. The weather had changed drastically as they passed through states and now he was being cautious of not only cops out to make their quotas, but snow. The dark stretch of highway before them was starting to blur and not even Bob Dylan was going to keep him awake much longer.

"Man we need to rest," he frowned, knowing it wasn't going to go over well.

"We need to keep going," Dean growled from the front seat, "We only have three days and this creeping along shit is taking forever."

"When we get there, we're going to be useless if we don't take a break," Sam hated this, especially that pained expression on Miranda's face. He knew how desperate she was to get Gabriel back and it had to be killing her to hear him say this but he knew it was for the best.

"Look, we pull off the road, get a room for the night. We get some food, take a shower, rest in a real bed and get back on the road at sunrise."

"Sam, I don't want to hear it. We keep going until we reach New York, if you're tired, just pull over and I'll drive for a while."

"He's right." Miranda spoke up before Dean's anger dissolved into an arguement. "You and Sam are hurt."

"I'm fine," Dean instantly refuted but a soft glance over her shoulder had him flicking his gaze toward the window.

"You're hurt, both of you. As much as I want to drive straight through, I know Sam's right. We need to rest tonight. I know Sam said that others are going to be there when this door opens, but I don't know them. I don't trust them. I trust you two. I know you care about what happens to my son. So if I have any prayer of getting Gabriel back, we need to stop and rest."

Dean still didn't like it, but he didn't say anything else, mostly because Sam could practically hear his muscles screaming in agony. Dean could shore up a lot of attitude and hide much physical pain behind it but that wall was going to crumble soon. "We'll get the rooms first, I'll run out and get us something to eat and we'll sit down and talk about what happens next."

And perhaps while he was gone, they would have a chance to talk about the simmering emotions between the two of them. It was obvious their current method of dealing with them, or rather ignoring them, wasn't going to work.


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

Hey. First of all thanks for the reviews. It's good to hear someone is enjoying the story so far. Here are chapters 2 and 3. Again, hope you like.

Rated:NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters of GH, the Whedonverse, or of Supernatural. I just like manipulating them for my own whims.

Feedback: always welcome

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

_  
Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

Dean would rather suffer through another two hours of getting his ass kicked by demon minons before admitting that Sam was right and he needed a rest. He had aches in places that didn't even bear pondering. After checking into the motel, taking the first bedroom and dumping his gear, he stripped out of his clothes cautiously. A glance in the mirror at the blue and purple brusing all over his chest and back that matched the ones on his face had him grimacing in disgust.

Damn.

He had told Sam that hunting was his life and there were very few things that came along to make him question that belief. The first was the scars he'd picked up recently. On his neck, the ragged one that stretched along his side. He didn't care about taking a beating, he could handle that. Couple of bruised ribs, some sore muscle, the damage to his face, hell that was nothing. Added character. Getting close to dying, failing at the very mission he'd dedicated his life to were the things he couldn't stand.

Which lead him to the thoughts that had no damned business on his mind. Sam had done him no favors making sure their room connected to Miranda's, probably had some idiotic idea in his head about matchmaking. The woman on the other side of that door had him twisted in all kinds of knots. Beautiful, strong, hell, she made him think of things he knew he wouldn't have.

It was why he kept his dealings with women superficial. A few drinks, some laughs and a night of good hard sex, zip it up and it was time to move along. Some might think that made him a dog, but he always made sure the women he took to bed felt exactly the same about relationships as he did. A good time was all he had to offer and that was all they wanted.

Miranda had commitment pouring from her veins just the same as that damned scent of hers that was driving him insane. The pull he felt in the beginning, the one he tried to ignore, well that had moved well into obession territory. Traveling for two days in the car with her, listening to her and Sam talk, that gentle voice which was the antithesis of everything dark and evil that tainted his world had left him irritable and mean.

Yeah, he had lashed out at Sammy a couple of times, but his brother was used to his moods by now and hadn't said anything. Just saved it up to punish him now with the thought of Miranda on the other side of that door. Smelling like sweet sin.

Whenever he'd reach the end of his tether, ready to just grab her and pour all this feeling he had racing hot through his blood into her, she'd turn those dark wounded eyes on him and he'd be slapped down. Hard and mean. Blood running cold with guilt.

He was the reason those dark shaows were under her eyes, the reason her slender build was turning almost willowy and ethereal. Gabriel was gone because of him.

Joining the nightmares was that damned useless feeling and the torture of watching Gabriel slip through his grip like smoke. Every time he jerked free of that horror, opened his eyes in the backseat of the car, his heart beating so fast it matched the rumbling of the Impala's tires against the pavement, he would smell her. Hunger and guilt. Both would hit him so hard that he had to bite down on the side of his jaw to keep the moan from pouring free.

Sometimes he wondered if perhaps he hadn't died when the Demon had slid that nasty claw across his throat and now he was just existing in pergatory, damned to suffering because he hadn't saved Sammy like his father had made him vow all those years ago. 

It was why he latched on so hard to Sam's vision, he desperately needed to make this right for Miranda. He would do whatever neccessary to get her boy back to her, then he would get her the hell out of his life as fast as he possibly could. She deserved a pretty house with that white picket fence. After everything Miranda had been through, married to a loser, living in the 21st century version of Salem's Lot, being sexually molested by a demon and losing her boy, she deserved a happily ever after the end.

She sure as hell wasn't going to find it with someone like him.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, through his still damp hair, he looked in the mirror at the man he'd become. Sometimes he was perfectly satisfied with his life and if he'd wished for something more, all he had to do was see his brother, all the people he helped and know that he was doing something good and worthwhile.

"And you fuck with Sam's head," he said to the image mocking him. "Do the job, that's what you're good at. You fucked up, you clean it up. Do the job and move on."

He nodded once, then dug through his bag sitting on the toilet, grabbed a bottle of percocet that he kept hidden from Sam and flipped open the cap. It was rare that he took anything stronger than something over the counter but Sam had been right. If he was going to get Gabriel back, he needed to be on top of his game. Nursing the ache in his gut, bruises and pain could get someone killed.

Downing two, he followed up with some water from the sink and stuffed the bottle back out of sight. He would eat, talk through a plan with Sam and Miranda and let the meds do their work. With the pain out of the way, he could work on ignoring the ache in his chest for Miranda.

"Dean?"

The tenative knock on the door, followed by her voice had him mumbling a curse. How the hell did she get inside their room? Assuming Sam was back with dinner, he gripped the towel around his waist and opened the door. His voice, a growl of annoyance, dried up in his throat at the sight of her. "Yeah?"

That scent slapped him first. A tremor ran through his hands, and he gripped the cotton tighter, to keep them from reaching out. Frantic, his eyes searched the small room, feeling a little skip of alarm tighten in his stomach when he realized they were alone. Didn't she know what the sight of her could do to a man?

The woman couldn't be that oblivious. Maybe she had dressed for comfort, the black v-neck tee and those cropped fleece pants could certainly be classified as comfortable. If you weren't staring at how long and graceful her throat looked, that hint of cleavage that teased a man as it revealed warm silky skin. Helpless to resist, his eyes hungrily devoured the sight of her. 

The way the material clung to her slim torso, those pants hung low on a slim waist that he figured his hands could completely span. Those hips, legs that he could imagine clenched tight around him while they, "Is something wrong?" He jerked himself out of the thought, his voice loud and awkward.

Then his eyes finally met hers. "Oh, shit."

Because he knew without a doubt in that one moment his face had been naked with hunger and lust but that wasn't the part that worried him. Seeing it reflected back in the pools of those melting brown eyes sent the blood straight to his groin in a entirely different form of torture.

Could she have been any more beautiful. That short cropped hair was damp like his, hung in thick waves around her face bare and pale. He watched her run the tip of her tongue nervously across her sexy mouth and unconsciously took a step closer.

Maybe her hands reached up to stop him, but when her warm skin connected with his, it felt like something had sent a small zing of electricity through his body. She didn't try to hold him away, instead those fingers clenched and he felt his dick grow heavy and full as she seemed to almost melt against him.

He didn't stop and think, just lifted a hand to cup the back of her head and tilt it upward so that he could looking into her eyes. Slid an arm around her waist, towel forgotten crushed between the press of their bodies, and pulled her close. All he wanted was to drink her in, drink her down, surround himself in the tenderness he knew was there.

"What the hell are we doing?" He choked out, scrambling hard to put the brakes on a moment of insanity that was racing toward something wild and forbidden.

"I don't know," she lowered her head, resing it against his chest and the fingers threaded through her hair tightened briefly.

How stupid could he be, here she was, worried sick over her son, grief stricken, and had probably come to him seeking comfort and reassurance and he was two steps away from backing her toward his bed and pounding himself into her.

When he tried to pull away, she shook her head in denial and buried closer. "Damn it," he muttered, and tried to find some of the decency Sam claimed he possessed. Ignoring his protesting muscles, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed and sat down cradling her small form in his arms.

He felt the scalding heat of tears against his skin and it punched into his gut harder than any fist, hotter than any blade. She didn't weep, maybe he could have handled that better, but these silent tears would be his undoing. What could he say to her, when he was the one responsible for his pain? He didn't have Sammy's way with words, that innate consideration for people and his ability to comfort. All he knew how to do was fight. To kill. To protect. And even in that he had failed the woman he held, miserably.

Yet here she was in his arms, seeking something from him that he wasn't sure he had it in him to give. Maybe that emotion had been driven from him years ago.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. Pathetic words, useless words, and lousy comfort for the pain she suffered. 

"You keep apologizing," she sniffed and wiped a hand under her nose, "I don't know why you keep apologizing."

"For Gabriel, for not keeping him safe. For not getting to him in time."

She glanced up then, met his eyes with a heartwrenching blend of sorrow and confusion, "I don't understand. You did everything you could, do you think I blame you?"

"You should," he looked away, unable to withstand the emotion there in her gaze. "It's my fault."

"That's why you stopped talking to me," she murmured, "Why you've been keeping me at arms length, because you think I blame you." Slender hands cupped his face and turned his head around, "Dean, look at me."

At his frown, she ran a thumb across his lower lip, "Look at me." So he did, because he couldn't resist that voice and didn't have the strength in this moment to try. "I don't blame you. This is not your fault. You've done nothing but try to help me. You're helping me now, putting yourself and Sam in danger to help me get Gabriel back."

"It's the least I could do for fucking up so badly. I was careless, I just walked out of that motel room with you, not thinking that she would come personally. I was over confident and I screwed up."

"You couldn't have known-"

"I should have," he cut her off, "I do know!" He lifted her off his lap and set her on the edge of the bed, so that he could stand and pace off the building fury in his gut. "I've been hunting all my life, I know better!"

"You aren't perfect."

"No but if I hadn't been so twisted up with you," he broke off with a grunt of anger at that slip. "Well, shit." he muttered, the words were out now and there was no taking them back.

Dean felt, more than heard, her rise to her feet. When her hands touched his back, he couldn't hide his flinching response but that didn't stop her. Oh, no, she just wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back and released the heaviest sigh he'd ever known. It was like she had let go a burden she carried around for longer than she could bear.

"I don't blame you," she repeated and he closed his eyes on a wave of anguish, "And I've been twisted up with you too. Feeling guilty because I am, because I should be focused on getting Gabriel back, feeling like a horrible mother because I should have been able to stop this from happening and because I know there's nothing I can do to get my son back without your help. I feel like I'm burdening you and Sam with my problems, making you feel obligated to help me."

She nuzzled his skin and when she spoke again her voice was so low that he almost didn't hear it, "And so afraid that you only see me as an obligation and you don't share any of the feelings I have for you."

"I feel them," he murmured and turned around to enfold her back into his arm, "I feel them and mercy on us both because I don't know what to do with it."

"Just hold me for awhile," she suggested, "If you can't give me more than that, I'll understand, but just hold me for awhile because I feel safe here in your arms. I feel like maybe, somehow, all of this is going to work out in the end when you hold me like this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_New York City, New York_

One thing was certain, Wesley's effciency still ticked her off.

How he managed to get four seats on the ten o'clock flight into New York was still a mystery, and she wasn't buying that connection garbage he spouted as he hustled her to the gate for boarding. She knew who was responsible for this, and The Powers were pulling out all the stops to rush her toward this Port Charles.

So what if she had intended to drag around the Hyperion for another day, she was entitled to her reluctance and her anger.

Now here she sat in the driver's seat of a black Expedition that she might have been able to appreciate in different circumstances, waiting for Spike and Faith to emerge out of the stanky bar they entered in search of weapons. Instead of being safe and secure in Los Angles, she was risking life and limb for a vision that she didn't want, in a part of New York that even people with no sense whatsoever had the brain to avoid. 

Drumming nails on the steering wheel in frustration, she ignored the pulsating beat of Godsmack that Spike forced them all to endure. Raising said nails, she noted the small chip in her index finger that was painted a demure bronze and decided to blame that on the Powers as well.

Yes, she was being a bitch, and normally she had no problems in fighting the good fight. Hadn't she been doing just that for the past five years? So why drag her back into this vision crap and the hope that maybe Angel was alive after all. Hadn't she suffered enough?

"Cordy, are you okay?"

She tried not to grumble at the tentative question, because her sour mood wasn't Fred's fault. Faith had ignored her for the entire flight, telling her when she pulled that stiff pole of self-pity out of her ass to let her know. Rather than argue, she had slipped on the earphones of her I-Pod and blasted the bitchings of Alanis Morrisette in her ears until they reached their destination.

She sneered at the woman at the counter who rented them the truck, she snarled at the man who helped with their bags, she growled at the parking attendant and was basically a snarky ass for most of the night. Don't think she didn't miss Spike and Faith's sigh of relief when they got out of the truck. And she didn't just happen to over hear Faith say she really needed to kill something before she strangled Cordelia.

Well, so fucking what. They weren't the ones who had been blindsided with the vision. They weren't body jacked and enfused with that all glowy light and making with the floats off the floor. They weren't the ones who would suffer with regret and guilt if they ignored the message. That was all on her.

"No I'm not," she muttered, "But what else is new Fred."

"I guess this is pretty hard on you."

"You think?"

"I mean, especially now, getting the vision after all this time, when we don't know if Angel is still alive, or what happened when he jumped into that hell dimension. You went and allowed yourself to be turned into half demon just so you could keep the visions and then it's like the Powers punished you for that sacrifice by taking Angel from you, your Champion."

"Thanks for the recap," she cut Fred off, "Don't need the play by play, I was there, remember."

"I'm sorry," came the immediate appolgy making her feel like crap for taking her anger out on Fred, who was only trying to be sympathetic.

"No," Cordelia released a long huff of air, and leaned back into her seat closing her eyes, uncaring that she was supposed to be looking out for trouble. The way she was feeling she would relish a good fight. "I'm sorry Fred, for jumping down your throat like that. And you're right, this is hard."

"I miss him too."

And that managed to shut up her pity party quite nicely. In all of this, she wasn't the only one affected by Angel's loss, and everyone soft stepped around her feelings while she ran roughshod over theirs. Fred loved Angel too, maybe not the same way, but it was love all the same. Angel saved her from Pylea, was like a brother to her. Of course she missed him.

And Faith, she tried to cover it up, but the Slayer trusted Angel like no one else. He had been the one to help her back on the straight and narrow. Angel was the one who understood her journey on the darkside and the guilt she carried around because of it.

Gunn and Wesley, missed him, especially Wesley, who hadn't the chance to make amends for his role in getting Connor abucted by Holtz.

Even Spike, in his own sarcastic way had to mourn Angel's loss. Angel was his grandsire, they were connected to each other, blood to blood.

So she wasn't the only one who had been hurt, she wasn't the only one who had to deal with this jarring development. She was just the only one who had reverted back to her selfish, Queen C days of Sunnyhell instead of actually dealing with the fact that she might discover the truth about Angel during this trip once and for all.

"I know, I'm really sorry for being so stupid about all of this." For five years she had put her life on hold, existing in sort of a limbo, and now when she was probably being offered answers, she was hiding under her cover of sarcasm and anger like a frightened child. She was too old for this. "I promise to be better, and missing Angel and worrying about this vision is no excuse for being such a bitch to you and everyone else."

"You got that right," Spike snorted as he opened the passengerside door and slid into to the truck. Faith followed suit in the back next to Fred. Both looked slightly winded, a rush of heat to their skin and a glimmer of adrenaline in their eyes. "If I had to listen to you Pfft one more time I was tempted to stake myself and put me out of my misery." He tossed a grin and a rakish wink back over his shoulder, "Just a figure of speech luv. I'd never leave you Win."

"I know that," Fred blushed prettily at the attention.

"Jeez, get a room." She ignored the small zing of jealousy and concentrated on making her voice lighter. "And you and Faith can't go anywhere without starting a fight." She muttered, and took the truck out of park.

"Yeah, well, I had to work off some of that aggression," Faith snickered from the back seat, raising the long black bag in her grip. "Otherwise I might have taken one of these axes and chopped your prissy head off when you had another tantrum."

"You can try," Cordelia snorted but the otherwise sullen mood that had hung in the air had begun to dissipate. "So exactly where the hell is this Port Charles?"

"The lady you bitched out at the counter was supposed to program the directions into the navigational system. It'll be your fault if she sends us into Podunk, Jersey instead." Faith chuckled, "If she did, know that I'm kicking you out of the truck and leaving you there."

Three hours later, Cordelia was convinced that Faith's prediction of disaster might have come true as they rode through the silent city that had been blanketed in a layer of snow. "Okay, I'm in Sunnyhell again, minus the warm weather." If she blinked, she would be leaving Port Charles, that's how small the damned city was. Okay, it wasn't that small, but it sure as hell wasn't LA.

"Just find a damned motel before the sun comes up and I'm dust," Spike grumbled at the gradually brightening horizon. "We passed up a perfectly good one back there you know."

"Did you actually take a look at that dump," Cordy sneered, "I wouldn't let roaches sleep in there. There has to be something better around here."

They passed a tall building, probably condos and what passed as the city's business district. The scent of salt on the air told her they were getting close to water. When they passed a row of townhouses, she felt like doing a Wesley and shouting out a gleeful 'Eureka' as the sign reading MetroCourt Hotel appeared.

"This is not exactly inconspicuous," Faith reminded her and recieved a Pffft in reply.

"You and Spike there can go back to the roach infested, flea bag back on the outskirts of the city and sleep in icky beds, and I'll be here, comfortable. We can meet back here tomorrow night, when Spike won't burst into flames." She shut off the ignition and turned a sly look at the vampire next to her, "Better make sure you put something on the windows, I dont' recall seeing any decent blinds up."

"You've made your point, Cheerleader," Spike drawled, "But you're the one explaining the expense to Wesley. I'm just the muscle along for the ride. Just make sure my room as a refriderator, else I might get hungry and start dining on the bellhops."

As if Spike could ever be considered mere brawn and she knew he was joking, but she would make sure that he had someplace to store his blood and maybe a western view with very little sunlight exposure to make up for being such a bitch.

"Just think of it as a mini vacation before we avert a minor apocalyspe."

"Gotta get those small perks from somewhere," Faith shot back and they shared a smile.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Three**

There were dark evil things in the city of Port Charles.

What he found ironic was most people thought it involved the mob. Yeah, those men and women involved in the organization broke the law but in the grand scheme of life, they didn't even skim the surface of the truly malevolent things that squirmed in the shadows. In any case, ignorance was considered bliss and perhaps that was the way life was intended to be.

The normal everyday people deserved the illusion of shiny happy, where only the very young or the very old remembered the things that went bump in the night weren't always just apart of imagination. Sometimes it made things a bit messy for him, but never dull.

It was just after ten when Jason received the phone call from Father Coats about the missing kid. He finished tucking Kady into bed, gave her a kiss goodnight and a promise to peek in when he came home after his patrol just like always. Back in his bedroom he grabbed his leather jacket, holstering his customized Heckler 9mms, and went downstairs to get the information Spinelli gathered for him.

He'd never admit it to the annoying kid, but Spinelli actually came in handy. He was some kind of wunderkind on that laptop he dragged around everywhere, but Jason would cut out his tongue before saying it. That might go to his head and get him started on another Jackel kick then he'd just have to shoot him in the foot or something to shut him up. Kady wouldn't like that, so best to keep things status quo. Now if he could only get the kid to pick up a book for research as well. 

First he planned to do a quick look around the city, just to make sure things were quiet, then he would head over to the house on Mill Road. There was something about the place that made his skin itch and that usually meant trouble. His instincts were rarely wrong. 

Only the phone call came in and he would have to wait until tomorrow night, to which Spinelli had given a small sigh of relief and promised to have more information for him by morning. 

Taking the SUV instead of his motorcycle like he'd initally planned, he crossed the city into the lower westside, where the crime was just as bad as the neighborhood. He parked in front of a small ranch style house painted a bright yellow, one of the nicer homes on the block, even with the tall metal gate that enclosed the entire yard. The cropped bushes framing the house even looked like the same ones from his Grandmother's rose garden.

A ring at the bell had the door swinging open a few seconds later to the worried face of a woman, looked to be in late thirties, with dirty blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were red-rimmed with heavy dark circles of worry and fatigue beneath, and she pulled the thin worn cardigan tighter around her slim body like armor.

The pale green eyes that looked at him widened briefly in recognition and he figured, she must have seen his face on the news before. Probably wondering what Jason Morgan alleged mob enforcer was doing on her front doorstep. 

"Can I help you?"

"Ms. Johnson," he inquired and her head bobbled up and down in response, "Father Coats asked me to meet him here."

"Yes, oh," she stammered and pushed open the heavy security door, "Come in, please." The last of her words finished in a rush.

He stepped past her into what was the living room. Despite the bad neighborhood, it was obvious that Carrie Johnson had put a lot of love and effort into making a home for her family. The place was decidedly feminine, in various hues of blue with the windows softened by sheer curtains of the same rich royal as the large sectional centering the room. Little knick-knacks were scattered on oak tables, much like the ones Sam used to favor and plants bloomed despite the cold season out of clay pots of vivid burnished red.

A quick background check run by Spinelli before he left, revealed Carrie as a single mother of two daughters. From the various pictures around the room, he distinguished DeAnne the eldest at fifteen and Megan eleven, the same age as Kady. Both were blonds like their mother, with DeAnne looking more like her mother and Megan evidently taking after her father. Carrie worked as a physical therapy assistant over at GH and picked up extra hours as a waitress on the weekends over on the Haunted Star.

Ex-Husband, Lenny, was no longer in the picture, hadn't been for over eight years. Spinelli found a trace of him in a little town outside of Nashville. Was still single and owned a little bar that made pretty good money. According to his financial records he hadn't paid any child support since leaving Port Charles. 

"Jason," Father Coats set the mug in his hand down on a coaster and stood to shake his hand, "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem." The Priest was one of very few people in Port Charles who knew about his nighttime activities. If he received word of a problem that lay in his specific field, Jason was the first called. "What can I do for you?"

"Carrie called me this evening, she and her daughters are members of my Parish. She was very disturbed by some things she found in her daughter, DeAnne's room." He gestured for Carrie to come closer, "You can tell him what you found, it's alright. You can trust him."

Father Coats looked at him to reassure the woman and considering the man had called him in to this situation, whatever this woman found must be pretty bad. "Ma'am, if I can help you and your daughter, I'll do everything I can." It was all he ever promised because sometimes bad things happened and not even he could change the outcome.

"Well," she began tentatively, "Last night I went up to DeAnne's room to drop some of her clean laundry off on her bed." Her eyes began filling with tears again, spilling onto her cheeks. Father Coats placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she pulled a crumpled tissue from the pocket of her sweater and cleaned her face.

"I've never seen anything like that stuff. I wasn't snooping," she for some reason felt obligated to point out. "I wasn't, she had left _it_," she spat the words out as if they left a bitter taste in her mouth. "She left it on her desk. When I asked her about it, we had a horrible fight. She ran out of the house."

She burst into tears then, and they both moved her to sit down until she was calm enough to continue. Carrie pulled herself together, a strong women were wont to do, stiffened her spine and continued on. "I thought she would just go to her friend's house and spend the night. It's what she always does when we get into an arguement. Sandi Jackson, you know her family Father, they live over on Lincoln."

"Yes, of course," he reassured her.

"I never thought she would just disappear," she looked at him with pleading eyes to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Maybe he could have offered that, and he didn't know her situation well enough to pass judgement, but there was no way in hell he would have allowed Kady to run out of their house into the night alone. He was all too familiar with the dangers that awaited some innocent who didn't know any better.

"So you haven't seen her since last night?"

"No," she shook her head, "Megan covered for her, said she came in early this morning and left for school but when it got so late, she 'fessed up and said she hadn't seen or heard from DeAnne all day."

Jason nodded, "And this friend, Sandi? Has she seen her? Did DeAnne go to school today?"

"No," Carrie's mouth trembled as she admitted that, "It took some doing but Sandi told the truth. She and DeAnne had a big fight last week, over some new boy that DeAnne has been seeing." She sniffed again, wiping a fresh wave of tears, "I didn't even know she liked a boy. She never said anything to me. I know I work a lot, but DeAnne's always been a good girl, I just don't understand how this could happen."

All too easily, unfortunatley. Young girl falls into a bad crowd, cuts herself off from her usual friends. Screamed cult unfortunately. 

"Maybe I should see her room now," Jason suggested and they both stood. Carrie led him up a couple of stairs and down a narrow hall to the last bedroom. He pushed open the door, noting the usual girl stuff. Some of the same things he'd seen in his own daughter's room.

The bed was unmade, and it seemed DeAnne Johnson was a bit of a slob. Clothes were everywhere, papers and books tossed haphazardly on the desk and floor. She had completely covered the mirror with pictures, mostly of her and another girl around the same age which he guessed was the Sandi friend Carrie spoke of. He took down one with DeAnne standing in front of a large gate, dressed in a floral sundress and a smile of innocence on her face.

When all of this was done, that smile would probably never be the same.

"Do you mind if I take this?"

"No," she shook her head, "Go ahead." she glanced down at the picture, "That was taken for the Fourth of July picnic last year."

"And the things you saw, on the desk?"

"Yes." came the tremulous reply.

He flicked through the papers on the desk, noting an address book and setting it aside to take with him. The calendar on the wall was turned to the current month with each day ticked off as though she were counting down to something with tonight's date marked in a star.

Then he looked a bit closer. No not a star. A pentagram.

Frowning, he started digging through the little glass containers, which the mother had probably just assumed were those incense things. He rubbed one, brought his fingers up to his nose, "Frankincense."

"What?"

"This is frankincense," he picked up another jar, sniffed, "Camphor." and another, "Eucalyptus."

"I don't understand," she looked so confused but he ignored her and took another look around the room.

"Used in casting." He opened the desk drawer, found a small journal and flipped it open, scanned the pages quickly, "Got yourself a Wiccan here. Or at least playing at being one."

"I don't understand, what's a Wiccan?"

"A witch," he stated plainly, and turned the book around so that she could see the words written, "Spells. Or what she thinks are spells. She's playing around in something she truly has no idea about."

"But we're Catholic," was all Carrie seemed to be able to think of.

"I need to see what you were worried about Ms. Johnson."

"It was right there," she blinked several times, and walked to the desk scattering papers around. Finding nothing, she said, "She must have taken it with her."

"Can you remember was it was? An address, some names maybe. Or just symbols?"

"Symbols, one like that one on her calendar there. It was drawn in red, but it didn't look like marker, or paint. That's not why it scared me so much. It looked like blood. I work around enough injured people that I know what dried blood looks like, that's why she was so angry when I confronted her."

"Was it on regular paper, construction, something heavier?"

"Um, something heavier. It was beige."

Most likely parachment paper. "Did Sandi say what this new boyfriend's name was?"

"No," she shrugged, "I didn't think to ask. I was just so shocked."

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to look through the room a bit more throughly, could I ask you to step outside for a minute?"

"Um, sure."

"You don't have to close the door, if you don't want to, I just need to be in here alone," he reassured her as best he could and she backed into the hall watching him with fearful eyes.

Well, lady, it was going to get worse before it got better.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his jacket and set it on the back of the chair, worrying the thick silver band on his thumb. Carrie gasped at the two guns in their shoulder holsters but said nothing. Jason closed his eyes, rubbed a nervous hand over his stomach and focused inward.

If there was dark magicks in this room he would sense them. He concentrated on slowing his breathing, listening to the thumping of his heartbeat, the rush of blood flowing through his body. He felt the hum begin in the seal, just a small trace, which meant whatever DeAnne had in this room, it wasn't evil simply misguided.

"Can you turn off the light for me, Ms. Johnson?"

"Of, of course," her voice shook alittle but he felt darkness fill the room just the same.

When he opened his eyes, it was almost like looking through infrared goggles. The light from the hall made it difficult to see, but those little signatures were there just the same. He didn't understand why he could see shadows like this, maybe it was part of the choice he had taken when the Powers brought him back from death. Maybe it was the seal. Either way, he saw the traces of it coming from the closet.

He walked over and jerked open the sliding door, noting it was on some of her clothes especially those in the floor of the closet. Like specks of dust almost. "Can you get the light now," he asked as he raised a hand and placed it on the largest source. When the light returned, he noted the storage box in his hand and the vibrations humming through his fingers.

Removing the lid, he noted the burned down candles, herbs and jars that had been used but not properly cleaned. He found a book on witchcraft and drawing of circles but nothing evil. Just ignorance. And sometimes ignorance could be just as deadly.

Whatever DeAnne was into, today's date was important. He mentally went through the Wiccan calendar, the Druid calendar, every Mystic date of importance that he could think of and found nothing. "It doesn't make any sense." He said more to himself than Carrie Johnson. 

He dropped the box on the bed, ignoring the woman's gasp of alarm at her first glimpse of the contents and went back to the address book. Paged through quickly seeing if he would note something familiar. "Nothing," he bit his lower lips, trying to think quickly. A glance at his watch told him it was after eleven, and most novices associated midnight with the ideal time for casting spells, which meant he had less than an hour to find DeAnne Johnson before she did something stupid.

"I need to speak to your other daughter, Megan."

"Why?" she asked almost defensively, "She doesnt' know anything."

"If she's anything like my daughter Kady, I'm sure Megan might be aware of a lot more than you're giving her credit for."

They sat in the livingroom with Megan Johnson looking as if she were facing a firing squad instead of her mother, her Priest and, well, perhaps she was more aware of his reputation than he thought she might be. "Now Megan, we need you to tell Mr. Morgan anything you know about DeAnne," her mother instructed which caused the young girl to clam up tighter if possible.

"I told you, I don't know anything," she whined softly, "Now can I go back upstairs?"

"Young lady, your sister could be in trouble," Carrie began but he held off the burst of anger with a gentle hand at her elbow.

He stood and sat down on the edge of the table in front of Megan and noted those dark brown eyes looked everywhere but at him. "Hello Megan."

"Hi," she answered quickly.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Instead of speaking she raised a shoulder and bit the side of her lip fidgeting her hands in her lap. "So what school do you go to?"

Megan blinked and finally looked up at him in suspicion, knowing these weren't the questions he wanted to ask, and unsure of where he was going. "Port Charles Academy," she answered carefully.

"That's the school my daughter attends," which told him a great deal about Megan Johnson. This family obviously couldn't afford the exorborant fees of the private school, which meant that Megan was probably on scholarship. Judging from the caginess in her young eyes, he would bet it was an academic one and not a needs based one. "She's in Mrs. Torres' class."

"You're Kady Morgan's Dad?" she asked carefully. It was a small school and both girls were the same age, so it was a probability that Megan had at least seen or spoken to Kady at some point.

"Yes I am," he nodded once.

"Oh," she frowned sadly, "Kady's really popular." Which meant that Megan wasn't. Kady was naturally exuberant and people were drawn to her. She wasn't spoiled or selfish, there was just a goodness in Kady that shone from her eyes and smile. "Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, Megan?"

"Is DeAnne in trouble," she asked softly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw her papers and stuff, the ones that Mom's angry about. I was in DeAnne's room and when she caught me she got real mad."

"Do you remember what the papers said?"

She nodded slowly, "But it wasn't words, just that funny looking print," then she lifted a hand and pointed to his arm, "It looked like that."

Jason blinked once, then lifted the sleeve of the black t-shirt he wore up higher, "Exactly like this?"

"No, but that one," she pointed to one word. Megan wouldn't know that they were words and not symbols and neither would Carrie. That made things very different.

The word she pointed to was of the old language that translated vaguely to daemon.

"Megan," he leaned a bit closer to give her a good view, "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"About seven years ago I was in Tibet, do you know where Tibet is?"

"East Asia right?"

"That's right," he nodded with a small smile, "I was traveling in the mountains and spent some time in a monastary. The monks there allowed me to study with them for a few months."

"Study what?"

"How to meditate, clear my mind, find peace within myself." Calm the screaming in his head, control the madness that was taking over his life but he couldn't tell the young girl that. It had taken weeks to get Kady to understand why he was leaving, it was a good think she had been young at the time.

"So what's that?"

"It's for protection," he answered. The monks had known of his destiny and offered the small bit of help they could for him while he walked his path.

"So that symbol that I saw on DeAnne's paper is a good one?"

"Maybe, but I need to talk to DeAnne to make sure. Do you know where she was supposed to be going tonight?"

"She made me promise not to tell," Megan glanced nervously at her mother.

"Baby it's alright, you won't get into trouble and neither will DeAnne. We're just worried about her," Carrie sat down next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug, but Jason saw the way she eyed his arm. Nervous. Fear.

"She went to the catacombs on Spoon Island with her boyfriend." Megan admitted finally.

"What's her boyfriend's name?"

"Eric," she murmured, looking away again which probably meant trouble.

"Can you tell me what Eric looks like, Megan?"

"He's not as tall as you. Kinda skinny. With dark hair and blue eyes. He was always dressed in black, with a hoodie on, so I couldn't really see his face. He would only come over at night while Mom was at work on Saturdays," she trailed off.

"Is there anything else Megan. Do you know what kind of car he drove maybe?"

"No. I mean, everytime he came over, he was in this pickup truck but there was two other guys in the front seat. DeAnne would climb into the back with him."

"Thanks Megan," Jason stood, wanting to get to the catacombs right away. "You've been a big help."

He slipped into his jacket and Father Coats rose to shake his hand again, "Thank you for coming over Jason."

"It's no problem. I'll call you if I figure something out tonight."

Before he could leave however, Megan called out again, "Mr. Morgan? I dont' know if this is important."

"You think of something else?"

And she nodded, her face anxious, "When Eric came over he never came in the house, just stood on the porch and waited for DeAnne to come out because Mom always said no company while she was gone."

"Okay." 

"No, that's not it," she frowned, "He came over the other night and it was snowing and DeAnne wasnt' dressed yet so she ran down stairs to get the door. I was watching Teen Titans but I remember her opening the door and starting to rush away. She said it's cold as," she broke off and looked at her mother and he figured what DeAnne had said.

"She said why are you just standing there it's cold and he said, I'm waiting for you to invite me in and she said, well come in stupid and close the door behind you and Eric smiled."

Jason frowned, "He said _I'm waiting for you to invite me in_, Megan, those were his exact words?"

"Unhun, and then he smiled, I remembered because of the smile. I was scared so I went up to my room before they left."

The kid had great instincts.

It took him twenty minutes to get across town to the docks, grab one of the speed boats from the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse and get over to the island. By the time he was hitting dry land, it was five after midnight and he was cursing his stupid brother in law for not closing off the damned catacombs like Jason had suggested months ago. Nikolas had security patrolling the area but nothing was fool proof and anyone with enough determination could get past his rent-a-cops.

It was bad enough the regular teenage nuisance that messed around in the caves playing at dares and forbidden excitement, but then there was the criminal element who tended to utilize the hiding spot to store smuggled merchandise until it could be brought into the harbor.

He didn't want to consider the whole Helena Cassadine aspect of the equation.

And now, unless he was mistaken, there were a damned group of vampires skulking around with a teenaged wannabe witch who was probably in way over her head. Hopefully said head was still attached to her very alive body.

By the time he made his way into the inner tunnels, he could hear the weeping and the pleading to be let go. "Damn," he groaned. He had hoped he was wrong. Hoped that all he would find down here were a bunch of teenagers screwing around with things they didn't understand. He would scare the shit out of them, give them a lecture about being idiots and take DeAnne Johnson home to her worried mother. Evidently things weren't going to go that well for him.

Slowly approaching the edges of the darkest cave, he heard the rhythmic chanting of masculine voices, the flickers of shadows against the walls from the fire torches lining the walls. There in the center of the cave was a flat stone with DeAnne Johnson strapped down, nude and crying for help. Surrounding her, were four figures draped in black robes.

From what he could make out, they were offering a tithe. His obscure languages was a little rusty but he recognized something about a door. The figure closest to DeAnne's head reached beneath his robe, revealing the long gleaming blade of a dagger. Gripping it in both hands he held it over her chest.

"Well, fuck me," Jason grunted, pulling the Hecklers from their holster, firing off several shots. Two caught the knife wielder in the chest jerking him into the air, two more entered his neck the force almost severing it from it's body with a bright spill of crimson into the air and three went dead center forhead. The body flew wide, hit the ground and bounced once, quaked violently then disintergrated into dust. Leaving the knife to clatter once on rock and roll into a corner.

"Nothing like good old fashioned liquid sunlight." Jason stepped further into the room as the three remaining vampires yanked off their hoods and shifted into their demon visage.

"Kill him," one growled through jagged fangs, moving so fast that the human eye could never track it.

Good thing he didn't have normal human eyes and had the instincts of a hunter.

Two went for the ceiling, scaling across like human bugs, fast and nasty and the third dove straight at him. The movement was designed to confuse him but did just the opposite. He pulled the trigger of the gun in his left hand, firing off a line of shots to the walls of the cave in direct thirty degree diagonal to his line of sight.

With the right, he caught the vampire diving at him in the gut forcing him back as he listened to several bullets ping against stone driving one vamp to the ground. Instinct told him the other would be on him faster than he could turn, so he relaxed, felt the punishing grip of claws bite into his shoulders, through the leather of his jacket and rolled into the shove.

Together they grappled in the dirt and he dropped one gun to free the grip on his right hand and delivered a stinging fist to the jaw. In return his head was slammed back with enough force to make stars swim before his eyes because he had needed to maneuver the vampire on top of him. Teeth razor sharp snapped viciously in his face for a second, before he caught the vamp by the neck.

The howl of pain the demon released made his ears ring, even as the silver on his thumb began to burn and the vamp began to struggle. Muscle burned in his arm, and he tightened his grip "Stupid son of a bitch," he snarled through gritted teeth, "What the fuck are you? A fledgeling?" Jason brought the Heckler up and fired a point blank head shot. Tapping the heel of his boot to release a long silver blade from the tip, Jason lifted his leg and shoved the demon back far enough to impale it watching as it burst into dust.

"Gonna eat you," came a growl from overhead, "Drain you dry and break your neck."

Before he could spin to his feet, he was dragged off the floor into the air. The room spun wildly for a second and then he was flung into the ceiling. With a grunt of pain, he felt the grip release and then a moment of weightlessness before that stomach dropping slam to the floor. He watched through blurred vision as the torches blew out one by one.

"Should have minded your own business."

The growl came from directly over him and Jason lifted the gun to fire off a shot and then heard the empty click of the clip. Horrible laughter echoed bouncing through the dark, making the kid tied down cry even louder. "Now what are you going to do?"

Grunting he rolled to a squat, hands braced against the floor, while he waited for his head to clear. When he opened his eyes, he almost smiled. If the traces of magicks in DeAnne's bedroom seemed to shine in the dark, the pure evil in this demon was bright like a heat signature. The thing had actually did him a favor.

Moving slowly, he slid his hand beneath his pant leg, waiting for the right moment. He knew the vampire could hear his heart beat, the blood racing through his body, the adrenline, it would all be too much of an allure to resist. All he needed was the right moment.

"What? Nothing to say?"

Jason watched the vampire skim along the wall like a deadly spider, waiting for it's victim to get trapped on his web before leaping in to feed. He knew the instant the vampire tired of the game and his lack of response. When it shifted, he ejected the empty clip, freeing the one on his ankle and rolling to his left, slamming it in place.

The vampire hit the floor and leapt back into the air unaware that Jason could sense his every move as he pulled the trigger, hearing the scream of pain then nothing as the demon was pumped with a lethal dose of concentrated UV fluid and disintergrated.

Standing, he noted the remaining demon squirming on the ground the poision from the bullet racing through his bloodstream. If the vampire had been stronger, older, the gut shot would have wounded it, but never have put it down as hard as this one was. He walked over to one of the torches that had traces of the demon's essence on it. Murmured a soft, "_Fyrian_," and watched it glimmer to life.

Good thing Fiona had been willing to teach him a few elementary spells before he left Ireland. Jason rubbed the back of his right hand over the triquetra on his chest giving a silent gratitude to the fire-haired witch he'd met years ago. He couldn't do much but light a candle. Yet, trapped in the dark with a vampire he wanted to question and a terrified girl who was alternately weeping and screaming, any little bit helped.

First things, first. He needed silence if he was going to learn anything. Bending over he removed the dagger from it's ankle holster on his other leg, and cut the girl free, removing his jacket and drapping it over her. "Are you okay?"

By this time she was trembling violently but she still managed to nod. "I need you to sit here for a minute, then we'll leave. I have a boat right outside. Can you do that?" Again, she nodded her teeth chattering so loudly he hoped she didn't snap off the tip of her tongue.

He gave her a look of reassurance, and turned to the squirming body spilling blood all over the floor. He reached down, taking the demon's neck in a right handed grip and ignore the loud roar of agony as it's flesh connected with the ring on his thumb.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll put you out of your misery."

"Fuck you." Was the growled response, teeth snapping like a rabid dog.

"Wrong answer," he squeezed a bit harder and watched the body on the ground begin to flop like a fish out of water. "Now, let's try this again. Why did you kidnap the girl? What tithe are you paying? And what the fuck is the door you're talking about?"

"Master's coming, turn the day to night, kill you all and blood will run the earth." It began to chuckle, hideously childlike, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

He could have gotten more, but the girl curled into herself on the rocks had been through enough tonight. He had a new mystery for Spinelli to begin to decifer and the boy genius was about to earn his keep because this bastard's words didn't sound good at all.

"Too bad you're going to miss all the fun." Jason released a heavy breath, taking the Heckler in a firmer grip. He stood and pumped four bullets into the vampire's chest, watched as it dissolved into dust.

Going back to the girl, he frowned, and stripped off his t-shirt. It was cold as hell and they still had to travel across the lake. They both would freeze before making it back to his truck. "Here, put this on under the jacket," he turned around giving her the privacy to do so. "We're going to have to head up to the house to get you some clothes."

"We can't," she finally spoke up, "Cassadines."

"Yeah," he grunted, "There's no accounting for my sister's taste in men."  
**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

Hey, I am quite late with this update, I'm sorry about that. First, thanks to everyone who reviewed, they are always appreciated. Didn't know if anyone would read this story. Glad to see some are interested and willing to give it a chance. I will try to post the again sooner. Here are Chapters 4 and 5.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Four**

The dream bothered her all day.

Everyone at school noticed that she was quiet, much more quiet than normal. She didn't mention it to her father this morning during training, mainly because she knew his mind was on the girl he rescued last night. Last night she had jerked from sleep, her heart racing from the last dreges of the dream to glance over at the clock and realize that it was almost three in the morning and her Dad hadn't checked in yet.

It wasn't unusual for him to be out late, but on the edges of the dream, it made her uncomfortable. So she got out of bed, and slipped into her robe and slippers and went downstairs to wait for him. She must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing she knew she was upstairs in her bed and her alarm clock was going off at six.

During breakfast, Dad was on the phone to her Uncle Nikolas, furious that he hadn't closed off the catacombs and threatening that if he didn't get it done by the end of the week, he would do it himself. Vampires, he told her when she asked about the bruises on his face. Four fledgelings who latched on to a girl dabbling in witchcraft.

There were Vamps in Port Charles, but usually they kept to themselves. Mostly stealing from the blood banks when a new supply arrived. Some were bold and killed people, but those were usually put down really fast. Her father's reputation wasn't exactly a secret. For four to step out in the open that way was strange, taking a girl and not killing or turning her, was really strange.

Then Dad pinned her with those intense eyes and asked if she knew anyone at school who was into something they had no business in. Understanding he was completely serious, she thought about it for a moment and gave a honest she didnt' know. Anything was possible at her school, but as far as she knew there were no whispers of anything bad going on. He told her to take a look today, and she knew the situation was really serious.

Dad told her to never use her abilities at school unless something was wrong. Coupled with the dream and she was starting to get a little afraid.

Her teacher kept her after school a few minutes, asking if something was wrong but she had put her off, saying she just had a headache. Evidently that worked because she sent her on where Milo waited with the car to take her home. She was supposed to go to her mother's after school but that was the last place she wanted to be, so she told Milo to take her back to the house. Spinelli would likely be there and she wanted to talk to him.

When she opened the door and dropped her coat and bookbag on the floor, instead of Spinelli alone on the couch with his earphones and laptop, her father was there as well, pacing the floor. "Kady? What are you doing home? I thought you were going to your mother's?"

Busted, and feeling too tired to keep it to herself anymore she just rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms and held on.

"Hey," his voice instantly gentled, like it always did, and he hoisted her in his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and hold on. "It's okay monkey, I've got you." She tucked her head into his neck and released a shaky breath. "It's okay."

She felt him walk over to the couch and sit down, rubbing large hands down her back and she relaxed finally. It was the same motion he used when she was sick that always made her feel better. Sniffing back tears, because she didn't want him to think she was being a baby, but needing to be close, she buried in to his wide chest and let him comfort her.

"So, ready to tell me what's wrong?"

She nodded, knowing he needed to hear, "I guess."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice it this morning until after you left," he murmured, threading fingers through her hair. "I know I expect a great deal from you Kady, that you've been drawn into a world that's dangerous and given gifts that you didn't ask for. But I hope you know how proud I am of you on how well you handle yourself. I hope you know how much I love you Kady."

"I know," she whispered, not bothering to stop the tear from sliding down her cheek this time.

"And I need you to know that you can come to me anytime. With anything, Kady, even the ordinary everyday stuff that you probably don't think is important, because no matter what I want to hear it. Nothing I'm doing is more important than you are Kady. Nothing, do you understand."

"Yes, Daddy," she smiled a bit, "Even boys?" And felt him tense and didn't bother to hold back a shaky giggle.

"Even boys," he agreed reluctantly and she knew exactly what was coming next. "Are there any boys I should know about?"

This time she laughed, and when she opened her eyes, she found Spinelli sitting in the chair across from them trying not to look like he was watching. Only the grin he was doing a lousy job of hiding told her he was enjoying the rare glimspe of loving father beneath the _'Stone Cold' _exterior.

"No Daddy, no boys," she informed him then after he seemed to relax tacked on a sneaky, "At least not yet."

"Um," he grunted, making her grin again. "So, ready to tell me what's wrong."

"I know what's wrong with the house on Mill road."

"Ugh, food, I'm starving."

Cordelia smiled with Fred as Faith yanked open the door to the little diner they found just off the docks. Kelly's, the little sign above the door read, and wind chimes jingled signaling their entrance. They left Spike sleeping back in the hotel and decided to take a look around this Port Charles while the sun was up. Fred had her eyes glued to the map she picked up at the concierge's desk and a red marker, crosssing out spots they visited.

All three noted the location of General Hospital as well as the local clinic. Always helped to be prepared in case of emergecy. Only Faith and Spike had speedy healing abilites.

Cordelia couldn't actually blame Faith, it had been more than six hours since eating the complementary danish and coffee the hotel offered it's guests. They had been tempted to order breakfast up to their room but one look at the outrageous pricing had quelled that instant quickly. Cordy might be able to justify the room expense to Wesley but not room service. It was one thing to not want to sleep in filth, it was another to be greedy.

They claimed a table near the door, neither of them taking the seat with their back to the door. Even hungry and in the daylight, Faith was always on guard. The relatively sleepy town of Port Charles might seem innocent but they all knew from experience that sometimes those shadows held monsters.

A girl came to take their order, name tag read Georgie, and seemed friendly enough. She didn't blink an eye when Fred ordered a large bowl of chili and cheese fries and a Moutain Dew and Faith ordered two double cheese burgers, fries and onion rings with a large Pepsii. Her hand might have paused a bit, but she didn't say a word. When it came down to order her grilled chicken sandwich and fries with a glass of orange juice it seemed downright pedestrian compared to her friends.

"So what do you think," Fred asked, finally when they were alone. "We've been over most of the city and other than the rumblings of mob activity, which is very Sopranoesque and exciting," her eyes glittered with pleasure, "I haven't noticed anything wrong."

"I know," Faith kicked back in her chair, "I mean even in Sunnydale, you could tell it was the Hellmouth. Even though the people tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, you couldn't hide that scent of evil demon in the air. So what's so special about this place?"

"We haven't checked out the entire city," Cordelia pointed out, "We decided to wait for dark and Spike for the cemetary and the west side of town."

Faith shook her head, "No, C, I'm not denying there's stuff here, because I can sense it, but it's nothing apocolyspe big. Not to discount your vision or anything. There might be some Vamps sleeping and a few demons but nothing that has my radar skipping."

"Is there anything from the vision that might give us a clue as to what to look for?

"It's just like I told you, there is a house we need to find because that's where the portal is going to open. Or at least, it's something like that. I'm not sure if the portal opens _at_ the house or if the house _is _the portal. I just know we need to get there tomorrow night. I'd like to at least find the place today and take a look at it so that we won't be going in blind." Cordelia, picked up the napkin next to her and began shredding it into thin strips.

"A house," Fred, hummed and looked down at her map again. The Georgie waitress brought their food, had to make three trips, but managed it all. Fred took a big spoonful of the chili and grinned like a kid. "Hmm, just like my mother used to make." Which made Georgie blink in surprise.

"It's not too hot," the young girl asked and Fred just shook her head.

"Not at all, in fact if you have some tabasco sauce, I'd love to have some," she picked up a fry stretching the melted cheese around before stuffing it into her mouth.

"And Spike kisses you after you finish eating all that," Faith snorted but Fred just smiled dreamily.

"And nary a complaint," she giggled softly. Accepting the small bottle of pepper sauce from waitress, Fred smiled warmly and asked gesturing toward her name tag, "Um, Georgie, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"Sure," Georgie grinned widely. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm a director from Los Angeles and I'm scouting locations for my new horror flick. Now my friends here are totally against anything here in New York, claim that something in Massachusetts would be more authentic, but there's just something about Port Charles that sang to me."

"Really," her eyes brightened with enthusaism and Cordelia had to hand it to Fred, however she came up with the idea, she had picked the right person to try it out on. "That's just great."

"So I was wondering, because I know most cities have rumors of haunted houses. I mean back in Texas, where I'm from, there was this one house that all the kids would never go near. Unless of course it was Halloween and someone dared you to go inside."

"You're from Texas? That's where my mother is from."

"Well isn't it a small world," Fred smiled brightly, "So, do you have any houses like that here in Port Charles?"

"Actually there are a few," Georgie supplied, eager to be able to help, "There's Spoon Island, if you go to the docks and look out across the water you can see it. Only it's owned by Nikolas Cassadine, he's a prince, so he might not want to let you use it for a movie."

"You have a real prince here," Cordelia asked.

"Uh, oh, Queen C is on the prowl," Faith chuckled huskily and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Faith."

"Yeah," Georgie watched the exchange with fascinatation, "The Cassadines are supposedly decendants of Russian aristocracy. He's married to Emily Quartermaine."

"Shot down," Faith mocked.

"Is that the only place?" Fred looked pointedly at them both, returning to the topic at hand.

"Well, no. There's the old mansion off Cliff Road. It used to have a bridge and everything but the city tore it down because it was a hazard." She paused for a second then frowned, "And there's the house on Mill Road," but she didnt sound as enthusiastic about it as she had been about the others. "No one ever really goes out there. I guess it would be a good site for a horror movie."

Judging from Georgie's face, she believed no such thing, but it was probably something to check into. Fred consulted her map, trailing her fingers on some point and made a big red circle. "Well, thank you very much Georgie, for your help," she caught the young woman's attention again. "I think we'll pass on Spoon Island, but we'll be sure to check out both of the others you suggested."

"Sure, I'm glad I could help."

"If we decide on a location here in Port Charles, maybe we can have you come down to the set. We'd need someone familiar with the city to help out."

"Thanks, that would be great." She was practically vibrating with excitement, "Well, I hope you decide Port Charles works for you. Enjoy your lunch."

Faith waited until Georgie was back behind her counter then leaned over and asked, "Now where the hell did you come up with that idea?"

"Look at her," Fred suggested, "When we came in, she was reading a text book. Something about film studies, I figured she was interested, or at least taking a class in it. Besides, when she heard me speak, she lit up like a Christmas tree. That meant she either was from Texas or knew someone from there. Knew she'd be willing to talk to us either way."

Fred dug into her bowl of chili eagerly and Cordelia shook her head. Behind that sweet smile and southern twang lay a cunning that had saved their asses on more than one occasion. It didn't pay to underestimate Winifred Burkle. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I told you to take the next turn right, if you'd listen we wouldn't have gone ten minutes out of the way."

Sam watched his brother roll his eyes in disgust then slam his foot down on the accelerator, shooting them forward in a burst of engine noise and speed. He refolded the map of the city he picked up from the gas station on the outskirts of town and stuffed it into the glove box.

"What is it with you," Dean growled, "We're here a whole day early, plenty of time to check out the city and see the damned house. Why is this bug up your ass about going out there tonight?"

"Because we're supposed to," he told his brother again for the third time. At least Dean was almost back to normal. Whatever had happened between him and Miranda had lessened the tension that simmered around them. He didn't ask, but he did notice that Dean didn't sleep in the bed across from him that night. Dean wouldn't be back to his normal crotchety self until they put Gabriel back into Miranda's arms safe and sound.

"Look, we checked that dump on Cliff Road and now we're going to the other one. We'll get there in a few minutes so keep your panties on." 

The clerk in the gas station had been willing to tell them about the two so-called Haunted Houses of Port Charles, after Dean slipped him a twenty. He'd known the second Dean stopped the car at the first that it was wrong. The tension coursing through his blood that they were supposed to be there tonight wouldn't go away.

"Do you think those others will be there tonight," Miranda asked from the backseat.

"Is that why you're in such a rush?" Dean glared at him. He could practically hear the words now. They worked alone, didn't need anyone's help to get Gabriel back and certainly didn't need to carry some rubes who would be nothing but trouble.

He jerked the car to a stop and shut off the engine. "Why did you stop?" Miranda said softly.

"We're here," he nodded toward the windshield. Tucked neatly off the road was a path that would probably lead them to the house. "We go on feet from here. Miranda you stay in the car, we'll come back for you when it's safe."

"Not happening," she grunted and began zipping up her coat, and shoving a black skull cap down on her head. "I'm in this all the way and I don't need you to protect me like I'm some damsel in distress."

"It's fine, Dean," Sam spoke up to cut off his brother's protests, "Nothing's going to happen tonight. She's supposed to be here."

"Fine," Dean grunted, taking out his gun, checking it's clip and tucking it under his jacket. Slipping firmly into the skin of the Hunter he was. "You make sure to stay between me and Sammy at all times. And you do what you're told, no questions asked. Or next time, I will tie you up and leave you in the damned car regardless of what you think."

The glare Miranda sent in his direction said clearly what she thought of that, but she didn't say anything, just slipped out of the car on Dean's side. Dean was out seconds later and Sam watched in amazement as his brother jerked Miranda into his arms and brushed a hard kiss across her mouth. Then took her hand and led her around to his side of the car.

Sam closed his door and Dean growled, "Not a fucking word," making him grin.

The house on Mill Road that had a legacy of fire and death was indeed just as horrible as the citizens of Port Charles thought it was. It wasn't a large house by any means. Small, almost insignifcant and blended into it's surrounding trees. Even under the light of day, the sense of evil that lurked around it, seeped between it's rotted boards and dingy brown paint that was chipped and peeling. At night, here under the pale moon, the menance was even more threatening. It's very presence screamed wrongness.

The place had been deserted for a few years now, the real estate agents finally giving up on trying to sale the place anymore after all of the violent deaths in the place's history.

The remains of what could have been a fence lay in the brown dirt and snow. The windows had been knocked out and what looked like a curtain stuck out of one on the left side. There was a porch, looked almost like a wide grin with several teeth missing, wood splintery and warped. Everything around the house seemed dead. Trees, grass, no wildlife, not even a stray cat or raccoon trying to slip out of the cold. Maybe it was winter, most likely not.

Most likely, nothing alive had existed around this place in a very long time.

Sam clutched the gun in his hand a bit tighter, keeping an eye behind them to make sure nothing came up, while Dean led the way. They were almost to the house when the trees on the other side began to rustle. He shoved Miranda firmly between them and cocked his gun.

Voices came next, one loud and annoyed, "I'm cold and you chose to walk all the way out here from that other house."

"You're out of shape Cordy," another spoke up, thick with sarcasm. "Now get a move on."

They stepped out of the thick of trees, the leader was female, dressed in leather with thick dark hair pulled back into a pony tail and one hell of a axe in her hand. "We've got company." She lifted a brow as the others with her stepped out.

A tall female bundled up to the neck in dark blue with a cap pulled down over her head, dark hair spilled over onto her shoulders. Male, blonde, leather duster open and a smirk of irreverence gripped the hand of a smaller woman, brunette buttoned into a tan pea coat. She had a cross-bow in her hands, the male was unarmed and the tall one carried a sword that looked like it was at home there in her grip.

"That's far enough," Dean warned, aiming at the group.

"You don't make the calls around here," the brunette with the axe snorted.

"Considering I'm holding the gun, and you're just holding that, I think it's safe to say whose in charge."

"And looks can be decieving," she warned.

"She's right."

They all turned at the rustle from the other side of the house. A man holding two mean looking guns came out. Tall, large build, short hair and a face that meant business, he walked like a man who figured he had the situation firmly in hand. Another guy came up behind him, short, scruffy looking and clearly nervous, carrying what looked amazingly like a laptop. What was the guy going to do with that thing? Delete them to death?

"Drop your weapons, now."

Dean snorted, "I'm not dropping shit, and I'd like to see you make me."

"No you wouldn't." Came the cold reply and the blonde man snorted with laughter.

"I like him."

"Shut up Spike," the tall brunette spoke up in an annoyed voice.

It was a stand off for about thirty seconds as they all stared at each other warily. Even in the dark, he recognized each of their faces from the vision and knew these were the people they were supposed to meet here tonight. Then amazingly a little girl stepped out from behind the dork with the computer. She was dressed in soft blue with wisps of blonde hair that stuck out from beneath her cap.

"It's okay Daddy, this is everyone."

At her words, the man seemed to relax some but he didn't lower the weapons in his hands. The tall brunette on the other hand seemed to bristle with fury. She stalked through the snow over to the man and poked him in the chest with a gloved finger. "You brought a _child_ out here into danger! What are you an idiot?"

Sam felt Miranda flinch and watched his brother clasp her hand in his. The man glared down at the woman as if she were insane. Considering he had those guns in his hands, Sam was right there with him. "Lady if you poke me one more time-"

"You'll what, shoot me? I dare you. Go ahead," she yelled, "You'll still be the idiot who brought a child out here in the dark to the spooky house and danger."

"Look lady," the little girl stepped next to her father, "You don't know what you're talking about so you should shut up."

"Kady, mind your manners," the man reprimanded softly and the little girl huffed crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"Mind your manners, that's it. What kind of father are you?"

"The kind that's getting tired of your yapping. Now would you please shut the hell up." Her eyes widened in shock as if amazed that anyone would speak to her that way. Judging from the stunned looks on her friends faces, they were as well. He nodded once at her silence, "Now if you're done we can get some confirmation here. Tell me what you see Kady. Start with the yammer mouth right here."

The little girl looked the brunette up and down, dislike clear in her face, "Seerer. Part demon from the smell of her."

"Kady," he warned gently. But that didn't stop the woman's blink of confusion.

"There's a vampire over there, the blond guy, but he's managed to get a soul somehow. The woman's hand he's holding is his mate. Human. The brunette with the axe is a Slayer."

"How in the hell," the brunette spoke up but was cut off by the man.

"Quiet! Finish it up Kady."

"Those three are humans. Hunters by the look of them, The tall one's a psychic, probably has some abiliites as well." The little girl stopped and began walking forward toward them. Her father didn't stop her for some reason, and she went straight to Miranda. "You're Gabriel's mother."

Miranda's choked sob made Dean lower his gun and pull her into his arms. "Okay who's the spooky kid with the shining?" Dean growled.

"Good job," the father spoke up, finally lowering his weapons and shoving them into the holsters tucked under his leather jacket.

"My name is Kady Morgan," she smiled innocently up at Dean, "That's my Dad, Jason Morgan, he's a Hunter like you. Well," she paused, seemed to think better of it, "Not quite like you," she changed. "The guy next to my Dad is our hacker Spinelli."

"Yeah, well, nice to meet you kid."

"Is that what you call it? What your brother can do? Shining?" she turned an glanced back over her shoulder, "That's kind of neat Dad, I like that." Then she turned back, "So what's your name?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well that's kind of rude," she shrugged, "To look like that without permission. Dad says not to do it too often, that people deserve their own private thoughts."

His brother looked like he didn't know what to make of that. So he stepped forward and held out a hand to the little girl, "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." She slipped her hand trustingly into his and something slipped through his body to which she giggled softly.

"Sorry about that."

"This is Miranda Sullivan," he introduced and Kady took a deep breath.

"Hello Ms. Sullivan."

The others closed the distance and the woman with the axe said, "I'm Faith, this is Spike, Fred and the yammer mouth is Cordelia," she finished up with a wry grin that made his stomach tighten with awareness. Hell no, he thought with a flash of panic. Hadn't he just finished ragging on his brother about this? Last thing he needed was to be attracted to a woman involved in this mess.

"If we're finished with the introductions, I'd suggest we get the hell out of here for the time being." Faith glanced around, "This place is starting to give me the fucking creeps."

"They should come back to our house Daddy," Kady suggested.

To which he nodded once in agreement, "We're in a black Expedition, we'll meet you at the edge of the road. You can follow us there, maybe we can make some sense of all this."

"And who put you in charge of this little group outing?" The woman named Cordelia finally found her voice.

"My city, my rules. You don't like it, you can head back to wherever it is that you came from." And the hard tone of voice meant that he was fully prepared to back his threat up.

"Jerk." Cordelia snorted and rolled her eyes, stomping back toward her friends.

"Hey, Cheerleader, did you forget that we walked over here, we'll probably need a ride from the jerk." The blonde man pointed out.

"I'd rather walk." 

Kady went back to her father and leaned against his leg. The look on her face was a big change from the kindness she had for Miranda just seconds ago.

"I _really_ don't like her Daddy."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Five**

Faith glanced over at Cordelia, brow lifted in consideration of the woman who sat with arms crossed obstantantly over her chest glaring out the window into the night speeding by. For four years she had been apart of this family. In the beginning it had been hard, almost too hard. Stepping out of prison left her vulnerable in a way she hadn't been prepared for.

It was easier inside. For the first few months, she had to prove to herself that she could contain the violence that dwelled within her and was always on constant simmer. Hard job around convicts. She couldn't let anyone push her around, but she always had to be aware of her Slayer strength and instincts. She was a Chosen One gone bad. Jails hadn't been meant to contain her and she knew that this incarceration was voluntary.

If she wanted out she could have gotten out. Only Angel had believed in her. He believed that she could change, could get back to the mission and find some redemption for herself. It was what he worked for, though she knew he didn't believe he deserved it. Walking the walk was most important.

Sometime during guarding her back and a second stint in solitary confinement she had started believing in herself as well. Getting out only to find that the one person she depended on was gone had been like just one more strike again Faith in a world that had never been very good to her in the first place.

The others took her in, despite the pain she had put them through. Especially Wesley. He agreed to be her Watcher again, to help her train and let her stay with Angel Investigations as they worked to help the helpless. Angel's mission had become her mission. It was more than just taking out a few vamps and averting the occasional apocolyspe. It was about walking the walk.

She had family that she cared about and amazingly enough cared about her. Even the arrogant vampire with a soul back there nuzzling Fred's neck. So when she saw one of the family hurting, despite how uncomfortable it made her, she tried to help. And anyone with eyes could see Cordelia was hurting.

"So what was that back there?"

And with those words the silence in the truck became tense and thick. Despite looking as if they were absorbed in each other, she knew Fred and Spike were all ears for the conversation. Cordelia looked at her, and Faith didn't even think to pretend to be speaking of anything but the way she had jumped on that guy about his kid.

Not that she minded hiking back to that first house to get the truck, a little workout never hurt, but Cordelia and the others could have ridden back while she retrieved the truck and joined them afterwards. Would have been faster that way too and they would have been spared the Queen C rant for the entire three miles.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cordelia immeditately went on the defense. Not unexpected, and Faith was certainly prepared for the acid bite of Cordelia's tongue but Faith had the market cornered on stubborn tenacity. She could wait her out if need be.

"I'm talking about you snapping off on the guy about his kid." Better to just get right to the point and not swim through bullshit.

"You said it yourself, the damned house was creepy and he brings a child out there in the middle of the night?" The huff was classic Cordelia from Sunnyhell days, which made it all the more suspicious. Cordelia only hid behind those walls when she was trying to protect herself. "I know what I saw in that vision and involving a child is just reckless and stupid."

"You know," Faith drew in a deep breath, "You've been really cagey with exactly what you saw in the vision. Now we got the whole big bad deal, and the house and portals opening. You told us about the people who were supposed to be there and judging from what we saw tonight we were just introduced, but there is more you're not telling."

"I've told you everything," but she cut those hazel eyes back to the window proving that wasn't entirely true.

Time to drag out the big dogs. "Look, if you don't trust me to tell me what the deal is, at least tell Fred, so we won't be walking into this blind."

That troubled frown wasn't what she was expecting but it would do. "Uh, master of the guilt trip here. I was using guilt to screw with Broody Boy's head long before you got out of your denim jumpsuit, so don't even try it with me." For a second, she was Cordy from before the vision, then she seemed to hear the words, the casual mention of Angel, and clammed up tight.

"There's nothing wrong with me and I'm not keeping anything to myself about the visions." She muttered after a moment of silence.

"That's a lie, and we both know it, but I'm guessing what you're keeping to yourself is more about Angel and you than about this big bad we're going after, so I'll let it go. I'll just say this, you need to get a handle on the bitchy C before we go in there. These new guys aren't Wesley and Gunn, used to your moods and attitude and tolerating it because they love you."

"And when did you become oh brave and wise leader?"

"When the Powers put that vision in your head and decided to keep Wesley in LA. Now, if you're ready to step up into Seer status and stop wallowing in your pity over there, then be my guess and lead us Cordy. You're the one with the visions. I'm just the Slayer."

"I'm not wallowing, besides, you don't understand." She finished in barely a whisper.

"Guess none of us do. Guess you're the only one who loss Angel and Connor and because the Powers have decided to tap you for a vision we have to suffer through your bad redux of Buffy's 'poor poor put upon me all I wanted was a normal life I didn't ask for this'."

"That's low, even for you." Cordelia sneered at the comparison.

"Yeah, well, it's getting old, C. We all get it that you loved Angel, that you miss him and Connor, heart broken and all that, but this isn't the time or the place and you know it. You know it most of all. You agreed to become a half demon because you understood the importance of the mission. Taking out your frustrations on a guy that you don't even know and a kid that isn't yours isn't going to bring Angel back."

"I'm guessing that isn't all what was running through Cheerleader's head," Spike snorted from the back in that low english accent that was just shy of irreverent.

Whatever Spike meant, it sparked a burst of fury from Cordelia which was a nice change from the, well broodiness, she was exhibiting. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She threw back over her shoulder and Spike's rumble of laughter filled the silence.

"When you figure that out let me know, otherwise, I'm just going to enjoy the fireworks."

Glad that she was pulling into the driveway in front of the little cottage that Jason guy gave them directions to, Faith shut off the engine and ignored the brunette that looked two steps from claiming a weapon and attacking Spike with it. She parked the truck next to the black Impala, giving the muscle car a silent smile of approval.

Now she would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that she was looking forward to getting another glimpse of long, lean and lanky. And she was never one to lie about a man that caught her eye. Those puppy dog eyes and that hesitant little smile had peaked her interest. Maybe it was a one time thing, the moonlight, or just a moment of insanity. Either way, a nice little hum had set up shop in her belly and was purring away with anticipation.

Next to car was the Expedition the Morgan guy drove and a smaller deep blue Pontiac Grand Am. Now he was another hottie, but not exactly her type. Oh, she'd give him a ride, sure, and judging from his build and the way he handled himself, Jason Morgan would probably burn up the sheets. Only he seemed more C's type. Stunned by the realization, Faith glanced back at her friend, noting the way she examined the house with a critcal eye.

Is that what Spike was talking about?

"Look, let's try to work with these people and not be openly antagonistic, vision girl. Whatever opinions you have on the guy's parenting skills, just keep them to yourself." Faith climbed out of the truck, noting the others behind her.

"It's a beautiful cottage isnt' it," Fred spoke up finally, wrapped firmly in Spike's arms as they walked up the path. All the lights on the first level were on. The place was a little isolated for her taste, but then she caught the cameras strategically placed around the house and yard. Maybe that was just the appearance of isolation. "Like something out of a fairy tale or something."

"You go for something like that Win?"

"For us? Oh, no. I mean, if we had kids or something maybe but a condo would be nice for just the two of us. One with a great view of LA." Faith could almost see the dreamy look on Fred's face.

"Spike with kids?" Faith asked and glanced over her shoulder expecting maybe denial but never that soft consideration. Well, what do you know? "Stranger things have happened." She covered with a smile, knowing the guy wouldn't want anyone to have witness the hint of longing she'd witnessed.

A quick knock on the door and a few minutes later the door swung open to the little dorky looking guy from before. Almost as pale as Spike, his dark hair a shaggy mess around his face and clothes left over from the grunge era that looked a size too big. "Spinelli right?"

"Uh, right," he blinked several times before opening the screen door wide, "That didn't take as long as expected."

"We walk fast," Faith smirked, then inclined a head back to Spike, "You have to invite Fang boy back there in."

"Right, uh, just a minute," he frowned and ducked his head back inside and yelled, "Hey, Stone Cold, is it okay to invite the vamp in? I mean, you always said, don't invite strangers into the house, and I know we were waiting for these guys to arrive but he is a vamp and all and considering-"

"Let them in kid."

Came the blunt reply, cutting him off mid ramble. She thought only Fred did that. "Okay, right, well, the big guy said to invite you in, so uh, consider yourself invited." He stepped aside so they could pass, waiting until they were all inside before shutting the door behind them.

Spike gave a sharp whistle right behind Fred's sigh of appreciation. Faith had to admit, the place was something else. Not filled with clutter and shit, but open, airy. The furniture there was obviously expensive only not untouchable. A cream leather sofa and matching wide backed chair before a deep brown table. Bright pillows were tossed carelessly about, along with a deep bronze blanket draped across the arm of the chair. Pictures were everywhere, mostly consisting of the man and the little girl. A gorgeous pool table sat near a window in a little nook.

Then the aroma of food wafted in and her stomach grumbled in appreciation erasing all thoughts of the elegant cottage. Patroling always left the adrenaline pumping and her body hungry. She would settle for food. She turned to the kid, "Food, lead the way."

A burst of giggles met them as Spinelli pushed open the door and they took in the group seated in the kitchen. It was just as goggling as the living room, done up in creams and lots of rich gleaming dark brown wood, which meant this guy had money coming out of his ass. There was even one of those island things in the center with stools on one side.

Morgan was at a huge stainless steel refriderator pulling out a gallon of milk, while the girl, Kady was sitting at the table with the two Winchester boys and the woman, Miranda. In front of them were various containers of chinese take-out and she was ready to beg for a little Moo-Shu pork.

Kady looked up and her wide smile stiffened a bit at the edges and Faith held back a little snort of laughter. Seemed C had already got on this one's bad side. "Dad ordered from the Golden Dragon, he thought you all might be hungry. You're welcome to join us."

Kid sounded very proper and respectful, and it made her want to grin because the kid couldn't be more than eleven or tweleve. "Thanks," Faith nodded, moving forward, "Guess we'll take you up on that." She went to the table and took the seat opposite her Winchester. As she slipped out of her leather jacket, she watched his eyes linger on her body and didn't bother to hide the wicked grin. Yeah, her Winchester was right. It was only a matter of time and she had learned that time was a precious commodity.

He was exactly like she remembered, except, better. That leather jacket he wore was gone, revealing a flannel shirt and a dark grey tee beneath it. Those jeans stretched just right over those long legs. Now Sam Winchester might look lean and rangy, and have a baby face but she knew better. She didn't need her Slayer senses to tell her that either. One look at those capable hands and she was suddenly hungry for something other than food.

She turned the chair around and straddled it, and those eyes watched every movement. When she caught him at it, lifted a brow, he blinked nervously away and went back to his food. Too late, she wanted to tell him. She had seen that matching flare of hunger and had no intention of forgetting it.

Fred and Spike took a spot in the window seat and Cordelia the remaining chair at the table. That immediately went over wrong with the girl. "That's Spinelli's seat," Kady spoke up but the brief clearing of throat from her father had the girl ducking her head and looking away.

"It's fine," Spinelli answered, "I'll just grab a spot here at the counter with Stone Cold here, it's not problem."

"So, did you have any problems finding the place," Jason asked from his spot at the stove where Faith watched him pour milk into a pot and turn on the eye.

"No, it was five by five." Faith answered, wondering if the tension in the large kitchen had been this thick before they arrived. If they were going to avert some big bad, they had a long way to go before tomorrow night came.

Jason had no idea how closely his thought mirrored those of the Slayer's sitting at the table. All he knew was the people in this room had to find some common ground if they had any chance of destroying whatever was coming through tomorrow night.

He hadn't been surprised Kady had a dream about the house. After driving past it the other night, he knew it was a matter of time before she saw something. All of these people, well, he hadn't been expecting that. The Winchesters weren't so bad. Hunters themselves, they were a lot like him. Hardened, determined and accustomed to working alone.

The woman, Miranda Sullivan, brought them into the situation. Her son, Gabriel had been stolen by a succubus and after Sam's vision, knew the only chance of getting him back was here in Port Charles when this door opened unto another dimension.

After some talk they agreed they needed to work together, mostly because Kady seemed to be a lifeline for Miranda to Gabriel. The woman had cried for half an hour when Kady told her that she'd seen Gabriel and that he was safe for the moment. She couldn't tell more than that, but evidently it was enough for the petite woman because she had curled up in Dean's arms and sobbed as if she had been holding that back for years instead of days.

These other ones, he didn't know quite what to make of them. Kady had already formed an opinion of the tall woman, the one named Cordelia but he knew that was mostly because Cordelia had verbally attacked him tonight. If people thought he was protective of his daughter, then Kady was just as much. Not that he needed it, he understood where the woman was coming from. She might be a big mouth, but at least her concern was for Kady's welfare.

He let them eat, strange but he wouldn't have thought a vampire would eat food, but then he'd never met a vampire with a soul, so what did he know. Spike was very attentive of the woman, Fred. Getting her a plate, tucking her neatly to his side. If it tugged at a small knot of envy, he ignored it and the memory and concentrated on the moment, not the past.

He had heard of Slayers, the Chosen One, in his travels, and the brunette, Faith, certainly looked up to the task. Attractive, like a sleek panther, and just as deadly, she plowed through two plates of Moo-shu pork and chugged down two twenty ounce Pepsii's and still looked like she could take on more.

Cordelia, now he didn't know what to make of her. She seemed uncomfortable, and he wouldn't have expected that of her. In fact, he would have bet money that she was the kind of woman that knew how to take control of a situation and make sure everyone involved was at ease. She was a Seer like Kady, which he knew was hard. He knew the visions that Kady sometimes had, knew that seeing demons and living this life was difficult. Maybe it was the same for her.

She was beautiful, there was no mistaking that, with a tempting mouth when she wasn't running it. She pulled off that dark coat, revealing curves for days. Long dark mahogany hair was pinned up in the top to fall straight over her shoulders, eyes that sparked with emotion. Anger, he changed. A small and very masculine part of him wanted to know what those eyes might look like otherwise.

So Cordelia was a conundrum and his life had no place for puzzles of the sexual kind. Not anymore.

He waited until Kady finished her mug of hot chocolate before speaking up and interrupting the current conversation about Dean's car. "Okay monkey, time for bed."

"Dad," she drawled out the name though from the bright disappointment in her eyes, he knew the protest was merely for show. She had been waiting for him to send her up.

"Way past the bedtime kid," he reminded her. "I'll fill you in in the morning." The exhaled breath of air from the direction of Cordelia didn't go unheard, but he chose not to comment.

"But-"

"You have to get up at six to train, then there's lunch with your mother and your brothers over at Sonny's. You'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"Not fair," Kady grumbled,"I'm in this just like they are," she rolled her eyes and pushed back from her chair. "Just because I'm eleven doesn't mean anything." She rinsed out her mug and put it in the dishwasher, then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It means you'll go to bed now," he brushed a kiss over her forehead, "Now scram and no listening at the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah, you know when I'm there." She huffed then kissed his cheek. "Good night everyone." She waved to the rest of the room and rushed upstairs.

"Spinelli."

"I know, I know," he nodded and stood to go after her. Spinelli would sit with Kady for a while so she could go to sleep. Kady was handling the vision but he knew it had scared her.

"Why do you let her get mixed up in this stuff?"

Somehow after that little pfft of air, he knew Cordelia wasn't going to just let this go. "Excuse me?"

"She's a little girl, the only thing on her mind should be dolls and toys and her friends, not this stuff."

"Cordelia," Faith said in a warning voice, which the brunette ignored.

"NO," she jerked to her feet and crossed around to where he stood, "I can't be the only one here thinking this. What kind of parent drags his child out in the dark where who knows what is waiting?"

There was a glimmer of pain in those hazel eyes and he wondered at it's source. "You don't know two things about me and yet you're standing here in my home judging me. Kady said you're a Seer. How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been getting visions?"

She looked away nervously, refused to answer, and he nodded. "I'm guessing you all have probably figured out that Kady is a Seer as well. Yeah, she's young, just turned eleven. But she's been getting visions and seeing demons since she was three years old, so lady, you don't know jack shit about my daughter. The next time you're ready to pass judgement on someone, you should find out all the information first. Assumptions just make you look stupid."

"It's still no cause to bring her into this."

"Excuse me," Miranda spoke up, her voice soft but confident, "I know you probably mean well, miss, but we don't exactly know what _this_ is because we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet. So can we please not argue right now? We have less than a day to prepare for the things that Sam saw in his vision and it's too important to waste that time fighting."

"She's right," the woman, Fred, agreed and Cordelia looked back at her as if it was tantamount to betrayal. "We need to talk Cordy. We have three people who have had three visions of what seems to be the same thing. The Powers have brought us all together for a reason."

"The Powers," Dean grunted, brushing a soothing hand over Miranda's shoulder, "What the hell is that supposed to be."

"The Powers that be," Fred said carefully, "The forces of good in this world."

"Religion again," Dean mumbled and Sam gave a small grin. "Can we get through this without bringing religion into it. Sam's got the shining, we have a clue about the door that's opening and evidently you all have something to do with it. No mystical force brought us all together. No guiding hand is going to come down and save the day. That's all going to lay on our shoulders."

Jason saw the protests coming and raised a hand for silence, "None of this matters at the moment. First, maybe we need to sit down and talk about what's brought each of us here, what you've got a stake in and we'll go from there."

"Good plan," Faith agreed over a mouthful of noodles. "We'll go first, if that's okay with everyone." She glanced around waiting for nods of consent, then took a big swallow of soda and wiped her hands off. "Your daughter was right about us. I'm the Slayer, Spikes's our resident vamp with a soul, Fred is his girl and she's our tech and big with the research. Cordelia is our connection to the Powers that Be."

"We're from Los Angeles," Fred put in with a smile, "We work for Angel Investigations and basically we help the helpless."

"Is that some kind of agency?" Dean asked with a look of contemplation, "You mean, you actually get paid to kill demons."

"Just the people who can afford it," Fred answered, "That doesn't mean we won't help if they can't pay."

"Can't pay more often than not," Spike snorted and was rewarded with an elbow to the side.

"Do we really have to get into this," Cordelia asked and beneath that anger he finally heard hurt. He knew it was there from the way she kept reacting to Kady, but she had done a good job of hiding it. "I got the vision and we're here, that's all that matters."

"It's not and you know it. You know Angel's involved," Faith took another long swallow of soda, "Hiding from the truth isn't going to change it."

"Who's Angel?"

"The Poof who started it all," Spike answered, "The former Scourge of Europe who drained the wrong gyspy ended up with a curse and thus began the long tortured tale of redemption and lost love."

Jason paused, took a good long hard look at the vampire that spoke and all kinds of pieces began falling into place. Angelus, the demon with the angelic face. Darla. Dru and the homicidal maniac sitting in his house. The contemplation blazed into anger, "Are you telling me," he paused, slamming the cup of coffee in his hand down onto the counter, "I knew I heard that fucking name before. Spike," he spat out, "Fucking William the Bloody in my fucking kitchen."

He took a step forward and Faith jumped from her chair, while Fred wrapped protective arms around him. "He has a soul." Faith pointed out, shoving a hand into his chest to halt him.

"I kill things with souls all the time," Jason shot back, squeezing his right hand into a fist, the knuckles cracking audibly.

"He's a good guy," Faith pushed a bit, though her eyes widened when he didn't move as much as she thought he would. "Sanctioned by the Powers and everything, so back off."

"I know about Angelus and William. You give me one good reason why I should trust him," he pointed to the vampire, who looked calmly on, "In the same house as my child."

"You know nothing about Angel," Cordelia yelled. He turned to see the fury in her eyes, hands planted on her lips as she prepared to defend, "Or Spike. So don't you dare stand there judging them. You have no idea what it's like for them. And if the Powers hadn't sent us the vision, we wouldn't even be here in this hick city and with you and your closed mind. We would be back in Los Angeles helping people who deserve it. And if there wasn't a shred of hope that we could get Angel back, I'd tell you to go screw yourself."

"Back from where?"

"Hun?" she blinked, stunned by the calmly asked question, obviously had been expecting an arguement. He could have told her that was a waste of time. He didn't argue.

"Back from where?"

"Five years ago, Angel jumped into a hell dimension to rescue his son, Connor from a maniac who was after revenge on something that Angel did to him when he was Angelus." Faith explained and Cordelia rounded on her.

"Don't! Don't tell him anything," she yelled, "He doesn't deserve to know anything about Angel or Connor."

"So that's your stake in this, Hell dimension opens and hopefully this Angel guy steps back out." Sam spoke up, his quiet voice cutting the violent tension in the air. "Unfortuantely that's not what I saw," he lifted a shoulder in sympathy, "I'm guessing that's not what you saw either, Cordelia."

Those eyes were stricken at his words and Jason knew it was the truth. From the confusion on her friends' faces, it seemed Cordelia was keeping things from them. "I'm not sure what I saw," and it wasn't even a slightly convincing lie.

"C, we don't have time for this." Faith huffed tiredly.

"I told you, I saw the young boy and he was with another man. A young man. I never said I saw Angel. I never said I was hoping Angel stepped through the portal."

"You just hoped because it was the first vision you'd had in the five years since he's been gone," Fred said softly.

The silence after those words was shaky and thick and Jason watched Cordelia wrap her arms around herself in comfort. Whoever Angel and this Connor person had been, she had loved them. Anyone who could inspire love, couldn't be a monster. He looked over at Spike, who still held Fred in his arms, but had said nothing through his accusations.

Not once had he tried to deny the deeds of William the Bloody. He didn't defend, by stating he'd done those things before he had a soul. Jason wasn't exactly clean and pure in the deeds and actions of his life. He couldn't even claim to be a vampire for most of the people he killed. "I'm sorry," he nodded and surprise flickered in those blue eyes.

"I'll keep an open mind from now on," he said and that was all the apology he would offer. He had every right to worry about the safety of his daughter. Understanding passed between the two quietly.

"Alright," Spiked nodded in acceptance.

"I miss the good ol' days when you killed the demons, not made them your best friends forever," Dean groaned loudly. "Now if we're done with this tender bonding moment, we should get back to the matter at hand. Door opening tomorrow night. Gabriel and an unknown guy coming through. As well as bad ass demon that will probably want to destory the world."

_"Master's coming, turn the day to night, kill you all and blood will run the earth."_

"What?" 

All eyes turned in his direction so he explained, "Took out four vamps last night. They were in the catacombs of Spoon Island, getting ready to sacrifice a fifteen year old girl as a tithe to someone they called Master. That's what one of them said, turn the day to night, kill you all and blood will run the earth."

"The Master's dead," Faith frowned, "Buffy killed him, right Spike?"

"Who's the Master?" Sam asked, "And who is Buffy?"

"Bad ass vamp that you never want to see the light of day," Faith explained, "And Buffy was the Slayer. She's dead, long story and completely irrelevant at the moment."

"So it's not a vamp," Jason lifted a shoulder, "I kinda figured that with the chants in old languages."

"Do you know which one they were speaking," Fred asked, eyes bright with interest.

"Vaguely. I've had Spinelli doing research. I'm guessing it's ancient Sumerian. They have some pretty nasty demons, lots of blood and death and wanting to destroy worlds."

"If I can take a look at what you have, I might be able to help. We could even call Wesley back in LA and see if he can help with some translations."

"What about the house," Dean asked, "Is the door opening at the house, in the house, or what?"

"The house is the door," Jason explained. "That's not just an ordinary house, at least not anymore. There's been a lot of death and evil there over the years and that kind of energy builds up."

"Until some demon comes along and claims it and twists it for it's own purposes," Dean finished for him. Not quite what he was going to say but in the end, the meaning was the same. "So Delilah, I mean, Nahemah, that succubus that took Gabriel is the door keeper to An, and"

"An," Fred interrupted and Dean nodded, "That is Sumerian. Nahemah is the gate keeper, nasty little demon too."

"Yeah, we've met the bat bitch from hell. But she's not the thing that opened that door and snatched Gabriel through. In fact Nahemah, was dragged in kicking and screeching. Terrified. It just grabbed Gabriel going in," Dean finished.

"You should tell them Dean," Miranda spoke up, her voice so soft that he had to strain to hear it. The two shared a look and she placed a hand on top of Dean's, "It's fine, they might need to know this. We think," she released a pained breath. "Delilah claimed that Gabriel was her Cambion."

"I thought you said," Fred began then her eyes widened in understanding and sympathy. "Oh."

"From what I understand," Sam started, "We can't do anything about the door opening, we just need to be there for Gabriel and this other person to help them through."

"Might help if we knew what demon was coming," Fred sighed. "We could get started on trying to figure out ways to kill it."

"Wanna dial that number to your supposed Powers that Be and get us an update?" Dean muttered and at the moment he was feeling just as disgusted.

"Uh, sarcasm never helps," Faith said, "But I'm guessing maybe someone up there just might have heard you." She lifted a hand and pointed at Cordelia and Sam who were both beginning to glow and drift off the floor into the air.

"Daddy!" Jason turned and raced up the back stairs toward that shriek.  
**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 6

Hey. I'm updating again. Just one chapter this time. More to come.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

Feedback: Very much appreciated

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six**

_"Daddy!"_

Just as always that shriek pierced his heart with terror. Jason took the back stairs from the kitchen two at a time. His booted steps thumped across the carpet and down the narrow hall to his daughter's bedroom each step a inner curse that his child had to endure these visions. 

Cordelia was right, his little girl's only concern should be dolls and her friends. Even giggling at boys and he would give anything for her to have that simple life but that was a game of what if's he had long ago set aside. What might have beens were useless in the face of reality. Shouldering the door open, he ignored the way it slammed into the wall, felt his throat dry as his daughter hovered over her bed bathed in a soft white light.

Spinelli gawked from his spot beside her bed, his mouth moving soundlessly, as he looked from him back to Kady. No, this wasn't Kady's usual behavior when she had a vision. Jason crossed the room, carefully pulling her into his arms and felt her wrap around his body and cling tightly. The wash of light began to slip around them both and while he couldn't see her vision, he felt the connection between Kady, Sam and Cordelia.

"Daddy," her arms squeezed his neck as a violent tremor raced through her slim body.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"Lulu," she panted, winded and then leaned back to look at him, gradually that glow faded away leaving her eyes bright with fear. "It's Lulu."

"What's wrong with Lulu," Spinelli breathed in shallow, quick gasps, his face practically begging for him to deny it.

Jason glared at the kid, then went back to Kady, "Tell me what you saw."

"Five demons, um Therians. I think they're bears." Her eyes widened bright blue with terror. "They're going to take her from the docks," Kady blinked several times, "She's going back to the Q's. She was visiting Lucky and they got into a fight and she's mad and not paying attention." She drew in a few heaving breaths, "It's like the girl you told me about. DeAnne. They want to use Lulu as a sacrifice for the demon that's coming through the door tomorrow night."

"Okay, now, Kady, I want you to stay here. I'll help Lulu and get her back to the Quartermaines."

"Bring her back here Dad," she countered, "I think maybe Lulu is supposed to be here too."

Jason stalked down the hall with Spinelli right on his heels. He knew the kid was worried about Lulu but he knew the routine and not to interrupt. "You stay here with Kady, make sure she's safe. If there's a problem, you get her out of here and over to Sonny's, understand."

"Yes, yes, sir," the boy stammered but Jason knew he was clear on his instructions. Spinelli would never do anything that might put Kady in danger. "Um, what about the others?"

Good question.

As he entered the kitchen to the raised voices, he briefly wondered why he hadn't just left out the front door instead. Guess this is what being a team player involved. He watched the flash of anger on Cordelia's face as she fussed at Dean and Jason understood why he worked best alone. "I'm headed out."

"We're coming too," Cordelia demanded, eyes haunted from the residuals of the vision and looking as if she wanted him to argue with her too.

"It's just five Therians, it doesn't take all of us to deal with it," he explained, ready to make a compromise but she must have misunderstood him.

"Fine, you stay here with your daughter and we'll take care of it," she waved a hand to include all of her friends.

"Not that I can't appreciate that, but again this is my city. If we were in LA I'd be happy to let you take the lead," not exactly true but she didn't need to know that. "Any demon problems, I deal with. I send you off alone, by the time you figure out where you're going, Lulu will be dead. Now we can cooperate or you can have another tantrum here by yourself and I'll go alone."

"Before this deterioates," Sam spoke up, with a hand raised in truce, "How about Jason drives, since this is his city, we'll get there quicker. Miranda would you mind staying here with Kady, that is if it's okay with you Jason?"

"It's fine, Kady likes Miranda. She could use the company," he nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here then," Dean drawled but Jason knew he didn't exactly like it. A Hunter always wanted to be in on the action and Dean was a Hunter to the core. Staying behind providing protection to the women and children just wasn't the same. But his obvious feelings for Miranda would never allow him to leave her alone in a strange environment. "Sammy goes with you."

"Spike and I will stay here as well," Fred volunteered, "We can start working with your guy Spinelli. That is if you don't mind us being here, while you're not."

"It's fine," Jason told Spike more than Fred. Between Dean and Spike that would be two fighters for protection. Fred might be able to handle herself and maybe Miranda. "Kady can take care of herself. You should know that just in case something happens. It probably goes against everything you would expect, but if something comes here to the house, you should listen to her. She knows where the weapons are, how to escape undetected and where to go to hide."

"So I guess that leaves the four of us," Faith smiled. A Slayer, a Hunter and two Seers. Jason only hoped he didn't come to regret it. "I call shot gun." 

XXXXXXX

The jerk drove like a maniac.

No that's not true, even maniacs had sense enough to stop at red lights. No, no, Jason Morgan just floored the gas and shot through traffic as if this were a racecar he was driving and not an SUV. She tried not to respond to the man, and Cordelia Chase was woman enough to admit that she started most of the arguements between them.

What bugged her was how he never reacted. Other than telling her to shut up that is. The only emotion he'd shown was anger when he realized who Spike was. Boy she hadn't been expecting that, and certainly not the pointed defense on her part. It just touched on a sore spot. Angel had always been so broody about Angelus' past and making amends for it was the reason for his mission. An outsider could never understand that.

Except, he didn't fight her on it, he barely even acknowledged her words truth be told. So of course that didn't sit well because for some strange reason she wanted him to push, she wanted to fight with him. Instead, he seemed to come to his own conclusions about Spike and of course now the two were bonded. Stupid male rituals. It seemed even vampires with souls weren't immune to the posturing and chest beating.

Although neither one had done that. Just looked at each other. Gave silent nods of respect. Mental chest beating then, she amended.

And as for the vision, he didn't blink an eye, just prepared to go out and fight. If they weren't here, the big jerk probably would have gone off by himself. Didn't he know that he couldn't risk his life that way? He had a daughter at home to be resposible for.

"So those guns," Faith spoke from the front seat and Cordelia watched Sam scoot forward to listen interested as well. She looked out of the window instead. "What kind of rounds do you use?"

"Depends," Jason said shortly. And that was another thing. The man barely said two words at a time. You had to drag it out of him. "Left hand gun typically uses hallow point exploding rounds of concentrated UV liquid. Right hand uses a regular round, UV liquid, but more of a slow acting poision, seeps slowly into the vamps bloodstream. I usually save those if I need to ask questions."

"And you use them as regular bullets as well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, besides most demons have some aversion to sunlight. Although tonight, dealing with Therians I switched to liquid silver rounds intead." Jason nodded, "A bullet is a bullet put in the right spot."

"And just how did you learn that," Cordelia couldn't help asking.

"Former line of work."

But that was all the answer she received and Cordelia had the feeling she would get nothing more. So what was he? A cop. In the military? Jason Morgan didn't look like a man who liked to take orders and he certainly didn't look like a man who cared about following rules. So who was this guy in his previous life?

"Sam, you have any?"

"No, just regular."

Sam took out his gun and Jason gave it a quick eye. "I can get you some rounds for that if you want, it'll take a couple of days though." He reached inside his jacket and removed one of his own guns from it's holster and passed it to him handle first. "Till then, use this. Five Therians are relatively simple to handle if they're in human form. It's when they start changing when it get's complicated. Those are exploding rounds, aim for the head and don't let them start changing."

"Well, I just keep my axe," Faith held up the gleaming weapon she bought in New York, "Aways gets the job done, just fine."

That brought a small smile to Jason's lips. A smile. Faith bonding with the new guy over weaponry? What was it about men and Slayers? So why did she get a smile? _Maybe because she isn't acting like harpy bitch like you are_, an inner voice muttered. Cordelia looked over at Sam and rolled her eyes, great, even he was inamoured of Faith. Maybe she should have just stayed back at the house and let Spike come.

_Jealous much._

Sneering, she checked her grip on the sword she brought. It reminded her of the katana Angel used to train her with. She looked up, to see Jason looking through his rear mirror at her and quickly turned back to the night rushing pass. What was it with this guy that rubbed her the wrong way?

_'Okay, truth time,_ her inner Cordy raised her tactless head. _He's goregous. No matter how much you want to deny it, you can't. Those blue eyes, that body you would love nothing more than to cover with chocolate syrup and lick off. Large hands, and you know what they say about a man's hands. Judging from the way the front of those pants hang, that rumor just might apply in Jason Morgan's case._

And don't even think about the mouth.

Besides, he knows about the visions, so there are no secrets to keep like you have to do with those other substitutions for Angel that you used to date. He's a fighter, loves his kid which you can't help but see in those tummy clenching eyes. In five simple words: you are attracted to him.'

Well she'd have to be dead six months not to notice how hot the guy was, and even then, that ass would probably inspire a twitch or two, but silently admitting that she found the guy good to look at didn't mean anything. Besides, she already did the whole Champion with a kid thing and look how horrendous that turned out.

Her alone and broken hearted.

Uh, not in a rush to get trampled on again.

Besides, Jason Morgan didn't even have the superpower thing going. No super strength, or speed. No accelerated healing abilities when a sword did more than knick the skin. He was just an ordinary guy. And ordinary guys tended to get hurt in their line of work. He was just death waiting to happen.

So yes he was nice to look at, and now that she admitted that, it would be easier to ignore. She would stop making comments about his parenting skills, no matter how scared she remembered being about Connor. Kady was Jason's responsiblity. They would do this and she would return to LA with her family and move on with her life. Maybe she'd take a weekend and go to a spa. Get laid. It certainly couldn't hurt after nine months of celibacy.

Which was probably the only reason she found Jason attractive in the first place. What woman wouldn't react to muscles, a tight ass and a great face. Given that he was a jerk, not even the pretty package made up for that.

"Where are we going?"

Sam's question brought her back and she glanced around. The SUV was slowing down, pulling into the parking lot front of a large building. "This is one of the coffee warehouses I own with my partner. It's a straight shot to the docks from here, that's where Kady said the Therians try to take Lulu."

"I still can't believe the kid knows what a Therian is," she heard Faith zip the front of her jacket, pulling her long pony tail from the neck. "Hell I didn't know until I had to fight one a couple of years ago."

"Demonology 101."

"Was that actually a joke," Faith smirked, she leaned over on the arm rest and stared at Jason until he smiled again. Would it be wrong to hit one of her closest friends over the head? "Shit, wait until I tell that Spinelli kid, he's probably been waiting forever for you to crack one of those, _Stone Cold_."

"Don't encourage him." Jason groaned a bit, "Besides, I was telling the truth. Vampires, Therianthropes and werewolves, ghosts, ghouls and gobblins are the easy ones. Kady learned that stuff at seven."

"Jeez, you're worse than Wesley. She's a Seer not a Slayer. I bet you even have her training, don't you?"

Before Cordelia could say something, Jason shut off the engine and looked down at Faith. Jaw clenched, those icy blue eyes filled with a determination that dried up any rebuke she could think of. "She's my daughter and she's living in a world that she didn't ask for. Hell if I had known what the Powers intended, I would have told them to kill me and be done with it. Only its too late for regrets now. As her father, it's my responsibility to prepare her so that she can survive."

"What do you mean, kill you and be done with it?" The words escaped and he turned back to stare wordlessly at her.

"You have your demons and I have mine," he finally said, stunning her with his cool appraisal. "I'm not quite ready to cut open a vein and bleed for you. Besides, we're here and I have some Therians to kill."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miranda sat on the edge of Kady's bed, tucking the blanket closer around her and trying not to let the sorrow of that innocent gesture turn her into a mess. How many times had she taken Gabriel up to bed and tucked him in with a bed time story and not really given the simple routine much thought? So much she had taken for granted but now she knew different. If, no when, she mentally promised, when Gabriel came home she would cherish each and every moment.

Dean sat on the edge of Kady's desk watching them. She could almost feel the frown of concentration on his face. How had she come to care for this man so much, so fast? Even marriage to Darnell hadn't inspired these kinds of feelings. All Dean had to do was touch her and her emotions sparked haywire. Things she had long pushed aside, yearning and desire, they would simmer hot through her body. If he wrapped her in his arms, she felt safe, protected. Though she worried for Gabriel, it didn't stop the growing feelings for Dean.

She didn't know what would happen between them when this was all over. For her, this was an anomaly. Demons and Hunters, this was Dean's life and she didn't expect that to change just because he liked her. Even now, she could tell he wanted to be out there with Sam and the others but instead he stayed behind with her. To keep her safe. She knew that was the reason, he didn't have to explain it to her. Since Gabriel was taken, Dean's own inner guilt rode him hard and he would allow nothing to hurt her if he could stop it.

A small hand slipped into hers and Miranda looked down at Kady with a smile. So much on this small child's shoulders, she thought with a sigh. Why wasn't her mother here to tuck her in at night, to comfort her after a vision? She understood why Jason left tonight, saving an innocent girl, especially one he and Kady obviously knew was important. It had to rip his heart apart every time he walked out the house, leaving his daughter.

"Comfortable?"

Kady nodded and settled deeper into her pillow. It was obvious that she was loved and that she adored her father. The vision tired her, given the haunted look in her striking blue eyes, but Kady seemed confident in her father's abilites. "Yes, thank you."

Miranda brushed a thick band of hair back from her face, "Are you sure you don't need anything else? I can get you another cup of cocoa if you want?"

"No I'm fine," then her lips curved up in a wry grin, "Or I will be when Dad gets home. He'll check back in to let me know everything went okay. Is Spinelli downstairs with the others?"

"Yes, your Dad has him working with Spike and Fred to find out more about what's going to happen tomorrow night."

"You mean with the demon and the door opening," she nodded once, "You don't have to try to hide it from me, I know what's going on. I really do. And don't worry, Gabriel will be fine."

It was the prayer she said every night but somehow hearing Kady say it made the words more of reality than a desperate dream of a grieving mother. The hand in her squeezed briefly, "When I sleep I dream of him, you know?"

"Really?" The very thought made her heart skip a beat, that Kady could see Gabriel when she would have given anything for one glimpse of her child.

"Yeah, but he can't see me. He has dark blonde hair, it's long now. Like mine. Sometimes he's afraid, mostly because of where they are but he knows he's safe with the other one." She frowned, wrinkling her nose, "For some reason, I can see the other one, but I don't know his name. I know he's tall like Mr. Winchester there, and he has dark hair and dark brown eyes but I don't know his name."

Kady's frustration was palpable, "Don't push it," Miranda suggested, "Maybe you aren't supposed to know his name."

"But it's important," Kady blurted out, a trace of panic threading through her voice. "I know it's important but they won't let me see it."

"Then we'll just have to wait until tomorrow night when we meet him then," she suggested but could see that Kady didn't like it at all. "Now why don't you get some rest."

"Okay," Kady murmured in agreement. "Thank you for sitting with me, Ms. Sullivan and you too Mr. Winchester," she included Dean who flinched when she quickly glanced over at him catching him off guard. "I know you would have liked to be with Dad out there tonight."

"No," he denied with a careless lift of his shoulder. "No, I'm good kid, and you can just call me Dean."

"Okay," she smiled as if he'd given her a treat, "I know the truth but it was nice of you to try to save my feelings."

They both watched him squirm a bit at that and didn't suppress a ripple of laughter between them. Dean lifted a brow, glaring as he folded his arms over his chest and that just seemed to turn their amusmenet up a notch. "I like you Ms. Sullivan," Kady said after her giggles trailed off, "You're like Sam."

"Dean's brother?"

"No," then her face lost a trace of that happiness as if she remembered something sad. "No, Dad's Sam. She was a lot of fun. She could always make Dad laugh. Only she didn't understand about Dad's hunting, it wasn't really real to her. I guess because Dad kept her away from it as much as he could. But you're different. You understand. You know because of what happened to Gabriel." Her eyes grew moist as she determinedly blinked away tears before they could fall. "Sam died a while ago."

"I'm so sorry," Miranda frowned, glancing back at Dean who also looked on in concern.

"It's okay. It's just that you reminded me of her for a second. I guess it's right that you and Dean are in love with each other. The two of you remind me of Dad and Sam a lot."

"What?"

Both of their spurts of protest were loud and awkward, as they glanced at each other only to jerk away and look everywhere but at each other. Should she be offended at Dean's reaction, or pleased because he sounded just as confused and torn as she did.

"Look kid-"

"No, Kady, I think you misunderstood-"

Kady's infectious giggle rang out again, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but see it. I mean you two are sending out the major vibes. I'm the Seer here, can't help but see."

"Yeah, well, kid, go to bed." Dean stood from the desk and held out a hand to her to help her stand. She slipped hers inside his grip, going to his side and not even realizing how comfortable the gesture might look to Kady. How Dean tucked her neatly to his side, placed a careful arm around her waist. How she leaned trustingly into him.

"Good night." Kady wiggled her fingers, "And don't worry, everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how are we going to do this?"

Jason looked over at Faith as she and Sam made their way around to the other set of stairs leading to the landing at the docks. He could practically smell the adrenaline skipping through her body. He would have smiled if he wasn't concentrating on looking for the Therians he was out here to kill. Cordelia on the other hand was as cold as ice and just as silent. Except for the question she just asked.

They were pretending to be two couples out together, though if anyone in Port Charles recognized him they would have laughed themselves to death at the thought. Jason Morgan, former mob enforcer to Sonny Corinthos, out strolling on the docks with the brunette on his arm and another couple was as likely as him voluntarily cooperating in a police investigation.

For some reason that thought annoyed him tonight.

Faith came up with the idea, so they wouldn't look too obvious and had slinked over to Sam and curled up next to him like a contented feline sated on cream. Or maybe a panther from a fresh kill, he amended with a silent grin. Sam on the other hand looked a cross between excited and nervous. As if he wanted Faith there but now that he had her, wasn't quite sure he knew what to do next.

Cordelia looked like she would rather someone jab her in the eye with a hot poker than stand next to him, but she surprised him when she slipped her arm into his and leaned against him. Her scent flooded him, an arousing mix of vanilla, lilies and a lingering feminine musk that was all Cordelia.

"How long do we have," he looked down into Cordelia's eyes, saw the hint of awareness and irritation there in those warm hazel depths. However she felt about him, she was just as affected by his nearness as he was of hers.

"Any second now." she watched him through heavy lids, a soft sensual smile curving her full mouth as she seemed to snuggle against him. "You made good time, considering you almost killed us all getting here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason turned her into him, wrapping her into his arms. A flare of annoyance flickered in those wide expressive eyes, but he placed a hand between then, adjusting her sword so that it rest trapped between their legs. She seemed to understand and the tension that had stiffened her spine began to melt away.

"It means," she lifted her freed hand and began unzipping his jacket, so that he would have easier access to his gun. Slid that arm around his waist and his body responded with a wild flare of heat. "That you drive like a maniac. You do realize that red means stop not speed up and cause traffic accidents."

"The light was yellow," he swallowed, gazing around her to their surroundings and ignoring the way her fingers of her other hand slipped behind his head, those neatly trimmed nails scratching his scalp softly.

"In what state, Florida?"

"Why do you argue just to argue?"

"Because you bug me." she smiled and this time the wicked humor there roused a smile of his own. "You're arrogant, pushy and a know it all."

For a moment there was only the two of them and he was vividly aware of the soft curves that lay against him. She was a long one, fit against his body as if she had been fashioned just for him. If he lifted a hand and cupped the back of her neck, he just knew her head would tuck perfectly against his shoulder. Then all he would have to do was tilt her head the slightest bit and he could smother her mouth with his own.

At least it would shut her up.

"Feelings mutual, lady. You're conceited, nosey, and you talk too much."

"I guess it's a good thing we know where we stand, right?" She swallowed, her lips parting and he could feel the fan of her warm breath from her accelerated breathing. He licked his lower lip, could almost taste her.

"Right."

What the hell was she doing?

Cordelia felt like she was two seconds from melting into a complete puddle. They were pretending, damn it. She should be looking for those damned demons and not gawking at Jason as if she were some teenaged, infatuated girl getting ready for her first kiss.

Okay, that made her body clench hungrily. Bad sign. Jason Morgan was a jerk, he got on her nerves and she was out of the attraction business.

It sure didn't help that he felt just as perfect as he looked. Even with the clothes and coats and weapons between them the heat from his body made her head swim. That was probably why she was looking up at him as if she were going to perform a swoon or something. Didn't help that his mouth was practically begging for her to lick him.

He'd probably taste like pure sin.

This is bad Chase, she reprimanded herself, but hey she wasn't the only one making with the inappropriate thoughts here. Look there he went again, flaring those nostrils as if he was dragging her scent into his lungs.

And those eyes. Okay she was in trouble.

"Cordelia?"

"Un, hun?"

"We've got some movement behind you to the right."

The words jarred her back into the moment, and she struggled against the wave of embarrasment that wanted to heat her face. This is what they were holding each other for, not because he wanted to. Or that she even wanted him to. It was the last thing she wanted. No, not at all. The last thing she wanted was to notice how perfectly his powerful body felt against hers. Nor did she care that he would fit just right between her legs and if they had a nice wall...

Oh, boy. "Do you see your friend?" And her voice sounded airy and aroused, so of course he would notice it. If he said a word she would smack him. That's all that could be done, really. If he was insensitve enough to comment, he deserved to get popped in the head.

His arms tighted around her briefly, "Yeah, she just ran down the stairs. Just like Kady said, she's angry and not paying attention to her surroundings when she knows better. She's lived in Port Charles long enough to know to be careful on the docks at night."

"So, it's her fault that those Therians are going to attack her?"

"What?" he blinked down at her, the heat on those azure eyes fading into bewilderment. "I didn't say that."

"Might as well have," she rolled her eyes, prefering his stare drilling into her than that glimspe of hunger that she didn't know if she had the strength to defend against.

"Do you always throw stupid accusations at people or are you just saving all of them for me?"

"So, now I'm stupid?"

"I'm not touching that one," he rolled his eyes, and looked past her toward the landing below.

"I'm just saying-"

"Then maybe you should stop."

"Stop what?"

"Saying."

"Saying what?"

"Anything."

"So, you're telling me to shut up."

"No, you said it but it is good advice."

"Asshole."

"I don't insult ladies. Oh wait a minute. Bitch."

Her startled gasp was loud enough to pierce through the silence of the night like an explosion. She glared up at him, back stiffened and yanked on the sword between them only to find it stubbornly stuck between them. "Oh no you didn't."

"Shut up," he growled, those eyes hot with annoyance. "Do you want them to see us."

"You called me a bitch."

"Then stop acting like one."

She struggled briefly, the little shake nothing more than a waste of time and movement because his tight embrace refused her any leeway. "Take it back."

"What?" his accusing glare flicked back to her, then back to the landing.

"I said take it back. Take it back or I'll stomp on your foot so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week. I can do it to, these are Prada, it will hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Are you always this annoying? We're trying to save someone's life here and you're griping because I returned an insult. You started this," then he rolled his eyes, "Shit, I sound like some little kid. _You started it._Even Kady isn't this bad."

"So you're saying I act like an eleven year old?"

"No I'm saying my eleven year old behaves _better_ than you," he muttered and tried to turn his attention back to the docks. "This isn't the time or the place."

Of course she knew that, and the little nudge of guilt just made her feel worse, because hadn't she just promised herself that she wasn't going to do this. A few over active hormones and she began acting like an idiot again. "You're right, I'm sorry." A brow lifted, his disbelief so tangible it might as well have climbed between them. "Don't push your luck, I apologized."

"I'm honored," he quipped but the tension between them began to relax. "I've got all five. I don't know why they haven't moved yet."

"Maybe they can see us? Should we move to a different position?"

"No. Faith and Sam have moved further down, so we can take them from both directions. Do you have on a watch?"

"Yeah," she moved her wrist a bit, ignoring the way his hair felt on her fingers. "It's a quarter to midnight."

"They're cutting it close-" he voice broke off, as his eyes widened, "What the hell is she doing?" Before she could turn he squeezed her, "Dont turn around. Shit, she's going to blow this."

"Faith never did have much patience."

"Wait, okay, they were just moving a little, maybe she didn't-"

Then his entire body braced and she knew it was time. She'd seen Angel react like that, preparing to move in for a fight. It seemed weird that Jason would react similarly but Jason was still so completely different. Cordelia heard a soft scream, probably the Lulu girl, and then a struggle, with grunts and muttered words that she couldn't quite make out. Angel would have leapt into action by now, but Jason edged them quietly toward the commotion.

"Remember to try to keep one alive," he reminded her of the plan. They wanted to question one of the Therians to discover more information about this Master coming tomorrow night. "And don't get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing."

The whisper of irritation brought his eyes back to her, this time instead of derision there was a hint of something else in those blue depths that made her pause. Grief. "I hope you do, Cordelia. I hope you do." 


	5. Chapter 7

Hey. I'm posting much faster this time.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

Feedback: Yes, please

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven**

There was one thing she hated more most of all. Being treated like a child. Yes she was the youngest, but it didn't mean that she couldn't make decisions on her own, that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Yes, she had made mistakes this year, but she had more than learned from them. Suffered from them. It was her life, and damn it, she had the right to live it the way she wanted and not have to worry about her older brother trying to lead her on the straight and narrow. His straight and narrow.

She was Lulu Spencer and was actually starting to like it when someone claimed she was exactly like her father. She might not have been able to appreciate that when she was growing up. Longed for a father to fill the empty space that had been gored into her heart from the lack of mother, the disregard of a father. Now she could respect that Luke Spencer lived his life on his own terms and didnt' give a damn what other people thought of him.

It was a bit self-absorbed but she was eighteen with no responsiblites to anyone but herself. If she didn't want to go back to PCU, why should she. She was perfectly capable of finding a job and working to support herself. Why should she live at the Quartermaines if she didn't want to? It wasn't like they really wanted her there. The only reason they allowed her to stay this long was because her father was married to Tracy and her stepmother from Hell decided to take an active interest in her life to look good for Luke.

Having Lucky call her irresponsible and selfish just like their father had hurt, especially given all the trouble he had brought to his own family this year getting addicted to pain killers and having an affair with Maxie Jones, a girl just barely older than her.

And he was supposed to be the smart one.

So she had rushed out of his apartment into the night and walked around getting angrier and angrier, until her internal rantings brought her to the docks. The last place she knew she should be this time of night. The waterfront might be peaceful now, but anything could happen down there at anytime with all the mob activity going on in Port Charles. Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar had a shaky truce but they weren't the only criminal families in the city.

So when the wind slapped like ice against her face, she finally realized where she was currently pouting and turned to climb the stairs and head back to the Quartermaine mansion. Though it grated.

"Hey, miss, do you have some spare change?"

The owner of that gravely voice, a tall guy who had to be one of those homeless people who stayed on the other side of the docks, because no one who could afford to would look like that. Dirty clothes that looked like he had dragged them from a garbage can. His hair was long and unkempt, the same dark brown as the ragged beard on his face. 

And worst of all, she realized as he drew closer, he stank. Not just of dirt and uncleanliness, but like rotted meat. Her stomach clenched with nausea, as she tried not to put her hand over her face to block the smell. She was out here alone with some guy that could be the Zodiac killer in disguise. The last thing she wanted to do was get him angry by offending him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized taking two slow steps backward when she realized that he wasn't going to stop. "I don't have any spare change." She had twenty bucks in her back pocket but there was no way she was letting this guy get close enough to touch her.

Turning to head to the other set of stairs, she stumbled with suprise as another guy who looked like the first one's brother was there. A few inches smaller, with a stockier build, he smelled even worse. The sneer on his face said that he had no intention of pretending to be harmless. 

Wasn't this just perfect? After hours spent yelling at Lucky that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she walked right into trouble.

"Look, don't come any closer." She angled away from them both but the tall one interrupted her.

"She's going to be trouble," his voice was almost a growl, "Take her so we can go."

Before she could run, a strong hand closed around her arm, squeezing hard through her winter jacket that she could feel the grind against bone. "Stop it!" She tried to jerk away, but he yanked her forward so that crashed into his chest, nausea hitting her hard making tears swim in her eyes. Disgusted, she raised a fist, aiming for his face but he grabbed it, the force so strong that she heard a sickening crack.

Shrieking with pain, she began to struggle, until he lifted her into the air, that agony radiating up her arm. "Let me go!"

"Shut her up before someone comes," the other spoke and she heard heavy footsteps approaching from two different directions.

"Help me! Somebody, help me!" Only to have that one brief spark of hope die when she realized three more like these had decided to join them. Images of being dragged off the docks into some dark corner began racing through her mind.

There were five of them. What the hell could she do against five of them? Especially when the one was holding her in the air as if she were nothing more than a pillow and had already broken something in her hand. "Help me! Somebody, help me!" What she wouldn't give to go back just thirty minutes ago when she was walking past Kelly's and change her mind to use the payphone to call Dillon to pick her up.

Anything could happen to her with these five. They could beat her up. They could drag her off somewhere and kill her. Or rape her, and that brought forth a wave of sickness that had her choking back bile in her throat. The thought of any of them touching her that way, violating her, sent her racing past fear and right into rage and a burst of strength that was oblivious to the agony in her hand. "No! Let me go!"

Was this a kidnapping? Did Helena have anything to do with this? No, her mind rushed hurriedly, Helena wouldn't have anything to do with minions that looked and smelled like these animals. It couldn't be mob related, she wasn't valuable enough to use as leveage to either Sonny or Alcazar. The only person who might care enough about her was Jason but he didn't even work for Sonny anymore.

One of them grabbed her kicking legs and she was pulled taut, her body arching into a bow, as a hand slammed over her mouth. "Did you get the boat?"

"Yeah, had to kill one of those guards Cassadine has, but we can take the boat over to the catacomb and make the sacrifice."

Her eyes widened, as she realized what the other had just said. Even if they managed to get her on the boat, she still might have a chance to get away. She knew the caves on Spoon Island better than these five possibly could, she also knew which one would lead back to Wyndemere. She would just have to distract them long enough for her to escape.

"You know, when a woman says no, it usually means she doesn't want to play." 

The five men surrounding her all stiffened in surpise at the husky but definitely feminine voice. They parted enough for her to see past them toward the slender figure standing a few feet away. All she caught was a quick glimspe of leather, dark hair and what looked strangely like an axe.

"I can't stand men who can't take no for an answer." Then there was a bitter bark of laughter, "But then, you guys aren't exactly men are you?"

A low churning growl began in one of the men and was quickly echoed by the others. "What is a Slayer doing in Port Charles?"

"Enjoying the view of the water?"

She wanted to scream at the woman to run away, to get help, but another larger and more terrified part didn't want to be left alone. A few feet away a man emerged from the shadows and her eyes widened as she renewed her struggles to warn her unaware savior. Then she realized he looked nothing like the men holding her, in fact, he stood beside the woman as though they were together.

In his hand was a mean looking gun, that she was much happier to see other than that axe. Only the woman swung that axe in an agile circle that stated she was clearly the one to be feared between the two of them.

"You should stay out of business that doesn't concern you."

"But clearly, it's my business."

And that voice sounded familiar. Like... her eyes gawked in shock as Jason Morgan stepped into view with a brunette holding a sword. _A sword?_

Where before the five was nervous of the woman with the axe, they clearly flinched at the sight of Jason. Of course, he wasn't the most feared mob enforcer of Port Charles for nothing. Only what was he doing out here at night with that strange woman she had never seen before? Not that she was complaining about the rescue.

Her scream of his name was muffled by the hand over her mouth. She would never know what happened next. All she would remember was the first guy's face, how it had seemed to elongate and hair growing from all of his pores. He raised his hands in the air and they stretched and contorted into paws with long hooked claws. The same rumbling growl echoed around her and then she was thrown to the ground and her head slammed against the wood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am not bonding with a vampire."

"We can always play a nice game of poker to break up the boredom. Got any kittens on ya?"

Dean cut a glare over at the blonde vamp stretched out lazily on the couch, with his booted feet propped on the table. A look down at his watch told him it was one forty-three, two minutes more than the last time he had checked. Sitting here doing nothing was driving him insane. He should have gone with Sammy. He could be out there killing stuff and making sure that his brother came back in one piece. Instead of trusting three people he hardly knew to do the job his father had entrusted him with.

Then he glanced over at Miranda and knew exactly why he had caved so easily about staying behind.

"That's disgusting," and he refused to laugh at the thought of kitten poker.

"Besides, can't do the bonding thing unless I take some of your blood," came the irreverent reply along with that grin a had him releasing the snort of humor. "A few years ago, I would have turned someone like you, made you do the grunt work. You know, essentially made you Spike's bitch."

"A few years ago, I would have staked your ass before you could even smell my blood," he retorted. "That is after I kicked your ass first."

"Just listen to the sounds of male bonding," came the feminine southern drawl from the table where three heads poured over the laptop the kid had in front of him. Fred and Miranda smiled at them, then each other with a look of amusement. "Don't you just love all that wasted testosterone? The two of you could actually help with research instead of trying to see which one of you can pee the farthest."

He shared a look of distress with Spike and both jumped to their feet, "We should check the perimeter of the house," Dean started to which Spike instantly caught on.

"Yeah, don't want any of those nasties sneaking up on us."

"But Stone Cold has the best security system ever made," the dork currently tapping on the laptop's keys said, "Nothing gets in here. He has cameras, motion sensors that are tweaked with magicks. He even had this major Wiccan babe come over and put a protection spell on the house. It would have to be a big bad to get-" Spinelli's voice trailed off at their glares and he dropped his head going back to what he was doing.

"Doesn't hurt to check around," Dean said again. Because there was no way in hell he was going to suffer through those thick ass tombs filled with jibberish sitting on that table. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, trying not to look like he was scurrying away.

"I'll take the back of the house," Spike put on his own leather duster and they went for the door, only to have it fly open.

Sam and the others had returned with one addition, looking like something had taken major swipes at all of them.

Sam was soaked, hair plastered to his head and clothes stuck to his body, with a nasty bruise around his mouth and right eye that would probably be purple in the morning. He had a honey of a gun clutched in his hand that Dean definitely wanted to see and an arm around the woman at his side.

Faith held an arm close to her ribs, that axe in her grip tinged crimson and black gore and her knuckles were torn up. There was a nasty cut above her eyebrow that seeped blood down the side of her face and a bruise on her cheek that would probably be ugly by morning. She looked damp, but that could be from being next to Sam. In fact, if the two of them were any closer they would have switched places.

"I have to get me one of these," Sam grinned down at Faith, wincing as he lifted the gun for inspection. "Damn, did you see it? Just cut through that damned Therian like a knife and hot butter."

"Yeah, I saw," Faith snorted, "Right before he swatted your ass into the harbor. You need to get upstairs. Take a hot shower and change, you smell like dead bear."

"Bear?" Dean asked, catching their attention and his brother smiled at him like an idiot. "Did you say bear?"

"You should have seen them Dean, big fucking bears." Sam laughed and stumbled a bit, but Faith caught him easily and braced him back up. "And I'm not talking about Yogi and Boo-Boo. I mean like grizzly-hyped-up-on-steriods bears."

"Don't worry," she reassured him, must have seen the look of horror on his face, "He did fine. Got a little wet, and a good smack in the face, but Sam handled him self alright. Even managed to kill one."

"So says the Slayer who took down two of them," Sam drawled with sarcasm but the admiration in his voice said he felt otherwise. "Dean you should have seen her, I mean, she was out there fighting bears with that axe and kicking their ass."

It was probably just an average night for someone like Faith, but that small smile on her face told him that the petite Slayer didn't mind Sam was giving her praise. A grin spread across his face at the thought. Now wasn't that interesting. Visions of payback began to dance wonderfully through his head.

"That was nothing, you should have seen Morgan." Faith began but stopped as Cordelia stormed into the house. She didn't look much worse for the action tonight, a little ruffled maybe and extremely pissed off if those blazing eyes were any judge. "Hey Cordy, you okay?"

"I'm fine," She tossed that sword she carried against the wall, stalking pass them straight into the kitchen leaving Dean to ponder what bug crawled up her ass.

"What happened to her?"

"She got into a little trouble and Jason had to save her. Cordy was supposed to be rescuing Lulu who was doing her best imitation of Sleeping Beauty but one of the Therians went for her." Faith explained softly. "We were fighting three and Jason was working on two."

"Beating the shit out of two you mean," Sam interrupted. "I don't know what the hell that ring is on his thumb but whenever he hit one, it would spark and they howled like he was gutting them."

"Basically we were distracting them so Cordy could get Lulu away, only the second one Jason was fighting figured out what Cordy was doing and went after her." Faith finished. "She managed to cut off one of it's hands but he would have ripped her neck out if Jason hadn't gotten to her in time."

"And in the middle of all of this excitement," Spike spoke up finally, "Did you manage to question any of them?"

"No."

The pointed answer was accompanied by Jason who stepped in with a young blonde woman in unconscious in his arms. "So we have to do this the hard way." The guy actually looked like he had gone a few rounds with a couple of bears. When he adjusted the weight in his arms, Dean noted the slash marks ripped through the t-shirt he wore and there were several dark spots on his jeans that were probably from blood.

Cuts and bruises marred his face and his eyes had a bright wild look to them, like a hunter that walked dangerously close to the edge. He had seen that look in his own eyes too many times when something came too close to Sammy.

Spinelli had already jumped up from his seat and rushed over, fidgeting nervously. Reaching out a shaky hand every so often as if he wanted to touch the girl in Jason's arms but then he would jerk it back.

"Tell Cordelia to bring the first aid kit upstairs to the first bedroom. There is another one in the bathroom in the back. You all should probably stay here for the night, we need to work. There is a bedroom down here next to Spinelli's. You have to share the bathroom. There are two more upstairs and the attic. It's my office, but there's a bed. You should probably take that Spike, no windows, or sun exposure."

After those succinct instructions, he turned and walked up the stairs, followed closely by Spinelli and leaving them all stare in silence. Miranda slipped an arm around his waist and Dean looked down at the concern in her eyes. Fred had done the same to Spike. "Someone want to tell me exactly what's going on?"

"I really don't know," Faith said sincerely, "I do know is there is more to Jason Morgan than meets the eye."

**_XXXX  
_**  
"Is she going to be okay?"

That was the fifth time Spinelli had asked him that question. Given the way he was feeling, Jason was suprised he hadn't snapped at the kid yet. Lulu was still unconscious, though no worse for her predicament tonight. A little pale, and that swelling around her hand concerned him but other than that she seemed okay. "She should be fine," he reassured the nervously pacing boy.

"What happened tonight? I mean, I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem. You've dealt with Therians before and didn't come home too roughed up?"

Should he say he'd been careless? Faith and Sam handled themselves well. Someone had obviously put a lot of training into Faith, and Sam made up for his lack with pure guts and determination. "They changed fast."

And that was an understatement. One second there was a stand off and the next they were facing down seven feet tall half man, half bears. It was one thing to fight a Therian in it's animal form, but those five had learned to control their transformations, holding it in the space between man and animal which made them an even greater threat. All the speed, strength and agression of a beast with the intelligence of a human. It was unexpected.

Lulu being unconscious had compromised an already bad situation. Cordelia hadn't been strong enough to carry Lulu away, was stuck with dragging her along the docks by the arms. He would have just killed them, if he hadn't wanted one to question. Then one had gone after Cordelia and he didn't have a choice.

She handled herself well. Taking the Therian's arm was smart. She had been ready to remove the other when it grabbed her by the neck and yanked her off the ground. He had seen the flare of terror in Cordelia's eyes, where her mind had shut off the calm rational thought, all the training tossed aside faced with a jaw full of monstrous teeth ready to rip into her and she went blank.

Should he have given her time to pull it together? Would she have done it in time?

The door swung open and she stalked in, carrying the large first aid kit he kept in the kitchen. The fury in her eyes said she was clearly still unhappy that he had interfered. The harsh words after he killed the Therian had more than stated her feelings on it. "How is she?"

The concern in her cold tone was all for Lulu. She set the kit down on the bed pushed it at him, then went to the other side of the room and sat in the dark brown recliner. As far from him as she could possibly get.

"She should be fine." He opened the kit and searched through for the tablets, took one and snapped it open under Lulu's nose, despite Cordelia's startled protest.

At the strong scent of ammonia, Lulu's eyes began to open. "What, what happened," her voice was groggy but it was good that she was coming around. Last thing he wanted was to take her to the hospital and for Lulu to wake up screaming about bears. He didn't know how much she saw, but it was best if she were here where he could control the situation.

"Lulu, it's Jason." She stiffened then, and shot straight up on the bed, scooting back, her hands flailing wildly.

"Don't touch me," she yelled, her hair flying around her frightened face, "Don't touch me!"

"Lulu, calm down," he said softly, "It's me Jason. And Spinelli's here too. I need you to calm down." He repeated the words several times until it finally seemed to register and she paused, looking at him as though he were unreal.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's Jason." Then he had arms full of trembling girl, her arms squeezing tight around his neck as she began to babble incohereantly. He gave Spinelli a reassuring nod, so the kid could stop pacing and sit down as he rubbed a comforting hand down Lulu's back much like he would Kady. "It's okay, you're safe. You're safe here."

"Those guys, and they were going to kill me and I was by myself and I couldn't move because they were so strong," emotion choked off her voice as she burrowed closer to him. "I couldn't move. I couldn't move."

"You're okay, Lulu and those guys won't ever hurt you again?"

She nodded really fast, then leaned back to look at him, "Did you kill them?" Then her eyes widened as she realized what she said, "Never mind, you don't have to answer that. I'm not supposed to talk about that am I?"

"It's fine Lulu," he tried to cut off her ramblings before she revealed something he prefered to remain unknown.

Lulu finally began taking stock of her surroundings. She glanced down at how she had practically climbed all over him and scrambled off just as fast, "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean, I mean, I'm just and you," she pointed at him, "And I just. Oh, I'm sorry," she tried to make a fist, then grimaced in pain.

"How badly does that hurt?" He caught the swollen hand in a gentle grip and she winced again despite his care. "That bad hun?"

"I think it's broken," she said through clenched teeth. Now that her fear was beginning to wane, and the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was making itself known. "That guy grabbed it and I heard something snap."

He examined her fingers one by one and when he reached the pinky she gasped loudly. "Yeah, I think that's broken. I can wrap it up for you, then we'll get you to GH for x-rays to be sure."

"Not GH."

"Lulu," he sighed, "I can't do anything for a broken hand here at my house."

"No, it's not that, I just don't want Lucky to find out." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Tonight he already accused me of being careless and irresponsible."

"You're not careless or irresponsible."

"That's not the point. The last thing I want is for him to find out I was attacked on the docks because I wasnt' pay attention to where I was. Then he and Nikolas will gang up on me with the 'oh Lulu's'. Can't you just have someone come look at it?"

"If it's broken, it might need casting," he told her but she smiled and mouthed please making him roll his eyes and release a heavy sigh that made his ribs burn. "I'll take you to one of Sonny's doctors. He can check you out and get you casted if you need it, but Lulu, Lucky is going to see it and ask questions."

"So," she shrugged without guilt, "I'll tell him I was angry last night and tripped. I'll blame it all on him. I was so angry and hurt by what he said, so it's all his fault I fell."

Jason grunted and shook his head, "You are defintely Carly's cousin." At her bright smile he lifted a brow in censure, "That wasn't meant to be a compliment."

"She's _your_ best friend and Kady's mother," Lulu answered.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, as if I need it." He wrapped her hand in the ace bandage carefully and there was silence except for an occasional indrawn breath of pain. "I can't give you anything for it, we'll have to wait and see what the doctor says. And he can take a look at that knot on the back of your head as well. I need to take a shower and change clothes. Then I'll look in on Kady and we'll go over."

When he rose from the bed, he couldn't stop the flinch of pain, nor the hand he placed to his side. Lulu's eyes widened as they saw his shredded t-shirt, "What happened to you?"

Cordelia and Spinelli had also seen a hint of the wound currently burning fire in his side. Spinelli's eyes held concern, Cordelia's ice. Yeah, what else was new. She would proably say it was his fault he was hurt because he didn't trust her to be able to take care of herself, or any of the other tirades she had treated him to tonight.

"Nothing, it's fine. Look Lulu, we need to talk about what happened tonight and what you remember." But not yet. First he wanted a hot shower, ten asprin and to assure his daughter that he was alive and well.

"I don't know what I saw, but I won't tell the police anything, you don't have to worry about that." She promised and given his past she had reason to think that's what he would be worried about. The PCPD were the last people on his mind. They couldn't find a clue if they were in a field full of clues during clue mating season.

"That's good to know," he said instead, because her brother was one of the witless cops on the force. Proven by how he had trashed his marriage and family by taking drugs and having an affair. "We still need to talk, but we'll get you fixed up and something for that pain first. How are you doing, think you can give me ten minutes to change or should we just go now?"

"No," she looked like she was in a lot of pain, but she also seemed to be handling it for the moment. "You go do what you need to do, I'll be okay for a few more minutes."

"Okay." 

"Jason?"

He turned back to her, she was still very pale and this time the smile on her face was a bit shaky around the edges, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Though she might not be thanking him when she discovered exactly what she was being drawn into.

"I'm just making sure he's okay." Cordelia mumbled as she walked down the hall, searching for his bedroom. This was not going to be a case of her playing Nurse Nightingale to wounded Champion. She had hung up her bandages when Angel left. She wasn't going to barge into his room and demand to tape up his injuries. She wasn't going to coddle him and push him to take care of himself.

She wasn't going to feel anything for Jason Morgan except mild annoyance.

He probably wouldn't have been hurt so badly if he had trusted her to be able to take care of herself. So she had been a little stunned when that gigantic bear thing grabbed her by the neck and looked like he wanted to have her as a midnight snack. She had already cut off one of it's arms, she would have gotten around to the other before she became the appetizer.

She did not need Jason riding to her rescue. Didn't she grow up on the Hellmouth? Didn't she help stop the sadistic mayor from ascention and eating her senior graduation class? Didn't she work with Angel stopping the big bads, even when Angel went all Darth Vader and fired her, Wesley and Gunn? Didn't she endure the visions even when they would have killed her? Didn't she choose to become a half demon so she could keep the damned things?

She did not need some Jason-come-lately playing Monday morning Champion to save her.

And no her hand was not shaking.

Determined to ignore the clench of fear in her stomach, she twisted the knob on the door and stepped inside the bedroom. At the pile of clothes on the floor and the sounds of the shower running, she guessed she picked the right bedroom. She set the first aid kit on the huge bed that looked like it probably could sleep six. It centered the room on a two step platform, was covered in a fluffy pillows, a down comforter and silk sheets all in rich cobalt that looked like some hedonistic Viking fantasy.

No, she wasn't going there. Instead she walked over to the dresser, ignoring her pale face reflected back in the mirror and began pawing through his things. Okay she was being nosey, but she needed something to do until he came out of the bathroom so she could make sure he was okay.

It was surprisingly bare, with only a few pictures of his daughter and other people that meant something to him. Someone chose a neutral color scheme for the room, lots of different shades browns and blue. Utterly masculine and strangely fitting. His gun holster sat there, a testament to the type man he was. He would toss his clothes carelessly on the floor but took care of his weapons. She lifted the knife laying there, slipped it from it's sheath and followed the gleam in the dim lamplight remembering the ease with which Jason handled it.

He had moved fast. Almost like Angel, but different, so very different. Usually Angel struggled to harness his demon, keep it leashed and under control. It was only under extreme circumstances that Angel cut loose. His soul and Angelus and his shame were so deeply intertwined that Angel had to maintain control at all times.

Jason reveled. That was the only word she could think of to describe it, that freedom, she saw in him. He cut off his emotions, yes, those cold blue eyes had chilled her to the core. He had been death in motion tonight. She could tell he was toying with the Therians, keeping them distracted until she could get Lulu to safety.

Only she had failed. Failed to execute her one simple part in the plan and needed rescuing.

She had looked in the golden eyes of that Therian and knew she was going to die. Part of her had even accepted it in that moment. And that small pathetic part that had longed for Angel for five years had wanted death. Maybe that would have brought her back to the man and the child she loved and lost. There wouldn't have been anymore fighting. No more mission. No visions. 

Nothing.

Then Jason had called her name and their eyes met. She saw a explosion of emotion then. Everything had moved so fast from that second that Cordelia could swear that she had imagined it. The Therian Jason fought took a wide swing at him and he ducked and rolled firing off several shots to it's torso and she watched it burst into flame and ash.

Then he was on his feet running toward her, clutched in his grip this same blade she held. There was lots of blood, grunts of pain as Jason ripped viciously into the thing over and over. One moment she was being strangled and the next she was falling into his arms, the burning remains of the Therian clouding the air around them.

Yes, she overreacted. He had saved her and she had tried to cover for that one weak moment by yelling at him. So she would apologize now, again, thank him for covering her ass and then she would find someway to forget tonight ever happened.

"What are you doing in here?"

She looked into the mirror and found him standing behind her in the doorway of the bathroom. Stunned, because she hadn't heard him and because she was caught pawing through his things. She set the knife down and watched him walk across the room to her. Her heart was throbbing so hard in her chest, it felt as though she were back in that moment on the docks tonight. Faced with some life threatening circumstance and once again helpless to stop it.

"Cordelia?" He didn't turn her around, instead caught her eyes in the mirror while she just gaped at him. "Are you okay?"

He was gorgeous. Hair still slick with water, those damned bruises on his face, chest bare revealing a triquetra tattoo over his chest. His chest was still damp, despite the white towel hanging low on his waist. When she caught the raw claw marks on his side, her stomach turned with nausea. Reminding her all to clearly that he wasn't Angel. He was just a man, a man who had the same mission as everyone here, everyone of Angel Investigations. Fought the fight. Not for redemption but because it was his choice.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling tears burn at the back of her throat. He had been hurt saving her and she had bit his head off like an ungracious bitch. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's okay," he lifted a shoulder and from the flinch she knew that it hurt him a little. "You were right. I should have trusted that you could handle yourself."

"No," she bit her lip, "I was wrong. I was," she looked away, not wanting to expose her shameful behavior. "I needed help and you were right there. That's what a team is supposed to do, back each other up. I was wrong to yell at you for something I've done for everyone in my family."

"Cordelia, we need to get past this griping." He placed a hand on her arm, and the gleam of silver on his thumb caught her eye. "We're both on the same side, so maybe we can agree to work together instead of against each other."

She turned around so she could see him, and those eyes moved something deep in her that she didn't want moved. Before she had even realized it, they were close, too damned close. His mouth was a temptation. If she wanted, she could have slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. A simple tilt of her head and their lips would be touching. "You're right," she choked out, scooting away, desperately needing the space. "I'll try harder."

She was running away, she knew it was cowardly, scurrying away like a frightened mouse. It mattered not at all. "I brought you the first aid kit, I thought you might need it. I can go with you and Lulu if you like, or I can just stay here with the others and work on research." Her words were flying out so fast that she was breathless. At least that's the excuse she told herself.

"And I want to thank you for helping me. That's all. That's why I barged into your room like this," she finally reached the door and swung it open wide ready to escape.

"Cordelia, wait."

And the hunger in that voice had her shaking her head, "You should get dressed, and I'll," she pointed down the hall, "I'll let you."

This time she found the strength to save herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched her quickly fleeing steps down the hall and released a confused breath, not understanding quite what had just happened in this brief moment but knew that something had changed between the two of them. Unsure about how he felt about it, he turned back to the mirror, and raised his right hand to the seal over his navel. The silver on his hand hummed, resonating waves flowing through his body and the dark ink gradually appeared. The injured flesh begin knitting it self back together leaving only four bright red welts already on their way to healing.

As the seal faded, he walked to the bed for a bandage. 


	6. Chapter 8 & 9

Hey. Two chapters this time. Hope you like.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them.

Feedback: Yes, please

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do I have to go today?"

Jason glanced down at his daughter, currently sweaty and panting from exertion, and a face grimacing with annoyance. Those blue eyes were just moments from begging and she knew he was a sucker for the monkey eyes. U2 sang in the background, his musical choice this morning since he had to practically drag Kady from bed this morning. He decided to give them both a break and slipped in the soundtrack from City of Angels.

Kady wasn't the only one who had wanted to roll over and pretend the day hadn't started yet. He had awakened at the same time, from the same nightmare in the same spot in bed. Alone. The only difference were the people who had invaded his house last night and were currently sleeping in the various guest rooms. It was hard to believe so much had happened in one day, when it seemed like it had been a week.

"Your mother is coming to pick you up at nine. Carly will want to go shopping," at the very word Kady sneered. Carly thought her abnormal. What eleven year old girl didn't like shopping. One who was inundated with visions of demons and death he could have told her but Carly didn't want to hear that. "Then she will take you to see your Grandma Bobbie and you'll head over to Sonny's to have lunch with your brothers."

"Dad, what's going on here is more important than some stupid lunch." She dropped the staff she was currently working with and plopped onto the floor on her butt. "Just because she likes to pretend the things I see aren't real doesn't make it true."

This hurt Kady's feelings, that her mother refused to take an active role in this part of her life. That Carly prefered ignorance and to spend the majority of her time with Michael and Morgan because they weren't _'special'_ like Kady. He didn't doubt Carly's love for Kady, but she was very quick to point out that Kady was more his daughter than hers.

"I'm sorry," he sat down in front of her, adjusting the navy loose-fitting pants he wore. Kady heaved a sigh as he brushed a loving hand along the side of her face. "I know this is hard for you."

"Sometimes I just wish I didn't have to," she stopped and looked down at her hands clenched in her lap.

"Tell me."

He waited until she was ready, until she raised those eyes so much like his own and said, "Sometimes I just wish I didn't have to bother with that other stuff. It's like I live two lives. This one, the real one, and then that other one where I have to pretend that I don't know that werewolves and vampires are real and there really is a boogey man hiding in the closet sometimes."

And this is what he hated and was unable to spare her. He had no idea that the choice he made all those years ago would have these kinds of repercussions. It was a choice he had intended for his life, not for his child. "I wish I could change that for you," he told her, "That you didn't have to know."

"I don't care about that," she shook her head earnestly, "I mean, most of the time it doesn't really bother me. It's only when there is important stuff going on, like this door tonight, and I'm stuck going to lunch with Mom and Uncle Sonny that I get mad."

"I just want you to have something normal, Kady."

"That's just it Daddy," she sighed sadly, "I'm not normal."

How could he dispute that given everything that they had been through together? "But you should have something in your life Kady other than the visions and my fighting. You have family who love you and friends you enjoy being with. There's school and your gymnastics. I just don't want you to look back when you're older and be angry that you missed out on your childhood."

He didn't want her to look back as an adult and hate the father who had dragged her into this life.

"I know," she gave him a smile but he could tell that her feelings hadn't changed. "I'll go get dressed so that I'm ready when Mom gets here. I'll visit with Grandma Bobbie, and suffer through lunch."

"Is it really that bad?" His relationship with Sonny was still strained, especially after Sonny's relationship with Emily and then his decision to leave the business. They maintained a civil friendship but it was nothing like before. When Sam died it was as if he finally realized that trying to live a dual existence was always going to be doomed to failure.

Being Sonny's enforcer seemed like such a waste of time when there were more important things to do. Walking away from the organization and concentrating on the life he was meant to lead felt right and he hadn't regreted his decision. His reputation was strong enough to protect against any retailation and so long as he stayed away from the business it should remain that way.

He understood Kady's feelings about living a double life. It was why he decided to stop.

"I just get tired of listening to Mom and Sonny arguing, especially now that she's engaged to Jax. Michael and Morgan want them to get back together and I just keep wondering why when all they ever do is fight and argue and make each other miserable."

"So you actually like Jax?" He tried to keep his opinions about that mess to himself. So far it worked well, whereas before Sonny would be at him to keep Carly away from Jax and Carly would be begging him to make Sonny understand. Removed from their circle, they were forced to deal with each other with out his refereing. Jax, the poor schmuck, had no idea what he was getting into with those two. It was a shame he hadn't learned a lesson from the disaster which was Brenda.

"Yeah, he's okay," she shrugged, which was a pretty tame reaction to the man her mother was going to marry. "I mean, he doesn't try to talk down to me like some grown ups can." Meaning Sonny, Jason thought with a inner smile. Sonny had no idea how to handle Kady and she never gave him an inch either way. "And he really loves Mom. They aren't always fighting."

"If you want to stay here, I'll make sure Carly understands," he relented. Given everything that was coming, Kady deserved a little peace and quiet today instead of the drama that was the rest of her family.

"Really?" Which meant she truly didn't want to be bothered. Kady would normally accept a decision he made and not push it further.

"Yes, I'll talk to Carly. You go upstairs and take a shower and dress for the day. Then we'll have some breakfast."

"Can we go for a ride?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. She loved going for rides on his motorcycle with him.

"If the roads aren't too bad with snow," he bargained. He knew the others upstairs would be eager to start preparing for tonight. They would have to work alone for a few hours. Part of that normal life he wanted for Kady meant being a good father and spending time with his daughter that had nothing to do with demons and doors and fighting the good fight.

She scrambled to her feet ready to race upstairs, stopped and dropped a fast kiss on his cheek and slipped her staff into the case before running off. The clamour up the stairs trailed off as the music faded into the Goo Goo Dolls and he stretched out on the floor, lengthening his muscles so he could begin the second part of his workout.

"You're a good Dad."

Cracking open an eye, he found Faith standing over him dressed in a black tank and jogging pants with her hair scraped back into a ponytail. The bruises on her face were a lot better than he thought they would be but she still wore gauze and tape over her knuckles. "You're up early," was his only comment.

"Not really," she shrugged, glancing around the basement, a gleam of appreication lighting in her eyes. "I'm usually up around six, I never did sleep well. Hope you don't mind me coming down here, I was looking for a place to workout and heard the music."

"It's fine." He wouldn't ask her if she were up to working out. A Slayer had rejuvenative abilities that regular humans didn't. She nodded, and probably for the first time he'd met her looked uncomfortable. "What's up?"

"I hope you don't think I was eavesdropping on your coversation with Kady, because I wasn't. Then I say you're a good Dad, which is probably way out of line."

"It's fine, Faith," he repeated because it was. The conversation hadn't exactly been a secret. "And thank you," but the compliment was appreciated. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Well don't," she folded down beside him, twisting her legs easily into a yoga posture, "Kady's a good kid and take it from someone who had a lousy childhood, you're a good father. I mean, you could have not believed her when she said she has visions and thought she was crazy or something. Or you could tell her to ignore them. Instead you, regular joe, pick up a gun and go help the helpless."

"That's not quite how it worked," he sat up and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I was doing this for four years before Kady had her first vision. That's how I knew she was telling the truth."

"Damn, that's kinda messed up isn't it. I mean, you know about the crap that we fight and then you find out your daughter has visions about it. Seems unfair to put that on a little girl who should have a normal life. I mean, when I became the Slayer, my father had already split. My mother didn't want to be bothered with me, so I was basically on my own. It kinda made sense for me to be the Slayer. No ties, no family."

"No one to miss you if you died." He said carefully and those eyes were vulnerable for a second before she covered with a snort of derision.

"They didn't want me and believe me, I didn't want them either. But I'm good, I have a family now and we look out for each other." Obviously feeling like she had revealed too much of herself, she stood, wiping her hands nervously down the sides of her pants. "So, you done working out, or can you go a couple of rounds?"

"I've never sparred with a Slayer before," he contemplated, "Might be interesting. We should give those hands a break for tonight." He gestured to the glass case on the wall, "Choose your poision. Or you can always use your trusty axe," he remembered her words from the truck. Every Hunter had their favorite weapon, so he understood.

"Ha, ha," but she released a genuine chuckle of amusment. "I'd say you have every weapon ever made, but then I've never seen every weapon." She walked along the case, purusing the selection with a appreciation he could respect. She stopped in front of a pair of tomahawks and turned back with a grin. "Oh I like those."

"You would like the baby axes." he grinned and went to open the case for her. Removing them from their hooks, he placed them in her waiting hands. 

Faith stepped back, getting a feel for the weapons, twirling them nimbly in her wrists. The whip of air from the blades whistled faster and faster until she tossed one in the air making him choke back a short breath of air. She performed a backwards walkover and came back just in time to snag the axe from the air.

"Show off," he grinned at her and she rewarded him with a husky chuckle. "Those were a gift from a Shamaness in the mountains of East Asia. A decendant from an Amazon tribe. She came from a long line of Shamaness, said her great, great, great-grandmother blessed those."

"You mean like Amazon Warriors from a long long long time ago." At his nod of agreement she glanced down at the tomahawks in her hand, "Damn. That's sweet. How the hell did you meet an Amazon Shamaness? I thought they were from Greece or something?"

"I've met a lot of people since I started doing this. And no, not just from Greece some migrated. There are still some tribes left but they prefer to remain hidden from the rest of the world. Hold on to their traditions as best they can." He lifted a hand toward the weapons, "You like?"

"Yeah, I like a lot."

"Good," he gave the case a glance and made his choice, a long spear that Faith gave a wary glance.

"Come on, you're joking right?"

"Never underestimate a weapon. A good strong stick can kill if handled properly."

That made her roll her eyes and groan, "Sure you've never met Wesley before? That sounds like some Watcher crap he'd say."

"Never met the guy. Did meet a nice Japanese sensai who kicked my ass for about a year while teaching me Jujitsu." He balanced the spear evenly on his arm and took a fighting stance. Adrenaline began coursing though his blood, as he blocked out everything, the music, his inner turmoil about his daughter, the fatigue in his muscles, the coming dangers tonight, and focused on his target. "Now, you're a Slayer. Impress me."

**_XX  
_**

"So how long have they been down there at it?"

A feminine shout rang through the kitchen over the volume of music echoing from the basement followed quickly by a heavy thump which meant someone had hit the floor hard. Judging from the sound, they were guessing Jason. A second later a vicious 'son of a bitch' filled the air which meant that Jason had retailiated.

The people sitting around the kitchen eating breakfast and enjoying the sounds of the scuffle were having a great time wondering who was winning and who was losing. They might have been tempted to go down to the basement and actually watch the session if they weren't currently stuffing their faces with the delicious breakfast that Miranda had prepared.

Kady cut into her serving of baked cinnamon praline french toast covered with powered sugar and warm apple slices and stuffed a huge forkful into her mouth. "Since I left," she managed to say as she chewed. She drank a swallow of milk then picked up her napkin to wipe the access from her mouth. "That was about ten minutes to seven."

"It's almost eight now," Fred pointed to the clock as she nibbled on a crisp slice of bacon. A loud yell from the basement and the sound of another body hitting the floor made them all cringe but it didn't stop them from eating. "We should break it up or something shouldn't we. I mean, they're going to be tired tonight aren't they?"

"Please," Spike snorted as he nipped another sausage from the platter and ate appreciatively. "Most fun Faith's had in months probably."

Miranda glanced at the group of people she was feeding and couldn't help the warm smile that spread across her face. When she woke this morning, she had felt a little useless here among these people. Yes, she was here to get Gabriel back, but she hadn't felt like she was making a decent contribution.

It was easy to help with the reading, though she didn't recognize most of the stuff she looked through, so that meant she had to stop Fred and make sure she wasn't overlooking something important. She wasn't a fighter or a Hunter. Dean was helping her learn how to use a gun, but when it came down to it, the best way she could help would be to make sure she didn't get in the way. And maybe keep an eye on Kady in the process.

Then she had rolled over, immediately missing Dean's presence next to her and smelled coffee begining to brew and knew what she could do. After a quick shower and changing into a pair of jeans and a scarlet sweater, she went downstairs to the kitchen and took stock of the food there. Years as a cook were going to come in handy. She might not be able to fight, and she might not know the difference between a succubus and a Therian but she could make sure each of these people who were fighting to help bring her son home were fed.

Judging from the rapid way the food was disappearing, she was doing something right.

It hadn't even bothered her much to heat a mug of that blood she had found in the bottom of the refrigerator for Spike. That winsome smile he gave her after a sincere thanks made her feel appreciated. It wasn't one of those usual smirks she noticed Spike gave a lot. This was more along how he looked at Fred. As if he hadn't expected the gesture of kindness.

"I still can't believe someone is giving Stone Cold a run for his money." Spinelli was a confusing mix of vulnerable young man and genius that was endearing. He still had his laptop, pecking away with one hand and the other was busy gobbling down scrambled eggs.

"She's a Slayer," Spike pointed out, "To each generation there is a Chosen One and all that," he paused and gave Kady a quick eye and obviously edited what he was going to say. "Stuff. Have to have super strength to fight vampires."

"Yeah, but it's still Stone Cold," he muttered around a slice of toast. "He's like the major demon fighter. Not to mention making with the enforcing and stuff."

"SPINELLI."

Kady's sharp reprisal cut off anything else he might have said, making his eyes widen as he shoved another bite of toast in his mouth. Miranda finally understood how silence could be deafening. No one had ever heard Kady speak like that before, usually she was all kind and calm, except of course when she was talking to Cordelia. To hear her snap at Spinelli whom she obviously adored was a bit of a shock.

The only people who weren't confused were the residents of Port Charles. Lulu, Spinelli and Kady. "What does that mean?" Cordelia asked and the two older ones looked down at their plate while Kady met Cordelia's eyes with a glare.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, shit," Dean muttered in her ear and she jabbed him in the side making him snort with laughter.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to be disrespectful to adults?" Cordelia lifted a questioning brow making Sam groan and look down into the cup of coffee he was drinking.

"No. She didn't," Kady shot back, "Didn't anyone tell you it isn't nice to butt your nose into other people's business?"

"No, I must have missed that lesson." She smiled saccarin sweet, all teeth and snarl.

"Then I guess we're even." Kady returned the smile, neither giving an inch. Then Cordelia closed her eyes and burst into laughter. Everyone gave her a leary eye, wondering what was wrong with her. One minute she looked like she was going to burst a gasket and the next she's amused.

"Okay, someone has had a bit too much sugar this morning," Dean muttered.

"No," Cordelia gasped for breath and failed as she dissolved into onther fit of giggles. "No, it's not that." she dragged in a breath. "He was right. I _have_ been acting like an eleven year old."

None of them knew what that meant, but said nothing, seeing as Cordelia had put a halt to the potentially explosive moment. Kady was staring at her funny, but at least not with the anger from before. Whatever Kady didn't want Spinelli talking about was forgotten in the wake of Cordelia's laughter.

The door to the basement opened, Faith and Jason stepping into the kitchen both sweating like crazy and big grins on their faces. "I so kicked your ass," Faith poked him with a finger and Jason shook his head, causing her to do it twice more. "Yes I did don't deny it. Slayer one, Jason zilcho."

"I didn't want to throw you into the glass case," he muttered and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured him a mug and drank down several swallows. "That's the only reason why you managed to get me down."

"Next time you'll know better," she snorted, "Mercy is for the weak."

"Yeah, next time, I'll just toss you. It will only cost five hundred dollars to replace." Jason took a look around at them sitting at the table and all of the food finally. "Who cooked?"

"Miranda," Kady spoke up. "She made baked french toast, eggs with bacon and sausage, toast and she even made you a fresh pot of coffee."

Jason glanced at the mug in his hand and she quickly stammered, "I hope you don't mind. I know it was a really big assumption, just walking into your kitchen and using your food this way."

"No," he cut her off, "It's fine Miranda really. If you don't mind cooking, then I'm certainly not going to complain. No I was just thinking that if we're going to have a house full, then I should probably have someone bring in some groceries."

"It isn't a problem. I can take the car and go." It would be nice to have a tangible role here where she felt useful, then she quickly looked at Dean, "I mean if you don't care."

"You don't have to do that," Jason said before Dean could choke out an answer. She wasn't blind to how he felt about his Impala. "Just make a list and I'll have everything you want delivered. Besides, after tonight, we're going to need to be careful how we go out and no one should ever go alone."

"Spike's going to need," Cordelia trailed off as their eyes met. You could almost see the sparks igniting between the two of them.

"I'll take care of that too," he answered, then managed to tear his eyes away. "I'm going to head up and take a shower. Then we should probably sit down and talk. All of us."

"Me too," Faith reached over Sam and nabbed a piece of bacon from his plate. She gave him a saucy wink when Sam glanced back at her, the invitation in her eyes unmistakable, then turned and walked from the kitchen.

"Kady, tell your mother I'm upstairs when she gets here." Jason started up the back stairs with his mug of coffee. Miranda was actually shocked, she had thought maybe something had happened to Kady's mother and that's why she wasn't here. She knew Jason was involved with a woman named Sam but for some reason she just figured that Kady's mother wasn't around.

Cordelia waited for all of two minutes before she excused herself and went after him.

**_XX  
_**  
Last night she went with Jason and Lulu to the see the doctor in a private clinic on the otherside of town. During the ride, Jason had tried to explain to Lulu what had happened tonight and she had been completely resistant to the possiblity. She made some vague reference to Jason having been shot one too many times which raised an eyebrow but neither of them went any further on the subject much to her frustration.

She didn't know what he said to convince her to stay the night at his house, but as they drove back, Lulu's hand casted from the fracture in her finger, the truck was dead silent. Occasionally, Lulu would throw a stunned look in his direction but she would say nothing. He muttered a quick go to bed and that he would try to explain everything to her in the morning and Lulu went without any protest.

There were just too many questions about this guy and too many things that weren't adding up. If there was one thing she had learned in her years with Angel Investigations was that when things were too perfect, there was usually a demon involved. Like Jason's wound from the night before. She had seen it, raw and jagged, felt guilty that he received it helping her. Now this morning, he wore a white wife beater, soaked to the skin with sweat mind you, and all she saw were a few bandages in the same spot.

And Kady. What human girl had visions from the Powers without the whole mind blasting part to go with them? Sam was a psychic, but he wasn't a Seer. Not like her and Kady. She had been forced to explain how she was the one who went glowy floats when she had a vision. Sam had been relieved to know that not all of his visions were going to be that way. Kady just shrugged as if it were no big deal.

It damn well was a big deal, she had to become a half demon to keep the visions from killing her and now this ordinary human girl had them without the same mind breaking side effects?

Why had Lulu been so ready to accept Jason rescuing her but not the other stuff? And what did Spinelli mean when he said enforcer and why had Kady reacted so badly?

Not bothering to knock, she swung the door open wide, found Jason standing in front of the closet in the process of tossing a pair of black cargo pants onto his bed. Joining them was a black henley and then he slid the door closed and blinked at her. "Do you make it a habit of barging into people bedrooms?"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"No, no," she shook her head, crossing the room to him, "Don't give me the blank look. I'm not buying that because you know exactly what I mean."

"Actually, no I don't. If I did I wouldn't have asked," he frowned and reached down to yank off his tank and drop it on the floor. "So you can tell me what you mean, or let me get to my shower."

"I mean, who is Jason Morgan? We all walked into this accepting what we had seen from the visions. We know that Dean, Sam and Miranda are here because of her son, Gabriel. We know they're hunters. Faith explained who we are, Angel Investigations, help the helpless from Los Angeles, but somehow we never got around to who you are."

"I told you," he frowned, actually looking confused instead of dodging the question like she knew he was.

"No, you didn't. We know Kady is a Seer, we know that evidently you're the Port Charles version of Angel Investigations. What about everything else? This house, the obvious money. You said you own a coffee warehouse. Why would you own a coffee warehouse?"

"Because I'm a coffee importer?"

"Not funny," she sneered, giving a quick shove to the chest. "Last night Lulu seemed to think you wouldn't want the police involved in her attack."

"The PCPD aren't exactly known for their ability to solve cases. Given the Therians last night, do you really think the cops should have been called?"

"I think you're right, but I also know that Lulu's concern was about you. Not the Therians or the cops. Then Spinelli said something a few minutes ago and Kady was really upset by it. Shouted at him and everything. Then those three did the monkeys and tried to pretend like it didn't happen."

"The monkeys?"

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil," she lifted a brow at his chuckle of laughter. "So what does the word enforcer mean to you Jason?"

A whisper of triumph rushed through her when he winced at that word. He maintained his composure but there was a distinct hardening of his eyes. "It's a part of a past that has nothing to do with you Cordelia." He tried to move around her but she scooted back in his path and pushed him again.

"Uh, un, you're not letting it go that easily."

"Forget about it Cordelia, it has nothing to do with the door tonight."

"How can you just say that and expect me to ignore the feeling in my gut that says you're not everything you seem to be? How do I overlook the fact that whenever there are secrets something bad usually follows?"

"They are not secrets, it's just my past and complete irrelevant to what's going on."

"If it's so irrelevant then there should be no problem telling me."

"Have I tried to get you to explain who this Angel and Connor are?" he bit out, obviously reaching the edges of his patience. "Have I tried to dig out all your little secrets and the things you're holding back? The least you can do is give me the same courtesy!"

"You already know who Angel is," she muttered, and tried to turn away.

"I know that all of you miss him. I know that he disappeared five years ago and so did your visions. I know that whoever the guy was you were in love with him. That's pretty much all I know."

"You just went head to head with a Slayer for almost an hour! The only person I know who can do that is Spike. How do I ignore that? How did Kady get her visions from the powers? Humans aren't supposed to have them. Before I was given the choice to become a half demon those visions almost killed me! Your daughter shows no signs of being affected by them."

She countered quickly because the last thing she wanted to discuss was herself. This wasn't about the saga that was Cordelia Chase and her tangled, complicated dance with Angel. It was about confronting this confusing man and getting a few answers. She needed them. If there was anyway she was going to trust him, especially with the family she loved, then he was going to tell her the truth.

Before he could stop her, she reached down and snatched off the bandage covering his wounds. Her sharp gasp and his muttered curse, echoed in the room. "And how the hell did that heal so quickly? Who are you Jason Morgan?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine  
**

"I am exactly the man you see."

They stared at each other for a long time, so many emotions tangling together and left unsaid, building until it was too uncomfortable to ignore. Finally she cut her eyes away from that knowing gaze and fumbled for a response.

She flicked an imaginary speck of dirt from her sleeve then placed defiant hands on her hips. Last night Fred and Spike had gone back to the hotel to get their things, and she had dressed this morning in a pair of black boot cut pants and a simple wine tinted blouse. No she had armored herself. The waves in her hair, the hints of makeup, the fashionable clothing, it was all a shell to protect against this man seeing too deeply into her. Only it didn't seem to be working.

"How are we supposed to trust you, when you stand there and lie? I saw that wound last night." When she had stood here in his bedroom and ogled his near naked body. Just before she ran away, terrified of the feelings she refused to put a name to. The same feelings that were trying to bubble past the conviction to pretend they didn't exist. "There is no way you should be healed so quickly. Was it magicks?"

Jason took one step closer, then another, pausing only when there was a mere breath seperating them. The sweat was beginning to dry on his skin and she desperately ignored the desire to taste, to trace her tongue along the length of thick muscle in his shoulder to see what flavors would combine with that salty goodness.

"This isn't about trust. At least be truthful with me, if you can't with yourself. When you were annoyed with me that was honest. The fifty questions here isn't about trust or wanting to know me."

Hunger and anger twined in those alluring eyes of his but he didn't touch her. Her body practically vibrated under the force of his glance, she could feel the heat pouring from his skin but he kept himself seperate and aloof. "That's exactly what this is about."

"This is about you looking for any reason you can grab onto _not_ to trust me."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why would I want a reason not to trust you?"

"I'm not blind Cordelia and neither are you." He lifted a hand and she jerked the instant he cupped her chin. "Given this," he rubbed his thumb along the side of her face, across her lower lip and she released a shaky breath as her heart began to pound loudly in her ears.

"Whatever this is between us. I'm actually tempted to give you that excuse to distrust me. I don't want this anymore than you do, but it's there and I'll deal with it, or ignore it but I'm not willing to risk Gabriel's safety because I can't be honest with myself."

When he stepped away, Cordelia felt as if she were given a reprieve. "I have no idea what you're talking about. There isn't anything between us and there never will be. You should speak to someone about those delusions of yours. This is about you being all mysterious and not sharing information that could be vital to tonight."

She watched his face close to her, all his emotions retreating under a cold mask of nothingness yet not before she saw that hint of resignation. It left her feeling suprisingly alone. "Fine," he said softly, "You want to know what enforcer means to me? Exactly what it implies, Cordelia. For more than ten years I was a mob enforcer. I protected a man named Sonny Corinthos, I guarded his family and I killed any threat to his organization."

"What?" She shriveled a little at the ice in his eyes. That wasn't what she had been expecting. This guy who adored his daughter was a ruthless mob enforcer? One of those guys who killed people then buried their bodies so they wouldn't be discovered.

Cliches of swimming with fishes and cement shoes drifted through her head. "So when you said former line of work," she trailed off as the full meaning of him understanding what damage a bullet could do sank in. "But the Powers would never."

"Never chose a killer for their work?" He lifted a brow in question, "That's what we all are Cordelia. Killers. Only we're on the good side. Rescuing Lulu last night, we killed those Therians."

"But they were evil!" she insisted, "They were going to sacrifice Lulu. The Powers would never have sent us to kill an innocent. You! You were in the mob!"

"Yes, I was." He didn't offer any explanation or apology, just left it for her to come to whatever conclusions she wanted.

"But why?"

"There are no clear answers for that. Did you know what you were getting into when you became a Seer? Not just the clear cut facts, but the deep down reasons that it took a long time for you to acknowledge to yourself. Life isn't black and white. Each choice you make defines you. I made a choice to go to work for Sonny, my reasons are my own."

"How can we work with you when," she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Maybe he had been right. Maybe she had just been looking for an excuse to distrust him. Well he had certainly given her one. "I have to talk to the others and see what they have to say."

"Your choice. It doesn't change what happens tonight." This time when he stepped around her, she didn't move. Her gaze followed him as he went to the bathroom, paused in the doorway to look back over his shoulder. 

"Don't get in my way tonight Cordelia. I don't care how much you trust me or not. When Miranda's son is ready to come through that door tonight, we're all supposed to be there. We all have our roles to play. I suggest you take some time to figure out what exactly your role is supposed to be before sundown. I won't let you ruin this because of your personal feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean? That you'll shoot me if I don't do as you say," she sneered, his harsh voice automatically putting her back up in retailiation. "Just because you're some mob enforcer doesn't mean I'm afraid of you."

"That's exactly what I meant and exactly what I expected," he said and the curve on his lips had nothing to do with humor. What was that supposed to mean?

Before she could figure it out, he turned away. His fingers gripped the edge of the doorway for a second as he said, "I'm not your enemy but it seems I won't be your ally either. Just get the job done and we won't have any problems."

**XX  
**

Cordelia made her way back downstairs more confused than when she left. The only person left in the kitchen was Faith, which was good, because she needed her no nonsense attitude to quiet the rush of noise erupting in her head. Somehow her intentions when she first went after Jason had twisted and now she really didn't know what she had wanted to accomplish when she tore out of the kitchen after him.

Faith was working her way through breakfast, a pleasant smirk on her face as she drank down half a glass of orange juice. She gave a silent nod for greeting and continued eating. She had showered and changed into another pair of leather pants, these a brandy red, and a black fitted henley with a deep v in the front. "Thought you were with the others doing the research?"

She pulled out the chair across from Faith and eased down, not sure what to say to that. "Is that Fred's computer?" She pointed to the laptop at Faith's elbow, then reached for it. Only to be brought up short as Faith's hand beat her to it.

"Yes, it is. What's up C, and don't give me the nothing stuff. You come downstairs, when I know everyone else is back in the living room. Everyone that is, except for a certain blue eyed hunter. Now you're looking to use Fred's computer, when you'd rather poke yourself in the eye than touch one most days."

"That's not true," she felt obligated to interrupt. "I have to use the computer at work to keep the files straight."

"Yeah and look how well that usually turns out," Faith snorted in return. "Now, what happened. You can tell Auntie Faith all about the big bad man who got on Cordy's bad side."

"Shut up," she managed a grin at Faith's foolishness. Then remembered what Jason had said, "While the two of you were working out, did he happen to mention that he used to be a mob enforcer?" A grunt was all she received for an answer. "And you have nothing to say to that?"

"What do you want me to say," Faith lifted a negligent shoulder. "Hello C, murderer here. Spent a few years in prison for it. I'm the last person who has anything to say about Jason being a mob enforcer. I suppose that's what has your panties in a twist."

"You think?" She raised a mocking brow, "I mean, mob enforcer Faith?"

"And how is that any different from Angelus? See, now that's who this is all about, not Jason. Well," Faith paused as she nibbled on a piece of bacon, "It's about Jason but this kick you're on, is indirectly related to Angel."

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm not expecting Angel to walk through that portal tonight. Angel's gone."

"I know," Faith agreed quietly. "It took me a long time to accept that. Even longer than you I believe because you've known for a long time that Angel was gone. Your heart might still give a few knocks every so often, but your head has always known."

"Then what are you talking about? What does Angel being gone have to do with Jason being an enforcer?"

"It's about you looking for an excuse to avoid what he makes you feel."

Appauled, she rolled her eyes and pffft'd loud enough that Faith chuckled. "I don't feel anything."

"Yes you do." Faith set down her fork and reclined in her chair. There were times when Faith could surprise her. Times when Faith had the ability to look so deep that you didn't want her under your skin because Faith was just annoying enough to tell you what lay there whether you wanted to hear it or not. Cordelia had a feeling this was going to be one of those times.

"Jason Morgan hits a little too close to home. He's obviously a Champion for the Powers. He's raising a great kid and as you've discovered he has a past that isn't squeaky clean. Sound familiar?"

"If you're implying that there are similarities between Angel and Jason, you can just forget it. Angel at least felt remorse for the things Angelus did. Jason doesn't seem to care who finds out he was some big bad mob enforcer who killed people for a living."

"And you know this because," Faith paused, "You asked him how he felt about it?" At her silence Faith shook her head, "I didn't think so. Look C, you're attracted to him. If you weren't, you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this. Spike figured it out first, and if you tell that arrogant vamp I said so, I'll have to punch you for it. But I caught on relatively fast."

"I'm not," she denied and Faith just stared at her long and hard until she wanted to squirm. Only she was Cordelia Chase, she didn't squirm and it would take a lot more to get her to do so. "Fine, he's attractive."

"He's hot," Faith shot back, "He's so hot, that if Sam weren't here, I would have already gone after him for a tumble."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't hate the player," Faith smiled widely, "Besides, you're not attracted to him, remember. Seriously, instead of reacting badly every time you're in the same room with him, you might actually try having a conversation. He's a decent guy."

"We don't have time for this, portal tonight?" she pointed out as if Faith had forgotten, "Demon coming through along with two innocents we have to help. Any feelings I have for Jason are irrelevant, because when we finish this we're going back to LA."

"The Powers that Be brought us here for a reason," Faith started slowly, weighing her words carefully. "I can't be the only one who has noted the way everyone here seemed to balance each other out. Yes, we're here to stop the demon and avert yet another apocalypse but that's what we do. It's what Sam and Dean do. It's what Jason does. We were brought together for a reason."

"And since when are you philosophical?"

"When I see a guy and I want more than to just climb into his pants," she answered softly. That dreamy smile on her face was so unusual for Faith she was speechless. "When it feels good to have his arms around me and I start feeling more human than I've felt since the day I became a Slayer. Hell, long before that."

And she had no idea. "Faith-"

But Faith held up a hand holding off any words of compassion she might have offered. "Sam looks at me and sees a woman. Yes, he knows I'm a Slayer, but he's just interested enough to look past that. It's only a matter of time before the two of us end up in bed, and damn I'm looking forward to that. What's for us to decide is whether or not we will look a little deeper."

"That's good for you Faith, but that has nothing to do with me and Jason."

"You both have shadows. Long dark shadows of pain that you wear along side that armour that's supposed to keep anyone from getting too close. I suggest that you take a good hard look at what you're hiding from C. The Powers might have their plans for us, but they aren't exclusive to fighting demons and helping the helpless."

"Angel was supposed to be my destiny," she murmured, giving voice to the words that had hidden deep in her heart. "I was his Seer. He was my Champion. I loved him Faith, more than I'd ever thought I could love anyone, so how could I feel anything for Jason."

"Were you Angel's destiny C? Or were you just in love with him? Soul mates, destiny, that's just crap. Love isn't destined. There isn't someone out there with a check list that says _'okay, Cordelia and Angel together, check. Let's move on to the next tortured couple.'_ Spike loved Buffy and now he loves Fred. Does that make his love for Fred less than what he felt for Buffy?"

"You're asking me to judge something about Buffy Summers?"

"That's not the point," Faith grinned, "And you know it. Angel's gone, Cordelia. Would he want you to sit here and mourn him forever, or would he want you to move on with your life and be happy."

"And you think Jason would make me happy?"

"I think that you're afraid to even try. And the Cordelia Chase I know would never let fear stop her from getting what she wanted. I'm willing to bet there's a little Queen C left that's appauled that you're running scared."

"Am not," she folded her arms over her chest.

"Chicken shit." Then Faith made it worse by clucking. "Afraid of the Adonis with the vulnerable big blue eyes and his kid that you know acts just like you."

"Shut up." Faith clucked again, making her snort and surrender to the ripple of mirth trembling on her lips. "Bitch."

"Don't turn away from what's here Cordelia," Faith reached across the table and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. "And don't hold on to a past that won't change. Moving on doesn't mean that you didn't love Angel and admitting you have feelings for Jason isn't the end of the world."

"Don't even say stuff like that," she groaned, "You know damned well words like 'end of the world' and people from Sunnyhell don't mix well."

**XX  
**

By the time he finished his shower, he had calmed down enough to be reasonable. At least he hoped he was calm. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with Cordelia, especially when he had to deal with Carly today. Was it so damned wrong to want to keep his life private? The things he had done, everything that had led him to this point, he couldn't regret. How to explain more than ten years of experiences to an already hostile woman just looking for an excuse to distrust him?

He had no regrets. Perhaps the death of Sam, but death was a lesson that had been drummed into his soul and it's acceptance inevitable. He might beat his head against it, but nothing he possessed, no gifts he had been given could ever defeat death. All he had was the determination to fight that grim reaper for as long and as hard as he was capable.

Now Cordelia comes along and forces him into retrospection.

Damn he hadn't felt this achy over a woman in a while. When he didn't want to put a strip of tape over her mouth, he was wondering what she'd taste like. Tart like that attitude she carried on her shoulders like ten pound chips. Sweet, like those rare smiles she gave. The ones that lit up her whole face. Made her tormentingly beautiful.

He had been moments from finding out only common sense had intervened. It didn't change the heavy dick he'd been left with, or the need that wasn't going away no matter how furious he was at her.

Feeling just a bit mean, he skipped his shave and left the bathroom only to find one headache gone to be replaced by another. "You're early."

"Well had I known that you were giving free visuals, I would have brought snacks."

Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Alcazar soon to be Jacks was a force to be reckoned with on good days and could tempt a man to murder on others. Judging from the smirk on her face, this might be a good day, then again she was as mercurial as a F5 tornado so he would just bide his time. Obviously prepared for battle, for any time Sonny and Carly spent together could be termed a minor war, Carly gleamed with attitude.

From the dark crimson pantsuit and the boots that would put her at least five inches taller than Sonny, to the fall of blonde waves around her regal face and the spark of mischief in eyes that shone like cobalt. Carly looked every inch the Valkyrie that Spinelli proclaimed her to be.

Rather than respond to her sarcasm, he went to dress, ignoring the fact that she didn't even bother to give him the privacy to do so. By the time he had slipped on his boots, Carly had gone from intrusive to annoyed because he hadn't said a word or glanced in her direction once. It was the one thing Carly hated, being ignored, probably why they never would have worked. He wasn't the type to cater to anyone's ego.

"My first question, of course, is who are all of those people downstairs that have invaded your house?"

"None of your business," he stood, stomping hard on a boot to trigger the blade in the toe and ensure it was still working properly. When it snapped back in place, he looked up to see Carly staring at him. "What?"

"You," she waved an unsure hand, "That. I swear, you become less the Jason Morgan I picked up in Jake's everyday. First you stop working for Sonny, which everyone thought was just a phase because Sam had died."

"Don't overstep," he warned her and she released a huff of annoyance.

"I wasn't going to say anything about her. I'm rude, not insensitive." Carly turned and stalked toward his dresser, fingering his things. A picture of Kady, his watch which she tossed to him so he could put it on. "So, is this how you're going to be forever Jason? You've even managed to drag our daughter into this insanity you call a life. Before, you at least tried to keep her out of it, now you don't even bother."

"You saw what happened to Sam," he murmured.

"She was shot."

"She was shot by an already sadistic bastard that was possessed by a demon out to kill me," his voice hardened ruthlessly, "Denial has never looked good on you Carly, so don't start wrapping yourself up in it now. It's bad enough you ignore the fact that Kady has visions."

"Why can't you just let all of this go!" And if he could have offered her some kind of reasoning, he would have. There were people who were open to the things he'd witnessed and there were others whose mind was so closed that it would probably do more harm than good than try to open it.

And he realized, having a house full of these people wasn't so much of a hardship. Normally he detested being swamped with intruders and their questioning glances. The people downstairs walked the same night as he, knew the things that lurked in the darkness. Despite all the danger he knew was coming, it was nice not having to pretend to be something he wasn't.

"This isn't your choice to make, Carly, so just let it go. You don't see me down at the MetroCourt telling you how to run it, do you?"

"The MetroCourt isn't endangering Kady's life either," the bitterness that spilled over in her tone was unmistakable. She had every right to be concerned about Kady's safety but her hypocracy was too thick to ignore. Kady, Michael and Morgan were in danger on a daily basis regardless of who he picked up his gun for.

"And working for Sonny was a regular nine to five."

Carly at least had the grace to look abashed, but she didn't give an inch as she crossed to him and flopped down on the bed. "I just want her to have a normal life Jason, is that so wrong? She's my only daughter and we have nothing in common. She'd much rather be here, studying monsters and junk than with her mother."

"Just because Kady doesn't like the things that you do, doesn't make her less your daughter. She loves you, she needs you to take an active role in her life Carly. Not just in the things that you want, but in the things that are important to her."

"And monsters are important to her? And you think that's okay?" Her voice rose an octave with each question making the already tenuous hold on his temper slip.

"Look," he bit the word out between clenched teeth, "Let's not get into this today. I guess it's just too much to expect you to think beyond yourself and what you want and consider Kady's feelings."

The arrested expression on her face didn't bode well. "Is that why those people are downstairs? More converts to the craziness that has become Jason Morgan's life? Do you even know those people Jason? I know they aren't from Port Charles. What? You're hosting the monster hunters convention this year?"

"Carly,"

"I think, maybe Kady should come stay with me for a while." She nodded once as if the idea was perfect and of course he would go along with it because Carly said so. "At least until you come to your senses. Instead of bringing her back here after lunch at Sonny's she'll just come back to the house with me and the boys."

"You know that's not going to happen," he sighed heavily, not liking where this was going.

"And why not?"

"Don't put that choice on Kady, it's not fair Carly." And she certainly wouldn't like the answer she received.

"I'm trying to keep her safe."

"You're trying to fit her into your neat little daughter mold so you'll be able to understand her! When did you get so damned narrow-minded?" He ignored her stunned gasp and kept on, "I used to kill people Carly! I broke the law on a daily basis to make sure that Sonny wasn't arrested, someone didn't take over his territory or no one I loved was hurt. That was just fine as long as you could believe in it. Understand it. Ask you to look at something beyond your experience or frame of reference and you belittle it!"

"That's not what I'm doing"

"Then what is it Carly? Because from where I'm standing, it sure as hell looks like it to me. Our daughter is a Seer. Whether you want to accept that or not. She witnesses things, horrible things, and she has to have someone who believes in her. Someone that she knows will try to make things right. Threatening to take Kady out of the home she loves, the safety she has come to rely on, just to make yourself feel better is probably the most selfish thing that has ever come out of your fucking mouth. And you know after all the stunts you've pulled, that's saying a lot."

"That's cold, Jason." She sniffed, her feelings obviously hurt. "That's cold even for you. Not once have you ever thrown anything I've done in my face. We've always been best friends."

"Best friends don't try to hurt each other by using the child they share as leverage."

"That's not what I was trying to do."

"Isn't it? Do what I want or I'll take Kady back? Isn't that what your little threat was?"

"I wasn't trying to threaten you. I'm trying to understand Jason! Really I am, but this past year, everything changed so fast and you think it's easy for me to accept?"

"Nothing has changed all that much," he pointed out, tired now, losing his temper with Carly was always pointless and always made him feel like he was swimming through a dark lake of muck. "The only difference is that I'm not working with Sonny anymore. I'm not hiding behind the business."

A momentary look of discomfort crossed her face, "I'm sorry. You're right."

And this was probably the main reason why he and Carly were able to remain friends after everything they had been through together. She might not back down if someone else accused her of something, as a matter of fact, Carly would fight tooth and nail to prove that she was right. But if he said something to her, Carly knew that he wasn't doing so to hurt her, or take something from her.

She took his hand into hers and squeezed, giving him an faint smile, "I'm trying Jason, you know I'm not good with change. Especially as far as you're concerned. I depend on you to be constant. The sane one in all of my chaos and when it feels like I'm losing that, I do or say something that I don't really mean."

And if his temper hadn't been off, he would already realized that. "It's fine. And this is probably something that you don't want to hear right now," he watched her face screw up tight and tried not to smile. Any second she would stuff her hands over her ears and beginning humming. "Kady isn't up for lunch today."

"Jason no!"

"Carly," he tried to ward her off but she was already dropping his hand and pacing the room.

"No! I've been planning this lunch all week! Jax is back from Europe from his last business deal, and I wanted us all to at least start acting like a family. This lunch was supposed to be the first step in making Sonny realize that nothing he does is going to change the fact that I'm marrying Jax."

"If you'd stop reacting to Sonny, he'd eventually get the message," he tried reasoning with her. "The more you deny it, the more you argue, the more Sonny believes he's right."

"You know it's hard for me to do that," she pouted. That was the truth, it was against Carly's very nature to stay silent, which was why Sonny always got to her. "I've never denied that I have feelings for Sonny but I'm tired Jason. I'm tired of all the chaos and drama that comes with being with him. I'm tried of always waiting for the shoe to drop and Jax isn't like that. Jax is healthy. Jax is good for me."

And she actually sounded like she meant that. If he hadn't sworn off interfereing in the mess that was Sonny and Carly, he might have been tempted to speak to Sonny about backing off. Michael and Morgan didn't need their parents constantly at each other's throats. Personally, he just figured Sonny was lonely and couldn't stand the fact that someone was trying to take Carly out of his sphere of possession. If Carly married Jax, she wouldn't always be there, looking out for Sonny, interefering in his life, trying to take care of him.

"Then why not just have lunch with Jax and the boys, instead of dragging Sonny into. It's just begging for a fight Carly."

"I know," and she had the grace to admit it. "He just gets so smug, and I hate it. I hate it that he thinks he knows me. If I cancel lunch, he'll use it as an excuse, saying that I can't take being around him."

"Just call Sonny, cancel the lunch. Say you've made other plans and then you and Jax take the boys out for lunch."

"But I want Kady to come."

"You want Kady to referree and she doesn't want to, Carly. Besides, there is something important going on and she wants to be here."

"And you've already told her that you would talk to me about it," she huffed. "Fine." Carly rolled her eyes and in a defensive gesture, folded her arms across her chest. She bit her lower lip, furrowing her brow, "It's not dangerous, is it Jason?"

"No more than usual Carly," he told her truthfully.

"And she has to be apart of this?"

"Yes, she does." And no matter how much he wished to protect her, if the Powers sent Kady the vision, then she was meant to be involved. He had Sam and Cordelia's own visions to further that truth. "I'll keep her safe," he vowed. As safe as he was capable. He'd die before allowing something to hurt Kady and Carly knew it.

"Then, I guess I should go tell her that she's been given a reprieve," Carly smiled, then looked at him again. "Jason, is something wrong?" Sometimes it amazed him how Carly did that. Even at the height of selfishness, she could look at him and know if something was bothering him.

"Nothing I can't deal with," he reassured her. It was true. This bizarre attraction to Cordelia would be ignored and when this was done, she would return to his life and he would remain in his.

"I worry about you too, you know. Since Sam, you've closed yourself off here in this little house. Closed your heart off to anyone getting too close to you and that's not right."

"It's my life Carly."

"I know," she held up hands in appeasement, "I know. And I'm not trying to tell you how to live it. Especially when we both know you'll just ignore me anyway. I just want you to be happy, that's all Jason. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you."

"I am happy. I'm fine, my life is fine. I have my work, Kady and my family, I don't need anything else."

"And who do you climb into this big bed at night with Jason," she waved backward with a sad sigh. "That gun you carry can't love you. It won't hold you in the dark and it won't keep you warm."

"I'm fine," he repeated. Perhaps if he said it enough, he'd really start believing it. 


	7. Chapter 10

Here's a new chapter. Enjoy

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten**

_The tithe would be offered at twilight. The summoning would begin when the moon reached zenith. Deep in the center of a graveyard and all of it's snow covered consecrated earth there was silence. The air within the crypt was frigid, the tempertures barely reaching past the twenties most of the afternoon and was rapidly dropping._

A menace had crept amongst the unknowing citizens of Port Charles while they slept and was preparing evil to rise.

Ten figures, in black cowls and robes encircled the altar. In the air, the scents of mandrake and wax combined with something dark and twisted. Black candles surrounded the sacrifice, their flames fluttering in the crisp icy wind. When the center figure raised the gong, sounded it's lament, the wimpering cries from the young pregnant woman were swallowed.

A pit was built behind them, the fire already smoldering. It's flames flickering over the pale nearly blue skin of the body tied to the slab of granite. The remains beneath her already prepared for possession.

Three figures dressed in red robes stood at ready. Each raised their hands and began to chant, it's language a bastardized combination of Latin and Old Norse and the fire in the pit rustled wildly, the candles blazed bright sending sparks shooting high.

Shadows began to dance on the walls.

The three raised an anthama, the handle of each ceremonial dagger carved with the entities who would bring forth She who bore seven names and whose presence meant only death.

The first point thrust down deep in the offerings solar plexus amist a spurt of blood as a feminine voice said, "Her hand is a net. We suffer the Prophets to darkness for our purpose."

The scream of agony, the body shaking off it's final throws of life was ignored as a second blade followed into the third eye, a gravely voice answered, "Her embrace is death. We summon the Allu to slay our advasaries."

The third freshly whetted blade glimmered under the firelight just seconds before ripping into heart and blood ran like rivers from the alter into the ground. "Bring night upon day and blood upon the Earth and lay waste to her Champions."

Each withdrew their anthama, crimson dots splattering on stone, raising them over the lifeless body. "We offer this tithe to thee Daughter of An and bring you forth unto this world at the command of Ulfr, Rammr and Andor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kady watched the sunset on the back of her father's motorcycle.

It was never the same yet always like a small miracle. The mix blues were never in the same places, the streaks of orange and indigo in the sky were always vivid and awe inspiring. The sun always seemed to take it's time, reluctantly surrendering it's dominance to the moon that continued it's ascent into the heavens.

Finally when that last sliver of burnished dusk winked out of sight her heart gave it's usual melancholy sigh.

There was nothing like watching the end of the day with her father's arms wrapped around her. They were parked in front of the house after taking a long ride out this afternoon. The wind whipping in her face as he easily guided the bike through curves and turns. The feeling of freedom that made her want to scream out loud and hard. This time alone together was better than anything.

Sure there were things to be done for tonight. She knew her Dad worried about the door, and what could be coming through it. He worried about protecting her. But he had taken this afternoon for just the two of them, a ride on their bike, lunch at Kelly's and now watching the sunset together.

And people said her father was emotionless.

"Today was good, Dad," she whispered, snuggling closer, letting his warmth surround her with it's protectiveness. He smelled like leather and home and love. 

"Yeah, it was good." He agreed and she leaned into the large gloved hand that rubbed the top of her head.

And even as she felt the burning in her eyes, signaling what she had seen was coming, she struggled to stay in the moment a bit longer. "Maybe we can do it again next weekend. You know maybe take a ride up to that cabin we went to last year." After Sam was killed. It would be better this time, her father wouldn't be mourning Sam and that terrible pain she could feel hurting inside his chest wouldn't be there anymore.

"The lake is probably frozen over this time of year," he answered, "But it would be a nice break. No school, no work. Just you and me."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just you and me. I love you Daddy," she couldn't stop the small tear that slid down her jaw.

"I love you too monkey."

"You have to take me inside now." She said calmly, the resolution seeping through the fear that had pulled taut in her stomach. "It's time."

And from the way his body gradually stiffened, the tension that had crept through his muscles she knew he understood. "I know."

When he looked down at her, his face contorted with horror, his voice, broken and terrified for the first time she'd ever heard as he saw what she knew was there. "Kady?"

"And the eyes of the Seer shall be blinded," she whispered slowly, holding close to the memory of the sunset and it's dazzling array of colors.

**_ooXXXXoo  
_**

"Dean!"

The loud noise that followed his brother's shout jerked him from the thick book he was trying to concentrate on. Miranda had guilted him into reading with the others and he had been two minutes from tossing the tomb of jibberish across the room. How the hell did the others do this shit? He'd much rather be out fighting, instead of sitting back doing nothing.

Sam had gone up to the attic to Jason's office for a book that Fred said she left up there last night and it sounded like he had just taken a header down the stairs. "Jeez, Sammy, you need me to hold your hand for you?"

"Dean, shit! Dean?"

But that didn't sound right. That didn't sound right at all. He glanced over at Miranda and she was looking toward the stairs, already halfway out of her seat. He watched Sam's legs appear through the slats of the staircase, he stumbled, his hands reaching out to grip the banister and catch his balance as he began an awkward descent. "Where the hell are you Dean?"

"In the same place you left me, dummy?" He was striding toward his brother, then choking back shock at the fear on Sam's face. His eyes. Shit, what the hell had happened to his eyes in the two minutes it had taken him to climb a few stairs.

It was like Sam had been stricken with cataracts, an opaque green film covered his eyes, and Dean was shaken straight to the core. Reaching the bottom step, Sam carefully released the rail. His hands flailed out in front of him, fear, stark and wild on his face. Dean walked into his fingers and they grabbed on to the front of his shirt tight in panic.

"Dean is that you?"

"Sammy?" Before he could choke out the rest of what he was going to say the front door was kicked open and Jason rushed in with Kady held securely against his chest. For some reason the vivid terror on Morgan's face just shot his own up several notches. "What the hell?"

Glass crashed loudly just as the door leading to the kitchen banged against the opposite wall and they watched Cordelia stumble inside the living room. Spike immediately jumped up to grab her hands, to which she shrieked and instinctively struggled. "Calm down Cheerleader, it's just me."

"SPIKE!" The relief in her voice actually made her sound less the bitch he had pegged her for. "Oh, Spike, it's you. What's going on? I can't see, where is everyone? What the hell happened?"

Dean looked from Cordelia, to his brother, then the little girl and felt a tremor of alarm shoot through his blood. "Oh, shit."

"Tell me you know what the hell is going on," Jason asked the room at large and Dean watched all their faces, except for one, and they were clueless. "Spinelli, damn it, you'd better have some answers for me."

"Just a second Stone Cold," and he kept tapping into his laptop but judging from the look on his face, Dean knew that he wasn't going to like what the kid came up with. "Oh, Damn," he muttered and Dean really didn't appreciate being right. "I think I figured out what's coming through the door."

The kid really didn't like being the center of attention, but he sucked it up well. Obviously worried about Kady, and not wanting to disappoint Jason, he took a deep swallow before beginning to speak. "Well, I decided to concentrate on An, and that succubus Nahemah. I mean, that's a pretty good jumping off point. We have a door that supposed to open, and a door keeper."

He blinked several times, fidgeting, his eyes going to Kady who was curled into her father's lap and Jason who held her as if he would kill anything that touched her. "Anyway, that led me to Sumerian demons. Now you have to understand Sumerian's didn't make much difference between Demons and Gods. I mean, there were some big differences, and for them to be classified as demons well, let's just say they were pretty hideous."

"Here, Spinelli," Fred smiled carefully at him, then pushed a glass of water into his hands, "You're doing fine."

He looked as if she had just given him the holy grail, and his smile was of utter adoration. Then he took several swallows trying to calm down. "So, Dean said that the succubus was afraid of whatever pulled it inside and I have to say, after everything I've learned about Succubi, for it to be afraid of anything. Well, not good."

"What I don't understand," Sam spoke up, "What's wrong with our eyes? This didn't happen in my vision."

"Mine either," Cordelia agreed and they both instinctively turned toward Kady. Dean had to wonder if they even realized they did it, or was he just imagining it.

"I did," she murmured, "I wasn't told until just moments before it happened. And now, it's all gone. I don't see anything. I don't hear anything, it's like they blinded me physically and spiritually," she trailed off.

"Anything else, we should know about baby," Jason asked, then shook his head, "Do you know if the demon did this?"

"No. It wasn't the demon. We've been thinking that the demon chose to come through the door, and we were wrong. Someone else did this to us, that's all the Powers had the chance to tell me. Now I don't know what's going to happen. I'm sorry Daddy," she closed her eyes, her mouth trembling with emotion.

That more than anything kept him from lashing out, because God knows he wnated to. Then he would be hit by the fact that Kady was eleven and dealing with the fact that she had been stricken blind my some unknown force.

Hell, she was handling it better than any of them, and they were adults.

"So, back to the Demon," Spike suggested, and Spinelli seemed to flinch at the words. "Let's skip the history lesson and get down to business. Who's the big bad and how do we kill it?"

"Lamashtu," the boy spat out. "That's her name, Lamashtu."

"The demigoddess who was slain by Pazuzu," Fred asked and Spinelli nodded, then shook his head in denial, then just looked confused.

"I mean, you can't just kill Lamashtu, she can only be driven away. And well, Pazuzu wasn't exactly a good guy himself, so envoking him came with a double edged sword."

"Gibberish here," Dean spoke up, "Let's stick with the bitch goddess for the moment. What the hell is a Lamashtu?"

"She's the daughter of the Sky God An. In her true form, she's like this twisted mix of animals, a lioness head, bird feet, talons, a hairy body. The pictures are really disgusting," at his pointed glare Spinelli stopped rambling, "Anyway, most Sumerian demons act at the command of another god, but Lamashtu is just plain evil and acts on her own."

"Which is probably why Delilah was afraid of it," Miranda suggested. "If they're all on some kind of leash, except for Lamashtu, then there is no one to reign her in."

"Except for the idiots who are trying to summon her to this world." Jason had a hard, cold eyed gleam of revenge in his eyes that Dean was certainly feeling at the moment.

"So what's this one's MO," Faith asked, she was curled on the arm of the sofa next to Sam, where she had planted herself from the moment she helped him walk there. Dean ignored the little twinge in his stomach, as he realized that protecting Sam had become someone else's priority as well. From what he had seen of Faith, she was more than capable of the task, but he would keep his eye on his brother just the same.

"Pretty bad actually, and another reason why Nahemah was terrified of it. Lamashtu kills children, born and in the womb. She kills expectant mothers. She eats men, drinking their blood, she brings nightmares to the sleeping, rapes the land, infests rivers and lakes, and is basically a harbringer of disease, sickness and death."

"Which explains the _Master's coming, turn day to night, kill you all and blood will run the earth_, comment that vamp made," Faith recalled with a look of disgust.

Miranda glanced up at him with terror in her eyes, and he pulled her close, trying to offer comfort. He leaned down and brushed his mouth to her temple and whispered, "Kady said he was okay. You have to remember that." She nodded once, that strength he admired fortifying her resolve and his as well. Demon or not, they would get Gabriel back. He wouldn't stop until he had Miranda's boy safely back in her arms.

"So this Lamashtu is coming through the door tonight," Jason began, "I see no reason why we shouldn't try to kill it."

"We're not supposed to," Cordelia pointed out. "The vision told us to rescue the two boys that are coming through, not fight Lamashtu."

"And is there a reason we can't do both?" Jason asked echoing his feelings perfectly.

"There will probably be some obstacle to prevent us from killing it," Sam pointed out. "When the door opened back in Flat River, we didn't see anything. All we saw was Delilah's reaction to it, and her being dragged through some invisible barrier that we couldn't see. Maybe whatever Lamashtu is right now, maybe it can't be fought until it reaches our plane of existence."

"And that won't happen until it comes through the door," Jason reasoned with a sneer of frustration. "So we have to allow this thing through the door, before we even stand a chance of killing it. Anyone else here think that's a shitty idea. Is there anyway of getting Gabriel through before Lamashtu makes it?"

"We sure as hell can try," Faith answered. "Judging from Lamashtu's reputation, we can bet that she isn't exactly bringing Gabriel and the other one along for the ride out of the goodness of her sick twisted heart."

"They're probably planning to come through after her," Spike pointed out, "You said this Nahemah thinks of Gabriel as her Cambion, right? That she was even protective of him? Maybe she's going to help him escape because she knows that Lamashtu isn't exactly a demigoddess you allow near kids."

"Why not just keep him there in the hell dimension with her then, and keep him safe?" Fred asked, "It makes more sense that way."

"Maybe she can't," Miranda said.

"None of that matters," Jason interrupted, "What matters is that the door is opening, and we have to be there when it does. With a viable plan. It's a safe bet that if demons were offering tithes to Lamashtu, then they'll probably be out tonight for her arrival. If they see Gabriel, what better way to appease their bitch demon than giving her little boy as a welcome from hell present."

"Well, fuck, I hadn't considered that," Dean groaned, "Stands to reason if we know she's coming, the dregs of the earth know it as well."

"So monkey," Jason adjusted Kady in his arms, "Ready to spill the rest of the information the Powers gave you."

Her light brown brows lifted in shock, "How did you?"

"I'm your father, I know when you're holding back."

"There's more," Cordelia asked, with a frown that looked really weird with her eyes that soft opaque tinted green. "Why didn't Sam or I get more. All I saw was all of us at the house and Gabriel and the form of the other one with him."

"You didn't see his face?" Sam asked and she shook her head, "I saw his face but I didn't know who he was."

"So why hold out on us and tell a little girl everything?"

"Because, I have a direct link to the Powers," Kady explained. "Sam is just a psychic, not a true Seer, and you closed yourself off from them."

"I did not," Cordelia insisted hotly.

"In your heart you did." Kady went on, "If you close your heart, then your mind is blocked as well. Until you open your heart completely, all you'll ever receive from the Powers are distorted images."

"Kady," Jason nudged her gently. "It's time to tell it all."

"You're not going to like it Daddy," she shook her head sadly, "None of you are going to like it."

**_oXXo  
_**

It was a crappy plan and he sure as fuck didn't like it.

If he had a direct link to the Powers he would have told them to go fuck themselves and spit in their face before he walked away and damned the consequences. How did he walk his daughter into the unknown? Damn it they were asking too fucking much from him.

Hadn't he promised himself to the mission?

Hadn't he chosen to live, when it truly hadn't mattered to him one way or the other?

Hadn't he volunteered to come back to this life, stripped of everything that had made him Jason Quartermaine and allowed himself to be fashioned into Jason Morgan, a Champion for the Powers.

What more would they ask of him? They took Sam, he would be damned if they took Kady.

"Stop growling Daddy," she murmured from her seat next to him. "It isn't going to change what's going to happen."

He grit his teeth so that his foot wouldn't slam down on the brake and he wouldn't turn the truck back around and go back to the house like every fiber in his being screamed at him to do. Miranda had looked at him with her pleading eyes, that he allow Kady to help rescue her son. He understood her desperation, just as she had understood his.

It would have haunted him for the rest of his life if he walked away tonight, because deep inside he knew that getting Gabriel back depended on Kady. It would be a ghost he could live with, if it meant keeping his child safe.

Only Kady, and her determination that she swore came from him, refused to consider staying home. Or even better, leaving the fucking country.

_"You taught me to do the right thing no matter how difficult, or what I might lose," _she had whispered into his ear and he wanted to shout and rage that his words would be used against him that way.

Spinelli and Lulu were back at the house, making sure that everything stayed safe for their return. Lulu, a true Spencer, after finally accepting that she hadnt' walked into some weird nightmare, had taken up the banner easily, as if this were just some caper like her father used to get into. Just one more burden of guilt to weigh heavily on his shoulders.

The others had loaded up in their own vehicles and where trailing him to the house, giving him some much needed time alone with his daughter. "Sure I can't talk you out of this?" He sounded desperate, not at all like the confident father she probably needed right now. "This is your choice, Kady. The Powers can't force you to do this."

"I know," she nodded once, and given the sadness there in her blinded eyes, she had already made that choice long before he thought to mention it now.

"All right then," he dragged a hard breath into his lungs, determined to be the Hunter she needed and not the father who wanted to shield her though he knew how impossible that was to be. "You remember your training. You aren't strong as all of us, but you're smart. Wiry."

"Like a monkey," she smiled softly, reminding him of her nickname.

"That's right. You do what you need to do to get Gabriel and the other and then you get out, you hear Kady. Don't look back, don't try to help. You run and let us deal with anything else."

Before he could think of more, some words of wisdom, some bit of advice to give her that he had perhaps forgetten the trail of the house appeared. Resolved to get this done, he stopped the truck and cut the ignition. They sat in silence for a moment, and he fought back the re-emerging yearning to take his daughter and run.

"There's something I didn't tell the others Daddy, but I need to tell you, so that maybe you won't worry so much about what's going to happen."

Nothing would make him stop worrying but she didn't need to know that. "What is it Kady?"

"For the longest time I could see the other man with Gabriel. The Powers let me see his face and I could hear his voice, but they would never let me know his name." She frowned and he knew that bothered her. That would have driven him crazy, to be left without that one final piece of information. Carly was right, Kady was every inch his daughter. "I never understood why, but I think I do now. He has something to do with Cordelia."

"Cordelia?" Did that mean she was wrong, that Angel was coming back through the door.

"And he's a Champion Daddy."

**_oXXo_**

"This is the first time I'm actually scared."

Cordelia didn't need her sight to know that everyone had turned to glance at her after her words. She could actually feel her heart racing in her chest. Now that was a new one. After everything she had experienced, she chose now to feel true terror.

"It's funny really." She tried to smile, offer a laugh but it came out sounding funny and uncomfortable. "Back in Sunnyhell, I was used as bait on the nights Buffy went out patrolling. A maniac tried to use me for body parts to make his brother a girlfriend. We faced Angelus threatening to suck us all into some hell dimension. We even defeated the crazy mayor who was going to eat us all at our high school graduation."

Then she remembered, "Sorry Faith."

"Not one of my finer years, but I get your point." Cordelia released a breath as Faith placed a supportive hand on her arm.

"So yeah, I was afraid of that. I was afraid of that vamp who was going to kill me but Angel rescued me just in time. I was afraid when Doyle sacrificed himself and then passed the visions to me. I was big time afraid when Angel went all beige on us with his Wolfram and Heart rampage."

"Okay, we get it," Spike muttered from behind her, "You've lived a hellish experience. Enough with the memory lane already, pet. I'm sure you have a point in all of this."

"My point," she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Is that even though I was afraid, I was okay, you know. Part of me actually believed that everything would work out. Good triumphs over evil and we'd all live to fight another day. Now," she lowered her sightless gaze trying to remember what her fingers would look like as they fidgeted in her lap. "Now, I don't know what's going to happen."

It was strange the things she took for granted. Sight. Fred had to help her put on her coat before they left the house. Faith walked her to the truck and helped her inside. She carried her sword, mostly because she made a big fuss about leaving it behind. The way she was right now, it was about as useless as a toothpick. Something would have to be half dead and right on top of her for her to be of any use in a fight.

She didn't even have her connection to the Powers to make her feel of some use. Right now her team was flying blind and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I think it's because of what happened to your eyes," Fred suggested softly.

"I figured that one out already," she smiled wryly. "I know it's the loss of control that has me doing the major wiggins. It doesn't help that Kady was right."

"I hear a small miracle coming," Spike snorted making her turn back and sneer toward the direction of his voice.

"She was right. I've been working at Angel Investigations, but my heart hasn't really been in it. I closed myself off from the visions because I was so angry about what happened to Angel and Connor. Now when I really need that connection, it's gone. It's gone and I feel like I've put everyone's life at risk because of my stubborness."

"From what I understand," Faith spoke up, "The Powers aren't the ones who did the whodo on all of your eyes. I'd bet my favorite axe those asshole lawyers are the ones behind this."

"Wolfram and Heart? They have enough power behind them to accomplish something like this. The opening of doors, blinding Seers, just another day at the evil office." Fred agreed suprising them all by saying, "Thought of that before we left, so I put Spinelli on it to see if they've been making any major plays recently. We thought with Angel gone that they would have moved on to torturing someone else. I guess we should have been keeping a better eye on them than we have."

"It would be just like them to come at us when we weren't expecting it. We couldn't be doing too much damage during the last five years without the Powers."

"Maybe, this isn't about us," Spike shrugged, "I mean, we are here in Port Charles, New York with a bad ass who makes Angel seem like the outdated version of the Champion model series and a little girl who sees circles around the Cheerleader here, no offense pet."

"None taken, dead boy," she snarked back, using an insult from a distant past.

"Perhaps they've attracted some attention. Wolfram and Heart attention."

"And why can't we just kill them all again," Faith asked.

"Angel tried that," Cordelia reminded her, "Remember when he locked all the heads in the room with Darla and Druscilla? Didn't work. Besides, Wolfram and Heart are more than just some lawyers in really expensive suits that provide services to the evil demons of the world. They're eternal. Like," she paused, not sure of a comparison.

"Like herpes," Faith snorted, "They can be treated, but can never be cured."

"Disgusting but strangely accurate." 

**_oXXo_**

"I don't like this."

Dean reached over and took Miranda's hand into his, surprising them both by lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss there. Not only did her thoughts echo his own, but the simple fact that nothing was going to change what they did tonight regardless of how they felt about it. He wanted to rage at what was supposed to transpire. It just wasn't fair, he was the one who screwed up, he should be the one taking the risks.

Not his blind brother sitting in the back seat.

If his father knew about that failure, he'd kick his ass three times before chewing him out about not protecting Sammy. It was his job and not only had he failed Miranda by not ensuring Gabriel's safety, now he was going to let his brother stick his neck out on the chopping block.

"It's not right," Miranda continued on, "He's my son, I should be there, not hiding back behind Dean while Sam puts himself in danger."

"This is what we do," Sam offered from the backseat. Always the voice of reason. The extender of comfort. Sam could fight and kill demons with the best of them, but not blind. Damn it, not blind. "I know you're worried about Gabriel, but I truly believe Kady when she says that he's going to be okay."

"I'm not just worried about Gabriel you idiot," she shouted through the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. "I'm worried about you too! I'm worried about both of you."

"Hell, Sammy here is the one who gets to have all the fun," Dean tried to make light of what seemed to be an impossible situation. "I'm just providing back up."

"God, how did all of this happen," she closed her eyes in despair, biting down on her bottom lip. "How did all of this happen?" It was the closest to falling apart that he'd seen her get through all of this. Yes she cried, but always she pulled it together, determined to be strong for her son. He understood she was finally reaching her breaking point.

Ignoring the fact that they weren't alone, he pulled her across the seat into his lap, releasing a deep breath at the perfect feel of her in his arms. "Just hold on a while longer," he murmured, running a hand through her hair. "We'll have Gabriel home soon and this will all be over."

"But at what cost Dean?" She looked into his eyes, a woman facing the harsh realities of the nightmare she had been drawn into. "At what cost? All of you are putting your lives on the line. Jason's daughter," she broke off, swallowing the sob that rose in her throat.

"Kady's so brave and Jason looks like he just wants to take her and run. I know because it's what I would feel. I don't know if I'd have the strength to let my child walk in there tonight but they both know that we won't get Gabriel back if she doesn't go. How do I accept that Dean? What if something happens to her, how do I live with that?"

**_oXXo_**

If the house had given her the creeps before, it chilled her down to the bone tonight.

Strangely, it looked larger, more imposing than before. Faith wondered if anyone else felt it. Not just how wrong this place seemed but now just the sense of malevolence in the air. It was ripe, nauseating, despite the cold. And for the first time in her life, every instinct in her body raised up in a roar of protest. 

She did not want to go in that house.

The leather on her fingers creaked as she gripped the handles of the tomahawks in her hands, just a bit tighter. She didn't understand why she had picked these weapons tonight instead of her axe but there was something that whispered in her mind that it was right. Jason hadn't minded her taking them, in fact had given her a small nod of approval for her choice.

Besides, they were blessed by an Amazon Shamaness. This little group preparing to walk into the unknown could probably use all the blessings they could get.

The plan was simple.

Fucked up but simple.

The triumverate of blind Seers, along with one Chosen One and one Champion entered the house. The others waited outside and warded off any demons that came sniffing around, which they all figured would be more than a handful for the Hunter and the Vampire with a soul. Fred would be of some help, used to fighting, Faith just hoped that Miranda wouldn't choke when it came to flash point. The point was to keep everything out of the house and a path to their vehicles open when it was time to escape.

See, fucked up plan.

How the hell were three blind mice going to do anything? But she had seen stranger things in her life as a Slayer, so maybe there was someway to pull this whole mission out of the crapper before something came along and gave them a sound flush.

"Are we ready?"

The solid question came from Jason, who had taken control of the group. No one could blame him. His daughter was out here in the this madness. Opting to give Dean those wicked guns of his, Jason had armed himself with the same spear they sparred with this morning, as well as an assortment of knives and blades tucked in neat hidden pockets throughout his clothing. What secrets Jason Morgan had up his sleeve they could only ponder because for the moment, he wasn't telling.

"Are we speaking rhetorically or are you actually expecting an answer?" Dean snorted from his place where he held Miranda securely at his side. "Cause, I can speak for myself and say, a big hell no. That sound about right Sammy?"

"That's about right."

A small smile lifted the side of Sam's lip and she felt the hand on her shoulder squeeze briefly. Though she knew Sam couldn't see her, she imagined that he was looking down at her with some trace of emotion. Maybe affection. If he could see, she was certain that's what he would find there in her eyes.

When asked if he wanted to at least carry a weapon, Sam had refused. "I have a weapon all my own," he told them. "I may be blind but I'm not helpless." Then he processed to lift the book in her hand free and throw it against a wall. Fred squealed and started rambling on about telekinesis while he murmured about long stories and wanting to tell her about them sometime.

The fact that he wanted there to be a sometime made her heart beat just a little faster.

"So aside from Sam and Dean, can we get a move on." And it sounded like Queen C had put aside her fears and was ready to climb back on the horse. "Apocolypse isn't going to meet us half way, you know."

"This isn't an apocolypse," Kady snorted, "More like the boogie man hiding in the closet waiting for you to turn the lights off and get in the bed."

That made Cordelia laugh out loud. The joyous sound made the air seem to retract, as if Cordy's hopefulness were a weapon itself. The look Jason turned in her direction would have singed the skin off the bone had Cordy be able to see it. Whether she noted it or not, she lifted a hand to her throat, her face still for just a moment as if their eyes had locked on to each other in what could only be termed eye sex.

"In that case what are we waiting for," Cordelia's mouth spread in a wide smile. "I'm not worried about things that go bump in the night."

Kady smiled as well, the hand holding on to her father's arm clenched briefly before she said, "My Daddy kills the things that go bump in the night." 


	8. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter.

Rated:M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just write about them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Okay, Spinelli," Lulu sat down at the table, shoved a hand into the huge bowl of barbeque potato chips next to the laptop, and crunched down on a few. The tang hit her tongue and she found it a little ironic that she was actually starting to like these things. "Now that the Justice League is off defending the planet, you have to tell me how you got hooked up in all of this. Not only that, but you didn't say a word to me about it."

He gave her a guilty look over the top of the screen then went back to pecking. "I'm sorry blonde one, but Stone Cold gave me the whole top secret speech and swore me to silence. And, well, you know I'd be crazy to break that promise."

She leaned back and took a sip from her bottle of diet Pepsi, sympathetic of course, because Spinelli had a major case of hero worship as far as Jason was concerned. Spinelli would probably walk into traffic if Jason wanted it, so it was probably a good thing that Jason wasn't the type to take advantage of stuff like that. And Kady, Spinelli adored Kady. The guy had found himself a little family here with the Morgans and she supposed she couldn't begrudge him the loyalty. It was the same she gave her own family.

"I just mean, I've heard about Jason for as long as I can remember. My Dad and Sonny used to be really tight. And then there is Carly, which makes Kady my cousin. All I ever thought of Jason was that he was the Quartermaine that didn't want to be one, and he worked for Sonny doing stuff people weren't supposed to talk about."

"That's how he wanted it," Spinelli reminded her, "That's how he _wants_ it. I mean, if everyone knew the things that we knew, what do you think would happen?"

"There would be a lot more residents of ShadyBrook that much is certain," she snorted, "I can barely believe it myself. I mean, I know it's true, because hello, why would Jason make up something crazy like that and before I hit my head, I caught a glimpse of those things but it still feels a little like I've stepped through the looking glass."

"That's actually kind of ironic in a way," Spinelli shook his head as he sat back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Obviously he had found something, so she scooted her chair around so she could see the computer screen as well.

"I mean, that's sort of what Kady described. Walking through a looking glass," he ran shaky hands over his face, "I should be there. Damn, it isn't fair. Everyone else gets to go out tonight and make with the weapons. Hello, who is the best online H_alo2_ gamer in the world, that would be the Jackal here."

Lulu held back a smile as she patted his arm in support, knowing he was actually serious. She knew exactly why Jason insisted Spinelli stay home. The guy had the best of intentions but compared to everyone else that walked out of here tonight, Spinelli was _Little League _not Justice League.

The Winchester brothers looked hard and cold when they finally saddled up and walked out to that sexy black car of theirs. Sam was blind but that didn't take away from his aura of danger. And Dean, he was just a walking ball of ass kicking testosterone.

Then there was the vamp, the slayer and the seer. This seemed just like an ordinary walk in the park for them. Faith was even making jokes, twirling those tomahawks around like they were pixie sticks instead of the deadly weapons they were. Even Fred, slender, brainy Fred looked like she belonged with that crossbow she carried. She had to belong considering she was Spike's girlfriend.

Lulu wondered how that worked. Dating a vampire. Then it would hit her. Vampires actually existed and she had sat across from one during breakfast. Granted they had to close all the windows, so Spike wouldn't make like a fireball but still, vampire.

Then there was Jason. Sure he was dangerous, the PCPD, newspapers and the criminal element of Port Charles weren't all lying. Tonight, Jason looked so far past dangerous that she didn't know the word to describe him.

So no, Spinelli and his laptop and good intentions were better off here out of danger. "You're doing research remember? Fred wanted you to check out the lawfirm from LA and you're supposed to be finding a way to kill Lamashtu. Not to mention keeping me safe," she added on for an ego booster.

And sure enough he latched on to that, "Well, of course blonde one," he grinned, "The Jackal will protect you from all evil, so you don't have to be afraid."

"Of course not," and she wouldn't mention that state of the art security system that Jason had shown her how to activate when they left. She might only be eighteen but she knew all about boys and their pride. "I feel perfectly safe here with you."

**_ooXXoo_**

Across town, there were nine people who had more important things on their mind than comic book characters.

Jason handed Dean and Spike two ear pieces, to which they stared down at, then back at him before grinning. "Tell me this isn't what it looks like," Dean chuckled huskily. It made him smile as well.

"I know what they look like, but they actually work." Spinelli had tweaked the earpieces from the ones he bought from the store. "They might come in handy tonight if things go bad. Faith has one and so do I. I don't know how well they will work once we're inside the house."

Spike took his and passed it to Fred, "I'd prefer Win to wear it. She hears trouble, I'll know," he alluded to the bond between him and his mate. "I feel like I've stepped into a bad Bond movie or something."

"You actually liked Casino Royale," Fred reminded him and he laughed before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"That was a right bastard there," was his only agreement. "So, I'll take watch on the roof like planned. Dean walks the perimeter, while you and Miranda take the porch."

"That's right," Jason nodded once. "Anything approaches, kill it, no questions asked."

"What if it's a human? A person?" Miranda asked softly, looking down at the crossbow that Fred had given her. There was a little shock there, and more than a touch of fear, but Jason had to hand it to her, Miranda was willing to fight to get her son back. "What if someone just innocently happens along tonight?"

"I'll smell a human. You don't have to worry about that." Spike assured her. Neither of them would say that there were some humans that might be looking for Lamashtu to come through that door. All her minions didn't have to be demons. And nothing innocent would be out here tonight. There were enough bad vibes surrounding this house that regular people would instinctively shy away.

"You guys should get going," Fred gave them a bolstering smile, "Moon's almost high. You take care of each other and be careful."

**_oXXo_**

Faith watched Jason kneel in front of his daughter and place a hand to her face. She couldn't imagine how he felt tonight but her respect for the man swelled beyond her already high regard. She knew Cordelia was having a difficult time with Jason, especially the mob enforcer stuff but any guy who raised a kid like Kady Morgan couldn't be all that bad.

"Are you ready?"

Kady swallowed and though she nodded, though she seemed confident and sure of herself, Faith could see the white knuckled grip she had on Jason's other hand. He turned her around and placed her hand on the door, then straightened, as they all waited to see what would happen.

The knob, dented and rusty, turned with a squeak and Kady had to put her arm against the door to push it open. But open it did, and they were all hit with the slightly musty odor from inside. With one last shove, the door swung wide revealing the dark interior.

"Somehow I was expecting more than that," Dean muttered echoing her own feelings precisely. For a house that seemed drenched in evil, it was pretty damned mundane inside.

Furniture was covered with dust and faded sheets. It looked like all the spiders in the world had come to live here given the webs hanging throughout the room. A cold fireplace sat against a far wall, dirty and black from disuse. The windows were covered with yellowed curtains, most ragged and torn so that the night poured in.

"Kady goes in first," Jason spoke up, "I'll follow with Cordelia. Faith, you and Sam watch our six."

"Sounds like a plan," she squeezed the hand that gripped hers, then looked to Sam who seemed to be staring at her as well. Proven by the soft smile that touched his mouth.

"Miranda has to close the door," Kady said, her unseeing gaze errily on the woman, "When we're all inside, Miranda has to close the door."

"Then let's do this," and at Cordelia's words they all stepped inside the house. Faith turned back to see the bleak expression on Miranda's face as she gripped the handle of the door. How she felt, Faith couldn't say. The burden on her shoulders, wanting nothing more than her son back but knowing that another child was placing her life in danger to rescue him, had to be hell.

It was different for her, probably all of the people here tonight. They were used to the danger, they knew the risks going in. Stepping inside this house was just one more step on the path of the Chosen One for her. Kady's life was just beginning. She hoped the Powers knew what they were doing.

Miranda swallowed and slowly pulled the door closed. It felt like being enclosed in a tomb. As if all the light from outside, what little there was, had been sucked away by whatever forces dwelled in this house. Something scurried through a cornor, large and fast, and she prayed it was a rat. The instinct to run back to the door was strong but she forced it down tightening her grip on the handle of the tomahawks she carried.

"Stay together," Jason told them all, "No stragglers."

"Not planning to go exploring, personally," Faith muttered, looking behind her as they started forward. "We should have brought light." Normally she had precise nightvision, figured it came with being a slayer, so she hadn't thought of it. Now her eyes were taking too long to adjust, felt as if she were trying to see through dense smoke almost.

"No light would work in here," Kady murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

Something squeaked behind her and Faith jerked around to check and stopped in her tracks. "HEY!"

The shuffle of footsteps stopping penetrated the thick silence as all turned to see what she had found. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"Jason do you see that?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I told you Faith, this house isn't normal."

What should have been mere feet away from the door, looked more than four hundred meters away. What should have taken minutes to walk, had only taken mere seconds. Faith glanced around Kady, noting the long hall before them, maleveloent shadows dancing in the distance and she knew they weren't alone in this house.

"Do you see any stairs Daddy?"

"Yeah, just up ahead."

But that was all relative wasn't it? What appeared to be just before them actually took more than fifteen minutes to reach. Faith chanced a look back at the door and could barely see it in the distance. The sounds of the house had grown in volume, as if it knew intruders were inside, and it was preparing to strike back.

The small scurrying sounds she had attributed to rats, were now too loud to even pretend otherwise. The wooden floor beneath their feet was squeaking as if something was slowly dragging itself in their direction. Faith transfered Sam's hand to her arm, preparing the tomahawks for the fight she could feel coming.

"They're wraiths, Faith," Kady said, grabbing her attention. "Ghosts. Premonitions of death. There has been a lot of death in this house. They're harmless." She put a sneaker on the first step, "For the moment," and she began her assent.

By the time they made it to the top of the stairs, Faith felt like she had climbed a small mountain. The muscles in her thighs burned, perspiration covered her face, judging from Cordelia's quickly drawn breaths she was feeling even worse. It was a good thing they had left their coats outside, otherwise they would have been forced to lose the damned things half way up. As it stood, she was ready to peel off the long sleeved tee she wore and go with the bra.

Even Sam and Kady were panting from extertion. The only one who seemed oblivious was Jason and Faith was really close to snapping at him. The man had barely broken a sweat while the rest of them were dragging their asses. If something jumped them now, she would be damned near useless.

"How the hell are you standing this," Cordelia shouted, and it felt like the very walls of the house began to vibrate. Not in a good way either. She pulled air into her starved lungs, bent over at the waist with her hands braced on her knees. Despite her sightless eyes, she still managed to convey a disgust that only Cordy could. "You don't even sound winded!"

"Because it isn't real."

"What!"

"It isn't real Cordelia. The fatigue, the sweat, it isn't real." Jason turned back and pinned her with eyes that almost glowed in the darkness. "You saw this house from the outside Faith, do you honestly think it takes almost twenty minutes to climb a flight of stairs in here?"

"What are you saying?" She managed to say.

"I'm saying, this house isn't normal, Faith. It's playing with your mind. Close your eyes and take a deep breath." At her questioning glance he shook his head, "Don't think about, just do it." So she did as he asked, concentrating solely on the sound of his voice and nothing else. A neat little mediation excercise that Wesley had taught her.

"Take a deep breath and let it out through your mouth and try to relax. This house is eating at your focus. It's taking your anxieties and multiplying them. It has a purpose, it's a door, a portal to another dimension and for tonight, the darkness that lives here is at it's strongest."

This wasn't something she hadn't already told herself, but she had been so drawn into the illusion, how long it was taking them to walk a few simple steps, how hard it had been to climb a short staircase, that she allowed her anxieties more control than she normally would have.

"It knows what we're here to do and it's not happy about it. It's eating your fears and growing stronger, you have to try to let that go and focus on the reality, not what your eyes see or the messages you think your body is sending to your brain."

"He's right," Sam said with quiet emphasis, judging from the way he was no longer out of breath or straining with fatigue, he was telling the truth. "It's an illusion, like when you go to the zoo and enter an animal house and it really smells but after a while you don't smell it anymore but if you actually tell your brain to really smell it, it's exactly the same as when you walked inside."

"It feels like we've been walking up a long flight of stairs because the house is making us believe it," Kady reasoned, "It wants us tired and frustrated, so that when the door opens we'll fail."

"And the distance to the door? The wraiths, is that an illusion too?"

"No," Jason answered this time.

"So how the hell are we supposed to know what's real and what's not!"

"The only thing we have to worry about is getting to that door," Kady pointed toward the end of the long hall. It was lined with closed doors but even from this distance Faith could feel that one door was different than all the rest. What she really wanted to know was how Kady knew that door was there?

"And we're waisting time, it's already been forty-five minutes," the intensity in Jason's lowered voice made her already skittish nerves pull just a bit tighter.

"How do you know that watch is right?" Cordelia asked.

"It's not," he shrugged, "The watch says it's four o'clock in the morning. I've been counting."

"We have got to find you some hobbies," Faith smirked making the others laugh and this time when the house responded it contracted away from the hopeful sound.

**_ooXXoo_**

"So what happens now?"

Cordelia didn't want to think about walking down that long corridor, how she had inwardly shriveled inside from the noises emating from the other side of those doors. It was enough to put her off horror movies for the rest of her life. Especially the one that had sounded suspiciously like Buffy begging to be let out.

Instead of making her want to open the door, it had the opposite effect that the house probably hadn't anticipated. It pissed her off. She might not have liked Buffy much, envied the hold she had on Angel's heart for so long and detested that self-pitying attitude she had sometimes, but Buffy had died fighting the good fight. Cordelia knew the Powers wouldn't allow a hero to be in some hell dimension suffering after sacrificing herself to save the world.

No matter how one sighted the Powers could be, Cordelia knew their had to be some reward at the end of it all for the people who fought against evil.

It had taken every ounce of control not to shriek in fury at the door, or worse open it to confront the damned liar behind it, which was probably just what the house wanted. The Wraiths might not be dangerous yet, the thing with the stairs illusions, but she had no doubt that something was behind those doors waiting to be released in their moment of weakness.

If she listened carefully, she could still hear the whine and scrape against wood.

"Now I open the door," Kady answered in a resigned voice.

"So wait a minute," Faith spoke up, "I thought this Succubus was supposed to open the door to let Lamashtu in."

"This is about more than just opening a door and letting someone walk inside," Kady told her, her voice carrying a hint of humor, "And what is on the other side isn't the hell dimension you're probably expecting. Lamashtu will come through this door, whether I open it or not. The essence of the door, the portal, resides beyond the wood and metal. I have to open the physical one, or Gabriel and the other won't be able to cross through. That's why we were given the vision, to make sure that we were here to help them."

"Are you ready?" Cordelia could feel the tension rushing through Jason's body. Outwardly he seemed controlled but she knew otherwise.

"Ready."

Cordelia could hear the twist of metal, telling her that Kady was opening the door. There was a deep snap, it echoed through the hall and Cordelia could feel the floor beneath her quake. Her grip on Jason's arm tightened in reflex as she unknowing sway against the hard length of his body.

Before she could appologize, there was a waft of air against her face, through her hair, then warmth. Heat. And most amazingly.

Light.

Then it felt like something circled her waist and snatched her forward. Weightless, she screamed as she sailed through the air, hearing the voices of the others and knowing they were experienceing the same phenomenon. And just as unexpected she was released, held suspeneded in the air for countless seconds before she fell, crashing into the ground.

"Damn it!" Sam groaned from behind her as Cordelia instinctively flinched away from the blinding white against her face.

A resounding explosion filled the air, and she braced to see what would happen next but there was nothing.

"Is everyone okay?"

Jason. Cordelia turned her head toward the sound of his voice, blinking against the dust that surrounded them. That's when she realized, "I can see again."

She couldn't contain the rasp of excitement in her voice, despite the fact that every muscle in her body hurt. Shaky, she pulled herself to her knees, then her feet, slapping dirt and sand from her hands. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

Because instead of the pants and shirt from before, she was now draped in a flowing white gown. It was a nice gown sure, felt like silk, nice halter neckline, cute matching sandals, but hello, not the clothes she had on before. In fact, she didn't own a gown like this. Taking a unsteady hand to wipe at her face, she noticed not only was her hair now in thick wild curls but her katana was missing.

Faith managed her feet, and Cordelia realized she wasn't the only one who had gone through the costume change. Faith wore some strategically placed pieces of what looked like tanned leather, soft knee high boots and her dark hair was wild. With those tomahawks in her grip she was the personification of the Chosen One. The Slayer.

Sam on the other hand seemed almost normal. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a stomach rippling with muscle that she never would have expected. A pair of leather pants the same color as Faith's rode low on his hips. That dark crop of messy hair shadowed his quiet handsome face but his eyes were soft green, as if covered with cataracts, and Cordelia knew hers were exactly the same.

Whatever this place was, it hadn't countered the spell placed on them, but somehow managed to bring back their vision anyway.

Kady moaned and rolled over, and Cordelia rushed over to help her to her feet. "Thank you," the little girl murmured and Cordelia could see her eyes were the same as Sam's. She wore a white gown as well, a tank style suited more for a girl her age. What stood out most about Kady was the utter glow of innocence that surrounded her. Warmth and goodness were more than an aura, Cordelia could actually feel them pouring from Kady's skin where her hand touched.

"What is this place?" Cordelia glanced around, noting the landscape for the first time. 

"A Waste Land," Kady whispered, "The corridor between worlds."

It was hideous.

Though there was light it was the only thing about the land that felt right. The land was dead, the grass brown and matted beneath their feet and mixed with dry earth and sand. The few trees she spotted were bent with crooked blackend branches that clawed at the sky. There were bones scattered randomly, stripped and whitened from heat and time. Some so large that she knew they couldn't possibly be human. The air was ripe with evil, it turned her stomach with nausea, forcing her to take light breaths so she wouldn't take in the thick toxic smell.

"In this place, all is revealed," Kady continued on, wrapping her thin arms around her stomach, her face a grimace of distaste.

"You know, we're really going to talk about how you know all this stuff and you're just eleven years old." But Cordelia thought she understood what she meant. A Slayer. Three Seers and one of which was a hunter. The clothes and armor used to conceal were stripped way to the very essence of who each of them were. "Where's Jason?" 

Her eyes scanned the land and finally lit on him. Breath choking in her throat.

Predator.

It was the one word that floated through her mind as she watched him walk toward them. Stalk them. Some part of her instinctively responded, awakened with hunger. Every movement a ripple of muscle a temptation that was impossible to resist.

The other part wanted to sweep Kady into her arms and run. Cordelia figured that was the one that still had sense.

What had been revealed about Jason? He no longer carried the spear in his hands, but a sword, simple, unadorned and gleaming under the light. He too wore tanned leather pants but while Sam's had been sexy, Jason's should have been illegal.

It wasn't like they were tight, though she could make out each taut muscle in his thighs with every step he took. They rode low, giving her an amazing view of his stomach. The man didn't just have a six pack. No, no. He was just ripped with muscle hard like granite. 

Over his navel was some kind of tattoo, though instinct whispered it was nothing like a tattoo at all. Across his heart was the same triquetra tattoo from before, on his arm was some print, though she couldn't decifier the language.

When he finally stood before her, she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the wild scent of leather, man and danger. He was so close she could feel the heat pouring from his skin. She wanted to bury her face into the crook of his neck, trail her mouth over his skin. For she knew exactly in this moment what all her protests had been about. The answer wasn't just attraction like Faith suggested, like she had feared. The answer was feral, starving and right here making the blood pulse alive through her body.

"Are you okay?" Those words were addressed to Kady as he placed a hand on Kady's head but his eyes never left her. The same hand with that ring which seemed to give off a humming vibration that resonated through her body.

"Your eyes," she whispered, unable to prevent herself from reaching up to touch his hardened face. Something flared in those depths savage and captivating, leaving her body feeling heavy and warm. It made her want to place her lips to his, to curl her body around him in a despearte attempt to cool the longing that coursed through her veins like an awakened river. "What happened to your eyes?"

They were still that same gorgeous cerulean, but inside were flecks of black that almost seemed to match the markings on his stomach. And the same question from before drifted from her lips. "Who are you?"

And all hell broke loose around them. 


	9. Chapter 12

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them**

**Chapter Twelve**

_A gust of wind swept through the frigid crypt, rustling the robes of the thirteen who waited patiently around the remains stretched out in offering. The flames of each black candle winked out one by one bringing total darkness. The blood had been spilled, the words had been spoken and the moon had finally reached it's highest point in the sky._

One crimson cowled figure raised his hands in entreaty, "The vessel has been prepared. The sacrfice has been offered and accepted. She has come."

And the Earth began to tremble.

_**ooXXoo**_

Later, when he had the opportunity, Sam would think back on these moments and wonder if perhaps someone had truly been on their side looking out for them this night.

He wished he could say he understood precisely what happened. One moment they were standing at the door and the next they were pulled into this place and the reality that he had always counted on shifted and would never be the same again.

Perhaps that's why he had been chosen for this, because there had to be any number of psychics that could do the things he could. Perhaps his entire life had been in preparation of this moment. Dean would roll his eyes in derision at any thoughts of fate or destiny, or some grand master plan. Yet, he had always been open to that possiblity. If there was evil in this world, there had to be some force of goodness to counter it, right?

Balance.

If there was tragedy, there had to be hope. If there was desperation, there had to be faith.

So maybe fighting the Demon that killed his parents had been in preparation of this moment. Because he had to find some way to make sense of the things he saw and the unspeakable horror of it all.

If the land had sickened him, then watching the sky, which had been the only beacon of light in this horrible place had been the signal that things were going to go bad, and really fast. He thought he had heard an explosion before, when they were ripped from that house and into this lifeless place and as he turned around to try to find the door, he was right.

It was gone.

"Faith!"

The woman he'd been slowly falling for whipped toward the sound of his voice, the same but somehow different. The softer edges of Faith, that smirk, those gentle eyes that he somehow knew held back a lot of pain, they had been stripped from her. This was the Slayer in the purest sense, a warrior who was destined to battle evil and had been given the strength and determination to do so.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Even that husky voice which had always been just this side of sex was a bit harder. Colder.

"The door," he pointed behind him, "It's gone!"

Jason, Cordelia and Kady must have heard him because they turned to gape at the nothing as well. Jason took an instinctive step forward only to be halted by his daughter's hand on his arm. "It's still there," Kady told them, "You have to trust that it's still there."

And that's when the ground began to quake.

Jason scooped Kady into his arms and grabbed Cordelia's hand as they struggled to make their way over to him. Sam watched in dismay as a crack began to form in the ground. It started as a mere line, dark and omnious, as it began to rip across the ground.

"Trouble's coming," Faith had closed the distance between them and now stood as a shield before him. She gave the tomahawks in her grip a quick twirl, her body sinking into a defensive stance. Tilting her head upward, he watched her scent the air, much as a predator would. "Coming fast."

Jason pushed Kady into his arms, "Protect her." he demanded before joining Faith.

That damned jagged crack shifted, knocking them all off unbalance for a second and they watched as dank smoke filtered up into the air. Gradually that crack widened and began to encircle them. When the ground stopped trembling there was a four foot crevice completely surrounding them.

"Look!" Cordelia pointed behind her and that's when he finally saw the door again.

Unfortunately it was on the other side of the gap.

And worse, ragged fingers began clawing into the ground, gradually revealing thin arms that were edged with long sharp spines trying to pull to the surface. "Company's coming!"

Sam had barely finished speak before Faith was charging forward with a bellow of fury. If that night on the pier, he thought she was fast. Here in this place, Faith was like the wind. The first swipes of those tomahawks made his stomach twist with nausea, as blackend limbs were severed.

Kady tucked her face into his neck, so she wouldn't see but he could feel her slender body tremble in shock. He waited for the sounds of agony only there were none. Merely the grunts of exertion as Faith cleaved her way through whatever the hell was coming up through the ground and that rolling thunder that began to grow in the distance.

"There's too many of them!" She shouted, "Sam you have to get over to the other side. Now!"

Cordelia started toward the edge where the door lay on the other side but Kady pinned him with opaque eyes and said, "Not yet! They're not here yet! We have to wait for Gabriel!"

"Just getting us close enough," he told her, watching Faith work. Unfortunately, whatever was coming out of this fissure wasn't satisfied with one entry and had begun climbing up behind them.

"Sam watch out," Kady shrieked in his ear, just as he grabbed Cordelia's arm to jerk her out of the way. He paused, drawing in a deep breath to focus and sent a wave of psychic energy forth tossing whatever was trying to scratch it's way to the surface back underground.

When he turned back around, he realized Faith hadn't been fast enough to prevent some of the things from coming up as he watched the demons slowly straighten. They were monstrous, creatures malformed and faceless, black as if all of their flesh had been roasted, and moved awkwardly but driven with one focus. Razor sharp talons curved from their fingers that reached toward Faith intent on her destruction.

Faith squatted, spun in a circle, the axes in her hands whipping forth in a fan like motion as she severed four of those things that had surrounded her in half at the waist. Noticing six more that would have been on her before she could retailiate, same sent forth a push, feeling his heart slam against his ribs as he realized this ability he had discovered was somehow amplified here in this place.

The demons were forced back, managing to take some others who had climbed free back down into the hole with them.

If he had been wondering where Jason was during all of this, the man stood absolutely still toward an edge of their little makeshift island his head tilted toward the sky. For whatever reason, the demons were avoiding him, they would climb out and almost cringe as they slithered away on the ground.

"What is he looking at?" Cordelia shouted, "Damn it, I could use my katana right about now. Sam, on the right!"

He turned away from the confusing sight, to find several of those faceless demons almost on them and pushed them back again. There were a few seconds of nothing, then more arms appeared. "These things are just going to keep coming. What the hell are they!"

"Allu," Kady's breathless voice sounded in his ear again. "Servants to Nahemah."

And a familiar shriek filled the air.

_**ooXXoo**_

If there was a time when she felt more useless, Cordelia honestly couldn't remember it. So here she stood in the middle of the biggest damned ambush she'd ever witnessed and all she had to defend herself with was what, her pretty dress? Her biting wit?

Faith was in her element, fighting off swarms of these damned Allu things but how long could she keep up at that pace. As it stood, she was covered with black oozing gook from flying limbs and decapitated demons. There were several raw slashes on her legs and arms from where those spiny things had scraped her. A really nasty wound in her shoulder where one had caught her from behind and stabbed her with a spine before she had practically cleaved the damn down the middle.

Sam was keeping the things off the three of them for the most part but she couldn't understand why Jason wasn't fighting. That is until she heard that terrible roar fill the air. Until then, he had merely stood there looking into the sky as if he saw something no one else could. She had been ready to go snatch that sword from his grip.

A gust of wind swept over them, knocking them all off balance briefly and where before there was nothing, a hideous batlike creature appeared. Kady screamed, tighteing her grip painfully around Sam's neck as his eyes widened in shock. He took an instinctive step back, shielding her with his free arm as all motion seemed to halt around them. She didn't need to here Sam's whisper to know that the Guardian of the Door was here.

"What the hell is that thing?" She asked in a choked whisper, not really expecting an answer, but unable to hold back the words anyway.

"Gabriel!"

Both her and Sam turned toward the direction Kady pointed in and sure enough climbing free were a pair of pale arms, dirty blond hair appeared first as a boy who looked to be around seven emerged. Another earpiercing shriek filled the air and the ground quaked as Nahemah's clawed feet stomped into the ground.

The demon took a step toward Gabriel, but Jason was already there, blocking her path. "Get the boy, Kady!"

Against Sam's grip, Kady struggled free and ran toward Gabriel, her gown a white glow whipping at her legs to flow behind her. Gabriel came to his feet, and they all fumbled again, as the ground shook under the force of a stomp from Nahemah. The demon was furious but wouldn't move forward because Jason had that sword ready.

When another pair of human arms appeared from the gorge, Kady pushed Gabriel behind her and caught the hand that reached up. Her slight body tilted back dangerously as she held on with both hand and tugged. Amazingly, she held firm, digging in her heels taking small stilted steps back as the form dragged itself free.

Frowning at the dark hair, Cordelia felt something shift in her chest. For one brief second she thought it might be Angel. There was just something about him that seemed familiar. He was covered with filth, just as Gabriel was, his clothes ragged and torn, with that shaggy hair concealing most of his face.

Nimbly he came to his feet, as movement around them commenced once again. He quickly removed that makeshift weapon from his back, putting Kady and Gabriel behind him to quickly kill several of the Allu that came at them.

Once again she was reminded of Angel. The way he moved, that speed and agility, the style. It was all Angel. Except this boy wasn't Angel. Couldn't be Angel, because all of her senses were telling her that he was human.

"Faith, get to the door!" Jason yelled as Nahemah, obviously tired of being held off and prepared to attack. "Get Kady and Gabriel to the damned door!"

_**ooXXoo**_

_Of the thirteen who stood there was one who doubted. Concealed beneath a black robe was one who had been sickened by the death of the young woman and her unborn child, sacrificed so that this evil could be brought forth unto this world._

The scrolls had been consulted, the phrophets had given their decree, and in the beginning these doubts had not existed. It wasn't until that one text was discovered when the fears began. She of seven names was a plague on humanity, how could she possibly be controlled if the gods could not. 

Was ridding Jason Morgan of this Earth worth the destruction she would cause?

Yet it was too late, for here in the darkened midst, evil stirred. It swirled through the room, silent death. This was hatred and malovence incarnate. The remains of the vessel stirred briefly on the slab of granite then gradually began to reanimate with life.

The features of the woman slowly reformed. A face of beauty, thick dark hair replaced the greyed strands were still attatched to the skull, a body curved and seductive jerked once and again as eyes snapped open with sudden awareness.

A shriek of agony filled the air.

_**ooXXoo**_

Kady prided herself on knowing when to listen to her father's instructions and knowing when she could convince him otherwise. She knew his moods well, for they were close, father and daughter, in a way that her mother could never understand. They trained together, laughed together, and Kady knew that together there was nothing they couldn't overcome.

Tonight was the first time she doubted.

The odds were against them. Faith battled back the Allu bravely, along with this new Champion who had risen. Together they cut a swath through the demons with an awe inspiring strenth of will. Both were bleeding from several cuts but it didn't stop them from fighting. Sam helped as best he could, keeping the neverending wave of Allu as minimal as possible and Cordelia was protecting Gabriel as best she could.

Only they were fighting a losing battle.

It was only when Nahemah was dead that the Allu would stop and the only person capable of destroying the Guardian of Door was her father. 

But she didn't want him facing that monster. Not if it meant, she closed her eyes briefly feeling a shimmer of power fill the air, and her stomach clenched in despair.

There was a story her father told her once and it filled her mind in this chaotic moment making tears seep through eyes that were squeezed shut. Years ago, he had been traveling through Japan and had journeyed by boat to a small island to a village to stay with an old mentor. It was there in that village when he received a gift, or curse, he wasn't quite sure anymore.

When the Powers had brought him back from the peripherial of death, they had enhanced his senses, giving him the ability to detect demons and the strength to fight them. In his journeys for knowledge, her father had been gifted with many things from friends he had made along the way. Blessings from Tibetian monks, Protection from a powerful Wiccan but this gift, or curse, from this small village held a double edge.

For sealed within him was a powerful demon.

The kitsune healed him when he was injured, took the abilities the Powers had given him and magnified them. Yet those blessing came with consequences. The more her father relied on the kitsune, the more it bonded with him. Until one day, demon and man would merge into one.

He didn't quite know what would happen when that day arrived. He knew with complete certainty he would be unable to remain among normal society. For if people weren't ready to know about vampires and werewolves and other creatures that went bump in the night, they certainly wouldn't be able to accept this.

Those worries had been years away, but here in these Waste Lands, Kady knew anything could happen.

"Kady, it's time to go now," her father yelled back at her, even as he dodged one wicked swipe of talon from the fully emerged Succubus.

"But Daddy!"

"Don't argue with me," he roared, sweeping the sword forth and managing to rip through one of the succubus's wings. The monster released a squall of pain taking it's other wing and knocking him to the ground. She watched him roll through the dirt, instantly running to him. Only to be swept up into a pair of strong arms that were rushing in the opposite direction.

"NO!" She could hear the panting breaths coming from Faith as the grip around her stomach tightened so she couldn't break free. "Let me GO!"

"Come on kid, time to go home," she grunted, her driving steps taking her further away from her father. Helpless, she watched him deflect one large foot that would have crushed him into the ground. The clash of steel sounded in the air, as wind whipped across her face drying the tears on her cheeks.

"NO! DADDY!"

Kady felt Faith pick up speed briefly, amazingly, then there was one last step before a sense of weightlessness. Unimaginable heat burst across her face, and the blur of the legion of Allu that were climbing up from the crevice, then they were slamming into the ground, rolling with a groan of pain.

"Come on Sammy, let's do this!" Faith screamed back, even as she was scrambling to her feet.

Before Kady could rush back, Faith grabbed her arm, "Don't do that kid." The eyes Faith pinned her with were sympathetic but firm. "Your father needs you out of here, now. Look at that door, it's already closing. If you want to help, you get over there and help me keep it open."

Kady looked back to the melee in time to see Sam leaping across with Gabriel in his arms. As they struggled to their feet, Kady turned to Faith, nodded once and they both raced to the door.

She would trust that her father would do the right thing. She would pray that coming home was the right thing.

_**ooXXoo**_

In all of this death and chaos, Cordelia would never forget what happened when the succubus knocked Jason's sword from his hand.

The Allu were quickly outnumbering them, and the boy that reminded her of Angel was giving it everything he had, but with Faith and Sam gone on the other side for the door, and her weaponless, he was fighting a losing battle. "You have to get out of here," she shouted at him.

The helplessness she felt had never been more pointed than when he jumped in front of her before one of the Allu could impale her with one of those long spines on it's arm. He severed the limb, driving his makeshift sword into it's side and kicked it to the ground.

And for the first time their eyes met.

It stopped him in his tracks, his sword arm going limp as his mouth dropped open in awe. Despite the Allu approaching from behind, he took a halted step toward her his dark eyes wide and bright.

_Angel's eyes._

"Mom?"

This couldn't be. The tremble shook through her body, brought a wave of tears to blur her eyes, "Connor?"

And she watched in horror as one of those spines gored him through the side. "NO!" She caught his falling body in her arms, his weight dragging them both to the ground. "No! No! No! Connor, Connor no!" Blood spurted up through the wound and it's thick pulsing spilling against her. Rage unlike she'd ever felt burned through her body. Not even when she lost Angel had she experienced this fury. The Powers could not be this cruel. They could not give her her son back after all these long years and then rip him away again.

"Not again," she wept against his cheek. She shielded his body, feeling the vicious swipes against her back as the sharp pines tore into her skin but unwilling to let any of these demons hurt her boy again. "Not again, please. You can't take him away from me. Not again."

_**ooXXoo**_

Jason thought he understood rage. He felt it when Sam had been killed. It had coursed through his blood, blinding him to everything but the red fury that demanded vengence. He felt it moments before, when he saw how completely surrounded they were and that Kady was in danger. It made him fight harder to give Faith an opening she needed to get his daughter back to the door like they had already planned.

Seeing Cordelia surrounded by the Allu, hearing her mournful sobs as she cradled that boy in her arms broke something in him. The uncertain feelings he had for her, that tremulous desire that had threatened to overwhelm him, bloomed, fired, into something brighter than he had ever known. The need to protect, to shield, burst to life but not just those instincts, so much more.

And far more dangerous.

From the moment he stood here in this Waste Land, the normal control he exerted on the seal had been shaky. Slippery. Proven by the way those demons had avoided him as they climbed out of the hole around them.

What had been hidden was revealed and the kitsune that resided within him had awakened.

The one thing he could be grateful for was the six tailed fox wasn't evil. Arrogant and demanding and always straining for freedom but not evil. Jason knew how important it was to keep his emotions controlled, to keep _himself _controlled. Normally he only used a portion of the kitsune's demonic energy to fight, it was a small acceptable risk.

Now he would have no choice but to fully merge with the fox if he expected to get himself and Cordelia out of this alive.

He had been relying on defense, since the Succubus knocked his sword away, his ring's effects were multiplied in this place, but he could only get in a few strikes back before he was forced to dodge another attack. When he finally relented and called upon the kitsune, he was jerked backward to the ground when she finally tasted the freedom he offered.

Fire burst into his chest, stabbing into his heart and sending his body into a fit of convulsions. Then power began to pour into his body, the likes of which he could barely comprehend. It was seductive this power, and precisely the reason his sensei had warned him against mergeing too often with his kitsune.

Jason's eyes snapped open at the piercing cry of the Succubus, to find his vision had sharpened, this time when he rolled out of the path of it's clawed foot, it was a mere blurr of motion. Instinct took him to the sword that lay on the ground and almost like magick it was in his grip again. This time when he leapt from the ground, it was to find himself several feet in the air.

Baring his teeth, to reveal the slightly pointed tip of fangs, he went at Nahemah with a ferocity that had the demon struggling. Sword met claw, scraping and grinding as the air filled with grunts of pain and mounting rage. They crashed to the ground, with him already running forward for another attack.

Just before the blinding white light surrounded him rendering him unconscious, he drove the sword into the demon's chest and split it in two.


	10. Chapter 13

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**"You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand.  
When it get's cold, and it feels like the end. There's no place to go you know I won't give in."**___

-Averil Lavingne

"If I had known things would be this boring I would have brought a book to read. I could be researching ways for us to defeat Lamashtu. Even a magazine or something would be better than just sitting here looking at the sky."

A smirk of pure mischief that Sam Winchester would have been familiar with spread across Dean's lips at the words coming through his earpiece. He took a quick scan around again to be sure nothing was approaching from the rear of the house and began walking back toward the porch where Miranda and Fred waited.

"I don't think they sell copies of _Better Crypts and Graveyards_," he replied in the mic, making Fred snort with laughter.

The joyous sound lightened the heavy feeling twisting in his gut. Things had been relatively quiet out here since the others went into the house. It had been touch and go there for a second after Miranda closed that door however. She had just completely fallen apart, shocking the hell out of him. He figured that would have come after the others returned and she had Gabriel safely in her arms again. 

Only these tears weren't happy ones. Her entire body had started shaking, as if she were having a delayed reaction to a trauma and the soft hiccuping sobs had left him feeling helpless to do anything but gather her in his arms and hold her there until she finished. All the while she just kept saying she was sorry.

She was sorry.

As if it were her fault the bastard she married had involved her in this mess. As if it were her fault the others went inside this demon house to rescue Gabriel. She had nothing to apologize for, and if his words had been a little harsh when he told her so, he couldn't help himself. He knew she was tearing herself up inside about the little girl, but there was nothing they could do about it. The kid said she was supposed to go, her father agreed. All they could do was hope for the best.

That sure as hell was small comfort when this nagging set up shop in his gut about forty-five minutes ago. He should be inside, making sure that Sam was alright, not pacing around this house waiting for something that might not come. All their lives, he had been the one to look out for his brother. Except for those years when Sammy ran off, he was the one taking point, not Sam. He was the one who stepped into the danger first, not his brother.

And now all he could do was wait and do something dangerously close to praying when in all his years some higher power had meant less than nothing to him.

Where was that higher power when that damned Demon killed their mother? Where was that higher power when it almost slit his throat and took Sammy? Grace had made a piss poor showing as far as he was concerned and he chose to depend on what he always had. The gun in his hand, the grit of his determination, and his own fucking will to make sure he kept himself and his brother safe. If Grace decided to put in an appearance, so be it, but he wasn't holding his breath.

And now there was Miranda and her son to think of. How the hell had he dragged himself into feeling like this about a woman? All these sentimental feelings had no place in his life. He had no business looking a woman who had all the makings of the family and home that were burned in the back of his memories.

He was a Hunter. What the hell was he supposed to do? Take Miranda and Gabriel out with him? Drive across the country with a wife and kid in tow while he killed demons? He knew what that kind of life felt like from when his own father had dragged him along, that was nothing he wanted Gabriel to live through. He couldn't stand to see the disillusion from Sam's eyes toward their father in Miranda's. Hell he was a wanted fugitive, one misstep and he'd find his ass behind bars. What kind of life could he offer her?

How was he suppposed to find the strength to walk away?

"How's everything looking so far?" Pushing the thoughts away for another time, he put his mind where it was supposed to be. Keeping watch, so that when Sam walked out of this door with Gabriel they could leave in one piece.

He took the few steps up the porch and went to Miranda who leaned against the side of the house, the crossbow Fred gave her against her leg. They both looked up at his words, but Miranda went straight into his arms. Where she found the strength to pull herself together he just would never understand. This woman had been through hell and every time it seemed like it was just more than she could handle, she snapped it back with even more resolve than before.

How could a man not fall for a woman like that?

"So far nothing," Fred spoke up, fiddling with her weapon. "Spike says everything is all clear, not a minion in sight."

"Maybe we figured wrong, maybe nothing is coming out tonight?" 

"That's possible," Fred shrugged, "But it's still a bit early to tell. I'm a little worried that we haven't heard from the others since we closed the door. I mean I expected it, demonic forces and all, but I'll feel a lot better when they come back." Fred seemed to phase out for a second and when she nodded her head absently, he figured she was some how communicating with her vampire.

"Do you think they're okay?" Miranda lifted her head from his chest, those dark eyes searching for a reassurance that he wasn't sure if he could give her considering the nagging sensation in his stomach.

So he brushed a hand over the top of her head, lowering so that he could press his mouth to hers briefly. The kiss was meant to soothe, and did far more for him he figured than her. It was funny how Miranda changed his perception about things. Before he met her, this kind of ease and comfort would have made him roll his eyes in disgust. Now he couldn't imagine a moment when he didn't want to have this feeling.

When he pulled away, the humming burn against his lips that was answered by the slow simmer of wanting in his groin was echoed in her dark eyes. "I think Sam had better get his ass back out here soon, or else I'm going in for him and damned some vision."

"You're a good brother," she gave him a soft smile, just a little curve of her mouth but it made his insides jangle with excitement.

"Hey you two," Fred interrupted with a look of worry, "Spike said something is coming."

"On foot or a vehicle," Dean asked, setting Miranda to the side and pulling the two guns from the shoulder holsters he wore beneath his coat.

The grip felt like home in his hands. He had lusted after these two babies from the moment he had seen them and now that he had them, it was like they belonged. It was funny, he'd never thought of tricking out a pair of 9's with the bullets that Jason had, but then, he'd been more of a action kind of guy. Sam probably would have thought of it eventually.

"Both," Fred answered, "Judging from Spike's words, we're looking at some vamps. Maybe some other kinds of demons as well, who knows."

It didn't make much of a difference either way, as long as they ended up dead. "Miranda, you stick by the door just in case the others come out. You make sure nothing goes inside."

She nodded her agreement and he turned to Fred, "You come down, make sure nothing sneaks up from behind the house. I'm going out to greet our guests."

He was walking from the house when Spike landed in a blur of leather and speed beside him. There was a grin of anticipation on his face and Dean couldn't help but share one of his own. Who could have known he'd have something in common with a Vampire.

"Still not bonding," he told him and Spike laughed bawdily.

_**ooXXoo**_

"So how do you want to handle this?"

Spike curled his fingers into a fist, cracking the knuckles loudly, as he glanced at the man beside him. Dean had balls and brass, which made for a good demon hunter. Reminded him a bit of Gunn, not quite knowing what to make of the good demons when all he'd ever known were the evil kind.

He touched his Win's mind briefly, she was cool as ever and that relaxed him a bit. His first instinct was always to keep her safe. That had every bit as much to do with their mating as well as how much he loved her. Without his soul, he had learned what love meant with Buffy. With his soul, he realized that love had been paltry in comparision to his Win. Demons could love, it was possessive and demanding. Passionate, and real. This soul, this humanity gave him the ability to put Win ahead of his own needs and desires and that's what true love meant.

"I figure I just kill everything walking," Dean answered and Spike had to agree with the reasoning. This house screamed no tresspassing, so he doubted any humans with less than bad intentions would be out wandering pass tonight. "If it gets back up, I'll just shoot it again."

A preminition of foreboding crept up his spine, and he grabbed Dean's harm, halting his progress. He turned back to the house, felt that feeling jack up several notches toward fear, "Look."

Before Dean could turn and discover what he was meant, the ground began to shake. It was a good thing he had leapt down, considering the roof of the house exploded in a mass of wood and dust. Win gave a little yelp of surprise as it rained down over her and ran back under the protection of the porch. He and Dean were barely standing, considering the force of the earthquake they were experiencing. 

Briefly he wondered if this was happening all over the city, or just here at the house. News would have a hell of a time trying to figure out where this phenomenon had come from. Too bad he couldn't give interviews, might have been a bit interesting to see how the public would react to the coming of a plague inspiring demon from a hell dimension. He didn't need to see that ominious cloud of energy emerging from the to know that Lamashtu had arrived.

_**ooXXoo**_

"Miranda on your left," Fred shouted and watched her lift the crossbow firing off another shot at the demon that was making it's way onto the porch. She tossed Miranda another arrow, raising her own weapon to take aim at the vampire that was climbing over the rail. It gave a glare of fury and horror just seconds before it exploded into dust.

The loud rapport of gunfire filled the air, making her jerk in response. In the beginning Miranda had been shaky with the crossbow, nervous about killing her first vampire. It was only when she dusted it, that something, perhaps determination, perhaps detachtment, came over her. There was only one choice here in this moment. Kill or be killed. And if Miranda wanted to see her son again, she would have to follow that first tenament and not the second.

From the corner of her eye, she watched Spike leap into the air, a nice spin kick taking down two demons. He grabbed a third about the neck, pulling him close to his chest and depressed the mechanism on his wrist to release a stake into his palm. His features shifted into his demon, as he killed a vamp that ran at him and broke the neck of the demon he held simultaneously.

Her mate licked his lips with enjoyment before diving in for more and Fred managed a rueful smile. It was Spike's nature, this thriving on the kill, and she had long since accepted it. He was a vampire, gentled by his basic nature and soul and proven by the tender way he loved her, but still a demon. She didn't need a decree from the Powers to know exactly what he was. A Champion.

Dean on the other hand, was all hunter. Never letting anything get too close, he was handling those cannons in his hand with an ease she had to admire. Every so often he would be forced to engage in a little hand to hand, mostly when he was preparing to eject a cartrige and reload. Then he was all muscle and fists, occasionally an elbow slam to the side of a demon's face or a boot to the gut but always followed up with a bullet and a smirk.

So far nothing was out of their control. The steady stream of demons made her wonder if they had come to Port Charles from all over to greet Lamashtu. Given her suspicions about Wolfram and Heart, she wouldn't be surprised if they had demons flown in for the barbeque.

Dean made sure to keep the path to their vehicles open for a quick escape and that was a good thing. Given the bad feeling that had crept into her gut, she figured they would need to make a fast getaway. Until then, they would fight and wait. All that really remained was for the others to come back safe and sound.

_**ooXXoo**_

"What the hell was that?"

Faith could only blink at Sam's question, because frankly she had no idea. One minute she had been preparing to rush back across that gap to help Cordelia who had been surrounded by Allu and everything had seemed to go insane.

Jason did some weird crap then managed to kill Nahemah with a viciousness and fury that she had never seen before. If she hadn't known Jason was human, she would swear, but that was impossible right? But he moved faster than Spike, was all she could focus on.

Faster than a vampire.

Just as Jason ripped Nahemah in two with his sword Cordelia had begun to glow and a bright light filled the air. The next instant Jason was laying on the ground, Cordelia was crouched over the boy and all the demons were gone. So, again, what the hell had happened?

"The door," Kady cried out from behind her. Kid was holding on to that thing with all of her might, but Faith knew she wouldn't be able to do so for much longer. "I can't-" she broke off with a grunt as her thin arms strained and her feet dug in for purchase.

"Sam, help her, I'm going for the others." She turned to the little boy who gawked at them all with wide terrified eyes. "Stay here with them and whatever you do, don't move."

"Faith, wait," Sam grabbed her arm and she felt her heart throb just a bit harder. They were runnning out of time and they both knew it. Rather than question the need, she slammed her mouth against his, the kiss hard and demanding and was returned just as hungrily. When they broke apart panting, she felt strangely like weeping.

Shoving the tomahawks into his hands she touched his face one last time, "If it's looks like that door is going to close, you get Kady and Gabriel out of here."

"We're not leaving you." He shook his head in growing anger.

"Two kids Sam," she reminded him. "Much more important to get them home and you know it." 

Rather than wait for an answer she took off running.

A Slayer's instincts were sharp and often merciless when her adrenline was pouring hard like now, that's why she was surprised to feel the punch to her gut upon hearing Cordelia's tears. The leap across was harder this time, knowing who she was leaving on the otherside, but seeing Cordelia's bloodied back had shaken her to the core.

"C, get up!" she shouted knowing affection and consideration would have to wait until they were back through that damned closing door. "You have to get up NOW! We don't have time for this shit!"

Curls whipped up as Cordelia pinned her with a gaze that should have smote her dead, "I can't leave him here." Given the amount of blood on the front of that white gown she wore, the kid was bleeding out fast. Sparing a quick look to Jason, she went to Cordelia first, knowing they needed her up and moving if they were going to get out of here.

Jason sure as hell wasn't going to leave her behind.

Kneeling beside Cordelia, she grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it. "You have to hold him up so we can get this around him and get the hell out of here."

"It's Connor, Faith," Cordelia's voice shook with emotion, "Look at him, it's Connor."

"Yeah, well, Connor's going to be dead if you don't help me," she shouted, refusing to let those words penetrate too deeply. If this was Connor, she would deal afterwards.

_'God please don't let him die.'_

Somehow her words sunk in because Cordelia moved to help, making the boy groan in pain. Faith watched his eyes flutter open, _Angel's Eyes_, and saw the agony in them. It shook her for a second, stilled her hands from wrapping the bandage as she remembered the first person she had ever truly trusted.

"Faith?" His gutteral moan pulled her back from the edge. He was already trying to sit up, so she finished knotting the makeshift bandage. "What-"

"No time to talk kid," she looked quickly to the door, and seeing that Kady and Sam weren't going to be able to hold it open much longer. With Nahemha dead and Lamashtu most likely in their world, there was no reason for it to remain. "Cordy, get him to his feet, I'll check on Jason."

"Jason," her high pitched question matched the wild look of bewilderment on her face, "What's wrong with," and she finally saw him laying on the ground. "Oh God, what happened?"

"Talk later," she stood and not quite kindly jerked Connor to his feet. He leaned heavily against Cordelia, but was enduring the obvious agony. Yeah, that was definitely Angel's son.

Sure that he was on his feet, she rushed over to Jason and leaned over him. He was covered with wounds and blood but the steady rise and fall of his chest assured her that he was still alive. "Jason? Jason wake up!" Getting no response, she murmured a quick apology and slammed her fist into his jaw.

The deep groan he released sent of shiver down her spine. That wasn't quite human some inner whisper answered and the hand that shot up and grabbed her wrist was stronger than she remembered him being. Instinctively she twisted away, and his eyes snapped open, a glowing blue that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Jason get up, we have to get out of here." Her voice wasn't as strong as she might have liked but it had the desired affect.

"Kady," he grunted, and boy she could swear she saw some fangs. No, that wasn't right. Jason was human.

_Right?_

"She's at the door, and it's closing fast, we have to get out of here."

He sniffed the air, "Blood," then shot up from the ground, "Cordelia?"

"She's over there," Faith pointed toward them both and the low rumbling growl of fury from deep in his chest actually made her smile for some reason. These two were going to be something when they finally got together, she mentally acknowledged. "She's fine, a little roughed up, but alive. Now unless we're planning to spend the rest of our lives trapped here, I'd suggest we get a move on."

Those smoldering eyes went back to her face, but he nodded and she helped him to his feet. He was much steadier than she would have given him and they walked over to Cordelia and Connor. A moment of thick and emotion filled silence passed, as Jason's heated gaze traveled the length of her body, searching for any signs of injury.

"The only way we're getting out of here is over that," Faith pointed out and turned to Connor. "Can you jump, or do you need one of us to carry you."

His snort of disgust was so much like his father's that Faith couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm fine." He didn't bother to say more, just released Cordelia and took a few steps back before leaping across the small gorge. Cordelia's gasp of alarm trailed off midstream when he landed on his feet. Connor stumbled a bit and Faith knew that bit of bravado had taken a lot out of him.

"I got him," she assured Cordelia, leaping across the gap after him. She caught up and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist as they hurried to the door. Connor tensed, and started to pull away but Faith waved off his protests with a strong look. "You can be Superman when we're home."

_**xx**_

"Are you okay?"

He needed to reassure himself that she was okay. The scent of her blood filling his senses would remain in his memory forever. It wasn't something he would treasure. The very thought of her hurt aroused something primative within him and Jason knew it was as much to do with the kitsune's possessive instincts as his own. At the moment, with the fox's energy coursing through him, that wasn't exactly a good combination.

"I'm fine," she told him. Her eyes were soft with concern and emotion as her hands lifted to his chest. They were coated with blood, but he wouldn't have traded her touch for anything in the world. "But I don't know if I can make that jump."

Given the wounds on her back, he wasn't surprised. "Put your arms around my neck." 

Her soft sigh of pain as she slid them up made his gut twist, but then he had to concentrate on holding back the moan of hunger when he felt her sensual curves melt against him. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a little," he told her as he bent down to lift her into his arms careful of the raw wounds on her back. Her grimace hurt something inside him, but she nodded her assent for him to go.

Taking two steps back, he fed a bit harder on the kitsune's energy, effortlessly making the leap. She stared at him baffled, as he began to run back to the others. "Jason?" The soft breathless question was filled with longing as he saw in the depths of her hazel eyes that she too had finally acknowledged the undeniable magnestism between them.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know once we're back home." He vowed and she blinked twice, taking a hand from around his neck to trace across the side of his face, his lower lip and he knew she was staring at the fangs in his mouth.

_**ooXXoo**_

"Do you hear that?"

Miranda turned toward the house, her heart beginning to race in her chest. This had nothing to do with fear, though part of her had been terrified when the demons started attacking. She had taken her cues from Fred, trying to find some part of that detachment the slender woman possessed and not let the overpowering sensations swamp her.

This feeling right here had nothing to do with fear.

Fred killed the last vampire approaching the porch and glanced around as they both noted that Dean and Spike were no longer fighting. "Hear what?"

But this time that rumbling was louder than before and it sounded like footsteps. Terrified to believe, the crossbow dropped from her limp grip to clatter on the porch beside her. From the side of her vision, she saw Dean race toward her as she began taking small shaky steps toward the door.

"Open the door! Miranda open the door!"

"Kady!" she screamed, her hand instinctively reaching for the knob and a sense of joy began to fill her. It was so bright and so wonderful made her release a choked sob as tears filled her eyes. She jerked on the door, pushing it open wide and watched as the little boy of her heart raced into her arms.

"Gabriel!" 


	11. Chapter 14

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The emergency room of General Hospital was relatively quiet this late evening. At least that was Dr. Monica Quartermaine's opinion as she strode from the elevator doors toward the nursing station her mind elsewhere while her eyes scanned the people seating in the waiting area. Given the unbelieveable earthquake that had shaken through the city, there were only a few waiting for treatment.

She had been finishing up a double by-pass when the tremors shook through the hospital. It was touch and go for vital seconds as machines flickered briefly as if undecided to stay on the main electrical line or switch to the backup generators. Gratefully the surgery finished with no complications and patient was currently in recovery waiting to be moved to his room.

After cleaning up, she heard several nurses speaking to Dr. Drake about the horrible five car pile up that happened across town as a result of the bizarre earthquake. She thought maybe they would be getting casualties, so she changed her mind about going home for the night so that she could offer help but then she heard Patrick say that Mercy was closer so the units were sending the injured there.

Deciding to take advantage of the lull, she had headed for her office only to enter to a ringing phone. Which was the reason why she was now walking pass the ER toward the morgue entrance of the hospital. Hearing her son's voice on the other end of the phone had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise. The fear in his voice that he probably thought he was concealing wasn't.

After Jason's accident, the family did everything they could to push him to be the young son they needed him to be. Did everything but open the door and push him out considering that had been the result. It wasn't until Kady was born that Jason considered giving them a chance. For her. So that Kady would have a large loving family, even if the Quartermaine ideal of love was just short of insanity. It wasn't until after the desperate brain surgery that saved his life that Jason embraced the family for himself.

So for him to call her, to trust her, was a big step and one she had no intention of making him regret.

As she stepped into the morgue, meeting the faces of the selected members of the hospital she figured she could trust, she offered them a wry smile. "I know what I'm asking of all of you, and if you decide that you don't want to be apart of this, I'll understand your choice. But if decide against helping me, I need you to leave now and keep what you know to yourself."

Robin smiled as she walked forward and placed a hand on her arm, "Monica, you know you only have to ask. You and Alan have already done so much for me, I'm glad you feel you can trust me."

"I've always liked Mr. Morgan," Epiphany nodded in agreement, "He helped my Stanley get that job at ELQ and away from that dangerous business. He's always been respectful. Anything I can do to help."

"Emily?"

Her daughter rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, "Of course I'll help Mom."

"If this gets out, it could affect your medical career," Monica felt obligated to warn her.

"Jason is my brother," was all Emily would say and Monica understood.

A firm hand closed on her shoulder and she looked up into the kind eyes of Noah Drake. "Anything you need," he told her and she felt comforted. Since Alan's death, those times were far and few inbetween. It was good to have the support of one of her oldest and dearest friends.

The door pushed open and they all turned to the anxious eyes of Bobbie Spencer who was closing her white jacket and adjusting the stethoscope around her neck, "Alright, what's up?" Fellow Grandmother in crime, Monica's first call was to Bobbie who had been home, so she had to rush back to the hospital to help.

"Okay, this is what Jason told me," but before she could continue the doors flapped open again and the arrogant younger Dr. Drake stalked inside with a frown. Those dark eyes of his went directly to his girlfriend, then his father as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" Robin went to him, trying to push him toward the doors, murmuring excuses but he refused to budge. "I'm not going anywhere until I know why three key members of the hospital staff, the head nurse, my surgical nurse and a resident are sneaking around the morgue this time of night."

"You're being ridiculous," Robin shook her head in frustration.

"And you're avoiding, especially considering the fact that I just covered for all of your disappearances." He lifted a smug brow, "Well except yours Bobbie, you're supposed to be off tonight."

"Monica, he can be trusted," Robin assured her and she had no choice to believed that because they needed to prepare for Jason's arrival.

"Fine," she blew out a frustrated breath. "I recieved a call from my son tonight, he's on his way to the hospital with an abdominal wound that needs to be treated. A young man, he says looks to be about seventeen or eighteen. The injury is on his right side, and Jason can't exactly say how dangerous it is."

"Don't they have a doctor on staff for that?" Emily asked and Monica knew she meant a doctor that worked with Sonny's organization that wouldn't make a noise or think of reporting the incident to the authorites.

"I don't know why Jason didn't call Sonny," Monica shrugged, but the warm glow of love swelling in her chest only grew as she realized that Jason was trusting her more than his oldest friend. "He didn't say this was involved with Sonny."

"Will the boy be needing surgery," Noah asked and she could only lifted her hands.

"We'll have to asses that when he gets here, but I had Epiphany bring everything down to the room across the hall. It's sterile and we can scrub in here but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. That's not all," and she watched their eyes widen in shock. Well, she had felt exactly the same.

"Robin, I need you to check out a young boy, approximately seven years old. Jason said he didn't appear to be injured but the boy's mother wants to be certain."

"Of course," she immediately replied.

"We have a woman coming in with a wound to the shoulder. Patrick, since you've decided to join us, I'd like for you to take a look at her." Monica explained carefully, "She also has multiple cuts and contusions that I want you to check out. Noah, I want you and Emily to take a look at the other woman coming, she has several wounds to her back. She most likely will need stitches."

"I figure you had a reason for calling me," Bobbie stepped forward and Monica held out a hand to grasp hers. They held on tight, a friendship that had endured years and she gave the red head a shaky smile.

"Jason's bringing Kady in," at her gasp of shock Monica hurried to assure her, "She's fine but I thought you would want to be here for her since I'm going to be in with the ab wound."

"And you were right." Bobbie blinked away tears and gave a small smile of thanks.

"We need to set up a triage are in here to deal with everyone, Bobbie, I need you to be in charge of that, make sure all of the injuries are treated. And we need to keep this quiet."

"What the hell went on tonight," Patrick asked, "Was this due to that earthquake? Why the secrecy?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask and I won't. If you have a problem with this I'm sure Bobbie and Emily can handle things. I know this isn't brain surgery," but he cut her off with a wave of a frustrated hand.

"No, I'm fine," Patrick grunted is agreement. "You're the chief of staff here."

"Thank you," she told him, then turned to the others, "Thank you all."

And the doors of the exit burst open with two men she had never seen before carrying a young man covered in blood.

_**xx**_

Miranda didn't want to turn him loose.

Even while Dean and Sam had rushed them to this hospital, pushing the Impala through the streets at a speed that should have got them pulled over by the police, she had held Gabriel in her arms, tears spilling down her cheeks as she struggled between unspeakable joy and near hysteria.

It had been less than a week since she had seen her boy last and it felt like years. Then the choked sob would crush her heart because as she looked down into the changed face of her son, she realized for him it had been years. It wasn't just that his hair was longer, that familiar bowl-shaped cut now hung to his neck, the soft blonde just a bit darker. The arms that wrapped around her neck were a bit longer, the face held a little less of that baby fat, he was taller.

She had no answers for how it was possible that her five year old had come back two years older but as Dean had looked from her questioning gaze to Gabriel he had silently promised to find them for her.

But there was no question this was her Gabriel.

Despite the smudges of dirt and blood, despite the changes, those loving eyes, and that sweet smile was all her son. The warm peace that spread through her body, the bond between mother and child, she knew that despite all the dangers awaiting for the moment all was right in her world.

The doctor, this Robin woman, had been very kind and considerate. Her dark eyes were full of questions, going from Dean's protective stance over them both to her face but she said nothing. She couldn't have missed the ragged clothes Gabriel wore, or those guns tucked beneath Dean's coat but she ignored it all and treated Gabriel, giving him a thorough physical without any word.

"I can run some blood work," she began but Dean shook his head.

"No thanks. We'll get that handled once we get home," he told her, "We just want to be sure that Gabriel is okay." Miranda didn't need Dean to say that the last thing they needed was for a strange doctor to discover some abnormalities in her son's genetic makeup. How on earth would they explain that her son could possibly be half demon? Even if they were trusting her right now, a simple physical for a child wasn't a big deal really.

"Well in that case," Robin gave her a kind smile, then one to Gabriel as well as she ran a gentle hand across the top of his head, "Everything is just fine."

"Thank you," Miranda blinked back another wave of tears, which she figured she would be doing for months before the need to weep went away.

_**xx**_

"Young lady, you look like you went ten rounds with Conan the Destroyer and before you say anything, yes that is a comment on your very unusual but quite attractive attire."

Faith held back a snort of laughter, then grimaced a bit as the flirty Dr. Patrick Drake tugged on the needle he was using to stitch up her shoulder. After making it through the door back at the house, she figured their clothes would have returned to normal but instead she ended up in some strange mix of Waste Land attire along with her leather pants and boots. Not that she cared, but it made for an interesting combo.

Spike and Fred were outside in the truck waiting, figuring it might be a little complicated to explain the pale guy and Fred was on the phone to Wesley with the news. They had followed Jason through the city to the hospital, listening to her explain that Cordelia believed that the boy who came through the door with Gabriel was Connor. After that big revelation, none of them could really speak but the questions were there.

If this was Connor, how the hell was he so old? Where had he been and what happened to Holtz who had taken him? How had he hooked up with Gabriel?

And most importantly, where was Angel?

"Is she going to be okay," Sam's concerned voice spoke up next to her, as he threaded his fingers through hers. Whatever had been done to their eyes was gone after they came back, so she was back looking into those yummy eyes that made her stomach melt. The second they pulled up in front of the hospital, Sam was out that muscle car rushing over to their truck to help pull her out and he hadn't left her side since.

The hot doc adjusted a patch of gauze over his finished set of stitches. "She's fine. Whatever weapon caused the injury-"

"A knife," she improvised, unwilling to say something close to a spike on the arm of a demon that was intent on killing her.

"Yeah, right. Well it didn't do any nerve damage." he rolled his eyes, and she figured he knew the difference between a knife wound and what he had just stitched up. "I'm going to finish you up with a tetanus shot just to be on the safe side. I'll give you a prescription for some antibiotics and a mild pain killer that you can get filled at a local pharmacy. You'll need to keep these dry. Come in next week and I'll yank them for you."

She didn't care about the shot, it had been a few years since her last one anyway. First week of prison actually. Gave her a whole battery of pokes and prods in there. She figured the government had to keep the inmates healthy so they could serve out their sentences.

Given the questioning glances Drake gave most of her cuts as he had treated them before moving on to the largest, proved she wouldn't be coming back for treatment. Normally she dealt with her wounds herself, but Sam had insisted she get the one on her shoulder looked at. She didn't mind, it was one thing for her family to be concerned about her safety but Sam was different. As a Slayer, her body healed at a much faster rate than normal humans so she would probably be able to remove the stitches herself in a couple of days.

She watched the doctor remove his rubber gloves and toss them in a biohazard bag, before giving Sam a glance. "You need anything?" There were a few scratches on his face, but otherwise Sam was fine and told him so. "Then I'm going to go check with Monica to see if she needs any help."

Faith placed a stilling hand on his arm, "Is Monica the one working on Connor?"

"The boy with the ab wound?" And Faith nodded, "Yeah, you want me to bring you an update on his condition."

"Yeah," her voice was thick with emotion, still unable to quite wrap her mind around the knowledge that he could truly be Angel's son in there and after all this time they could possibly lose him again. Connor had seemed fine until they walked through the door and then his injury had seemed to surge with a new spill of blood.

When Drake was gone, Sam sat down on the metal table next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against him, accepting the comfort and feeling much better than any medicine could ever provide. "How are you doing, really?"

She glanced around the busy room, watching Miranda gather her son into her lap. Seeing Dean sit down behind them and gather them close to press a kiss to her temple, rub a gentle hand over Gabriel's head. Cordelia was fussing at the doctor working on her back, probably giving him hell about wanting to be near Connor. Kady was sitting next to her, quieter than usual, but strangely not antagonistic against Cordy. It was all so strange. They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time but it felt just like LA. Just like family.

"I'll be fine," she told him.

"I was scared back there," he quietly admitted, "Watching you run back for Jason and the others was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Because I knew you had to do it and I knew if I had to get Kady and Gabriel back through the door before you came back that I would do it."

"That's our lives," she murmured, turning her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling the nice masculine scent of sweat and man.

Usually after fighting, she ran a high, adrenaline and the need for sex surging through her blood. She might go out find some anonomous guy and pound out those needs then go back to the hotel and sleep off the rest of the rush. That wasn't to say she didn't feel that same hunger for Sam, but it was so much more than that. Deeper. And for the moment she was content to just be in his arms.

"We put ourselves on the line, we know the risks and we know that no matter how bad it might hurt us in the end, we have to the right thing. The world depends on us to do the right thing."

"Came real close to saying screw the right thing tonight," she felt his hand thread through her hair as he copied the gesture she had just watched his brother perform. The warm touch of his lips on her skin made her sigh.

"So did I."

_**xx**_

The doors of the morgue swung wide again and Cordelia watched Spinelli and Lulu walk inside carrying several bags with them. She glanced up at the man who was giving her a hard time and the look he gave her in return clearly said she wasn't moving until he was finished.

"Lulu what are you doing here?"

The blonde blinked nervously and Cordelia watched her scramble to find an excuse. Luckily, Spinelli covered for her. "The blonde one was out on a date with me tonight, oh bountiful aunt, when Stone Cold called me and asked me to bring everyone clothes to the hospital."

Lulu looked like she wanted to protest but a quick glare from Spinelli had her huffing her agreement, "Yeah, I just wanted to help. Figured I could get the female stuff so Spinelli wouldn't be rumaging around through panty drawers."

"Hey," he actually sounded offended, but Cordelia was grateful Lulu had been back at the house tonight. The thought of the guy pawing through her bras and thongs was disturbing to say the least.

"Is my Dad still outside?"

Kady looked nervous, and given what she had seen of Jason, well the kid had reason to be. She and Connor had rode in the back of Jason's truck to the hospital, he would know the fastest route and had the most room. All the while, Kady had been gripping his arm, looking at him. Now given they had just come through a tramatic situation, killing demons, doors closing and rescuing people from hell dimintions that opened at your feet, but Kady seemed worried.

About Jason.

Spinelli shook his head and gave a secretive glance around before saying, "He said he'll be in to talk to the Granny's of the warrior princess soon."

"Now," Dr. Drake who was working on her back cut into her listening, "Do I even want to ponder how you ended up with these nasty slices on your back?"

If it weren't for Connor, she wouldn't even be here. And the fact that Jason had made a big fuss about someone treating her back. "Not really," she answered shortly, "But thank you for looking at them for me," she offered with a mild smile of appreciation. That was all she could manage around her fear for Connor.

"Some of them were very deep, but with luck and care, there shouldn't be too much scarring. You'll want to be careful not to get the stiches wet, so that means no showers and being cautious when you wash your hair."

Well that was just horrible, because besides wanting to know if her son was fine, she wanted to be clean. The stink of that place felt like it was coating her skin, with death and the remnants of evil. All she wanted was to sink down into some water and scrape it off.

"Can you check on Connor for me, please?" She watched him put his equipment away before turning back to her. "Please, he's my son. I need to know if he's okay."

His eyes widened at her words, and she knew he was wondering how someone as young as her could possibly have a child who looked to be edging toward adulthood, but he said nothing just turned to Emily and nodded for her to go and followed.

She was barely holding it together. All she wanted was to know that her son would be fine and most of all, frightening of all, she wanted the obstant man who stood outside in her beside her holding her in his arms and reassuring her that everything would be okay. The moment she let down the walls that she used to protect herself from feeling anything for Jason, every confusing emotion had washed over her and now she didn't know what to do with them.

Her nervous glance went to the door, needing to see him and she felt a small hand close around her fingers. "He needs time," she heard Kady's whisper, "No one here knows about him, no one can know."

Well, given those fangs and the black markings all over his stomach, his eyes, yeah, Jason probably did need a minute.

"Connor, that's his name?"

She gave Kady a smile that trembled at the edges, "Yeah. Angel wanted a good strong Irish name for his son."

"Your son," the little girl answered.

"Yes," then Cordelia shook her head, "Well, not really but-"

"You loved him as your son," Kady reasoned with a maturity way beyond her years. "That's all that matters."

"I did," her voice broke on the last words as the memories assailed her. Holding Connor for the first time. Feeling him curl against her with such absolute trust. That burst of love that had surprised her. Nothing like she had ever experienced before.

Nuzzling his neck and taking in that miraculous baby smell of cornstarch and wonderful. 

"He is my son."

"He's going to be okay," Kady told her, making her look down at the little girl. "They told me. It's probably a good thing my Grandma is the one doing the surgery because what she's going to find would have made these others want to tell. Grandma will keep his secrets."

"The Powers told you this?"

"Yeah. I could always see his face, could see him taking care of Gabriel. Making sure that Gabriel stayed safe. He fought his way through hell to get them both to that door with nothing but his determination and faith that someone would be there to help. Your son is a Champion, like my Dad."

Kady nodded, leaning her head against her arm in a surprising gesture of comfort and support. Until now, she would have guessed Kady didn't even like her, but now she wasn't so sure. Given Kady's hesitancy, neither was she. "I know you've been grieving and that's why you cut yourself off from the Powers, but now you have to open your heart again. What you did tonight that's just the beginning. You'll have to be strong if we're going to win."

Was she talking about that glow thing?

All Cordelia knew was the fury that washed over her at the thought of losing Connor again and then something had burst free of her. Some energy, pure and magnificent. But just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. She had thought that light was related to the visions but could Kady be suggesting something else?

"They're already speaking to you again, hun?" Kady nodded and actually looked pleased. Given the visions, Cordelia figured Kady would be grateful for the reprieve, only the little girl looked at peace. She wished she could say the same. All her visions had ever brought her was pain and suffering. That's when the wave of disgust hit her.

Now didn't she sound just like a Cry-Buffy?

She thought she had figured this out when she became a half-demon but evidently some lessons would always need to be reinforced. Walking the walk was about more than fighting evil. It was about hope and faith.

It was about Belief that you were capable of doing more than you ever thought you were capable of. It was about doing what was right, no matter how difficult that struggle would be.

And she had questioned how Jason was raising his daughter, when Kady had already learned a lesson that it was taking years for her to truly figure out.

"So how do I get them to talk to me again?" She asked quietly, feeling something shaky rush through her body. Part of her, the hurt and scared part that was terrified to trust again, to open up again and risk pain, wanted to run away. The other part, the one Faith called Queen C, the one her family believed in and loved, the one Angel relied and on, trusted above all others with not only his mission but with his son, wanted to be the woman they deserved.

"You just have to listen."

_**xx**_

"So, you plan on staying out here all night? It's pretty damned cold."

Jason glanced over at that voice, felt a shudder run through his body. True he only had on a leather jacket over a pair of leather pants but cold was the last thing he was feeling at the moment. All he wanted was to be inside with the others. With Kady, making sure she was safe.

With her.

He had watched from the shadows as Spinelli and Lulu rushed inside and given the loose fitting pants and that tunic she wore, Cordelia had made use of the change of clothes. That was good right, considering that white gown had been covered with her blood. With the boy's blood. Sticking to her body. A body that made his mouth dry. The image of her before that chaos and death would be a permanant part of his memory.

There were no words to describe her beauty or how he was drawn to it.

There was no way to speak of these feelings that continued to grow.

"The boy? Is he okay?" He tried not to flinch at the near snarl of his voice. Damn it, just when he thought he was regaining the control he had reliquished it slipped further. Gratefully the markings of the seal had faded away, so he figured he was gaining ground on his demanding kitsune. But his vision was still too sharp, especially around the edges, and these damned fangs hadn't receeded yet.

They weren't true fangs, just the incisor was a bit longer, a little sharper than normal. Noticable only when he spoke, but knowing the questions he knew his mother would have for him, he needed them gone before she joined him in the cold. Or worse asked him to come inside where the others could see.

Given the stunned reactions of everyone who was quite aware of the darker side of his life, he really needed to put a cap on the demonic kitsune energy before speaking to the people of Port Charles who knew him as merely a former mob enforcer.

"Connor." She spoke up, taking a step toward him. Was it cowardly that he felt terrified. Just truly terrified that if she got too close he would snatch her close and cut loose the raging hunger burning through his body. So he pushed into the wall a bit, silently cursing the lack of space. "His name is Connor. He's my son."

"That's Connor," he repeated and her little nod made him blink in surprise.

"He looks pretty mature for a five year old."

"I'm guessing a hell dimension might have something to do with that. I remember when Angel first came back from when Buffy sent him to that hell dimension, he said he'd been gone for a hundred years but it had only been a few months."

"By that estimate, shouldn't Connor be an old man then?"

"Different hell dimension."

"Oh."

She took another step forward, "Yeah, oh."

"Um, I'm sure," he paused, wanting to look away from her face, but unable to, "I'm sure Monica will help him. That he'll be okay." He knew no such thing, but he wanted to reassure her. If he had to tap into some parts of himself that were better left alone to make sure her son was healed, he would. And the fact that he was willing to risk that for her was too damned revealing.

"I know he'll be okay. Kady told me." She flinched a bit as she lifted her hands, but it didn't stop her from placing those warm fingers on his chest. 

"Kady's okay?" He managed past the lump in his throat. Damn, her skin against his. Damn.

"Yes," she took another step closer, drawing them so close that he could draw her sweet feminine scent into his lungs. Before he could stop it, a growl of approval rumbled in his chest. She lifted a brow, but said nothing. "You have a remarkable daughter Jason but I came out here to see how you're doing."

Speechless, he simply inclined his head in thanks. Captivated, he watched Cordelia run her tongue across her lips. Of their own accord his hands went to her waist, careful of her injuries, to pull her close. As her heat brushed against him, his cock swelled with need. She released a soft little murmur of pleasure, shifting against him, closer, making his head swim.

"We can't do this," he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head back against the wall, but unable to release the grip on her hips. "There are things about me, that you don't know."

"Jason, look at me." When he looked into those hazel eyes, he was just lost. And he prayed never to be found. "I know you told me there were things you needed to tell me, and promised that you would but I'm a half-demon Seer who was once in love with a vampire. Do you honestly think there is anything you could tell me that would shock me?"

"Cordelia."

"You're pretty cute with those fangs you know," those fingers slipped up his chest, to run through his hair, "And the cute little points on your ears? Very nice."

"What?" He sounded horrified, now.

"Yeah, though I have to say it's your eyes that really do it for me."

"Points on my ears?" He choked out still stuck on that bit of information. Then he caught her gaze, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

"Cordelia," he drawled out the warning.

"Fine, they look a little," she shrugged, shifting against him again and he was torn between enjoying the sensation and the news she was giving him. Then a little smile touched her lips, "Well, don't worry, I'm sure everyone will get used to them."

Before he could demand she tell him what she meant, she released a little giggle that had him frowning. "You're playing me aren't you."

"Just a bit," this time her smile was bright. Wonderful. "The part about your ears was pretty funny, wasn't it? Especially the look on your face."

This was something he had stressed on for years, losing control of his kitsune, having it consume him and she made a joke about it? Then he had to look at it from her point of view. She was a half-demon. And that certainly put things into perspective didn't it?

"I'm going to kiss you now," he grumbled, freeing a hand to thrust into her hair, "If you've got a problem with that, now would be the time to say so."

As she tilted her head up for his mouth, the last thing she murmured before he devoured her was, "I was wondering what was taking you so long." 


	12. Chapter 15

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them**

**Chapter Fifteen**

As kisses went, Jason's mouth moving with hers started somewhere along the lines of spine tingling and danced gleefully toward life altering in a matter of seconds.

The things the man could do with his mouth should be outlawed, truly. He should not be allowed to walk the streets with this threat against unsuspecting women in his hands. Or lips, she would probably say if she weren't currently returning the fiery caress. And tongue, goodness must not forget his tongue. Or that wicked nip of teeth that was just made so very sexy by those fangs he was sporting. So, as soon as she cleared her head and found some semblance of balance, she was going to report Jason Morgan to the proper authorites.

Or drag him to the nearest bed.

The knowledge that they were standing in the cold just outside where their friends and family waited, completely absorbed in each other, slipped Cordelia's mind as she moved her hands from the silk of Jason's hair to the thick muscle of his chest needing to feel him. Heat slithered through her body, into her achy breasts drawing her nipples into taut points to rub against the soft cotton of her tunic. 

A matching moan of pleasure purred from Jason's throat, his tongue dipping into her mouth coaxing hers into a sensual tango, the hand on her hip clenching just a bit tighter, so she slid her leg along the outer side of his, so she could inch closer to the thick length of his erection. Despite everything, this moment was just a bit of paradise and she desperately wanted it to last.

"Cordelia," he snatched his mouth from hers, breathless, and her sigh of complaint quickly turned into one of pleasure when he trailed moist heat along her jawline to nip sensually at her ear. The tiny bite was quickly soothed by the warm swirl of his tongue before he moved on to the length of her neck. "You're so damned beautiful."

Arching eagerly into his touch, her fingers clenched at sinewy muscle, straining against him as he continued his tormenting exploration of her skin. She wasn't disappointed when he lifted his head to stare into her eyes again. They were clear now, just that gorgeous sky blue but he still looked so very naughty with the tips of his fangs there. He licked his lips, his eyelids heavy and languid as he drew in a long breath, savoring her taste she realized.

"More," and then his mouth was back on hers, with a hunger that left her mouth burning, that her tired and lonely soul melted into. How long had it been since she felt anything near this sweet intensity? Felt desire like this? As much as she loved Angel, they had never truly experienced this, never had the chance to before he was lost to her.

Somehow she wasn't surprised that she would with Jason.

"Stone Cold, your mother is- _holy crap_!"

They reluctantly broke apart, chests heaving, to turn toward the voice that had interrupted. She hadn't heard Spinelli come outside, but given the shock on his face he had certainly caught an eyefull. Judging from the way he adverted his gaze, fidgeting nervously, he didn't know what to say.

Cordelia chanced a look at Jason's face, and he certainly looked rather savage. She placed a calming hand to his face and felt her stomach clench with dreamy tenderness when he automatically leaned into the caress.

"I, I'm sorry, most Commanding One," Spinelli stuttered, running a shaky hand through his hair and dislodging the cap on his head. "I, I meant no disrespect to you or the Most Delectable One there, nor did I mean to interrupt what looked to be a very seismic moment."

"Just get to the point, Spinelli," Jason growled and the young man quickly nodded.

"Of course, um, y-your mother is looking for you." It was probably the first time she had ever heard him speak simply. Then his head jerked up and down again as if he realized that was all he wanted and he rushed back inside.

"Poor Spinelli, I hope we didn't scar him for life. You're going to have to tell me how you met that guy," she chuckled, laying her cheek against his. "Somehow I just don't see the two of you hanging out in a bar tossing back a few beers."

"You'd be right," he grunted, "Lets get inside and see what Monica has to say." When he removed his hand from her hair, she grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together. Jason met her gaze and the hint of vulnerabilty in his eyes making her smile. No matter what happened next, she wanted him to know they would take those steps together.

_**xx**_

"Your young man is going to be fine."

At the calm announcement, Jason felt the tension Cordelia had been holding on to gradually drain away. The fingers holding his squeezed for a moment before she seemed to melt against him. Despite the passion that had erupted between them, he knew she was worried about Connor, he was just glad that the boy would be okay.

"It's actually quite amazing," Monica began, and Jason had a pretty decent idea of what she might have seen. "The wound wasn't as bad as we thought it would be given the amount of blood he seemed to have lost. Luckily no damage was done to any of his internal organs. All we had to do was stitch him up."

Cordelia's wide eyes betrayed her thoughts. The wound was horrible, she knew it and he had caught a good glimpse of it himself. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had some healing abilities. Given that this Connor was supposed to be the son of a vampire, he wasn't surprised.

"I'd like to keep him overnight, but he was already complaining about leaving. Epiphany gave him a mild sedative to calm him down before he tore his stitches." Monica smiled, "I'm certainly familiar with that." She should be, everytime he was ever in the hospital the last thing he wanted was to extend his stay longer than necessary. "So I was wondering if he was going to be staying with you, since you brought him in?"

"Yeah," he told her, then caught the curious glances she was sending, "I'm sorry, Monica this is Cordelia Chase, Cordelia, this is my mother, Monica Quartermaine. Cordelia is Connor's mother."

If Monica thought the news bizarre she kept it from her face, only giving Cordelia a welcoming smile and shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you Cordelia."

"You too, Mrs. Quartermaine, thank you for what you've done for Connor."

"It was nothing really," Monica turned a warm smile to him, "I'm pleased I could help. If you want to sit with Connor for a while," she gestured toward the doors leading to the other room.

"May I?"

"Of course. He's still a bit groggy but he should be awake again soon."

Cordelia looked at him and he nodded for her to go ahead. When he was alone with his mother, the warmth in her eyes shifted to concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, his kitsune had long since healed any injuries he had sustained while fighting. "I'm grateful that you could do this. I know I was asking a lot tonight, coming to you and expecting you to help."

"I'm glad you felt you could trust me Jason," she placed a hand on his arm, "You're my son, if I can ever help you, of course I will. So, do I want to know what happened tonight?" At his silence, her mouth twitched with mirth, "I didn't think so. You don't have to worry, I don't believe any of the others will mention what happened tonight to anyone else."

"Thank you," he said again but Monica shook her head.

"I have a bit of advice though," she tilted her head to the side, "You might want to call Carly in the morning and tell her something before Bobbie does. I mean, she wouldn't tell Carly everything, but Bobbie would definitely mention seeing Kady tonight."

"You're right," he sighed, knowing his mother was correct. He could trust Bobbie, but Kady was her Granddaughter as well, of course she would speak to Carly. For tonight, all he wanted was to get his daughter home, safe, and just pretend for a few hours that everything was slightly normal. And perhaps further explore the burst of heat between him and Cordelia."So is it safe to take Connor home, or do you really think he should stay overnight?"

"If he's kept still for a while, I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be allowed to leave," she leaned in, her voice lowering to a murmur, "I tried to keep Epiphany from seeing much of it, Jason, but I watched that boy healing himself from the inside out. Now given that, he should be up and around in two days at the most."

"You can't-"

"Can't tell anyone," she released a heavy breath, "I already knew you were going to say that. I don't know what's going on, but Jason, please be careful. I've lost AJ and Alan, I don't want to lose you. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that."

He gathered her into a hug, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, "I promise I'll be careful," he told her, "But you're very strong, one of the strongest people I know, don't ever doubt that." When they broke apart, she touched a hand to his face and her smile trembled with emotion.

_**xx **_

Time ceased to exist, as she sat next to the young man who held her heart in a firm grip. Her emotions were certainly riding a roller coaster tonight. First the little Zen conversation with Kady, then passion with Jason and now this poignant joy with the son she had lost so many years ago. If the Powers were trying to keep her on her toes, well, they were doing a great job.

Even asleep, Connor seemed animated, as if braced for a movement or possibly an attack. Cordelia figured that came from living in a hell dimension for most of his life. She had to wonder if Connor had ever had a moment of peace, or if his entire life had been about fighting and warding off evil.

He resembled Angel a little, and there was very little of the infant left in his handsome face. He had the same dark hair as his father, though Connor's was long, just a bit shaggy and unkempt, which made her wonder how Angel had survived without his hair products. That made her smile. At least she hoped that Angel had survived to see Connor grow up. Given that Connor had called her Mom, had known Faith's name, Angel must have played some role in his life.

His color was good, that was supposed to be a good thing, right? She had no idea, but given how much blood he had lost, the fact that his chest was rising and falling easily was more than enough for her. She would help him through the rest and make sure he healed.

A little on the thin side, she appraised, they would definitely fix that. She couldn't cook worth a damn but that didn't mean she wouldn't find some way to get decent meals into her son. And some clothes that looked like they weren't made of animal skin, she mentally added.

Maybe Sam would be willing to loan Connor something until she could get to a store. Sam was taller, but wiry, so that would be the best fit. Dean was muscular, much like Jason, so those clothes would probably be too big. Spinelli, well, his clothes were too big on his thin body, they would probably be the same for Connor. And Spike's leather certainly wouldn't do.

Nervous, she reached a hand out, let it hover over his for a moment before slowly letting it fall and hold on. The second their skin touched, he moaned. His face contorted, probably in pain, but he shifted in her direction, long lashes fluttering as he struggled to open his eyes. Connor flinched, as he gazed around in confusion his body already tensing.

"It's okay," she whispered, and those dark eyes focused in on her face. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Where," he tried and had to swallow to clear his throat, when he spoke again, his voice was scratchy, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, we had to bring you here to see a doctor to stop the bleeding from your wound."

"Hospital?" He frowned and she could almost see him thinking, "Dad told me about those I think. The place sick people go, right?"

It was an overly simple explanation, but close enough to fact. It didn't make much difference anyway, this would probably be the last hospital Connor was in anyway. "That's right." And she was almost too afraid to ask, but she had to know one way or the other. Was Angel stuck in that hell dimension still or was he gone? "Connor, why did you call me Mom?"

"Because that's who Dad said you were," he whispered, "He always told me stories about you, but he called you Cordy. He told me about everybody. Even some people he called Scoobies, though I still don't understand why anyone would want to go around calling themselves a dog name. He drew a lot of pictures of too, of you and Faith, Fred and Gunn. He even drew some of Spike and Wesley, said after all the years he had to think, being mad at them was a waste of time."

She was glad that Angel had found peace with what Wesley had done, she would be happy to tell Wes that Angel had forgiven him for his part in Holtz taking Connor. Maybe now he could put it in the past where it belonged once and for all.

"And Angel?"

Before he could answer she saw the grief in her eyes and it hurt, but not as badly as it once had. "He died about two years ago, when we first found Gabriel. We were working on a way to get back here and thought we found a way, but then Gabriel came through and well, things just got really crazy after that."

"How did you know about the door?"

"We were killing these Galla demons when we heard whispers of Nahemah preparing to bring her cambion through. They would age differently over there because they were part demon. Dad figured we should stop her and we found Gabriel," he shrugged as if that simple explanation was enough. He definitely had his father's lacking vocabulary.

"So all this time you've been there?"

"No," he drew in a deep breath and she knew he was getting tired, "We took this talisman from another demon that made it possible for us to jump dimensions, but we couldn't figure out how to get home. He wasn't exactly alive to tell us how it worked."

"And Angel, how did he-"

"Die?" And she nodded sadly, "He was providing a distraction so that I could get Gabriel away. At first I thought Nahemah killed him, but it wasn't. It was something else, I don't know what," his voice choked off painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he looked at her again the ferocity of his anger was startling. "It destroyed the talisman, so I couldn't jump anymore, so I had to figure out another way to get me and Gabriel back home."

Connor's eyes were glassy with tears and she knew he was still hurting over his father's death and she was sorry that she had forced him to relive that horrible moment. "Dad told me if there was a way, you would know I was coming and he was right. Before he went," he paused and she squeezed his hand comforting the young man who seemed so much a little boy at this moment.

"He made me promise I would tell you that he loved you and he was sorry that he wasn't going to make it back. When I found out that Nahemah was planning to open the door again, I hoped you'd be there waiting for us just like Dad said you would be."

He looked down at their joined hands and then back to her face, his shaky smile was exactly like Angel's. "And you were."


	13. Chapter 16

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The serene expression on her face made him realize the knot that tugged in his gut for days had finally disappeared. The helplessness and guilt were finally fading away. True he was just back-up tonight and when Gabriel ran from the house into Miranda's arms all he could do was stand there and give a silent thanks to whatever Powers Sammy liked to spout nonsense about. For once he didn't mind. Seeing the joy in Miranda's smile was enough to make even a cynic like him reconsider the possiblity.

Granted he'd probably feel different in the morning, but for the remainder of the night it was just fine.

Dean watched Miranda tuck Gabriel into the large bed, brush a thick lock of hair from his forehead and fell for her all over again.

A memory of his mother flickered briefly in his subconscious before he could stop it. A loving hand brushing over his skin much like Miranda's had for her son. It was more feeling than an actual moment he could truly recall but it still had the power to shake him to the core. Perhaps this was part of the reason Miranda had crawled so deeply inside him. Her tenderness brought back memories of a better time in his life.

The ride back to Jason's house was silent, different than most of the silences that had filled the car during the times he had ridden in it. They had picked up another passenger as well. Faith rode shot gun curled up next to Sammy. Seemed those two had jumped past the flirting stage. Judging from the heated looks he had observed passing between them as they climbed in the Impala, they planned to get down to the naked and sweaty portion of the program real soon.

For the first time in all of his years on the rode he felt just a little peace. Sure this was the easy part and every instinct he relied on to keep him alive was telling him that this Lamashtu was going to be damned difficuilt to beat down, but the peace was nice.

"He's asleep," Miranda's soft voice pulled him from the rare introspection. Time had passed faster than he realized as he straightened from the wall by the small window where he had been leaning, half watching her, half inside his own thoughts.

After coming inside, Miranda's total focus was on Gabriel, though she had looked at him with that quiet but expectant gaze including him. So he watched in silence as she ran a bath for her son, not missing the little choked sigh she held back when she realized that he would do this alone.

Gone was the five year old who hadn't minded his Mom sitting in on bathtime for a while, to be replaced by a quiet boy who had already let go of that ritual. She tried to hide how much that hurt, scurried along to the bedroom they would temporarily share with the pretense of finding him something to sleep in.

And he hadn't missed that little tinge of hurt when Gabriel had asked if he could share a room with Connor.

He had tried to explain it away, Gabriel trusted Connor, they had literally been through hell together, it was natural that Gabriel would look to the older boy. That didn't help at all, given the lone tear that streaked down her jaw before she hastily swiped it away.

"What am I going to do, Dean?" She whispered in deference to the sleeping, "He's changed so much, been through so much, all without me. Two years. I missed two years of my baby's life when it's been mere days for me. Days Dean. And no matter how hard I wish, nothing I do will ever give them back to me."

She came to him then, and he gathered her close, drawing in a hard breath because there was nothing he could say or do to make this right for her. If he felt this helpless, he couldn't imagine the pain she was enduring.

"The one person I would do anything to protect and he suffered through something I can't even imagine. He suffered alone." Resting her forehead against his chest, he felt more than heard her release the next shaky breath,"I failed him Dean, I failed my son."

"How the-" he caught himself, as his voice threatened to rise and wake the boy a few feet away, "How the hell do you figure that?"

"It's my responsiblity to keep him safe. It's my responsiblity to protect him and I didn't do either. What kind of mother can't keep her own child-"

"Keep her own child from being snatched into another dimension by a evil bat bitch from hell? And what part of the parenting manual is that decree written?"

"Dean," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Miranda," frowning he grasped her shoulders lightly, determined that she understand that none of this was her fault. "You were dragged into a life beyond anything you could have expected by a man that you trusted. He betrayed that trust and you did the best you could to survive a screwed up situation. None of this is your fault. If you don't believe anything else, you believe that. You're a good mother."

"But-"

"Who was the first person Gabriel ran to?"

A soft smile touched her lips but faded away under her distress, "I was."

"That should tell you a lot, baby. Two years, and the first person he wanted, the person he needed was you. His mother." She glanced away nibbling at her bottom lip, as if still unsure if she should believe his words. As he carefully massaged her arms, he resolved to ensure she did.

Just not tonight. "I'm going to let you and Gabriel get some rest."

"No," she took his hands before he could leave, "Dean, I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Look, you and Gabriel have been through a lot tonight, last thing he needs is to wake up and find his mother with some guy."

"You're part of the reason that I was able to bring my son home. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would have done." She looked down at their joined hands, then back to his face, "If it weren't for you I don't know if I would have made it through all of this. I don't know what happens next but for tonight, I need you here with me."

She walked him over to the other bed and sat down on the edge, "Tonight, here in this room, everything is perfect and I need it to stay that way for a while longer. I need to be in your arms when I wake up and get ready to face the next day. Even if it doesn't last, I need tonight. With you."

There were no words he could think of to argue with that, considering it was exactly how he was feeling. So he just nodded for her to slide to the center of the bed and joined her, their bodies spooning together almost as if she were made for him.

"Miranda?" Her fingers tighening around his hand was the only response he recieved but he knew she was listening. "I don't know what happens next but I want this to last." The words were quiet, barely above a whisper but from the deepest part of his soul. "There is a lot you don't know about me, the things I've done. I just want you to think about, hell, I don't know if I even have the right to ask this but I want you to think about us. Together."

"Given the things I've seen, I'm know there are things in your past that are hard but Dean, I don't want you to think you have to be with me out of obligation. Or because you feel responsible for me and Gabriel. And that's another thing, we're a package deal."

He had thought about it, imagine his suprise when the idea of being a father hadn't turned him in the opposite direction or quite scared him shitless as it once would have. "Nice package," he finally answered, allowing himself the moment of brushing against the skin of her neck, inhaling that soft scent that made him hungry and contented all at the same time.

_**xx **_

After the shortest shower she'd ever taken, Kady hurriedly dressed in her pajamas and rushed to the training room, knowing her father would be down there. He was so quiet all during the time at the hospital that she knew something was on his mind. He would keep it to himself mostly and while part of her worried about him, she knew that he was okay and she didn't need the Powers to tell her that. Worried about the kitsune, about Lamashtu, worried about all the people here at their house but when hadn't her father ever accepted the lion's share of responsibility.

When they returned from the hospital, the house was a mass of chaos, people needing to clean up, Cordelia getting Connor settled into his room before he passed out. It was almost six now but she was pretty sure they would all be sleeping in today. The silence in the house was nice. It was different than when it was the three of them, she would miss it when their new friends left.

She found him standing in front of the weapons case with the sword he brought back from the corridor. The spear he had orignally taken through the door was gone. It was different than all the other weapons. This one was just for him. Only for him. Just as Faith's tomahawks were now only for her. Something about those Waste Lands had stripped away the thin veneer that kept their true selves hidden from the world. At the time she hadn't realized when they walked back through the door it wouldn't return.

Her father had obviously showered and changed for bed as well, given his still damp hair and the navy cotton pajama bottoms and tank he wore. The sword caught the light, gleamed cold steel, as he twisted it nimbly in his grasp. The whistle of the blade cutting through the air cautioned the wary as if to say both sword and owner were just as deadly as they appeared to be. Champion or no, he would always be simply, her Dad.

"It's getting late." Of course he knew she was standing here, "Shouldn't you be up in bed?"

"Yeah," she padded further down the stairs, watching as he opened the glass and set the sword inside. "I just wanted to see you first."

"I was coming up." Though he really didn't need to say because she knew he would, just as always. He hesitated after closing the case, drawing in a deep breath and finally turning around. Without even thinking she ran to him, giving a sigh of relief when he easily lifted her into his arms. "It's okay, Kady, you can let go now." he told her over and over.

It was hard sometimes being strong, keeping a brave face when all she wanted to do was hide. Here with her Dad, she knew she would always be safe to do so. When the tears came, she wasn't ashamed of them.

"Better?"

Jason drew a strand of hair away from his daughters pink face, in the process wiping away another tear. They were upstairs now, going through their usual nightly routine of tucking her in. He thought as she grew older, it would be something she grew out of, but she told him it made her have good dreams. Given the visions, if all it took was him fixing a blanket and kissing her forehead to make her feel secure, he was more than happy to.

Feeling her cry always ripped through his gut. Especially the ones like tonight. Silent. So powerful they made her slender body quake. Her little fingers clenched so tight as she trusted him to make everything better. Sometimes it broke his heart that she was forced to be so strong and it killed him that he still didn't know how to make things better. If he could make things right, he would remove this curse from her, give her the normal life that most kids had.

"Yeah," she smiled, shifting more comfortably into her pillow. "Looks like everyone is asleep."

He tilted his head, closing his eyes for a moment, there were still stirrings in the house. The scent of sex hit his nose, but otherwise the house was still. "Looks like."

"I guess they're here to stay."

"What?" He looked down at her, stilling when she lifted a hand to his mouth and he realized what she was talking about. The fangs. How to tell her those weren't the only changes. The enhanced senses were the biggest change. Sounds traveled faster to his ears, smells stronger. Spinelli would probably say if his senses were a computer, he would say they had just been through a major upgrade.

He must be tired if he was using Spinellisms.

"I guess so." He was just pleased his eyes were physically back to normal. It was one thing for his vision to be affected, no one could tell that just from looking at him.

"They're not so bad," Kady smirked, "Not as long as they were either, otherwise Grandma would have said something. You can only tell if you smile." Which he didn't do all that often around outsiders anyway. "I can't wait to hear Mom's reaction."

Explaining most of what happened tonight was going to be difficult enough. He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to Carly's dramatics. "Maybe, she won't notice."

They looked at each other in silence, before Kady giggled. It was a warm sound that almost erased the tension around her eyes. "Only if you never open your mouth again. Mom notices everything."

"Yes she does." A yawn escaped before she could stop it, stretching wide and making him smile. "Time for bed monkey. Don't worry about training, school or anything, you just get some rest."

"But what about-"

"Rest," he cut her off, "Tommorrow evening is soon enough to start thinking about the Powers. Tell them I said to shut up for a few hours."

"Okay," she agreed, her eyes already drifing shut. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Kady." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead completing their ritual as he shut off the lamp on her bedside table. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Somehow he wasn't surprised to open the door to his bedroom and find Cordelia sitting in the center of his bed. The last thing he needed at the moment was rest. The adrenaline pulsing through his body would probably keep him up several more hours. He had planned to meditate since sleep was unlikely only it looked like Cordelia had other ideas.

At some point she had changed into wine tinted gown that jacked his already active senses into the stratosphere. How the hell was he supposed to think straight, let alone keep his hands off her? That silk hid nothing, giving him an eye full of the seductive curves she unknowingly offered up to him for his visual pleasure. He licked his suddenly dry lips, drawing in her scent, rich and feminine that made his heartrate accelerate.

"I waited for you," her husky voice filled the air, practically vibrating off his senses. She shifted, all that dark wavy hair falling over one shoulder, drawing his eyes to the lush breasts pressed against the lace and silk.

"How is Connor?"

A brief moment of saddness touched her hazel eyes, then went smoky again. He didn't need to see that revealing moment to know she was aroused. The scent of her was going to drive him mad. "Settled in. Asleep when I left. He heals incredibly fast. I give him a couple of days before he's back to normal."

If he stayed all the way over here, they might be able to carry on a conversation. If he moved forward one step, he would be on her and though on her, in her, all over her was where he ached to be, he should probably make sure she felt the same first. "That's good."

He looked around the room, trying to take the edge off the heat climbing across his skin, sweeping through his blood. If he continued to look at her, he broke the thought off trying not to remember the way she tasted back at the hospital. Now that he was half a step back, he could be grateful for Spinelli's interruption. If they had kept on at the rate passion was pushing them, he would have thought nothing of taking her right there up against the wall.

Not exactly the way a first time should go.

"Maybe I was wrong." Her voice filter into his thoughts and as he looked back from the body his hands was practically itching to touch, he realized she must have been speaking for some time now.

"Wrong about what?"

The worry faded to amusement, "No, I wasn't wrong after all. Look at you, you're practically shaking."

"Are you making fun of me?" She twisted him in knots constantly. Berating him one moment, teasing him the next. Making him smile. Infuriating him. Life was never boring around Cordelia Chase.

"Yes," but he could hear the heat in that one word. It told him that he wasn't alone in these feelings. "As strong as you are, I don't think you need to hold up the door, that's what the hinges are for."

"It's keeping my hands off you," was his blunt reply.

"What if I want your hands on me?"

His eyes rolled back in his head as he bumped it hard on the door, making her chuckle low in her throat. "We need to talk."

"Do we have to do it first? I mean couldn't we talk, you know, afterwards?"

"It's probably not a good idea for me to touch you now," he managed through gritted teeth. "I've never made love to anyone, with this much of the kitsune's energy in me. I'm not exactly in control right now. And being in here with you, looking like that," he couldn't help the long breath he dragged into his lungs, "Smelling like that, I don't know what might happen."

A grimace creased his features as his ears focused in on the sound of her getting up. It was almost painful, that swish of silk on the satin of her skin. The feeling of her heat getting closer. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was a mere breath away.

"You would never hurt me."

"Never," he vowed fiercely, "But I don't want to scare you."

Stomach muscles flinched at the soft trace of her hand, his body leaning forward as she lifted the cotton tank from his skin, silently emploring her to take it off, even as that last remaining bit of good sense told him he should be telling her to wait a minute. Let him catch his breath, calm down, grab a hold of something before he snapped in two like a brittle dry twig under the force of this raging hunger.

"You don't scare me."

This time he had to see her, when he opened his eyes, he didn't need her soft gasp of breath to know his eyes had changed again. "You should be." A groan of pleasure escaped as her fingers caressed down the length of his sides, "I'm scaring the hell out of myself."

"Why?"

"I've never felt like this." No longer able to resist, he lifted shaky hands to the bare skin of her arms. "It's like something in me is awake now and it wants you."

"Wants me," she murmured, lashing slowly drifting downward. Cordelia tilted her head to the side as his hands slid upward into her hair, practically purring with pleasure.

"Wants to claim you," he told her. "I'm hungry Cordelia and you're standing here offering yourself up to me and I'm too damned close to taking it. You have to understand Cordelia, I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know what will happen if I give in."

"Jason stop talking."

Desire pulsed hard, telling him to just shut up and do what she said. To give in and take everything she unknowingly offered. "Can't," he tried one last time. "You have to be sure you won't regret this. I don't want to make love to you and then afterwards you realize that we leapt much too far too fast. I can't risk Kady that way. I can't make this choice without some hint of what happens next. There is more at stake here than just you and me."

The frown that creased her brow said she was finally thinking beyond the two of them. Kady. To Connor, the son she had just found. "I hate being responsible," she groaned, lowering her head, the misery in her voice made him hurt. Carefully he pulled her into his arms, moaning at the feel of her, at the perfect way she fit against his body.

Something howled inside him at being recaged for the moment. He matched his breathing to hers, feeling her racing heart begin to slow it's pounding against his chest as they gradually reached a point of greater control. "So I guess we should talk," she muttered into his shoulder.

Trying not to flinch at the feel of her lips on his skin, the warm fan of her breath, "Yeah, we should."

"You first," her fingers clenched on his back, "My head is a big pile of mush right now."

Nudging her gently with his stiff erection he would have laughed if he could find the humor in the situation. "Not exactly thinking clearly here either."

She released a soft mewling sound as she trailed her lips up the length of his neck. Squirming closer. Making him press a hand to the small of her back, down to cup her ass and grind her heat against him. "We should be talking right?" Cordelia asked before nipping at his chin and looking into his eyes. "You know, I can't decide if they're more beautiful this way or normal."

"What?" he grunted absently, too busy enjoying the press of her breasts against him, the brush of her taut nipples that made him want to taste.

"Your eyes. I can't decide if they're more beautiful with those flecks of black in them, or just the plain blue." Her words made him widen the eyes she was admiring. "The blue is beautiful," she trailed a finger down the side of his face, "But when you look at me like this, I don't know, it's like you're calling to me and something in me answers."

"I should tell you about the kitsune." He should put some space between them, but his body didn't seem to want to listen. Useless, he grunted inwardly, and simply lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to his bed.

"You have to know how sexy that is," she grinned, that bright beautiful smile that filled him with warmth.

"How sexy what is?"

"How you just lift me into your arms like that. I'm not little, I mean, I know I'm tall but you just lift me up like it's nothing. Sexy. Combine that with those eyes, and that reluctant smile of yours and how am I supposed to resist that?"

"This coming from the woman who has me panting after her like a kit." He muttered as he climbed onto his bed. placing her in the center, he lay between her legs, resisting the urge to place his mouth on hers. That would take things much too far. He knew he was pushing his limits, but he couldn't stop touching her. If he couldn't make love to her, at least he could touch her. Her skin. Her heat. Surround himself with her scent. Mark her with his. He was thinking more and more like the kitsune sealed within him.

"A kit?"

"And that brings me back to Mura."

"Mura?" Then she rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to sound like a broken record here. Who is Mura."

"Mura is the kitsune that was sealed within me about eight years ago. A fox demon. Well technically, the spirit of a six-tailed fox demon."

"Someone sealed the spirit of a demon in you?" At his nod she shouted, "Why!"

"Shh," he lay a finger on her lips. The last thing he wanted was an interruption. They needed this time alone.

"Why would someone do something like that to you!" She demanded but in a quieter voice.

"It was a gift."

"A gift?" her disbelief clear, "A fox demon is supposed to be a gift?"

"Well yes. Mura isn't evil Cordelia. She's grumpy sometimes and a bit of a know it all, but not evil."

"She? How do you know it's a she? You can speak to her?"

"Only in extreme circumstances, usually it's just a sense of knowing. Techninically, she's dormant most of the time. If I'm hurt, I can activate the seal and she'll heal me. She enhances the abilities the Powers gave me, which is what you see, those black markings in my eyes. It was always a possiblity of our essences combining, which is what happened back in the Waste Lands. It isn't complete now, but someday it will be. I don't really know what happens then. Right now it's just the fangs, the stronger senses."

"How did this happen to you?"

"It's a long story." A very long story that happened when he was in a very dark place. He had left Port Charles, left Kady, because he had been near a breaking point. Going to his sensai in Japan had seemed best, though that's not what he told everyone else. Almost two years he stayed away, with only visits from his daughter. Time that changed his life forever. Cordelia grunted and shoved at his chest, so that he rolled over, then lay on him this time, obviously getting comfortable.

"Then start talking buster, especially if you want to hear my life story before the others wake up."


	14. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Osaka, Japan  
1999_

The first time he made a journey to Japan was a complete fluke. It was during one of his wandering periods where he traveled the world for multiple purposes, training, knowledge and most important to be of use to the Powers. The people he left behind in Port Charles were given reasons for his departure and Sonny would occasionally contact him with business that needed to be handled but for the most part he was left to pick and choose where his travels would take him. He was already east, leaving the mountains of Tibet when he decided to travel further into Asia, bringing him eventually to the mass of islands in the land of the rising sun.

It was like taking a step into a new world, one he had stumbled to accustom himself with. A strange blend of East and West but managing to retain the uniquiness that made this land so illuminating. Customs and beliefs so different than those he were used to, yet somehow familiar. The love and respect for family. Wisdom and kindness. Tradition. He stayed longer than he would have ordinarily, wandering, absorbing, unaware that he had caught the eye of a very important man.

A man who would take the path of his life and change it forever.

Their first face to face would occur one night he was returning to his room after dinner at the ramen stand a few blocks away. Life had made him wary, forced him to learn to guard his back at all times and that's why it was utterly surprising for the rather tall man to take him by surprise. One moment he was walking past the dark alley entrance, a quick side glance revealing it's empty state, and the next a voice spoke up from behind him.

"You are unfamiliar here."

It wasn't a question, just a simple declaration of fact. Tired, he almost didn't stop but prefering to keep things unconfrontational he paused, shoving his hands into his the pockets of his leather jacket. "Yes, I am."

"And yet, you are familiar."

That gave him pause, becuase from the moment he entered Osaka he had felt a vague sense of deja vu sweep over him. So he turned around, concealing his shock at the sight he was greeted with. At the calm voice, he had been expecting a man opposite of the one before him. This one was tall, at least four inches more than him, with dark hair shorn close to his head, a wide muscular body that spoke more of war than the peace in his kind dark eyes. Dressed simply in a dark shirt and pants, he should have looked unassuming, but the aura of strength and command that surrounded him made that impossible.

"I could not say," he finally managed.

Before he could prepare, a hand shot out, grasping the back of his neck in a powerful grip. He would have struggled if not for the shock that someone had gotten the best of him without even trying hard. He was also smart enough to know that if this man had intended him harm, he would be dead. Instead he remained as still as he could under the circumstances.

The dark eyes he had been watching flickered briefly with a red hue, so fast that he figured it was his imagination. He had the strange sensation of being examined, of this man taking his measure and was gradually coming to a decision. A decision that would be a major turning point of his life. Then the impassive face staring down at him gentled, a brief smile touching his mouth and softening his features.

"So you are the Champion I've been expecting. Good. A man who doesn't rush to judgement and assesses a situation before reacting makes a good hand for those who be. I am Kaiza Sarutobi, and I shall be your teacher."

Kaiza became more than his teacher, his sensai, they became friends. He taught him more than jujitsu, he taught him about life, honor.

So when he needed to escape, having just been handed his heart back by Elizabeth Webber in the neverending triangle that had developed between him, her and Lucky Spencer, it was no surprise to return home and find the message on his machine suggesting that he pay a visit. He had already spoken with Sonny about leaving, there was no need to call again about the change in destination.

He did call Carly from the plane so she would know, so he could speak to Kady and arrange for her to visit him later. Carly gave him a hard time, not wanting her daughter traveling to a forgein country without her. Funny how she hadn't given him this much trouble when it was Italy.

A during the flight, it felt like all the walls he built around himself began crumbling. The work, Carly and her dramatics, hiding behind the mask, it all drifted away. Leaving simply Jason Morgan. By the time he exited the plane he felt lighter. Free. Already the pain and strife of Port Charles seemed further away. He was already mentally making plans of the things he wanted Kady to see. Especially the little shop tucked neatly away that specialized in medicinal herbs owned by Mikoto-san, who always berated him for not taking better care of himself.

He could hear the old woman now when he returned for more of that paste he used for injuries. She would be cursing him, all the while checking him over with her eagle eye and packing supplies for him to take with him. "The paste was to last for a year, not three months baka!"

"Jason-san!" His thoughts had brought him to the port where he would wait to be picked up, and he turned to find a teenager rushing toward him.

'He looks like Kaiza,' was his first thought, noting that time would eventually mold Takeshi Sarutobi, Kaiza's fifteen year old son into a younger version of his father. Dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and black tie, with black pants and shoes, he looked as if he were returning from school, proven by the knapsack on his back. His black hair was wild and unruly as if he had been rushing, and while Takeshi strongly resembled his father, when he smiled Jason could see Aiko, Kaiza's wife.

Takeshi bowed, a traditional sign of respect Kaiza had instilled in him, then burst into laughter as he gave him a brief hug. The affection was all Aiko. The Sarutobi family were one of very few who looked beyond his quiet and still exterior to the man beneath. Aiko had taken one look at him and pronounced him a man who needed affection. Her hug had been a surprise, but one he found he didn't mind. Her family had followed her lead.

"How have you been Takeshi?" He asked with a rare smile.

"Good, hai, everyone is excited about your visit. It is good that you came near the weekend, so that I could ride back with you. Oh tou-san told me to pick you up," he said in lightly accented english, "You made great time! Come the boat is ready,"

"You've started classes here in Osaka then?"

"Hai. It's difficult, staying here for the week, but I'm staying with family and I take the boat with the others who come for school."

Finally they reached the medium sized boat that would make the journey across the water to Kaiza's island where he would be staying. There were ten other teens near Takeshi's age, all dressed in similar uniforms who were speaking quietly when they arrived. Jason figured they were attending school with Takeshi as well.

"Everyone, look who made it!"

The smiles and greetings were so different from what he was used to back in Port Charles. There he was Jason Morgan, the brain damaged Quartermaine and Sonny Corinthos' enforcer. Here he was simply a man. He recognized several faces, especially Takeshi's friends Shino, and Ichiro. The three were infamous for the various pranks they pulled as smaller children. Then he was introduced to a shy girl with a sweet smile, Sachi, who he figured was Takeshi's girlfriend.

After he settled in a seat, the boat departed, making it's steady way across the water. They rode for an hour before he finally saw the telltale signs of the island they were headed for. Kirigakure no Sato, it's literal translation, Village Hidden in the Mist. The boat's captain had no problems guiding the boat through the thick mist, though it was almost impossible to see through.

Fifteen minutes later the air cleared and he was greeted with the bright bounty of Kirigakure and realized how much he had missed this place. And he put the troubles he had carried on his shoulders down for the first time.

_**xx**___

"Now I don't want to pry but of course you're going to tell us what has placed these shadows in your heart Jason."

It was late, and the three adult were sitting outside under the moon, listening to the fading sounds of life and the night. He spent his first hours in Kirigakure reaquainting himself with the village and the people who remembered him from his previous visits. Takeshi pointed out the newest additions, and introduced him to several people. The beautiful fertile lands, the fields, and quaint houses tucked neatly around were carefully blended with modern touches. And while western life had made it's mark on Kirigakure, the island was still as uniquely it's own as the thick mist that surrounded it.

A small school house released it's students as he made his way to the Sarutobi house, young children spilling forth in a wave of excited laughter. Somethings would never change no matter where he went.

When he arrived at the large house, noting the pregnant woman tending a beautiful garden, imagine his surprise when Aiko stood pressing a hand to her lower back and laughed gesturing him forward. Takeshi had rushed inside and seconds later, a smaller verison of Aiko ran outside and leapt into his arms.

Ten year old Nami was just as exerberant as her mother, though four year old Suki who tucked herself neatly behind her mother's leg and watched him was a mixture of both of her parents, with Aiko's fragile beauty and Kaiza's calm. The last time he had seen Suki, she was still a baby, so she would have the fewest memories of him. While Nami was just as curious as he remembered her to be.

"Aiko-chan, if you didn't mean to pry you wouldn't have said anything." Kaiza pointed out in a humor filled voice. "My wife is nosey."

"Ha, you should watch it, baka, see where you end up sleeping tonight," she rolled her eyes with a snort of laughter. "Jason-kun, you know I love you, so if I'm prying it's only because I care about you and don't like seeing you so troubled."

"I'm fine," he began and seeing her disbelief he changed it to, "I will be fine. Being here helps. I'm glad you don't mind Kady visiting."

"Of course we don't," Aiko waved off his concern, "We look forward to having her Jason. She can play with Suki and Nami and the other children here. Now," she leaned back into Kaiza's arms, "Is there some woman back in New York that I need to have a talk with."

Jason thought about Aiko 'talking' to Elizabeth, and had to hold back a smile. The two were alike in many ways, loyal, considerate, loving. But Aiko would never allow the past to dictate her feelings and actions. She was strong and decicive and always made her wants clear. She never would have allowed herself to be pulled in so many directions like Elizabeth had and she never would have allowed anyone to make decisions for her.

"No," he told her, determined to put whatever the strange relationship he shared with Elizabeth was behind him. She made her choice, and it wasn't him. He would live with it and get over it. "Unless you mean Carly."

"I'd do more than talk to her," she grunted, rubbing a hand over her distended belly. "We should find you a nice quiet woman, so you can settle down. Have a larger family. Kady needs brothers and sisters."

"Kady has a brother, Michael, remember?"

"Ba! You know what I mean, don't pretend with me."

"My life isn't exactly condusive to relationships," something he had realized more than once during his time with Elizabeth. He hadn't exactly been honest with her. Sure she knew he worked for Sonny, but she had no idea about the other side of his life. Being an instrument for the Powers. Was it really fair of him to ask someone so young to take on so many responsibilites. A daughter, a job that was dangerous, Sonny and Carly and their drama, a life that she would always have to keep a secret. Perhaps that was why he hadn't revealed his deeper feelings to her.

"A woman who genuinely loves you will accept all of you," Aiko said with a wisdom that matched Kaiza's. If you didn't look closely, sometimes that knowledge was underestimated behind her light attitude. "You'll find her in time. So for the moment, you train with the dobe here and let us take care of you for a while."

He looked at his two friends, releasing a breath of contentment, then back to the bright stars glittering in the sky. Her words sounded nice. "Hai."

_**XX**_

The dawn he was gifted still managed to amaze him years later.

Now, Jason knew Kaiza had a connection to the Powers, what that connection was, he would never say and Jason respecting the man's privacy had never questioned it. Over the time they spent together, he had learned that Kaiza wasn't a typical sensai. Granted he worked him over well in teaching him the fine martial arts as well as other taijitsus to help him fight demons. Yet on more than one occasion he witnessed that brief red flicker in Kaiza's eyes that he thought he had imagined.

During his visit, when he wasn't training, he watched Kaiza work with the younger children. When he wasn't running, struggling to keep moving despite the weights on his wrists and legs, or when he wasn't meditating for greater focus, he could smile at the younger voices calling out, 'hai, Kaiza-sensai.' What he would later learn, and the secret of the people of the Kirigakure, was that the Sarutobi clan were seal casters.

Granted having his first experience with a demon on Kirigakure didn't exactly end as planned, but he was alive an that was all that mattered.

To the untrained eye, as he walked through the field toward the forest, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Given the gifts the powers granted him, he could sense something was wrong. It was in the very silence. It was early, just before dawn and he was out walking, considering he slept very little and didn't want to disturb the household. Normally the wildlife would be active. Birds stirring, nocturnal animals settling down.

Everything was too quiet. As if a breath had been drawn in anticipation of something. Even the trees and plants, the very wind, was still. Not once had he found a trace of a demon on the island, but that didn't mean it was possible. He just figured, Kaiza took care of his people.

Weaponless for the first time in months, he could only stand in awe, as some invisible force seemed to divide the trees and step into the field with him. From one blink to the next, he found himself facing a creature of unimaginable power.

It looked much like a fox, standing proud and strong several stories high, bright red fur bristled, as if preparing to attack. Six tails, tipped with orange flame swirled menacingly as the demon inclined it's dead, searching with intelligent eyes. Oblivious to his presence it took a step forward only to stop when another demon announced it's presence. 

Where Jason was confused about the fox demon, he had no illusions about huge snake that resembled a viper that slithered out into the open. Towering over the trees, with a deep green and purple skin, it's malevolence was evident from the noxious venom that dripped from his fangs.

The fox barked, a sharp high pitched sound that shook the ground around him, even as it leapt into the air to pounce. The snake sensing it's intent, jerked to the side and hissed viciously. Before it could rear and strike, three of the foxes tails was whipping out, lashing it with fire. The snake tried to bite, but the fox was too swift, sliding away even as it prepared to attack again.

He had never seen anything like this in all of his travels. Should he interfere? The battle was far enough from the people of Kirigakure but given the size and force of this fight, it wouldn't remain that way for long. Only what could he do? Weaponless and clearly out of his depth he could only stand in awe.

The decision was taken out of it's hand when a loud voice, feminine and furious blared inside of his head, demanding that he get out of the way. He looked up to find the fox demon glaring at him, with a snarl of teeth that was utterly terrifying. Except that distraction gave the snake the opportunity it needed and Jason watched in horror as horrific fangs sank into the hind leg of the fox demon.

It's bark of rage and agony filled the air for seconds until it's six tails wrapped around the snake's head and severed it in sweep of fire and smoke.

The impact of the snake's body as it crashed to the ground shook the earth like a quake, but was nothing compared to seeing the proud fox collaspe to the earth. Heedless of his own safety he raced forward seeing the damage from the fangs as green poison began spreading across the fox's body.

It's breath came in ragged pulls and when he neared the head, he had to jump back as teeth snapped at him. "Baka human, have you no sense! Did you not see the fight! Now look what you have done!"

What could he say? Sorry? That sounded extremely stupid, when it was obvious that whatever poison was coursing through the fox's body was killing it.

"Look what my kindness gets me. I come here to help Sarutobi and his baka village full of humans and how am I repaid?"

"You know Kaiza?"

"And look, the human speaks finally," regardless of it's anger, the fox was obviously wearing down, it's breathing becoming more labored as it's eyes struggled to remain open. "Of course I know Sarutobi, I just said so didn't I? Where is that baka, I only have moments left."

"Calm down Mura," Jason turned to see Kaiza coming out of the trees where the two demons had recently emerged. "Jason couldn't have known Habu would come this morning, there is no sense in blaming him."

"Human," it growled, "What kind of name is Jason anyway?"

"What is going on here?" He finally found the voice to demand, ignoring for the moment the huge sword Kaiza carried and the red eyes he was currently displaying. Jason thought he heard the fox mutter somehting about stupid humans again, but Kaiza shushed it, rubbing a soothing hand along it's muzzle.

"Jason, this is Mura, she is a kitsune. A fox demon. Her father, Seiji protects Kirigakure." Then he turned to the kitsune, "Which is why I don't understand why he sent you out here this morning, knowing you aren't old enough."

The kitsune grunted, "I am old enough, I destroyed him didn't I?" Flicking one of it's tails dangerously close to Kaiza's head but the man didn't flinch. Didn't even look concerned in fact. "He didn't," the fox finally admitted.

"He will be furious, and you know this. How could you do something so irresponsible Mura!"

"Because she is much too headstrong for her own good." Jason looked behind him, stumbling back in shock at the huge kitsune standing behind him. This one looked much calmer, serene and wise, and he counted nine tails on it. "Five hundred years and she is still learning."

"What are we to do, Seiji? Habu has managed to poison her, and it is spreading quickly. Perhaps if she returns to your plane, she can be healed." Kaiza spoke to the kitsune behind him as if this were just two parents conversing over a illmannered child in need of discipline.

"Yes, if Mura returned home, she would heal. However, that would not teach her humility. A lesson, it seems I have failed to impart to her." The kitsune raised his head, sniffing the air briefly, then pinned him with that dark knowing gaze. "This one, your pupil, he is a Champion."

"Yes," Kaiza paused, a look of consideration creasing his features, "Exactly what are you thinking Seiji?"

"I'm thinking Mura should spend some time on this plane. Her disregard for rules, her intolerance toward humans, her impetuousness make her a danger to her brothers and sisters and the people of Kirigakure."

"No," came a soft whimper.

"SILENCE!" Flame erupted wildly from the kitsune's tails as it bared it's fangs. "HOW WILL YOU BE A GUARDIAN, IF YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THOSE YOU KEEP SAFE! YOU WILL REMAIN HERE ON THIS PLANE AND LEARN BY EXAMPLE. I HOPE BY THE END OF THIS MORTAL'S LIFESPAN YOU HAVE FINALLY GAINED THE WISDOM I FAILED TO IMPART TO YOU."

In a burst of flame, the kitsune disappeared leaving them in the field alone. Kaiza turned back to the one on the ground, his face soft with sympathy. "I must hurry Mura, else you will die."

"I'd rather die than suffer that insult."

"I'm ashamed of you Mura," Kaiza murmured. The words obviously meant something to the kitsune, becuase Jason could feel it flinch in response. "Your father is trusting in you and you will fail him this way. Jason is an honorable man. A Champion. You should be privilege with this gift you are being given."

"Gift? What gift?" Jason interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't even know what you and father are proposing! Being caged in that human isn't a gift!"

"What!"

"Mura, I hope you learn from this experience." Kaiza said with a finality that made Jason leary. Before he could respond, some force jerked him forward as Kaiza slammed a hand onto his abdomen.

Pain shot through his body, unlike any he'd ever experienced. Like fire, burning through his blood, searing at his muscles as he roared in agony. The last thing he remembered before he was gratefully rendered unconscious was Kaiza murmuring, "Gomen nansa, Jason-kun. Just try to relax and breathe."

"And he called that a gift!"

Cordelia's shriek of outrage made him smile. She scrambled to her knees before him, fully prepared to go to battle on his behalf. When he reached for her, she pushed his hands away in her fury. "It happened years ago," he reminded her. Granted, his reaction when he awakened was the same as hers. Learning that the man he trusted had sealed the spirit of the kitsune within him, making the burden of the secret he carried a bit heavier, he was furious. After hearing Kaiza out, know his sensai only had moments to make the decision in order to save Mura's life, he began to understand.

"How long do you keep it?"

"For the rest of my life. When I die, Mura returns to her plane. Hopefully, wiser than when she left it." Sometimes he wondered if he was accomplishing what Kaiza had entrusted him with, given Mura's ever changing moods and her arrogance. Though he figured she would always have that. She seemed to be more accepting than before, forced to spend time among humans and learn more about them than standing as Guardian and thinking them weak.

Mura had a decided intolerance for weakness. In herself and others.

"So you've got some demon inside of you because of your so-called friend."

"Kaiza is one of my closest friends," he told her, understanding her feelings but unwilling to listen to any harsh words against him. "And yes, this is a gift. Sometimes, a curse, that depends on the mood I'm in. You must understand, Cordelia, Mura is a lot like Kady."

"Kady? You're comparing your daughter to a fox demon."

"Kady is an eleven year old girl who has been given a powerful gift and a lot of responsiblity. She is level-headed, generous and accepting because of the life she has led. I've tried to introduce her carefully into this life. To people who fight the same fight as us. Give her knowledge and guidance."

"So you're saying that this Mura didn't recieve that?"

"I'm saying, Mura is basically a child in comparison to her father Seiji. She is to be Guardian of Kirigakure as her father's heir. She was born with a great deal of power and has to learn patience and respect."

"And they're using you to teach her that." she frowned, but at least her temper was calming.

Sitting up, he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. His desire from earlier might have lowered to a simmer, but that need would never completely dissipate. "I'm a father myself Cordelia, I can understand."

"It's still not fair. The fangs and your eyes, I'm assuming that's because of the kitsune. So why did that happen?"

"I can use Mura's energy, but it comes with a price. Normally, I only use a small portion of it to heal myself or when I'm working. Someone tonight in the Waste Lands, we merged more than I've ever done before. I managed to pull away after we walked back through the door but eventually our essences will combine. I don't know when that happens or what the result will be, but given the fangs, and my increase strength so far, I can guess."

"You'll be come part kitsune." The twinkle in her eyes wasn't the response he was expecting, "Kind of a half demon like me."

He hadn't thought of it that way, "Yeah."

"I should probably tell you about that," she told him, but he shook his head. Gathering her close he laid back down, settling them beneath the covers before releasing a deep breath.

"Later," he promised her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "For now, let's just get some rest."

"Jason?"

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"You're a good man. I just wanted to tell you that. I know how I acted before, how I treated you. It was because I was afraid of how you made me feel. I didn't want to feel anything like this again. Losing Angel hurt so much. I didn't want to open myself up and risk that kind of pain again. Yet, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, my feelings for you just wouldn't go away."

He was silent for a while, then touched a brief kiss to her temple. All he dare risk for the moment. He remembered Aiko's words and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I care about you too and for the first time in my life I don't have to hide who I really am. Thank you for giving me that." 


	15. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"And this one right here?"

Faith almost trembled at the tender way Sam brushed his fingers across the wicked scar tissue on her lower back that she knew looked like a spider's webbing.

Jason's cottage tucked neatly away from the rest of Port Charles went through a few adjustments tonight after their return from the hospital. She hadn't been surprised at where Cordelia planned to sleep, which left her and Sam with some much appreciated alone time. When he knocked on her door, she had been preparing to go get him and drag him back to hers. The desire washing through her was halted for a moment as a smile spread across her face.

She knew Sam wanted her but she hadn't been sure if he wanted her enough to make the first move. That was the thing for her, being the Slayer too often made her the aggressor in sex. She initated, the man answered if he was interested. There hadn't been too many occasions when the guy wasn't interested. It was nice that Sam was willing to come for her, to pursue her. She should have known he would, hadn't she said from the very beginning Sam was different.

After shutting the door, well the rest passed in a blurr of mouths and sweat, hungry, so very hungry that she didn't know if she would ever be satisfied. Somehow they managed to strip free of their clothes and damn if she wasn't right about his body. Lean, chisled with muscle, and unrelenting. Behind those quiet eyes was a man who knew exactly what he wanted and would do anything to get it. And evidently Sam wanted her limp, breathless and practically begging.

That first orgasm had slapped her down hard, those skilled hands delving between her legs as he nibbled kisses along her throat. Forced her to bite her lip to hold back the scream of pleasure that wanted to burst free. Then he built her up again, swell upon swell, until his mouth closed over her clit and she gripped the bed in despearation and shattered.

The arrogant smile on his face afterwards, so unlike that normal shy Sam smile made her hunger for retribution. Having him quiver beneath her touch, feeling those sinewy muscles stretch and pull beneath her finger tips and those long fingers tighten in her hair and groan with pleasure as she sucked his heavy cock into his mouth was all the recompense she needed.

When he finally took her, it was wild and free and beyond anything she had ever experienced.

The second time, so slow, gentle and beautiful, broke her heart because she knew that falling in love with a man like Sam Winchester wasn't in the cards for a woman like her.

"Demon acid," she smiled answering his question finally and turned her head so that she could stare at his face. If she could capture this moment, every nuance of this moment, the two of them lounging in bed, hair mussed, heedless of their nudity while they simply enjoyed being together, she would be fine for the rest of her life.

The soft lamp was on behind him, just a dim glow on his face with his usual smile that made her stomach feel like jello. Daylight was gradually lighting the room and she knew she should probably get some sleep but the last thing she wanted was to close her eyes.

"I can't remember the demon," she shrugged, it made no difference. Just one more scar on her body to join the numerous others. It was a fact of her life. Just like the ones received tonight. The one on her shoulder would be tender for a while, but she'd survive, work through the kinks. It's what she always did. "Happened about a year ago."

"You sound like it's no big deal," he said carefully, those dreamy eyes filled with concern now. "That because you're the Slayer, these scars are just apart of the territory."

"They are," she told him with a lift of her shoulder. "Sometimes they get in a few swipes before I managed to kill them."

He brushed fingers across her neck, and a small part of her shivered cold in response. Her first scars. The oldest. "And these are what I think they are?"

"My first kill," she nodded, "I wasn't watching my back and instead of the two vamps I thought, there were three." She didn't like talking about it. "He got behind me, managed to get in a taste before I staked him. It's nothing."

What he did next, made her throat tighten with emotion. "It's something to me," he murmured as he leaned down and brushed a kiss over the old wound.

Terrified at the feelings pounding into her heart, Faith moved away, needing some distance so she could breathe. It was too hard and too fast, she scrambled to recover as she scrubbed her fingers through her hair. Only to discover they were trembling. She thought she had been prepared for this, for how he made her feel, but now she realized just how stupid that confidence had been.

"Don't worry about it," she frowned, looking around the room at their discarded clothes scattered everywhere.

"Faith, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shot back quickly, trying not to flinch at the harsh sound of her voice. Instead she found her t-shirt and shoved it down over her head and began searching for her jogging pants. Before she could grab them, Sam was up, taking her hand into his.

"It sounds like something to me. First we were laying there and I felt closer to you than to anyone I've ever felt in a long time. Closer than I could allow myself to risk being." He stared at her with imploring eyes, "And now it's like there are miles between us. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong," she tried to tug her hand away but he just held on.

"What happened in those few seconds that pushed you away from me?"

"Sam, please don't do this." Because she found she couldn't lie to him, couldn't find the same cold hard words she normally used if someone came too close and she needed to protect herself. Sam would smash past all of her walls and when he realized just the type of person she was, he would walk and that would kill her. "Just let it go, chalk it up to the stress of tonight."

Instead she tried a different tactic, a smile, but he saw straight through it. "Faith, talk to me. Please."

"You don't know what you're asking me," she silently pleaded for him to let it go.

"You know, you're a lot like Dean in some ways." He nodded, "Lots of walls and I get that. You don't do the kinds of things we do and not put up some barriers to protect yourself. When something gets too close to Dean, he shoves it away, does whatever neccessary to forget it."

When he pulled on her arm, she like a fool went, took the small steps he asked and he closed his arms around her so that he could gaze down into her eyes. "Tell me."

"I'm a murderer."

Those weren't exactly the words Sam was expecting and given the way Faith's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't planned to say them. When she jerked away, he allowed her to go because her eyes had taken on that edge of fear that most get when backed too far into a corner. Instead he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her pace the small bedroom, wishing she would let him comfort her but knowing she needed the space.

"Look at your face," she bit out, "I bet you wish you hadn't asked now."

"Just tell me, why do you think you're a murderer."

"Because I am," she almost shouted. "I'm surprised you don't know. I'm the Slayer that went bad." Seeing his absolute cluelessness she gave a short bark of laughter and flopped down onto a high backed chair as far away from him as she could managed.

He didn't know if she realized it or not, but her arms wrapped around her stomach, self comfort, he'd seen it all too often. And in the silence, he watched her eyes fade a bit, knowing she was drifting back into her memories. What could she possibly say that he would judge? Given everything he had been through, the things he had done, who was he to stand in judgement of her?

"I grew up in a shithole with a lousy mother who could give a fuck about me and a father whose name I don't even know. I spent most of my time on the streets being a bad ass and getting into trouble or avoiding my mother who would rather backhand me into a corner or ignore me. Either was just fine with her." 

She glanced at him with a bitter smile, not wanting his sympathy, so he didn't offer it because Faith was strong, but not strong enough to accept that someone could feel for the child she had been who deserved better.

"I don't know if you know this, but Slayers are activated when the other dies."

"No," he shook his head, it was horrible, "I didn't know that."

"So when I realized what I was, I thought, hey, maybe that's the reason why I had to suffer like that, so I'd be strong enough to deal with killing vampires and demons. I figured all Slayers had shitty lives, you know."

"Yeah." Except he knew that life didn't quite work like that. Look at Dean, their lives had been damned near perfect before their mother was murdered. Loving husband and wife, pretty house, two kids. Then bam, evil comes in and destroys everything. That's how they had been dragged into hunting.

"Anyway, there's like this governing body for Slayers, called a Watcher's Council. It's like they have a list of all potential Slayers, so when my number was called, I got my very own Watcher. First person I thought who ever cared about me." She snorted and wiped a hand across her face. "I just happen to get the one evil Watcher out for personal gain. I find that quite ironic."

"What happened to her?"

"She bit the dust. Long story, doesn't really matter. Anyway, I'm in Sunnydale, California. The Hellmouth. Ready for duty, only, stupid Faith, there's already a Slayer in residence. Ms. Buffy Summers."

"I thought Chosen One meant only one?"

"Well, seems Buffy managed to cheat death once. So now there's always two Slayers." Again with the shoulder, as if it didn't matter, when he knew it did. Whatever was between her and this Buffy person had hurt her. "So, it's like Buffy was there to shine a light on everything that was wrong with me. She had a mother who adored her, a Watcher who loved her. The Scoobies."

"Scoobies-" he interrupted.

"Willow and Xander her best friends. Helped with patrolling, watched her back, gave her a piece of the normal she so desperately wanted. Even this guy named Oz who Willow dated and Cordelia. Though her and Buffy kinda hated each other. And for the bonus prize, she has the perfect boyfriend. Angel. Broody, haunted vampire with a Soul that hung on her every word and followed her around back then like a puppy."

"I thought Angel and Cordelia?"

"Another long story, but yeah they were." She drew in a deep breath. "So, I'm jealous. I mean, really bad. So jealous sometimes I couldn't see straight. And I tried the friends thing. For awhile it worked. I was her complete opposite in every way. The dark to her light. And always pushing her boundaries."

"If Buffy was everything you claimed she was, then she should have welcomed the help. Welcomed having someone to help fight, someone who understood exactly what she was going through." This Buffy person didn't sound as good and perfect as she seemed to be in Faith's head.

"One night while we were patrolling, big fight in an alley and we're staking vamps. Well, somehow a human got mixed into the bunch. And everything just went to hell from there. To make a long story short, I caused a lot of damage, fought on the wrong team for a while. Tortured some people, killed a few more. Did a short stint in a coma. I even tried to kill Angel," she finished with a snort. "And he's the one person who could see through, that I was slowly dying inside. That all I wanted was to be put out of my misery once and for all."

"Faith-"

"I couldn't take anymore Sam," she whispered. "I knew I had screwed up. Screwed up so badly that there was no way to make amends for it, I just wanted it to end and I knew Angel was the only one strong enough to put me down. So I went after him."

A lone tear slipped free unawares to her, slid slowly down her cheek and he rose then. There was no way she was going to keep him away now. All those years, only one person had seen what he had. He kneeled down before her, taking her hands into his, waited for her to continue. Would be there for her when she did. "After torturing one of his best friends, and trying to stake him, I begged him to kill me."

And all Sam could think of was how he had done the same to Dean too many times to count. Hearing the words from her, made him realize just how much of an asshole he'd been to ask that of his brother. Where he had only fear of what he could become guiding his actions, Faith had the guilt of what she had become that drove her to such desperation.

"Obviously he didn't."

"I'm glad."

She looked into his eyes then, glossy with tears and emotion as she shook her head. "Why?"

"Because, I never would have met you otherwise."

"You say that like it's a good thing." He cupped her face then, and she shook her head, "I'm better now. Not suicidal or anything. I have my family now, Cordy, Fred and Spike. Wesley and Gunn back in LA. I don't fight hoping some demon will kill me. Me and Angel talked, talked about a lot of stuff. And he would have helped but I realized that if I was going to start making amends, I needed to confront what I'd done. So I went to prison."

"Damn it, prison? Couldn't that Watcher's Council have done something?"

"They wanted me dead, so yeah, I guess they could have."

"What kind of monsters are they?"

"I'm a living weapon Sam. Stronger than normal humans, better senses, I was trained to kill. What else could they do if their weapon was malfunctioning?"

"You're a woman," he insisted. "Not just some weapon. They should have helped you."

"Well, Angel and prison helped more than any Council ever could." She sniffed, "So you see, I'm not really someone a guy like you should get involved with."

"I killed a woman I was falling in love with."

Faith rolled her eyes, and snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, right. You don't have to make up stories to make me feel better Sam."

"She was a werewolf." He didn't speak of her often, couldn't, because everytime he did, he had to remember. And he hated remembering. It was one of the tortures the Demon had used to try to break him, making him mentally relive that moment over and over. The scents and sounds, that horrible dread clutching in his gut and making him sweat, so vivid and strong, it was like it was truly happening.

Him walking back into her livingroom. Lifting the gun that had felt so heavy in his hand. How he had forced himself to look into her eyes and pull the trigger.

"Was she out of control or something?"

"Yeah, she had already killed a few people. We tried to help her but it didn't work." He murmured, remembering how wrong they had been. "So if you're a murderer because of an accident, then what does that make me, when I killed her. I put a bullet in her head on purpose."

"But you felt remorse afterwards Sam." He felt one of her hands brush over his hair, "You didn't turn into the very things you and Dean hunt."

"I could have," he told her, putting the truth there in his eyes for her to see, because she deserved to hear how close he had come to betraying everything his brother had fought so hard for. He told her about the Demon killing his mother, how it was gathering psychics just like him for some kind of spiritual war. How it had almost killed his brother. "I almost did. If it weren't for Dean, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Then I'm glad you had Dean," she told him, leaned down to brush a kiss over his mouth, "I'm glad you're here right now. With me."

"Please, don't push me away Faith," he whispered and stood, pulling her into his arms once again. A tremor rushed through her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "Let me in. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."

_**XX**_

He never needed much sleep, so Jason wasn't surprised to find himself awake a little after ten. His senses roused first, reminding him of the sensual curves curled next to him. A slow deep breath dragged her scent into his lungs, which his body eagerly responded to. He allowed himself the pleasure of the feel of her warm skin on his before carefully opening his eyes. She left him speechless, amazed that one woman could be so absolutely beautiful even in her sleep.

When he brushed a kiss over her mouth, she smiled, murmuring incoherantly and snuggling closer. As much as he would have liked to stay, he knew she needed to rest even if he didn't and it wouldn't have been fair to pull her from whatever dreams she might be having. Though he would have guarnteed, she would have enjoyed it.

So he slipped free, smiling as she buried deeper beneath his covers, and went to the bathroom. By the time he made it down to the front lawn after putting on a pot of coffee, he was feeling downright happy.

"I thought I would be the only one up at this ridiculous hour."

He said nothing, just slid over to make room for Faith. He had known she was there and judging from the two scents she was giving off, he knew exactly who she had just left. Damned if he wasn't going to have to find a way to filter. There were somethings that he didn't want to know and privacy that deserved to be respected.

"I don't need much sleep," he told her, then looked down at her. Though a little pale, and obviously battle weary, she too looked happy.

"Me either," she glanced up, then smirked with a gleeful mischief, "Cordy still sleep?"

Two could play that game, "She was tired, I'm sure Sam could use a few more hours."

"Yeah," then she snorted with laughter, "I wore that boy out." Seeing his grimace only mader her laugh louder, then lean against his arm. "Oh, Jason. You should see your face. That was just priceless."

"Funny," he grunted, refusing to give in to the urge to join her mirth and failing miserably. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the cold brisk air and the morning unfolding around them.

"We should do something today," she said out of no where. "I mean, it's cold as hell and we have Spike, so no direct sunlight, but we need a break."

"We should be preparing," but he didn't really sound convincing. It had been a very intense night. He already intended for Kady to relax but maybe they all needed a moment to regroup. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Your town," she responded with a wave of her hand, "What is there to do?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "At least nothing I remember. In case you haven't noticed I'm exactly the socialable type."

"I don't think any of us are." Faith answered. "We're always researching and training, fighting and killing demons. Back in LA we have some quiet time every so often. I think we need that here. Miranda has her son back. I know Cordelia wants to spend sometime with Connor." She released a deep sigh, "I know evil is out there regrouping, getting ready to come at us with everything it has but if we're worn out, what kind of fight can we put up. How do we win, if it gets to the sticking point and we come up empty."

"Fresh perspective, might help with research," he agreed.

"So we wait until everyone is up, and decide then. Maybe tonight we go out to dinner, shake up your quiet burg a bit. Cordelia will want to find Connor some clothes," she grinned again, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into there."

"I don't mind," he told her, knowing it was true. As crazy as Cordelia made him, he was coming to realize that he needed to be around her. Needed her in his life. Needed her. She brought a light into his life that he had been lacking.

"Now I know you have it bad." They both turned at the sound from inside of the house that proved they weren't the only two awake. Faith's eyes were bright with mirth and just a bit sneaky. "Twenty dollars, that's Miranda getting ready to fix breakfast. Something big for Gabriel."

"Sucker's bet," he grunted.


	16. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I still don't understand why we couldn't go back to that little diner for lunch again." 

Cordelia smirked at Faith's grumbling but noted she wasn't getting up from her seat. They received more than one speculative glance from the patrons of the MetroCourt resturaunt as they had crossed the room to sit. Granted Faith was sporting a few choice brusies on her face and they were new to Port Charles but the obvious stares were starting to get annoying.

Because of the size of their party, two tables were brought together near the rear of the resturant to accomadate them making them the center of attention. Faith had tossed her jacket on the back of her seat rather than having it checked and sat down. It probably would have been difficult to explain the stake in the inside pocket.

This afternoon was originally Faith's idea. A couple hours shopping to buy Connor and Gabriel clothes before they headed back to Jason's house. They were sitting around the crowded breakfast table devouring the delicious breakfast Miranda had prepared when Faith mentioned taking the day off.

As expected the men were the hardest sell, wanting to jump right into the demon hunting stuff, but Faith was determined. It took a little convincing to get Miranda to agree, but knowing that Gabriel needed clothes and he would be well protected at Jason's house was the only reason why she agreed.

Now here they were numerous shopping bags later having a late lunch at the hotel where they spent their first night in Port Charles. This was about more than mere food. It was about forming a bond between all of them. One that would be strong enough to face anything. A bond they would need to face Lamashtu if they were going to survive and succeed. "I want more than a hamburger," Cordelia told her, as she glanced through the extravagant menu, silently addding numbers and knowing this little outing was way off Angel Investigations budget.

The money really started adding up as she bought clothes for Connor. What had surprised her most was Kady's total aborhance for shopping. Fred and Miranda were over at another rack sorting through underwear and socks for Gabriel. Faith and Lulu were looking through men's t-shirts and holding them up to each other, probably contemplating a personal purchase. As she tossed pairs of jeans to the side, Kady would roll her eyes and release a long huff of breath.

"I can't believe you don't like shopping," Cordelia finally said after several more minutes of that behavior. "Look at your clothes. That demin skirt screams designer, that's a cashmere sweater and those boots are Italian leather. Believe me, I know Italian leather."

"All bought by my mother who has a clothes fetish. They're just clothes," Kady reasoned from her spot on the floor where she sat fiddling with her necklace. "There are more important things than clothes."

"Of course there are," Cordelia agreed, noting the size of the blue shirt she had in her hands and figured it would be a good color for Connor. "I mean, we fight demons and stuff everyday. Helping the helpless is our deal."

Kady's eyes widened as she glanced warily around, "Not so loud," she warned through her teeth.

Cordelia lifted a brow and looked down at her charge. Kady Morgan was extremely intelligent, insightful and brave. But she was still only eleven years old and had a lot of life left to live. "Kady, we could scream demon at the top of our lungs and it wouldn't make any difference."

"What?"

She adjusted her own jeans, making sure not to tilt precariously on her heeled boots as she squatted down to face the Seer prodigy. "I lived on a Hellmouth all of my life. You know what those are right?" At Kady's nod, Cordelia wondered why she even asked the question. Of course the kid knew what a Hellmouth was. "And it wasn't until I was in high school that I realized why Sunnydale had such a high mortality rate. People see what they want to see, hear what they want to hear. If it's too much for them to handle," she waved a hand, "They pretend it doesn't exist."

"Still, people around here know my Mom and Dad, and seeing me with someone talking about Demons would get back to them. We don't need the attention."

"Okay, I get that," Cordelia conceeded. Port Charles was a bit smaller than Sunnyhell. Not by much but given what little she knew about Jason's previous line of work, she could understand why Kady didn't want more speculation aimed in Jason's direction. "But really, they would probably think you're talking about a book, or a movie or something like that. No one likes to believe the things that go bump in the night could be real."

From the look on her face, Cordelia could see Kady already knew that. "Now, just because we're fighting the good fight, doesn't mean that we can't look good while we're doing it. There is no rule that says we Seers can't enjoy the little things in life."

"Shopping isn't a necessity. They're just clothes."

Cordelia shook her head, now why she could hear those exact words coming from Jason's mouth. "Hopeless, at least tell me you like to do something other than read demonology."

"I do stuff!" Kady actually sounded offended, "I take gymnastics."

"Oooh, I was a cheerleader," which made Kady snort with laughter. "Hey! I'll have you know I was _the _cheerleader."

"You were one of those girls," Kady drawled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Most popular, mean to everyone beneath you, loved expensive clothes." Kady ticked off on her fingers. "Queen Bee everyone wanted to be but were terrifed of."

"That's Queen C, I'll have you know. Someone had to set the standard," Cordelia interrupted her, yeah she was a bitch in high school. It was a good cover for and empty life with parents who thought a credit card could replace actual love and attention. "Those were my bait girl, pre-Seer days but I eventually learned there were more important things. That doesn't preclude a love for pretty clothes. So other than a love of bouncing around in a leotard, and a bizarre distaste for shopping, what else?"

It took her a moment to think about that. "I read," she blurted out with bright eyes.

"Nerd."

"I'm popular, I'm very popular. I have a lot of friends."

"I'm shopping with Mini-Willow."

"Who is that?" Kady frowned, momentarily baffled.

"Major Wiccan I knew in high school. Sounds suspicously like a certain half pint Seer I know. Smart, liked to read, an horrid taste in clothes."

"Just because I don't like shopping doesn't mean I have no taste," Kady pointed out. "I am wearing Calvin Klein you know."

Cordelia allowed the radiant smile she had been holding back to spread across her face. In that moment, she could see where Faith had made the comparison between the two of them. "There just might be hope for you yet."

The rest of the afternoon went by much like that, a friendly back and forth bantering between the two of them. It was much better than the animosity of their first few conversations. Good thing, because if there was going to be anything between her and Jason, then having Kady not hate her would make things proceed a lot smoother. By the time they parked in front of the MetroCourt, Cordelia would even say Kady liked her after all.

"My Mom and Jax own the MetroCourt, and my Dad has an unlimited tab, so we don't really have to pay," Kady pointed out quietly, "Lunch is my treat."

"I don't know," Miranda started and Cordelia had to admit to being a little hesitant about being treated to lunch in an extravagant resturaunt by an eleven year old.

"It's okay, really," Kady reassured her. "Dad doesn't care about money like that, and the staff here know me, so we probably wouldn't even see the bill anyway."

"Must be nice," Faith grinned over the top of her menu. She might have said something more but one of the waitstaff arrived to take their order. The woman proved Kady correct, greeting the young girl by her name with a respectful smile.

Kady returned the hello and introduced them as friends of her father and said they would be having lunch. It was done with a ease that Cordelia could remember from when she was younger. Only Kady showed that Jason didn't use money as substitution for his presence in her life and that was never more clear than in the young girls attitude and kindness.

"So what do you think the men are back at the house doing," Faith asked, after the waitress took their selections and left.

Kady was surprised at how different it was being here today with Cordelia and the others. Lunch with her mother was usually punctuated with some drama, brought about by someone in Port Charles that didn't like her, or worse Uncle Sonny. She wasn't blind, there were a lot of people in Port Charles that didn't have nice things to say about her mother or her father and never resisted the opportunity to say so. That wasn't so bad, she was used to ignoring stuff like that. Mom just seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

If she had lunch with her Grandmothers, it was usually quiet and always focused on her. That was boring, considering she didn't like talking about her self a lot and she couldn't tell them about being a Seer or fighting demons. She usually kept to school and her gymnastics as safe subjects. She had a feeling her Grandmother Monica was getting suspicous given what happened last night.

Lunch with her Aunt Emily was okay. Usually at Kelly's and sometimes with her best friend Elizabeth but nothing like today. Today she was being given a little glimspe of how adult women friends were together and it was great. Not just because she was experienceing something new, but because everyone at the table knew what her life was like. For the first time she felt free to be herself with someone other than her Dad and not have to worry about what she might say or keeping their secrets.

And even more so, they all liked each other.

"They're men," Fred began, taking a sip from her glass of water before continuing, "What do you think they're doing? They're either bragging about how many demons they killed or talking about weapons.The bigger the better."

"Or cars," Miranda added with a small smile, "Let's not forget cars. Dean adores his car. I'm surprised he lets Sam drive it, he almost had a heart attack the other day when I mentioned driving it to the store."

"They're corrupting poor Connor and Gabriel," Cordelia chuckled, but unfortunately that made Miranda's smile fade a little. "Oh, don't even feel guilty. He's fine. I know you probably feel like you should be right there with him since it's his first day back but he's okay."

"I should be with him," Miranda murmured, "He's been gone for two years and I'm here having lunch."

Cordelia reached across the table and took Miranda's hand, "I know. You probably want to grab him and hold on and never let him out of your sight for the next thirty years. It's only been two hours and he needed the things you bought him right?"

"I could have sent Dean for them," she refuted.

"True and given how Dean looks at you, he probably would have gone." Cordelia smiled softly, "Faith was right this morning, we need to take this time, all of us, because things are going to get really tense soon. Connor and Gabriel have been away in a hell dimension together. And that was horrible but I think keeping things as normal as we can for them will help them adjust to being back here faster. Being with Dean, Jason, Sam and Spike will be good for them. Dean knows to call if something happens with Gabriel, right?"

"Right," Miranda nodded once, the look of panic in her eyes slowly fading away. "If Gabriel was afraid or needed me, Dean would call."

"And we're going home right after lunch to torture them both with trying on clothes and smother them." Cordelia reassured her.

"I've been handling it alot better than I thought I would," Miranda admitted, "I don't know how I would have made it through this without Dean."

"Miranda and Dean sitting in a tree," Faith began in a teasing sing-song voice making them all laugh. Kady knew she was merely trying to lighten the mood a bit and it worked. Then again, whenever Dean's name came up Miranda glowed. She might just be eleven but she knew what love looked like. "Dean would probably walk through fire for you and I swear, when Spinelli called you two the Pale Rider and his Saving Grace this morning, I almost spit pancakes across the table."

"I'm Madam Mina," Fred smirked fondly. "Spike has been deemed the Impaler." At the others confusion, she released a pained breath, "Did none of you watch Gary Oldman and Winona Ryder in Dracula?"

"Spinelli and his nicknames," Lulu grinned, "He drives Jason crazy calling him Stone Cold, but I think he secretly likes it."

"So says the Blonde One," Cordelia put in, "You do realize Spinelli has a massive crush on you."

"I know," she lowered her head sheepishly, "We're just friends though."

"Sure," Faith drawled out, "Friends. Come on Blonde One, fess up. You can tell us the truth. When looks at you with those puppy dog eyes, don't you want to scratch him behind the ear? He's cute in a nerdy kind of way."

"He's a good friend," Lulu emphasized but a smile lingered around her mouth. "So what name did he come up for you?"

"He said nothing is better than the Slayer. Though he loves putting adjectives in front of it. The kick-ass Slayer is his favorite I think. He can't seem to get over that I beat Jason in a fight. Let's not forget the little Warrior Princess over there," Faith added, "The little sister he never had."

"I-" she hadn't wanted to say anything for fear they would remember she was here. This was the closest to a grown up conversation she had ever been allowed to listen to.

"It's okay kid," Faith gave her a wink of understanding. "Though we probably should have rescued you from Cordelia and her shopping addiction. You'll have nightmares about Dolce and Gabbana for months."

"Hey!" Cordelia sputtered.

"Queen C bought out the store. I can see Connor now," Faith scrunched her face into a deep frown of contemplation, "Now why do I need three pair of boots again? It would have been better to buy something useful like a new sword or a knife or something. What difference does it make what kind of boots I wear when I'm slaying demons?"

They all burst into laughter over that. Given the small time they spent around Connor, it was almost a perfect imitation. Connor had been quiet but the few words he spoke were blunt and to the point. When he wasn't eating in small efficent bites quickly clearing his plate, his dark eyes were observing everyone around him. His movement were all with purpose with nothing extraneous. There was a stillness in him that Kady knew came from being on guard at all times. He reminded her a lot of her Dad.

_**xx**_

The man currently being compared to the newest arrival glanced around at the men in his basement and did his best to hold back a laugh. After the women piled into his truck and drove off they had all sat in the living room looking at each other in silence. Connor sat in his large chair in loose clothes borrowed from Sam favoring his wound. Gabriel sat on the floor next to him watching. It was expected that the boy would stick close to Connor given everything they had been through together.

Gabriel had spent most of the morning telling his mother he would be fine if she went shopping. When Connor asked what shopping was after the truck pulled away, Gabriel answered with a few quick words. "Torture disguised as clothes and bad mall music," making them all nod in agreement. It seemed the boy hadn't forgotten that much during his hell dimension experience.

Sam tried to break the silence first but it trailed off after a few quips between him and Dean. They were used to dealing with each other, had developed a rhythm, even a way of speaking without using words. Spinelli kept looking at him as if he would make things right. No master of conversation here, he wanted to point out. Talking was definitely not his forte.

As it turned out, Spike was the one who finally broke through with a bit of sarcasm aimed at Connor. "So you're Peaches son? Tell me, did he ever get over that brooding bit he did so well?"

Rather than anger, Connor actually smiled a little, that expressionless face softening in a rare moment of humor. "Dad told me all about you. Yeah, he did. Said there wasn't much time for brooding when you were trying to stay alive."

Jason would rather endure an interrogation by the PCPD than admit he was curious about this infamous Angel. He wanted to know what type of man, vampire, had inspired such love and devotion in Cordelia. Soon they would have to talk about the people who had been in their lives, but he wanted an unbiased opinion first. Only he didn't want to look like he was trying to get it.

"He's gone?" And the hint of sadness in Spike's voice came as a suprise. Before Connor could confirm, he simply nodded, "Figured as much. He would have been right there last night scraping if he were still alive. Went down with a fight right?"

"Yeah."

"So," Spike stood and shook himself like a wet dog, "Enough of the morbid, we can't just sit here like bumps waiting until our women come home. Besides, they're going to have bags of stuff and want to show it off."

They all visibly shuddered.

"And if we don't oh and aww in the right places, we'll never hear the end of it."

"I don't get it," Dean sneered.

"You're not supposed to," Sam empathized, "It's shopping, they're women."

"But it's just clothes. Not something useful like a new set of brakes for the Impala or even a new hacksaw or something. Now that's something to get excited about. Man, I took down a demon once with one of those babies, it was brand new steel perfection." Dean closed his eyes and hummed with pleasure, "Butter."

And that's how they ended up in his training room eyeing his collection of weapons he had collected over the years. Spinelli had Gabriel occupied with a new game on the PSP over on the other side of the room with the practice mats. Every so often a little giggle would fill the room and Dean would look back with an attentive eye. Whether Dean knew it or not, he had already taken responsiblity for Gabriel, the next step to father would be easier than Dean might believe.

It was strange talking about his work so freely and watching a vampire with one of his swords was completely bizarre but despite all of this unfamiliar it wasn't so bad.

"I don't know Jason," Dean spoke up, "I just might have to take these babies off your hands. They feel right at home in my hands, practically sing to me." Dean had been enamored of his guns since he had placed them in the man's hands last night.

"I can get another pair. Or," he shrugged them off. Then lifted a brow in question, then walked over to another case and pressed the combination to release the secret wall. As the panel slid away he didn't bother to hide a grin at the awe on Dean's face. Considering his fascination, Jason figured Dean would get a kick out of this collection. "You could pick a pair from here. All of them are fitted for the UV and silver bullets. That's the kicker, I'd have to give you the information for my source and you can give him a call when you run out of ammunition."

"Sammy, look at this," Dean's voice sounded young and excited. "Damn man, he has a Mauser Winchester, and a Browning Winchester Magnum. I think I just hurt myself." He turned around and batted his eyes with his hands folded beneath his chin, "You feel like adopting a son. I'm house trained and everything."

"You're a little too old aren't you?"

"Never too old to appreciate a good shot gun and you have some choice stuff here."

"Must have come in handy during those mob enforcer days," Spike pointed out. Considering he had told Cordelia, Jason wasn't surprised to hear those words come from Spike. When the attention swung in his direction Spike shrugged completely unrepentant. "The women talk, and Win talks to me."

"You mean like cement shoes and sleeping with the fishes?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You watch too much television."

"I'm starving," Dean rubbed a hand over his stomach, "I bet they're out there having lunch while we're here having sandwiches."

Given the amount of roast beef he was piling on that roll, Sam figured his brother would be just fine. He was missing Faith a little. Waking this morning with Faith nibbling at his neck was just a small slice of paradise. Her face bare, just a bit pale and giving him everything that lay behind her usual defenses had him tumbling for her all over again. They had made love in so many different ways the night before, as he rolled her beneath him and took them deep, it stunned him just how sweet this next time was. Made him wonder what their next time would bring.

When they went down for breakfast a while later, he didn't miss his brother's smirk and the gleeful promise of future teasing in his eyes. Probably deserved it given how he pushed Dean and Miranda together but his instincts about them had been right on, hadn't they?

"That's your second sandwich isn't it," Sam asked, dishing out a small portion of the tuna salad that Miranda had made the day before. The things she could do with food, he released a small groan of pleasure as he stuck the spoon in his mouth and closed the tupperware container.

They were all enjoying the fruits of Miranda's labor around the table in the kitchen. Jason's refrigerator was already packed with the various deli meats and makings for subs, but Miranda put together various salads yesterday. Dean was currently devouring the remainder of the potato salad while Connor and Jason divided the cole slaw between them. Spike had the bowl of egg salad on his lap, though Sam still wondered how vampires ate food. Spinelli and Gabriel were sharing a chicken salad she had made just for Gabriel that they had all been giving an eye.

The boy and the computer geek had bonded over video games, made sense considering Spinelli was practically a big kid himself. Though Gabriel was never too far from Connor's side. It was a little surprising to see Dean keeping a watchful eye on Gabriel. As someone who had been under Dean's protection so long, he was able to observe him in action over someone else.

The mild awkwardness, the way Gabriel looked at Dean in return was interesting. Much like the first time they met, neither were quite sure what to make of the other but were willing to wait and see because of the woman they shared in common.

He'd never thought of Dean as a father but now that he was given the image, Sam wasn't sure why he never had. Behind the gruff exterior, the smart comebacks and attitude was a heart of boundless love. His brother would make a wonderful father.

"Have to fortify myself somehow," Dean smirked, shoving some meat into his mouth. He split the sandwich he just made in half and placed one portion of it on Gabriel's plate to which the boy simply picked up and started eating. "Miranda's going to come back with all that stuff, I figure if I put myself in a food induced coma she won't be able to torture me for long."

"And that's why you're stuffing the kid?" Spike asked with a grin of his own.

"Yup, gotta look out for the younger generation. She'd have this kid surrounded in crap in no time, you see that spread she put on this morning. Not that I'm complaining mind you because hello, damned good, but she's going to want him trying on stuff and the women will be oohing and cooing over him."

Dean raised his voice to a feminine falsetto, "Oh, he's so cute."

The men shared another collective grimace.

"I don't understand the purpose," Connor bit into his own turkey and ham sandwich and chewed thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again with a mouthful that would have earned him a reprimand from Cordelia, "Clothes are merely a tool to cover the body. We fight demons, they become stained and torn so they must eventually be replaced. And like these pants," Connor tugged at the jeans he had loaned him, "They are sturdy but not quite as animal hide. Why does Mom make such a big deal out of how they look?"

"If you can answer that question, I think you'd have the answer to the mysteries of women and one of the wonders of the universe," Dean snorted. "It's not supposed to make sense."

"You just nod, and agree with whatever they say," Spike told him.

"And perhaps you'll be able to escape sooner rather than later," Jason finished.

The other men turned to look at the mild comment, one of few the man had given for most of the day. Jason Morgan didn't speak much, barely laughed though he had been caught smiling more than once, but when he did sometimes it was with great insight or a rare zing of humor that no one was expecting.

And this one was no different as laughter erupted throughout the kitchen.

_**XX**_

If the women in question had been privvy to the conversation currently involving them, there might have been a few knocks to the head in retailiation. Instead they were currently walking through the lobby of the MetroCourt Hotel for their truck so they could return to the cottage and inflict the torture the men were anticipating with more than a touch of horror.

Each of them had bags in their hands, a smile on their face and seemed to the casual observer as if they were the best of friends or even more, family.

Which is what caught Jasper Jacks' eye as he stood at the front desk discussing a change in the housekeeping schedule with his fiancee and business partner, Carly. The women were unfamiliar, except for Lulu and Kady, so he wondered how the two knew them. Each were quite beautiful in their own way indivdual in their styles, from the long mahagony dress of the willowy one. The other walking next to Lulu with her hair pulled into a pony tail wore all dark leather which truly suited her. The danity one had a short cropped bob and casual cargos and blouse but still managed to look graceful and feminine.

The last and obviously the forerunner of the group wore her long dark hair in a straight fall to her shoulders dressed in all black jeans and a stylish silk blouse with french cuffs, she carried herself with a confidence much like his fiancee's, seeming aware of the glances in their direction but unlike Carly not giving them much consideration.

"Jax did you hear me? What are you looking at?" He turned his gaze back to the blue impatience of Carly's and wasn't surprise that she had caught the objects of his attention. "Who are they?"

He waited the few seconds that he knew it would take for Carly to spot her daughter and wasn't surprised by the burst of anger. Carly and Kady might not be as close as some mothers and daughters but with Kady Carly behaved as she did with everything she considered her personal domain, with a possessiveness that could drive a saint to distraction. Though he thought he saw a bit of the vulnerability in her gaze. Turning to see what could have caused the reaction, he watched as the woman he had compared to Carly ran a hand over Kady's head affectionately, who looked up and graced her with a bright smile.

Kady must have said something funny because she raised one of the bags in her hand and shook it, making the woman release a ripple of laughter that echoed through the room.

"Why is my daughter off with some strange woman? What is Jason thinking?" Her voice that started in a whisper quickly gained volume and strength. "And Lulu? What is going on in that house over there!"

"Carly maybe you should calm down," he tried and she looked at him as if he were insane.

"Calm down," she blinked several times, "Calm down? Jason is allowing my daughter to go off with who knows and you expect me to calm down? When I went over yesterday to take Kady shopping and for lunch with her _family_, Jason tells me that Kady doesn't want to go, but today all of a sudden she wants to with some stranger she's known all of ten seconds? I will not allow some bimbo to come along and try to push me out of my daughter's life."

And Jax finally saw the source of that hurt. Watching her snatch her purse from the counter and stomp off to her office, he wondered if he should call Jason and give him a heads up on this coming implosion. Then he lifted a shoulder, maybe the two of them needed to have this confrontation.

_**XX**_

By unianimous decision the occupants of the Morgan cottage decided to remain in for the evening instead of venturing out onto the streets of Port Charles. Not that any of them truly cared, in fact they prefered the privacy.

So Miranda volunteered to cook dinner for the motley crew, though Jason certainly offered to order in, but she waved the offer aside. Given the people there and how much they had risked to bring her son back, it was the very least she could do. Besides, she loved cooking anyway.

Miranda certainly earned a smile from Fred when she suggested Mexican for the night. Winifred Burkle certainly loved her tacos. Lulu took Spinelli, Connor, Kady and Gabriel into Jason's den for a movie marathon. Dean followed Miranda into the kitchen, under the guise of helping, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was hoping for a sneak bite or two. Spike was showing Fred the finer points of pool, while Faith and Sam curled into a private corner whispering.

Cordelia looked at her friends and couldn't help smile.

Walking from her corner of the room, she went to the man who had been watching her from the moment she had come through the front door. How on earth did he manage to look so gorgeous without even trying?

This morning she thought it might have been adrenaline left over from a life or death situation that had caused her to practically throw herself at Jason. Imagine her surprise after a few hours of the most restful sleep she had in quite a while, she had been twenty seconds from jumping the man all over again.

Well that shot that theory to hell, didn't it?

Instead she had curled into his arms, wonderfully content with the sense of safety and rightness his embrace provided and kissed the man senseless. By the time they pulled away, their positions had somehow switched with her beneath him, his hands beneath her gown cupping her ass, her legs clenching his waist and the full hard length of him pressing against her. A very nice way to start the day.

Without a word, she took Jason's hand and led him outside to the front porch, wanting a moment alone but knowing they would probably need the cold to keep them aware of their surrounds. It would be a close thing. He walked to the porch swing and sat down, pulling her into his arms and they watched the moon rise higher in the sky.

"This is nice," she murmured, turning her head slightly so that she could rub her nose against his neck and draw his scent into her lungs. There was something amazing about how he smelled. A mixture of leather and spice and something slightly wild. It went straight to her head like a glass of the finest cognac and warmed the belly.

"You're not too cold?" His arms closed around her tighter and she shook her head. His body heat was more than enough to keep her warm. "So how was shopping?"

That made her snort considering the looks on every man's face when they walked through the door earlier. Most of them looked as if they would prefer to face a firing squad. "Are you asking just to be polite?"

"Yes." Making them both laugh, "But really, you and Kady looked like you were getting along."

"Despite the fact that she's picking up your horrible attitude about shopping?" Lifted her head to pin him with a trade mark Cordy stare and he merely raised his hands. She tried not to let her shock show, used to people reacting more to that look, only to find Jason practically impervious to it.

"Kady makes up her own mind about stuff like that. In fact, Carly tried to get her shopping and Kady backed out of it. Maybe she just wanted a chance to get to know you and used shopping as the opportunity."

She hadn't even thought of that. It made her feel a little squeeze of warmth at the knowledge that Kady might want to get to know her better. "You think so?"

"It would be like her," he told her, "Kady's like that, she would have seen behind that wall you have and found exactly what I did."

"And what's that?"

"A woman I want to know." He shifted, so that they were facing each other, brushed a strand of hair away from her face so that he could trace a finger against her cheek. "A woman with a big heart, who is fiercely loyal and understands our world. I see someone I don't have to hide part of myself from and I realize how rare that is. And perhaps I can trust all of who I am with someone for the first time."

Cordelia swallowed the heart that had leapt into her throat. What she and Angel shared was precious but never had he spoken to her like this. They trusted each other, they knew the best and worst of each other but never had they spoken of the feelings that had developed between them, for fear of ruining the relationship they had.

Jason wasn't holding anything back and she wanted to give him the same. "Jason, I should tell you about me and Angel."

He looked at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly, "If that's what you want."

"I do. Because I don't want to make the same mistakes with you that I made with him." So she told Jason her story. Starting with those bad days on the Hellmouth. How she had been a bitch in high school and how her life would be changed forever the year Buffy Summers came to Sunnydale.

She confided the secrets she had only told Angel, how her parents had been neglectful, using money to take their place in her lives only to lose it all her Senior year. How she had hid behind a mask of arrogance and attitude to keep anyone from finding out the truth. She told him of Xander, the boyfriend who had betrayed her with Willow Rosenburg of all people, ultimately causing her to be impaled through the side by a rebar. But it was Xander who had suspected something after finding out she was working after school in a boutique so she could afford to buy a prom dress. Xander who had cared.

Then she ran to LA after graduation, trying to find some semblance of life, under the guise of wanting to become a famous actress. It seemed her destiny was always this world and it had led her right back to Angel. The vampire with a soul who had been madly in love with Buffy Summers through most of her high school years and a few afterwards as well.

She told Jason about Doyle, funny wonderful Doyle, the half demon who sacrificed himself and passed the visions along to her. A human who wasn't intended to be a Seer for the Powers.

It was hard telling him about those years in LA, especially the Angel/Darla drama. How he had practically abandoned them in his pursuit of Wolfram and Heart. Somehow that time drew her, Wesley and Gunn closer and they managed without him until he came back. Forgiveness had been hard earned but perhaps she had known even then how much she loved Angel.

She certainly hadn't hesitated to become a half-demon so that she could keep the visions. To help Angel find his Shanshu, his redemption. Because she had loved him yes, but even more because she had finally become a woman she could respect and be proud of. A woman who understood the meaning of help the helpless.

"When Angel jumped into that hell dimension, part of me hated him. I understood. If I could have gone after Connor, I would have. But he left me, left all of us, and we were finally a family. And I hated him because it hurt so badly." She blinked back the tears that had filled her eyes, "I never told him how much I loved him, Jason. I don't want to make that mistake with you."

She lifted his hand and placed it to her chest, "You make me feel," and broke off because she didn't quite know how to explain how Jason made her feel. "It's so big, and it's so strong, these feelings I have for you. I was afraid of them, because of what happened with Angel and I tried to pretend that I didn't feel anything for you. When I couldn't deny I was attracted, I said fine, doesn't mean I have to do anything about it."

She looked down at the strong hand in both of hers, noting how it was larger, then back into the cerulean eyes that always tugged at something deep in her heart no matter how hard she tried to deny it. "I want to be myself with you as well. I know you see me, all of me, and for the first time I'm not afraid to risk reaching for more. Right here, I feel safe enough to want everything. With you."

For a long time he said nothing, just looked as if he were absorbing the things she had told him and coming to a decision. "Everything," he murmured, as a small but beautiful smile curved his lips.

She released his hand, which immediately reached to cup her face. The contrast of his heat against her cool face, slid seductively through her. She could see just a hint of his fangs in that smile, a hint of something wicked in his eyes as they flickered and her body reacted accordingly.

Her breasts grew heavy, achy for his touch, heat pooled wet between her legs in anticipation. Trying to stave off the swiftly rising hunger, she grabbed the front of his t-shirt, only to moan at the muscle beneath her fingertips. "Will it always be like this?"

"Damn, I hope so," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her neck. Arching into the caress of his mouth, loving the warm touch of his tongue on her skin, the brief nip of his teeth. It made every erogenous zone on her body hum with desire.

"Jason, you-" but the last of her words were smothered on his lips as he claimed her mouth with a demand she was only too happy to answer.

Heat burned wild and rapidly out of control as their mouths moved together. Savoring each taste, lingering over a suckle of lips and when his tongue traced the soft fullness of her lower lip seeking entrance, enticing her own to join his sensual dance, she drowned in him.

"Cordelia," his breathless groan against her mouth, made the fingers that had slipped from the powerful muscle in his chest and into his hair to pull him closer tighten.

Both of them heard the sharp gasp seconds later, jerked in surprise because they had been so absorbed in each other they hadn't noted anyone approaching. Jason pulled back first, and from the near snarl on his mouth, he wasn't happy about the interruption.

"Carly." 


	17. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Carly."_

She really hated when he called her name in that tone of voice. Cold. Empty. Through all the years she had known Jason, he rarely lost his temper. He might get exasperated, even irritated but it took a great deal to make him angry with her. Even when she slept with Sonny, betrayed him, he didn't stay upset with her for long. Despite all the drama and trouble she dragged him through, he had remained her best friend. But she wasn't foolish, she knew a great deal of his patience was because of Kady.

When she met him that night in Jake's, Carly had no idea how much Jason would change her life. She never thought that he would be the one person she could always count on. That didn't mean she would let him push her out of their daughter's life and be replaced by the two bit tramp that was currently crawling all over him like a bad rash.

Through all of the women in Jason's life, Robin, Elizabeth, Courtney, Sam, she remained the constant. Their daughter would always be their bond. She certainly would outlast this one.

"I need to speak with you." She paused for effect, glaring at the brunette then back at Jason, "Now."

"Not a good time, Carly." was his only answer, and he still hadn't moved yet. He still had a hold on that woman as if he never wanted to let her go. Now that would never do.

"Jason, rude much?" The woman reprimanded but Carly could hear the amusement in her voice. Simmering anger swiftly return to a boil as the woman leaned forward to place a kiss on Jason's mouth. If that weren't bad enough, Jason had the nerve to take it a step further and now she was being blinded by the same horrid sight she'd walked upon.

"I am still here you know!"

The sound of protest from Jason sounded suspiciously like an animal's growl. This time when the couple pulled apart, Jason rose slowly to his feet, bringing the woman with him and tucking her protectively at his side. It gave her the opportunity to get a good look at her and compare to the first impression from the hotel lobby.

A brunette, she wore her hair flowing about her shoulders. Undeniably attractive, the interloper had the nerve to turn a wide radiant smile in her direction. And underneath anger was a hint of fear. This one was different. Carly didn't understand how she knew, she just did and that knowledge was a threat to everything comfortable and sane in her world.

This one wasn't petite or fragile looking. No she stood almost as tall as Jason. Equals. Not like she needed protecting, but as if she were strong enough to protect not only herself but Jason as well. She looked confident, smart. The clothes she wore might have been for function but Carly recognized designer labels.

No this one looked quite dangerous.

Cerulean eyes flashed fury and unmistakeable passion that she knew had nothing to do with her and everything to do with the threat staring back at her with hazel eyes. "Carly, what do you want?"

"I told you already. If you could take your mind off your latest bimbo there, you would have heard me."

The short snort of laughter drew her blue eyes back to the woman in Jason's arms. "Did she just call me a bimbo?"

"Cordelia," Jason drawled, closing his eyes.

"She called me a bimbo," she repeated and moved forward only to be restrained by Jason. "Now, bitch I can understand. But Bimbo? _Bimbo?_ My name is not Buffy Summers. And Bimbo implies cheap, do I look cheap to you? No one calls Cordelia Chase a bimbo and gets away with it. I will kick her ass from here all the way to-"

"Cordelia, please," Jason pulled her around, placing a calming hand on her cheek, "Please?"

"Fine," she relented through gritted teeth, "She needs to watch herself."

"Cordelia Chase, this is Carly Corinthos, Kady's mother. Carly this is Cordelia and you owe her an apology."

"I would think the person who is owed an apology here is me," Carly demanded, hands thrust on her hips and now that she had latched onto the idea, it sounded pretty damned good. "She was the one threatening violence. And you were the one who lied to me."

"Lied?"

"I came over here to take Kady shopping and to lunch and what did you tell me? Something important is happening, Carly. She doesn't want to referee your fights with Sonny, Carly. She wants to be here, Carly. And not twenty-four hours later what do I see? _My _daughter out having lunch with _this _woman, and it's quite obvious that she's been shopping as well. So tell me Jason, why shouldn't I get an apology?"

"I told you the truth," he blinked once, his face blank but she could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Kady volunteered to go shopping with Cordelia today."

"You idiot," the Cordelia woman elbowed him in the side, making him grunt sharply. "Are you really that clueless?"

"What it's true?"

"You are that clueless." Cordelia shook her head, then turned back in her direction, "Guess I'd be pretty bitchy too if some strange woman was cutting in on my bonding time with my daughter?"

Hearing the acknowledgement of those words stripped away just a bit of her anger, but not enough to make her back down, "Then you'll understand if I don't want it happening again."

"Nope, can't promise that," Cordelia shrugged apologetically. "Now, I will tell you that Kady had about as much fun as a dentist appointment while we were shopping. You have great taste by the way, and Kady has picked it up despite the block head next to me. But, seeing as Kady and I will be spending time together, and she isn't adverse to getting to know me, we might go shopping again at some point because I on the other hand love shopping."

"But-"

"Oh and lunch was great, you have a fabulous hotel."

"But-"

"Do you want to come in, Miranda is making Mexican tonight and I'm sure there will be more than enough. Except for the tacos, Fred practically inhales those, so you'll want to get some as fast as you can."

Jason's laughter, deep warm and rich floated up from his chest, filling the night and Carly could only blink in surprise. If Jason loosing his temper with her was rare, actually seeing him release such a fullbodied laugh was probably a signal of a coming apocolapse.

"You should see your face," Jason smirked affectionately, "I never thought I'd see the day when someone rendered _you _speechless."

And what could she say that didn't make her sound more of a jealous harpy. The woman, Cordelia she relented, had effectively countered any arguement she might have had by simply understanding. "I don't know what you're talking about. As a matter of fact, you should stick to your normal mode and not talk at all. It might save us all a lot of grief."

There was a moment of silence then a feminine, "Ouch."

Carly lifted a hand to her mouth, "Jason, I didnt' mean-"

"Sure you did," he nodded but she couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt or anything as his face was now as emotionless as his voice had been seconds before, "It isn't the first time you've spoken without thinking and it won't be the last. Now is that all you came out here for tonight, or is there something else."

"Double ouch." Carly watched Cordelia wince then gaze at her with sympathy, "Guess I can understand the mob enforcer part now. I got a few chills from that and it wasn't even directed at me."

"He told you," Carly frowned, taking a closer look at the woman before her. It wasn't a secret to the people of Port Charles what Jason's previous positon with Sonny was, granted no one actually spoke of it and certainly not as casually as this Cordelia just had. Yet Carly knew that Cordelia wasn't from this city and Jason would never have admitted something like that to a virtual stranger. "What, are you a Fed or something? Jason what's going on here? Who is this woman and why is she here? Why was she with Kady?"

"She was with Kady because Kady wanted to get to know her, which is also the reason she went shopping today. The fact that Kady hates shopping hasn't changed and no Cordelia isn't trying to push you out of Kady's life. Are you really going to behave this way with every woman I'm in a relationship with, because after all this time and considering you're marrying Jax, I'd think you would have grown up a little by now."

"A relationship? And you still didn't answer my question, is she a Fed, a cop, are you in some kind of trouble?" 

"I don't need this-"

"Jason, you know you can tell me if you're in trouble. You won't get away with this you know."

"Did it look like I was in trouble before you interrupted us Carly?"

"Yeah, it did." She answered despite the growing impatience in his voice. "You were on your front porch," she paused at the distasteful thought, "Kissing some strange woman and you don't think you're in trouble. She knows things about you that she shouldn't."

"I know more than you think I do," Cordelia put in, catching her off guard.

Carly took a second and digested that brief bit of information and it finally hit her. "You're with those others. Those people. Is this about continuing your little demon obsession?"

"You make it sound sordid and dirty," Cordelia tried to suppress a giggle, "I guess it could be all things considered."

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

"Carly," Jason held up a hand, then scrubbed it across his face and she knew he had reached the edge of his patience. It seemed that line was getting shorter and shorter each day. "Do you want to see Kady or not?"

"I want answers," she insisted. "I want to know what kind of woman you're allowing around my daughter."

"You don't-"

"No," Cordelia placed a gentling hand on his chest, "No Jason, she has every right to ask. Does she know about," she paused and something unspoken passed between them. Carly hated it. Hated that this woman had some kind of connection between her and Jason. She was the only person who was supposed to have a bond with Jason. Not her. And definitely not about this demon crap that Jason dealt with.

"Not much," Jason answered, and it was true. She didn't know about the stuff Jason didn't like to talk about. Partly because he didn't like speaking of it but mostly because she chose to remain blind to it.

"I'm a Seer," Cordelia said carefully, "Like Kady. My friends and I are here from Los Angeles to help Jason," she paused considering her next words, "With some things."

"So when you're done, you'll be heading back to LA then," Carly asked and watched in horror as the two turned to each other, as if the very thought hadn't occured to them.

"I don't know," Cordelia whispered.

"You don't have to make that decision now," Jason brushed gentle hands down her arms.

"But-" she touched his mouth with her fingers.

"Plenty of time," he said softly, "We deal with Lamashtu first, then move from there."

"Who is Lamb stew?" And her words brought their focus back to her, exactly where Carly wanted it. Not with them gazing at each other like star crossed lovers.

"It doesn't concern you," Jason muttered.

"If it concerns Kady, it concerns me. Don't think Mama didn't tell me about you being at the hospital last night. And you didn't even bother to call me and tell me."

"Kady is fine, I'm sure Bobbie told you that. If you had been home or answering your cell, I would have told you that myself and saved you the trip out here. And you've never been concerned about anything remotely related to Kady being a Seer, so why is this time any different?"

Because this new woman claiming to be a Seer had arrived. Because this new woman and you looked so right together. Because this new woman and Kady would have a bond that she and her daughter would never have. Because deep down Carly didn't want to know about this Seer and demon business.

Was it wrong not wanting to know? Was it wrong to wish that her daughter had nothing to do with any of it?

It was the height of selfishness to react this way, she was honest enough to admit that to herself, but it didn't change her feelings. This Cordelia Chase woman, this Seer, could very well steal her family away from her.

Yes, she was marrying Jax, she had Michael and Morgan, and even to some extent when he wasn't being a pain, Sonny. But there was always something about Jason and Kady that made them strictly hers. Through Robin, Elizabeth, Courtney and even Sam, Jason and Kady had been hers.

Now Cordelia could change all of that.

"Hey Jase, Queen C, we have a bit of a problem in here that you two might want to take care of."

Cordelia looked from the tense situation unfolding to Faith who had stuck her head out of the door. She was pretty sure the relief was obvious on her face. Now this was something she could handle. A possessive harpy who was jealous of another woman being around her daughter and a very mixed up friendship was something she really had no experience with. Yeah, she had to deal with Darla and Angel before Connor was born, but Darla staking herself had pretty much taken her out of the equation. Buffy was a road better not traveled.

This Carly woman looked to be more trouble than she was worth. Unless she was mistaken, Kady had already told her that Carly was engaged to another man. Carly was acting like the jealous wife meeting the mistress. And Cordelia Chase did not share, so she would have to take her possessive claws and sink them into some other man.

"What's wrong Faith?"

"Seems Connor and the squirt got into a bit of an arguement."

"What?" Those words whipped Jason's head around fast. "What happened?"

"Well, from what Lulu told me, it was about a movie they were watching. Something called _Advent Children_. Big debate and Kady took offense to something Connor said, now they're heading down to the basement. My guess, we have a pee wee squrimish about to start."

"He could hurt her," Cordelia said and Jason grunted with amusement.

"Maybe."

"Jason what's going on, who is this Connor and who is she? Just what the hell is going on here." Carly's voice rose to a shout making them all wince.

"We should go inside and see what the problem is," Cordelia suggested, hoping it might stave off another confrontation from the woman who seemed to thrive on them. She didn't know what Jason told Kady's mother about everything going on, but given the short way he was with her, this Carly woman didn't know much.

The living room was clear, meaning everyone was down in the basement, Cordelia figured. Wouldn't it be just like Spike, encouraging an arguement. The vampire might have a soul and fight for the forces of good but he still had a penchant for trouble.

The delicious smells of dinner filled the air of the kitchen as they entered reminding her stomach that while the crab salad she had for lunch had been tasty, the meal was a few hours ago. Whatever Miranda was making was downright mouthwatering. A blast of music, something latin and rythmic, came from Jason's training room. Along with a loud unanimous groan.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, threaded through the group, Connor and Kady were warily circling each other. Considering Connor's parents, the time he spent fighting demons in a hell dimension, Cordelia had been prepared to break up whatever confrontation she found. And follow it up with a firm reprimand to the older boy. Kady was younger than him, he knew better.

Except the sight that greeted her wasn't what she had been expecting.

Yes, Kady was out of breath but so was Connor as they circled each other. Connor seemed to be taking it easy due to Kady's size and age but Kady was as well, given the furious punching combo she delivered yet pulled up on at the last moment that would have hit Connor with a pretty good kick to the stomach.

"Jason, stop them!"

If Cordelia hadn't seen the calm determination in Kady's eyes, she might have echoed Carly's sentiments. All Cordelia could do was watch. Kady was handling herself just fine.

Connor attacked first on the next parry and Kady held her ground, blocking each one of his strikes, right forearm, left, right forearm, left, in a blur of momentum that carried her backward across the mats. A quick knee lift to divert one of Connor's fists that she followed with a nice right hook that caught Connor off guard. With a burst of preternatural speed he managed to dodge most of the swing but not enough and was grazed on the chin.

Both of their wide eyed gazes proved each of them were shocked, Kady relaxed her guard just enough to give Connor the time to recover first. He swung out with a nice leg sweep that probably would have taken her down if Jason hadn't barked out sharply, "Monkey!"

The word made Kady blink but her body instantly began a series of backflips neatly escaping Connor's attack. Cordelia watched with amusment as the slim girl's acrobatics ended with a double rotation in the air as she landed in a crouch low to the floor, clearly ready for more.

"All right, that's enough." Jason had walked over to the radio without her realizing, and promptly cut the music. "Can everyone give us a moment?"

Cordelia stayed, as well as Carly, but the others who had come down to watch the show filed out of the basement one by one. When they were alone, Jason turned to his daughter with a lifted brow, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Daddy, it's not my fault."

"I didn't ask whose fault it was Kady. Clearly it's both of your fault, I want to know what's going on."

Kady's face flushed with embarassment, and Cordelia looked down at Connor who looked just as guilty. "We were watching the movie," she began hesitantly.

"Advent Children," Jason clarified.

"How did you-"

"Faith."

"Oh," she snapped her gaping mouth closed and scrunched up her pretty face in a grimace, "We were watching the movie and Connor said that the scene between Tifa fighting was phony because no girl could fight like that. And I told him he was wrong. I mean, of course some of it wasn't real because hello Anime, but it didn't mean that girls can't fight."

"And of course you had to prove him wrong, is that right."

"Well, he and Gabriel were laughing, and-"

"Kady, how many times have I told you that fighting is to be used as a last resort?"

"A lot," she murmured, looking down at the floor now.

"Um, Mr. Morgan, sir," Connor surprised Cordelia by speaking up, "It's my fault as well. I was wrong to make Kady mad like that."

"I wasn't mad-" came the furious reply, proving her words false. Kady might not have been mad, but it was clear she was offended. One pointed look from her father, however, turned her sky blue gaze back to the floor.

"As well as that may be," Jason nodded in acknowledgement of Connor's words, "Kady knows better."

"I'm sure Connor knows better as well," Cordelia felt it necessary to point out. "Not only is Kady younger than you, not only are you injured, but you are a guest in her home and you're picking on her!"

"I wasn't picking-"

"Was I finished speaking?" Cordelia asked sharply, "Because it sounded like I was still talking, young man."

"I'm sorry Mom," Connor turned his own guilty gaze downward.

"And you should be. You could have torn your stitches and hurt yourself. Or you could have hurt Kady." The snort of disagreement from Kady was hilarious but Cordelia just managed to hide her smile, as did Jason.

"Now, Kady," Jason began again, "While I can understand your defense."

"But I certainly can't understand where you got the prehistoric idea that women can't fight because I'm sure that Angel didn't teach you that, did he?"

"No Mom," Connor quickly answered, "I was just teasing her." He looked up then, "Honestly, I was. I swear."

"If that's true," Cordelia started.

"Then Kady, you owe Connor an appolgy for losing your temper."

"And you owe Kady and apology for taking a joke too far. It isn't nice when someone laughs at your expense, Connor. I'm sure you know that already don't you?"

Both heads nodded in unison, and Cordelia took that moment to walk over to Jason, surprised when he slipped an arm around her shoulders. Unifying them.

"We're waiting."

"Sorry," Connor murmured, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Sorry," Kady echoed reluctantly, "I shouldn't have lost my temper and caused a fight. Especially when you're hurt and because you're a guest in our home."

"Now, I don't know about Cordelia, but, I guess I can overlook this little incident, if you can promise that it won't happen again."

"I promise," Kady smiled hopefully, "Really I do. But Daddy, uh, do you think me and Connor could do it again when he feels better. I mean it's nice to spar with someone who around my size."

Connor looked just as eager as Kady did. Cordelia lifted a shoulder at Jason's questioning gaze. Who was she to say no? "Alright," Jason relented making both of them smile, "But, only when an adult is present. Is that understood."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, sir."

"If we're finished now," Cordelia allowed a small smile, "I'd suggest the two of you get upstairs and wash up for dinner." The two looked at each other and grinned. Kady raced forward, followed by a slower Connor, but both showed the same youthful resilence. "Aren't kids funny," she turned into Jason's arms, "One minute they're ready to be bitter enemies and the next, pfft," she snapped her fingers, "Everything is fine and dandy. Let's be sparing buddies and go eat dinner."

"I'm glad someone thinks at near grown boy attacking my daughter is funny."

The groan that rumbled through Jason's chest was virtually soundless, but the heavy sigh he released wasn't. The woman looked like she was geared up to go around, given the arms crossed defiantly across her chest and the glare she sent in their direction. How on earth had Jason dealt with her for so long?

"Can you give me a moment with Carly, please?"

"Sure," but her eyes clearly stated this would be the only moment she would step aside for Carly Corinthos. "Hurry up for dinner, or you'll have to settle for scraps."

Now that was a sight he wouldn't mind watching for the rest of his life. Cordelia Chase walking away. It gave a whole new meaning to _I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave._ Made his damned hands itch. Made him hungry and being hungry for Cordelia was a sensation that was quickly becoming addictive.

Vaguely he could hear Carly blabbering on, what's going on, is that all you're going to do about that boy fighting their daughter. It was like having an annoying insect buzzing in his ears.

"I understand your concern-"

"Concern!" she shrieked, giving his newly enhancing hearing a blast. He wondered if she realized her voice could probably be heard by dogs several miles away. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Carly, we've been over this."

"No," her shaggy blonde hair shook wildly, "No we haven't. We haven't gone over some boy attacking Kady. We haven't gone over people in your house standing around watching instead of breaking it up."

And she was making more of it than necessary. Any one of the others would have broken things up if it gone past the initial phases of the sparring match. Kady had been downright shocked when she landed the punch, which was how Connor almost swept her legs from beneath her. He would have to work a bit more on her concentration.

He took a moment and tried to see things from Carly's point of view. He really did. Except, how could he, when Carly determinedly refused to be involved in this part of Kady's life. "You can't do this."

"What?"

"You can't do this Carly. You can't barge in here, making a fuss about something you don't want to know about. You can't have it both ways."

"I trusted you with Kady,"

"Oh, please," he grunted, wiping a tired hand over his face then back through his hair, "This has nothing to do with trust. This is about you being jealous of Cordelia spending the afternoon with Kady. This about your usual song and dance whenever you realize that another woman is apart of my life."

"This woman directly affects my daughter."

"And you know, I would never allow anyone near Kady if I felt they were a threat." He pinned her with a cold glare, "You know this. You can't have it both ways Carly. Ducking your head in the sand when it comes to Kady being a Seer, then getting jealous and picking fights, causing friction, when Kady meets someone she connects with."

"I don't like this," she blurted, "I don't like this Seer business. I don't like Kady being involved in this."

"There isn't anything you can do about it," he said tiredly. This arguement was getting old. It had been years since Kady's first vision. Years, Carly had to get used to this, instead of pushing it to the side and avoiding. Now, especially with everything going on, was not the time for her to become a problem.

"Don't you think if I could stop the visions I would. This isn't about you, or what you want, or me for that matter. This is Kady's path. I can't afford to ignore the fact that she is a powerful Seer. She has a responsiblity and I have to prepare her for it."

"This is your fault. If you weren't into all of this demon nonsense, then neither would Kady."

"If I weren't into this demon nonsense, as you say, I'd be dead and there would be no Kady."

"Don't say that," she whispered quickly, tears pooling in her eyes. "Dont' say that."

"Carly, how many times are we going to do this."

"What do you want from me Jason? To just give up on my daughter? Leave her to you and your new Seer girlfriend? Well I can't!"

"I never said you should do that ," he answered, "But you can't be halfway in. Halfway in Kady's life, halfway out because you don't want to know."

"I'm trying to protect Michael and Morgan."

"I understand that," he nodded, though he knew that wasn't the complete truth. "I'm trying to protect Kady." He crossed the room, placing a hand on her arm. This woman, despite her craziness and faults was his best friend. Kady's mother.

"Why don't you come upstairs, have some dinner. You'll see these _people_," he emphasized, "Aren't what you seem to think they are. They're just people Carly. Dean and Sam, are brothers. They've been Hunters most of their lives, taught by their father. Dean still picks on Sam much like I've seen Michael do with Morgan but he will always look out for his little brother. Then there's Miranda, brave and strong. A lot like you that way. She's a good cook. Keeps us fed. We just found her son last night."

"What happened?" She asked cautiously.

"We had to find him," he repeated, keeping the details to himself. She was reaching out, but he knew better than to hit Carly with too much too fast. "Kady played a big role in finding Gabriel. We couldn't have done it without her. You'd have been proud."

"Really," she smiled tenatively, wiping away a stray tear, "Our Kady?"

"Yeah," he nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Our Kady. Now there's Faith. She came from Los Angeles with Cordelia, along with Spike and Fred."

"Spike and Fred?"

"Uh, yeah," how to explain the vampire with a soul and his mate. Better not. "They work for sort of a detective agency."

"Except they deal with gobblygook."

"Yeah, they deal with demons." He smirked, "Connor is Cordelia's son."

"What is that anyway," Carly interrupted, "Cordelia can't be old enough to have a son that's what, eighteen?"

"Sixteen," Jason answered, Cordelia had confirmed that last night during the wee hours. "Long story and not really any of your business unless she chooses to tell you." At Carly's pleading eyes, he shook his head, "I mean it."

"Fine. And they're just normal people you say."

"That's right."

"Just like you hun?"

"I guess you can say that," he answered.

"Then you'd be wrong," she smiled softly up at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because you aren't normal Jason, you're pretty great. So I'm going to go upstairs and eat tacos and get to know these people because you asked me to. But I know I won't ever fit into this world," at his protest she waved him off. "I know myself, Jason. Yes, I made a big fuss tonight, but I don't think I could handle your life on a daily basis. But I am glad Kady has you to help her where I can't."

"She loves you Carly."

"I know that, and I love her too. I'm sorry for being a nuisance and going off on your friend. I just worry about Kady and I worry about you."

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself."

"Of course I do, who else will otherwise. Although, judging from that glare your Cordelia gave me, I have a feeling, I will have someone to share that position with."


	18. Chapter 21 & 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ric Lansing always thought of himself as a rather brillant and savvy lawyer. As the District Attorney of Port Charles, he was more than happy to take on the criminal elements in the city in effort of making the city a safe and productive environment for her citizens. If it managed to put his long estranged brother and mob boss Sonny Corinthos behind bars in the process, well that was just a nice bonus.

He counted it a personal coup that Jason Morgan was no longer Sonny's enforcer, though a small nagging voice in his head often reminded him that nothing he had actually done truly affected Morgan. However, he was more than willing to accept the kudos from the mayor and all the affluent members of Port Charles society for a job well done, as long as it got him re-elected.

Now it was just a matter of time until all of his plans were realized. He would have inside information that was damaging enough to put Sonny in prison for the rest of his life and Jason Morgan would no longer be around to remind him of failure. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut, follow orders and forget the conscience that he tried so hard to kill.

At the moment, escorting what should be a dead corspe through the back entrance of the MetroCourt Hotel was making it extremely difficult.

There was some philosophical saying about selling your soul, somehow he wished he'd heard it before the mistake he made just after passing his bar exam.

Where had he gone wrong? Growing up in the Lansing household hadn't been a picnic with a mother who hated the sight of him and a father who couldn't be bothered. As a child he didn't understand what he'd done wrong, why his parents couldn't love him. It wasn't until he discovered that the woman he believed was his mother in actuality wasn't that he started to understand. Her anger, Ric could almost sympathize with. He was a constant reminder of a husband's infidelity.

His father's near animostiy was a mystery. Even after learning the history of Adela and Trevor's affair, he still couldn't understand why his father didn't love him. If his father loved Adela, he should have cherished her son, right?

He thought he had over come all of those thoughts of unworthiness. He was smart, graduated top of his class, a shiny rising star in the legal field. Still his father wasn't proud, only disappointed. Trevor Lansing's harsh words rang in his ears most of that night he recieved his scores from the bar exam. Long past the several beers he had consumed to dull his pain, and the pity he had buried himself in that night in the back of the tavern.

Then the man had strolled over to his booth and asked to join him. Middle aged at late thirties, early fourties, the man wore an expensive Saville Row suit, Alan Edmonds shoes polished to a perfect gleam and dark hair neatly styled. He had been the epitome of upper class businessman that his father liked to fawn over.

At first Ric figured he was being hit on, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Rather than waste words of kindess, or a simple brush off of disinterest, he had turned a snarl on the man, only to be halted in his tracks when he caught the glimspe of intensity in the man's eyes.

Ric would often look back and know he had witnessed pure evil that night.

It seemed a certain law firm had heard of his talents, his drive and determination, and thought they could form a beneficial association. Ric had turned the man down, he already had a position waiting for him at a prestigious firm. The man countered first with a ridiculous salary, with perks and benefits that made him gawk like a school girl and a promised fast track to partner. It was too good to be true, and he told the mystery man so.

Then the man narrowed in on his weakness, his father, his true mother's identity, the brother he never knew and information about them both offered up on a silver platter.

Too drunk to wonder how the man knew so much about him, Ric had snatched the offer up before he realized his mistake.

It wasn't until he was in too deep that he discovered just what he had allowed his anger and hatred to draw him into. And he was forced to learn a bitter lesson.

No one left Wolfram and Heart. Not even in death.

Ric slid the plastic key card into the lock, listening for it's click and pushed the door to the penthouse suite open. He turned back to the figure draped in the black robe, face concealed by the hood for which he was immensly glad. He didn't want to look into those eyes anytime soon. Except he knew that plea was falling on deaf ears. Any hopes he might have had withered and died the morning his previous administrative assistant called him as if she were reminding him of a meeting he had to attend and not as if he had run from Wolfram and Heart years ago.

He almost reached up to touch the petite figure's shoulder and felt an icy pain touch his fingertips. It was more than just cold. It was a sense of darkness and death seeping under his skin, working it's way through his bloodstream straight to his heart. Quickly folding his fingers away, he gestured, "Come in," watching as it seemed to glide across the floor.

It went straight to the large window, as if drawn to the lights of the city below. While Ric glanced back at the beautiful woman who had accompanied them. His watch dog. Or would master be the better comparison, for she was the one who would tug on the leash around his neck if he tried to do anything other than follow orders.

"Are you coming in or not?"

"Don't be angry Ric, I'm not the one who tried to find a conscious. You knew exactly what you were getting into when you signed those contracts. I can't help it if you decided you couldn't handle it."

What could he say to that? He couldn't protest, couldn't deny. Hell he couldn't even claim wanting to protect his reputation. Wolfram and Heart were powerful enough to make almost anything go away. Look at what they had just unleashed on the world.

"No, but you look a little afraid of her." His pride smarting enough to point out. Lilah would have been a fool not to be afraid of whatever the hell it was over on the otherside of the room.

"Afraid, yes. However, I know enough to feel relatively easy that she won't get out of line. She's powerful, but Wolfram and Heart have associates more powerful than her."

The attractive brunette stalked across the room, those were brave words but he could tell she was pissed that he had called her on her fear. With a bit of appreciation at her beauty, he watched her slide out of a wool coat and toss it on the side of a chair with an air of negligence.

"The Senior Partners will be calling with more details in the morning. For now, we are to keep her out of sight. That shouldn't be all that difficult. She needs time to regather her strength and power, the reanimation of that body and leaving the other realm, should have weakened her."

_"We are not weak, foolish fleshbag."_

Ric had to remember to compliment Lilah on not flinching when that horrific voice spoke up because he felt the very humilating urge to relieve himself and cry like a little girl. Lilah pasted a smile on her face and turned around with an elegance that came from years of practice. He didn't want to think of what she must have endured over the years to have perfected such a shield.

"My pardons. I didn't mean any insult. I merely-"

_"SILENCE."_ And whatever Lilah might have intented dried up in her throat at the malvolent growl. _"We have indulged you fleshbags because you called Us. Before We consume this world and bend it to Our will, We shall allow you a moments courtsey. Then We shall strip the flesh from your bones and sate Our hunger."_

Ric didn't doubt the thing's threat was real. Since witnessing the body it currently occupied reanimate itself and that first horrendous scream of agony, he had been left in shock as it swiftly adapted. This made him wonder if there was anything, any humanity, left from the one who had died that the thing had ingested for it's own purposes. It was only a matter of time until it began acting upon the promises it had just uttered.

"It occurs to me," Ric began with absolutely no idea of what he would say next, anything, whatever neccessary to keep the thing's mind off-what were the words..stripping the flesh from his bones- "That this world might be a little disorienting for you. It is our duties, as emmisaries of Wolfram and Heart, to make sure your transition proceeds swiftly and smoothly as possible."

_"The Wolf, The Ram and Heart,"_ it's head tilt to the side, _"They are of this world as well?"_

"Yes," Lila smirked and Ric had a feeling he had just unknowingly played a trump card. "They are who summoned you."

_"Hm. We shall refrain from devouring you for the moment. If We are displeased, We are certain The Wolf, The Ram and Heart, can find another who doesn't offend Us."_

"Of course," Lilah nodded, "I don't know if you remember, but my name is Lilah Morgan and this is Ric Lansing. If you have any needs, we will see they are met. Might I suggest a bath and there are clothes in the closet over there for you."

_"Yes, clean."_ It muttered, raising hands stained with blood, dirt and death, _"This vessel is fouled. After We have removed the remaining taint of your mortal stench, We shall require nourishment and tribute. Bring Us twelve swaddling babes for now."_

If his stomach wasn't churning with disgust before, it certainly was now. The thing had casually ordered up...he held back the urge to vomit. As if it were requesting a hamburger. "We can't-"

"Of course, as you wish."" Lilah insisted over his protest. A brow lifted, signaling he should shut up, so he lifted a hand giving her the floor. "I will draw you a bath and lay out suitable clothing for you." After performing a little bow, she left him in the room with the demon who had just moments before threatened to eat him.

A dirtied hand reached up to pull the hood away, and it would have taken a stronger man than he to not look away from those blood red eyes. The face was exactly the same as he remembered, if not a little pale and smeared with things better not thought about. Barring the voice and those eyes, it, _she_, was exactly the same. How in the hell was he going to look at himself in the mirror tomorrow?

How would he look at Alexis?

_**ooXXoo**_

The deep breath Jason drew into his lungs cleared his mind as he allowed the strains flowing hauntingly from the fiddle to caress him. Focus his intent. It poured into his body like the rush of a freed dam. He didn't need to touch his tongue to his canines to know they had lengthened. There was no need to open his eyes to know his vision had sharpened. For the first time ever he consciously tapped into the kitsune's energy voluntarily. The murmuring voice in his head was as always arrogant but this time held an edge of question.

What was he doing? Why?

When he had for so long held the demonic energy at bay, why was he now embracing it? He had no real answers, merely instinct. He would need this power soon. So he needed to understand it, learn to wield it, if he was going to protect those important to him.

When he had awakened this morning, his arms filled with the warmth of Cordelia, he had nuzzled closer to her neck. Taken her scent into him and felt his entire being respond. He should have been ashamed of the way he had curled around her. Protectively. Possessively. Instead he barely resisted the urge to purr smugly.

The night before he had called Kaiza, describing the changes he had undergone and how he was beginning to merge with Mura. His sensai asked how he felt about his dilema, and while he was hesitant, this didn't come as a surprise. He had known since the sealing that it would happen. He had already mentally prepared himself and Kady for the changes and what they would mean for their lives. There was just a part of him that hadn't expected so much so soon. A part that hoped Kady would be a bit older.

So he all he had left was to adapt and throughout his life, Jason Morgan was best at adapting.

With Cordelia in his arms, and arousal racing through his body, he remembered how Kaiza had laughed and warned him about kitsunes and their need to mate. Not just sex. To claim a mate. Sire kits. And he understood the desperate urge to thrust his aching cock into Cordelia's waiting warmth and sink his fangs into her neck to mark her as his. His mate.

That's when he carefully untangled himself from around her and left the bedroom.

It didn't hit him until he was in the basement preparing to workout that he hadn't dreamed of Sam. In fact, he hadn't dreamed of Sam since meeting Cordelia.

"Should I be hurt that I woke up alone?"

He hadn't been so focused on his workout that he hadn't heard her light steps, caught her unique feminine scent, and known the woman who was tempting him to madness had followed him. Pausing in the middle of a kata, he captured her hazel gaze and with his enhanced sense could hear the short hungry breath she took. Could hear her heart beat just a little faster.

She hadn't changed from her nightgown, silk that poured over her delicious curves and mocked him. His hands. His mouth. Because it was caressing all of the places he wanted to touch. Her hair was a tumble of curls, wild and dishelved, and her smile a complete tease.

"Never." It came out more of a growl but she understood him nonetheless. At his first step toward her, he heard her heart race a bit faster and allowed a smile to widen in bemusement. She licked her lips, her eyes tracing his body and he had to wonder what she saw.

He was damp with sweat, he could feel his hair sticking to his head. It took a bit of concentration, but the unfamiliar claws on his hands receeded. "There's those ears again," she teased. He was almost suspicious enough to touch them just to be sure but the wicked gleam in her eyes was all he needed to know his ears were fine.

"I think you have a thing for my ears," he finally stood before her, leaning forward a bit so that he could nuzzle the length of her jaw. Unable to resist, he licked at the soft spot just under her earlobe groaning when the scent of desire around her grew stronger.

"I think I have a thing for you," she murmured, placing trembling fingers on his shoulders and that was all the invitation he needed to invade her personal space. When he had an armful of Cordelia, her sensuous frame molded against him and her fingers sliding upward to thread into his hair he released a sigh of contentment. "You do realize you're sweaty?"

"I don't hear you complaining," he looked up from her neck with a lifted brow. "You had to know I was down here exercising when you decided to come seduce me."

"Am I seducing you? I wasn't even trying," she paused, eyes heavy lidded now with promise, "Would you like me to seduce you?"

"I don't think I could take it," that brought forth her laughter, low and throaty. "I'm about three seconds from ripping that gown off of you and taking you against the wall."

"You say the sweetest things, Jason." That made him grin this time. "Unfortunately, I heard Kady waking up when I came downstairs, so I think that quick wall bang will have to wait a while longer. I just wanted to say good morning before everyone woke up."

"I didn't mean to leave you in bed alone. I needed to think and I can do that best when I'm working out."

"Is it me?" She asked, her face suddenly serious, "I mean we've been sleeping together and I guess- uh, maybe I've been assuming."

"No," he cut off her ramble, "You haven't. I like sleeping with you. I like waking up with you."

"I know," she tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, her fingers now tracing over his chest. "It's weird that I feel this close to you in such a short time. But I wouldn't change that." After a moment, she seemed to remember what he had said before. "So what did you have to think about?"

"Us," he told her honestly. "Being with you, merging with Mura, it's bringing out a lot of primitive instincts and I know we need time before I start staking claims and we even think about babies-"

"Babies?" Her eyes snapped open, "Yeah, I'd say those are some pretty primal instincts there buddy. Not that I mind, I'd love a baby, you know. I missed out on Connor growing up and I think I'd love to feel a baby we created growing inside me."

"And you're really not helping me right now," he reminded her.

"Oh hush, I can imagine if I want. I know we can't really think about that right now. Fighting the big bad and everything, but it is something to look forward to."

"Have you forgotten that you live in California and I live in New York. That I have a daughter and you have a son. That I'm merging with a kitsune and don't know what affects that will have in the end? Not to mention Carly, I know you haven't forgotten Carly. Her insanity will always be apart of my life and in most of my relationships she has always been a problem."

"First of all," she stopped him with a finger to his lips, "I understand Carly just fine. Besides, I wasn't the Queen C throughout high school for nothing. I can be just as big of a bitch as she can. "

"You shouldn't have to," he began again only to be cut off again.

"Carly and I will come to terms, eventually. When she realizes that I'm not trying to take anything from her. Hell, we might even be good friends. Next, hello, already told you, half demon here. Unless you turn green and scaly and start spewing putrid acid, I don't think there will be a problem. However your merging ends, you'll still be Jason."

Hearing her say that helped take the edge off of his own personal anxiety. He had been worried about who he would be in the end.

"As for Los Angeles and Port Charles, I don't know. But I think we'll figure it out in the end." She snuggled a bit closer, her breasts grazing his chest, just before she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. Licked at one of his elongated canines. "For now, I'm going to enjoy you, and us. I'm going to get to know Kady better and you can get to know Connor. And we're going to kick some evil demon ass."

With a smile quirking at his lips, he brushed a kiss against her mouth. She moaned, deepening the caress as they explored the simmering heat that was always one taste away from burning out of control. Coaxing her lips apart, his tongue delved into her moist warmth.

Cordelia's soft moan of pleasure roused his hunger, stronger, until his already shaky emotions whirled into near madness. At her eager response, her tongue meeting his demand, he didn't stop to think. Simply reached down, gripping the silk to pull up her long legs and began walking backward.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he braced her against the wall, allowing his hard erection that pushed against his pants to meet her wet core. Twin groans of need filled the air. Her legs tightened around him as she strained to get closer. His hips answered her heady demand, grinding into her heat, hands trembling over the silk of her thighs as their kiss spiraled quickly toward ectasy.

When he snatched his mouth away, she protested loudly, calling his name, fingers tightening in his hair. Breathing harshly, he had to release her, brace his hands against the wall before all of his good intentions went to hell in a hand basket.

"Jason," her soft pout made his heart ache. He might not be able to satisfy his own desperate hunger, but he would never leave her this way after having starting this.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, against her neck, trying to snatch back his control. "I didn't mean to start something we can't finish."

"I know," she panted, but her body squirmed against him so that he had to bite his lip. Knowing he was going to test the very limits of his restraint, he allowed his hand to slide between them. "Cordelia look at me."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he touched her wet center, caught her gasp with his mouth. "Shhh, I need you too look at me," he murmured against her lips. A finger slid deep into her, her walls contracting in response making his head spin. "I need to see you come." Those beautiful eyes widened when he found her clit, spreading her cream around her delicate skin before he began a driving rhythm that she couldn't help but surrender to.

His tongue lapped at her bottom lip, before he sighed, "You so beautiful, Cordelia. You make me ache." Her hips rose and fell, trying to meet the web of intoxicating pleasure he was carefully spinning. He took her slowly, feeling when that little nub of pleasure would swell near climax and he would pause, sliding two fingers into her wetness to pump until she was whimpering against his mouth. Then he would return to that punishing caress, until she was trembling in his arms.

"Please," she begged, accepting his tongue as it delved to ravish her mouth, "Jason."

"Shhh," he reminded her, "Almost there Cordelia, almost." The strap of her gown had worked it's way off her shoulder with all of their exertion, giving him a glimpse of one plump breast, nipple taut begging for his attention. When his mouth closed around the swollen peak, his tongue and teeth tantalizing the bud, she shrieked climaxing wildly around his fingers.

"That was," Cordelia paused, her breath still coming fast and her body damned near limp with satisfaction. "Good," she drawled the word feeling her lips curve in a smile. Lifting her head from the wall, she found Jason with his head resting against her chest. His tongue would lap gently at her breast, then he did the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. The fingers that had just teased her to a scorching orgasm were brought to his mouth as he lapped her essence from their tips.

"Perv," she teased and when Jason looked at her, he was smiling, the tips of those fangs peaking at her. And wasn't he just absolutely beautiful.

"Can I help it if you taste good," he asked as he licked his lips.

"You, we could have, but. Why?" Yes, she was stammering like an idiot. She was grateful he said nothing and also seemed to understand what she meant.

"Our first time will be in bed, not against the wall. And if I didn't hear Kady coming down stairs, I would-" but she didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence for she was shoving him away, trying to scramble down so they wouldn't be caught in such a compromising position.

It was pretty damned useless, she realized as she tried to fix her gown and still her shaking legs. That tent Jason was sporting was going to scar Kady for life. And he was just standing there, all smug and pleased with himself. The man had obviously been in complete control all the time. Except for the reaction he couldn't help. "It won't be funny when Kady opens the door and asks her Dad why he's molesting Cordy."

"Then we should probably go upstairs and change, unless you'd like for me to do that again but with my mouth this time."

For one brief second, inner Cordy jumped up and down and screamed yes, yes, yes, like those old Herbal Essences shampoo commercials. Then the part of her brain that knew he was just asking for trouble took over again. "When did you start making jokes? Jason Morgan does not make jokes."

"Who said it was a joke?"

Rather than respond, she fled up the stairs away from that gleam in his eyes, leaving the smart ass to explain his discomfort the best way he knew how.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Not many people knew this about him, but Damian Spinelli figured he was a pretty observant guy. He mostly didn't mind that he was underestimated or sometimes even ridiculed. The important thing was that he knew behind the baggy clothes, the brow lifting hats and his ever trusted laptop was more than the eye perceived. His awkwardness and nerdy behavior, merely a mask that allowed him to view situations where many wouldn't consider him a threat.

Take his nicknames for example. Or Spinellisms as Stone Cold liked to call them. Each one was remarkably perceptive if a person took the time to look underneath the underneath. For those he cared for, he kept their monikers slightly impersonal. Like Jason, who was like an older brother to him, Spinelli knew there was more to the man he liked to call mentor than his indifferent steely exterior. While the Valkyrie could sometimes be the very personification of her name.

So as he gazed out the window observing the object of his unrequited affection, Spinelli knew the Blonde One was upset from the very beginning of the conversation with her two fraternal figures. He didn't need to hear their words, but merely glimpse the tension in her shoulders, the frown creasing her profile.

He could ponder a guess at what had the two men so upset, mainly the Blonde One's current choice of residence. He wasn't often one to judge, but sometimes the hypocrites of Port Charles could be very troublesome. If they knew how often Stone Cold protected them, perhaps they would be less likely to call him a cold blooded killer. 

It was ironic that neither man could see that the harder they pushed to make her do something, the more Lulu dug in her heels and resisted. He had heard from the Valkyrie once that it was a supposed Spencer family trait. It certainly must have skipped over her older brother Lucky. Yes, he mentally congratulated himself on his restraint in not calling Lucky one of the more choice names that often echoed through his head.

"Whatcha lookin' at kid?"

"Oh, well, you see Pale Rider, the Jackal is currently observing the Blonde One's most tense interactions with her two fraternal units."

"Kid, you kill me," Dean grinned and Spinelli could see that he wasn't laughing _at _him like so many people did. "So if I can decifer what you just said, Lulu is outside arguing with her brothers?"

A smile spread across his face at the accuracy, "The Pale Rider is most wise."

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading that around," Dean snorted. "So what's the deal with those two?"

"They have certain issues with Stone Cold and so are probably hounding the Blonde One with warnings of doom and dire consequences if she continues to remain under this roof and not return to a more safe and proper domicile with one of them."

"Hn," Dean squinted, placing his hands at his waist as he continued to look outside.

As the arguement escalated, emphasized by the Blonde One's gesturing and the way her hair floated in a icy breeze. There was never a moment where he felt more helpless and lacking in the brute strength department than this. If he were more like Stone Cold, he could go outside and defend the Blonde One. He longed for a time when he would have the right words or have her brothers look at him with respect and maybe a bit of fear like they would Stone Cold. 

"Sammy, looks like we have some trouble here."

The scene changed before their eyes as Lulu turned to storm back to the house and Lucky grabbed her arm and tried forcibly pulling her toward Dean was moving toward the door, ripping it open with Sam rising and barely four steps behind Dean from where he had been sitting on the couch with Madam Mina doing research. His anxiety level shot of several steps all things considered.

Dean and Sam were two Hunter's of the most choice lethalness, combine that with the Impaler, the Kick-Ass Slayer and Stone Cold who were currently downstairs sparing, the Blonde One's brothers were probably in for more trouble than they realized. He only wished he were apart of that trouble.

_**ooXXoo **_

The confrontation was inevitable from the night she had stormed away from Lucky and come home with Jason. It didn't matter how often she phoned in to the Quartermaines to say she was okay, now they were perfectly okay with her staying with Jason for a while now that he wasn't working for Sonny. It wasn't that she didn't understand how Lucky and Nikolas felt but at some point her brothers were going to have to accept that she was an adult and perfectly capable of making decisions of her own.

So it came as no surprise when she had opened the door and found her brothers on the other side with looks of disappointment and concern mixed with a bit of anger. Instead of inviting them in so they could embarass her in front of everyone, she decided to have the coming fight in the front yard.

Yes, she made mistakes and had to live with the consequences of them but no matter how much they tried to police her life, it was just that. Her life. She knew they felt guilty, but smothering her under the guise of protecting her was getting a little irritating. Besides, what did they honestly think was going to happen here at Jason's house? That the two of them were going to start some crazy affair and Jason would get her pregnant again?

Ordinarily, she might not have argued with them. Though she loved spending time with Kady and Spinelli, she could see them anytime around Port Charles. No, it was the fact that she had fallen into something important that made her resist their chiding eyes and cold words complaining of her immature behavior. If only they knew, especially about Jason, but no one here at this cottage did the things that awed her for recognition. They didn't need citations from the city for bravery and they didn't even get paid for it. The guys from LA did have a detective agency though to hear Spike tell it, they didn't get paid more often than they did.

And she found she wanted to be apart of this. For the first time she felt like she was doing something worth while. Waitressing or any of the other busy jobs she'd taken left her feeling as if she were wasting time. Helping to find this demon, saving the world, this felt right. As if she'd finally found her place in the scheme of things. It was true all she did so far was read a lot of books about things she barely understood, but with time maybe she could really get into the thick of things. Fighting the good fight, Faith called it.

Maybe this was another latent Spencer gene. She couldn't recall how many times she'd heard the story about her father saving the world from the Cassadines.

If she thought they would believe her, she would explain why it was so important for her to be here. What hurt the most, is that they didn't trust her choice at all.

"Look, Lulu," she blinked slowly, trying to calm down because losing her temper was getting her no where. Lucky had a stubborn look on his face that she had seen before. If only he would use that tenacity to deal with his own problems and not hers. "You're going to go home with me or Nikolas tonight and that's final."

"I'm only going to say this one more time. I'm an adult Lucky. You may not like my choices, but they are mine to make-"

"We're just trying to protect you Lulu," Nikolas interrupted and while he might not be a Spencer he had his own mile wide stubborn streak. "I don't know why you won't tell us why it's so important to you to stay out here, but you have to know hanging around Jason Morgan is dangerous."

And he had a look on his face that she didn't understand. Nikolas had to know from Emily that Jason no longer worked for Sonny. So what was the deal? Did he know what Jason did when the sun went down?

"I understand but you have to accept that I'm not going to do what you want everytime you disagree with me. Look, tomorrow afternoon we can meet at Kelly's for lunch and you'll see for yourselves that I'm perfectly fine."

"No, Lulu," Lucky ground out between gritted teeth. "You're not staying in that house one more night. You're coming home with us right now. I know you think you know what you're doing but this is for your own good."

Then Lucky surprised her, grabbing her arm in a punishing grip trying to drag her to the car. "Lucky let me go," she demanded, tugging at his hold, shocked even more when it twisted cruelly and he pulled even harder.

"No! If you can't see reason, then it's our responsibility to protect you from yourself. Since Dad can't be bothered, off somewhere on one of his adventures, it's up to us to keep you in line."

"Keep me in line?" she flashed him a look of disdain, "You can't even control your drug addiction and you're going to keep me in line?" Never had she been so disappointed in Lucky.

"This isn't about me," he panted, giving her arm a quick jerk so that the heels she had dug into the ground loosened and she almost fell forward. "This is about you Lulu and your bad decisions."

"And I guess loading up on pills is your idea of a good one," she yanked hard but found the hand around her arm a lot stronger than she would have thought he would use on her. Lucky was her brother, she never thought he would resort to physically hurting her to get his way. It only showed how far he sank in his abuse.

Nikolas seemed to wake from his own shock because he stepped between them, shoving a hand into Lucky's chest, forcing him to release his grip. She stumbled back a bit before straighting to run back to the house. Nikolas's hand closed gently around hers, stopped her. "Lulu please, wait."

"No! Did you see what he just did?" she bristled with rage, "It looks like Lucky needs you butting into his life more than I do Nikolas."

"Let's just go back to Wyndemere and talk about this calmly. You don't understand-"

"Alright. Now where I come from when a man puts his hand on a woman, that means he's asking to lose a few teeth."

Lulu had to smile at that cocky voice. Even though she was furious with her brothers, that mocking tone in Dean's voice brought a small wave of relief. When she turned to tell him that everything was okay, a shiver of nervousness slid down her spine. Though his voice had a tinge of humor, his eyes blazed with anger aimed in Lucky's direction.

Followed closely behind him was Sam, gone was his usual kind expression as well. She could see how these two were the Hunters they claimed to be. A quick look to his left brought her face to face with Spinelli, and believe it or not, his anger was just as inflamed as the Winchester brothers. 

"It's okay, Dean," she reassured him, ignorning the looks of disbelief of her brothers. "I'm okay. Lucky and Nikolas were just leaving."

"Who are they?" Lucky accusing voice stabbed the air, then he turned seething eyes back to her, "Tell me you're not sleeping with him and that's why you insist on staying here."

"Lucky!"

"The Pale Rider would never be disloyal to his Saving Grace," Spinelli sputtered, yet his cold disgust of Lucky quite obvious. "And you insult the Blonde One with your cruel words."

"Shut up, Spinelli, this has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary," Dean countered, "I'd say the kid here has a point. Now, from what I hear, you're Lulu's brothers and I can't fault you for trying to protect your little sister, but you look high as a kite man." Then he turned to Nikolas, "I'd say you have your hands full with this one."

"I don't need you to tell me how to look out for my family." Nikolas stared with haughty rebuke that Lulu put down to that Prince thing.

"No, but if that one puts his hands on Lulu again, I can guarantee that he'll be sleeping off that high he's riding for the rest of the night and waking up with some nasty bruises in the morning."

"I'm a cop! Are you threatening a cop? I could arrest you for assault."

"Oh, I'm really afraid," Dean snorted and nudged his brother in the side, "He's a cop, Sammy. Well, I'll just tuck my tail between my legs and go on back inside while you abuse your little sister because I wouldn't want to be arrested now would I? Would that be before or after I kick your ass?"

"Dean," Sam, shook his head but Lulu could see him trying to hide a smile.

"There's no need to fear arrest, Pale Rider, for Stone Cold has the legal expertise at the touch of a phone to counter any charges Lucky might bring against you."

Both men looked at Spinelli in shock, "What no name for him?"

"No names that wouldn't hurt the Blonde One's feelings," Spinelli murmured, looking away guiltily.

That brought on husky laughter with Sam at least looking abashed while Dean practically howled with it. Sam recovered first, stepping forward to extend a hand to Nikolas, "Name's Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. We're friends of Jason Morgan."

"That's not exactly a good recomendation," Lucky's face was a glowering mask of rage now but she could tell from the perspiration on his forehead, that glazed look in his eyes that Dean's assertion was right. Lucky was using. She had tried to deny what her heart was telling her. 

"Says the mushroom muncher." Dean muttered.

Nikolas reluctantly shook Sam's hand, manners so deeply ingrained he couldn't blatantly ignore the polite gesture. "Nikolas Cassadine, and Lucky Spencer, we're Lulu's brothers. You can understand why we want her to come home."

"Certainly, however, I don't understand why you believe there is a threat to Lulu's safety. We're just inside hanging out, getting ready to eat dinner."

"A most delectable assortment of munchies," Spinelli smiled, "All prepared by the lovely Miranda's talented hands."

"Right," Sam chuckled, "So if you'd like to come in, maybe join us to see for yourself that Lulu isn't in any danger, I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind."

No, Lulu thought to herself, Jason wouldn't like Lucky or Nikolas' presence. He tolerated Nikolas because Emily was in love with him, but given the way Lucky was currently trashing his life, Jason had lost all respect he had for her brother. The last thing she would do was subject them all to suffering through a tension filled dinner. Maybe it was best if she went home.

"Look, I'll just go," she said quietly, drawing their attention. "It's not like I was doing anything important anyway."

"Of course you were," Sam placed a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"No really, it's okay. I don't want to be the cause of all of this trouble."

"The Blonde One could never be related to problem status. You've been very helpful."

"Lulu," Nikolas sighed, "You really want to be here?" And when she looked into his dark eyes, she saw that he knew exactly what Jason did now that he wasn't working for Sonny. There was concern for her well being and anxiety that she was getting involved but there was also a fragile understanding. And lastly a tired contempt for Lucky, which was forcing him to back down rather than deal with the fight Lucky was determined to start.

"What? What are you saying? Nikolas you can't be thinking of letting her stay here."

"Be quiet Lucky." his voice simmered with barely checked annoyance. "Lulu?"

"Yes." She answered, "I really want to be here."

He watched her in silence for a long time, then looked at Dean, Sam and Spinelli. "If anything, and I mean anything, happens to her."

"We never protect the women and children first," Dean mocked, earning a shove from his brother.

_"Children?" _Then Nikolas shook his head, "I don't want to know." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're right. We don't have the right to police your life or to try to tell you what you can or can't do. They are your choices and you're an adult now. Just," he paused frowning, then released a heavy breath, "Just be careful Lulu. And call me if you need me. For anything, you hear? No matter what."

"I hear you," she smiled. "Thank you Nikolas."

"Don't thank me because I don't like this but I'm trusting you to know how to take care of yourself. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

_**ooXXoo**_

It was a little after nine when they all set down for dinner of crispy golden fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and not that instant stuff either, fresh ears of buttered corn on the cob, and perfect fluffy buttermilk biscuits that practically melted in the mouth. None of them even protested the brussel sprouts. Conversation around the crowded kitchen was limited to chewing, murmuring about how delicious the food was, or requesting someone pass a platter so an empty plate could be refilled.

By the time Faith pushed back from the table, she felt like patting her stomach in contentment. "I think this is the best I've eaten in years."

"I know," Dean agreed, looking as if he were still contemplating another piece of chicken that remained in the large roasting pan. "KFC has nothing on you Miranda."

The woman in question smiled shyly, even as she brushed a hand over Gabriel's shoulder. Miranda did that a lot, touched the boy, as if reassuring herself that he were still there and his rescue hadn't been a dream. The kid didn't seem to mind, even preened at the attention. Miranda was a good mother and the kid was lucky to have her. If someone had shown her half the affection that Miranda had for her son, maybe she wouldn't have grown up so screwed up.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, a strong hand slipped into the one she held on her lap, threading their fingers together. Joining them. Without saying anything she leaned over and a moment later his lips were brushing across her forehead. The sensation of warmth and caring made her feel as if all the bad stuff in the past might have been worth it to come to this moment in time.

"Thank you Dean," Miranda accepted, before pushing back in her chair to stand, "If anyone has room, I made pie for dessert."

"Pie?" Dean's eyes widened dramatically, "Real honest to goodness pie?"

"Yes," she shoved his seeking hands away from her waist with a giggle, "You're so silly. I have pecan and apple. I even have ice cream to put on top."

This brought groans of pleasure from all the males seated around the table. Except for Connor, who looked at them all with a quizzical frown. "What's so special about pie?"

"If you thought those biscuits were good," and Connor had practically melted in his seat when he bit into one of Miranda's biscuits, "Then you'll be stepping into heaven when you taste real pie, nice and warm with cold ice cream on top." Dean explained eagerly, "And if Miranda made it, you can just bet it'll be a slice of paradise."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble," Fred smiled, standing as well to go help Miranda with dessert.

"It's no problem at all," the petite brunette assured, "I love cooking and Jason was kind enough to pay for the truck load of groceries I bought. Besides, it's the least I can do, after everything you all did to bring my son home."

"We didn't do it for a reward," Jason spoke up from next to Cordelia, where it looked like he had been sniffing her. Faith resisted the urge to tease them, since Cory looked like she was pretty damned happy with Jason's attention. "And I told you to buy whatever you needed, the money really isn't a big deal."

"I know," Miranda told him, "I know you helped us because it's just what you do, but that doesn't make me any less grateful. You all are used to fighting demons and things, I'm good at cooking. I want to do my share."

Faith could understand that, not wanting to feel like an obligation or helpless and in the way. It was how she felt back in Sunnydale. _The spare Slayer_. "Speaking of demons," and that brought a few groans, "We should probably start making plans."

"Slayer's right," Spike backed her up, "This is all well and good, but I can guarantee that the Lamashtu demon isn't going to wait for us to come to her."

"At the moment we're at zero on information," Fred sighed sadly. "What we have on Summerian demons is basically nothing. Aside from knowing that another demon was summoned to deal with Lamashtu, which I really don't see us doing because it was just as bad. We are no closer to killing it than we were when we first met."

"Unfortunately, Madam Mina is correct," Spinelli agreed after taking a sip from his neverending supply of orange soda. "While Stone Cold's library is quite extensive, and the Jackal's astounding cyber skills are second to none, we are regetfully lacking in the knowledge department."

"So what do we do next?" Miranda asked.

"From what Wesley and Gunn have been able to dig up back in LA, it seems our old friends at Wolfram and Heart just might be in this up to their eyeballs." Fred told them of the phone call she had recieved from the two men left to man Angel Investigations while everyone was gone. "He's looking up more information about Lamashtu and will shoot it to me as soon as he's done. Meanwhile Gunn and Loren are doing the one on one on the streets to see if what's going on out here is big enough to make waves out there."

"Any luck so far?" Sam quiried.

"Let's just say anytime Wolfram and Heart are excited about anything, we should expect a lot of big nasty evil. From the way Wesley sounded, Wolfram and Heart out there is very excited."

"I say we do a little old school patrolling." Faith answered, "We know that the demon came through the door, what we have no idea about is where she went afterwards. Something that big must have made an impact somewhere. And maybe we'll get a clue."

"But no confrontations unless absolutely necessary," Cordelia pointed out, "We don't want to show our hand, or get anyone killed going up against a demon we don't know how to kill yet."

"What about the PCU library?" Lulu spoke up, "If we're looking for information, shouldn't they have more books than we have available? No offense to Jason's selection or Spinelli's computer hacking but that's what Universities do right? Collect obscure information to torture students into paying lots of money to memorize and regurgitate it."

"She's right," Sam agreed. "If the the University has the right departments we might get lucky."

"I have some contacts in town that I can hit for information." Jason added, "That's how I learned about the ritual sacrifices. Maybe one will have something more."

"So we have three good jump off points," Dean accepted a dish of pie, groaning in ecstasy as he finished off a large spoon full. "It would make better sense for us to split off in groups and work from there so we can save time."

"He's right," Jason nodded approval. "Since Faith is probably used to patrolling, she can do that, take Sam and Dean with you for backup. Spinelli will print you out some maps of the city. Hit the graveyards, the docks see what you can find. Make sure you check Spoon Island, I'll get you the keys to one of the Corinthos/Morgan speed boats so you don't have to worry about the guards. There are a set of catacombs that I'm not sure if Nikolas has sealed off yet. A group of vampires had a nice party there, so you should check it out and make sure nothing else had that bright idea."

"That's cool." Then Faith turned to Dean, "Think you can keep up pretty boy?"

"Did you hear that Sammy," Dean wiggled his eyebrows with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Faith thinks I'm prettier than you. She wants me, I knew it."

"Idiot," Miranda flicked him on the forehead with a finger.

"Spinelli, I think you and Fred should take the University, see what you can dig up there. Take Spike for backup and make sure you don't get caught by campus police again."

"Again?" Fred asked and Spinelli turned a cute shade of pink embarrassment.

"I was trying to hack into the University system but I needed to hook my baby up to the mainframe in the-"

"We don't need a rehash," Jason cut into what sounded like the beginnings of a long explaination. "Just make sure not to get caught this time."

"I'd like to go to," Lulu asked tentatively, "I dont' know much about computers or researching, and I can't fight like Spike does, but I did attend PCU for a semester, I know the campus pretty well and I still have my student ID, so if we are stopped by campus security, I could probably lie our way out of trouble better than Spinelli could."

"I don't know," Jason hedged.

"Please, I can do this," she insisted, "I'm a Spencer, we can lie in our dreams. Really Jason, I want to help."

They looked at each other a long time, Lulu's pleading eyes and Jason looking as if the last thing he wanted to do was risk Lulu in a situation that he wouldn't be in control of. "Fine," he caved after several more seconds but cut off Lulu's bright smile, "You do exactly what Spike tells you to do, especially if there is trouble other than campus security. If you have to lie, make it convincing, but it would be better if you avoided getting caught all together."

"We will," Lulu promised.

"Get in and out and come back here. Straight back here." Then he glanced over at Cordy, "You're with me, right?"

"Of course," and Faith knew that those two were talking about a lot more than hitting Jason's sources for information.

"What about us, Dad? What are we going to do besides sit here in the house."

"And be safe," he pointed out to Kady. "Connor will keep watch, you, Miranda and Gabriel can go over the information we already collected to see if we missed anything. If something comes here, you take the truck and head over to Sonny's. No staying behind trying to be heroes, understand."

Neither Connor or Kady looked all that excited about holding down the home front.

"So, we finish up here, change and strap up to leave at eleven?" Faith suggested and everyone around the kitchen agreed. "Good, so we meet back here say around two thirty, if there's a problem, we all have cells and will make use of them. Got it?" 


End file.
